Quidditch Throughout The Ages
by Richi-Sama
Summary: Since I started this fic like a year ago.. It's slightly AU because.. J.K just totally messed up my whole little theory thing goin' on. So.. Just so ya'll don't get confused or anything keep in mind that HBP has absolutely nothing to do with this fic..
1. Enter: Katie Bell

The summary isn't exactly clear at the moment, but I do know that it has a main focus on Katie Bell, and the start of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ha!

Disclaimer: Though you think I own each and every one of these characters, I'm afraid I don't. Technically. I may own their actions and some other strange things.. But not them.

------------------------------------------------------

**It was very clear from day one that Katherine Bell was a very shy, fragile creature; that she wasn't meant to be in a rough-n-tumble world, and that she had probably never even heard of sex until she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was very clear to anyone who looked at her, that Katherin May Bell, was a very sheltered young girl. The moment she recieved her letter from Hogwarts, informing her that she was to attend the school starting in September, she probably had no idea how much her life would really change.**

_Look at these kids_, Katie thought nervously to herself as she looked about the crowded platform. _I look like I'm three years old compared to the lot of them. They'll crush me like a bug!_ She looked apprehensively around, making sure to stay close to her parents. Well, in reality, she was hiding behind her mother's elegent robes.   
  
"Katherine, we talk about this. You will be fine, I promise," the tall blonde beauty looked down at her darling little girl. A gracious hand swept through Katie's own blonde hair, then her mother bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Katie's father, even taller than her mother, was looking down at his only child, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. It had been both Robet Cynthia Bell's wish to send their darling Katie to Hogwats School, and they were very glad when she recieved her letter.  
  
Katie's bright blue eyes once again took a quick look over at the chattering students. Some looked a bit too bold for their breeches, while other were as timid as she. Still, they were bigger, and possibly meaner. Both hands clenched into two tight fists, the material of her mother's robes clenched within those fists. "I don't want to go! Can't I wait a year or three?" Though there was urgency in her small voice, she didn't dare raise it.  
  
Robert Bell lowered himself to one knee, and gently pried his daughters hands loose of his wife's robes. He held Katie's hands in his, and looked her directly in the eye. "As long as you take care, do your work, and behave yourself, you don't have to ever worry about anything. I promise."  
  
"But I won't be able to make any friends, because-" she began quietly, but Robert hushed her with a stern look. Katie looked away from her father's gaze, lowering it to the floor. Silently she nodded, "Alright, daddy."  
  
A smile crossed Mr. Bell's handsome face, "That's my girl." After he gave her a brief hug, Cynthia followed suit, reminding her little angel to behave, to wash every night, to write at least once a week, and to never skip a meal. By the time Mrs. Bell completed her list, Katie was already headed toward the train.  
  
"And don't forget to clean behind your ears!" Mrs. Bell yelled over the train's loud whistles. Katie blushed a bright red, and hurridly pulled her large trunk onto the train.   
  
A few third year students had heard Mrs. Bell and all began to laugh at her. Katie turned an even brighter shade of red, and hurried down the train's long corridor, looking for an empty car so she could potnetially kill herself.  
  
Once again, luck just wasn't on her side today. Rather than finding an empty compartment, she found one occupied by a few older students. They didn't look too friendly, but her mother had taught her to never judge a book by its cover. What ever that meant.  
  
"Uhm, is it alright if I sit here?" Though her voice still wasn't the loudest thing anyone had ever heard, it was as clear as a bell. The seated students looked at her as if they had just noticed her. One of them cocked and eyebrow at her and smirked. Katie gulped nervously. She didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit.  
  
The boy that smirked at her replaced that smirk with a nasty grin. And boy do I mean nasty! She had to force herself not to stare at the boy's horrid mouth. His teeth purtruded at all angles, and were slightly off color. Had he kept his mouth closed, she would have assumed he was in Ravenclaw, but now she could instantly tell he was defaintely a Slytherin. She took a tiny step back, trying her hardest not to stare.  
  
"What you starin' at, there," he rose from his seat and began to advance on her.   
  
_Didn't even start at school, and already someone's picking on me,_ she thought as a little peep escaped her. The boys in the compartment laughed cruelly at her. Ugly-tooth continued to advance on her until he was mere inches away from her small form. "You never answered me, lovie. What you starin' at?"  
  
By now, the poor girl was trembling, unsure what to say, uncertain as to what she should do. Her parents had never prepped her on bullies, and she was positively sure that Ugly-tooth could be classified under bully. She tried to put as much distance as she could between herself and this foul creature before, but alas, he continued to close the distance between them, sneering every step of the way. In the background his crowd of supposed friends laughed loudly, and rather stupidly. Katie snapped her eyes shut, awaiting the worst to come.  
  
And it did.  
  
The compartment door opened suddenly. Being that Katie was pressed completely against it, she fell when the solid surface was suddenly gone, and back she fell, crashing into the slim frame of the person who had opened the door. The two forms went crashing to the floor, and laughter errupted from the compartment.   
  
There was a low moan from under and behind Katie, and she quickly jumped to her feet, apologies spilling from her mouth as she offered to help the person up. "It's alright. Really." The blonde turned three more shades of red as she realized the voice was male. _Great going, you clumbsy prat!_ She mentally kicked herself several times.  
  
The boy, who looked to be a couple of years older than her, slowly got to his feet and directed a glare at the group of laughing boys. "Think it's funny to pick on first year, Flint? I'm sure you feel like a real man now." His thick scottish accent was calm and cool, though his gaze suggested otherwise. He looked at a very red Katie and shook his head, "Make sure you stay away from his lot. Nothing but trouble." With that, the boy walked off.  
  
Katie quickly collected her trunk and hauled it down the corridor after her savior. She tried her hardest to catch up with him, to thank him properly of course. "Hey," she called out to catch his attention. He didn't hear her. "Hey!" Her voice carried a bit louder this time, and he heard and quickly turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to ram into him twice in less than an hour. "Uhm," she once again became quite shy as tried to thank him.  
  
When her gratitude was evident to the older boy, he grinned and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, really. Let's just say it was my good deed for the day." It was meant to be a joke, and he had thought it was funny, so he laughed. Katie stood still and silent. After moment more of laughter, the boy coughed into his hand, "Yeah well, find a compartment with some other first year runts, and you'll be fine." And once again he strode down the train's corridor until he reached his destined compartment.  
  
Half of her wanted to pursue him, just to hear him speak once more. She had instantly fallen in love with that scottish accent, and the way it made him pronounce a few of his words differently. Katie shook her head and began her quest for not so rowdy compartment where she could sit. Finally she was able to find one.  
  
"Stop it, Fred, you great prat!"  
  
Two red haired boys were in the compartment wrestling with one another, fighting over a chocolate frog. The two boys didn't stop rolling around on the floor, in fear the other would get the chocolately treat. There was of course another person seated in the comparment, and much to Katie's reliefe, it was a girl. The girl, unlike the two boys, looked up when Katie entered the compartment, "Hi."  
  
"Hullo," came Katie's shy answer. She jumped out of the way of the chocolate frog, who managed to escape from one of the two boys. She then had to jump onto a seat to avoid being knocked down by either of the two red heads. Katie crawled across the seat until she was directly across from the girl who had actually acknowleded her pesence.  
  
Her dark brown eyes drifted over to the two wrestling boys, then looked at Katie's worried expression. As if reading her thoughts, the girl smiled and began to speak. "Don't worry. Those two dolts fight like this all the time." She indicated the two boys, who were still wrestling, though the chocolate frog they fought over was nowhere to be seen. The girl spoke once more, drawing Katie's attention back to her, "The name's Angelina Johnson. Those two there are Fred and George Weasley."  
  
Once again, Katie's blue eyes drifted over to the fighting boys. "Well, uh, I'm Katie," she spoke silently. She stopped to clear her throat, and spoke louder, "Katie Bell." She let out a little shriek as one of the red headed boys jumped into the seat next to her, his feet placed on the other boy's chest. Katie had to take another look. Those boys were identical twins!  
  
The twin seated next to her grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, before holding out his hand. "Fred Weasley, at your service. This bloody bloke down here is my twin, George."  
  
The twin that was under the other's foot, had both hands clutched around his twin's ankle, trying whatever he could to rid himself of the smelly burden. "Fred! Come on! Your foot smells horrible!" He struggled a bit long, kicking his legs up as he continued to do so. "When was the last time you gave those dreadful things a good cleaning!" His freckled face, so simmilar to Fred's, contorted into one of disgust.   
  
"Uh, nice to meet you both," Katie answered meekly with a small giggle. "I'm Katie Bell."  
  
George stopped his struggling for a moment, to gaze up at the compartment's ceiling thoughtfully. "Katie Bell," he mused with a gentle voice. "That name--" his voice gradually grew lower and lower, until he wwas practically whispering. Fred leaned forward so he could hear his twin. In an instant, George had pulled him down from his seat next to Katie, and he and his twin began yet another wrestling match.  
  
All this was very amusing for Katie. The way her parents had described Hogwarts, she had expected a lot of serious students who intended to pursue a career in some department at the Ministry of Magic. Twins who often wrestled as often as they drew a breath, was defaintely something she had not expected, which made her wonder: What else did Hogwarts have in store for her?  
  
**A lot, dear Katherine. Hogwarts had a lot.**

-----------------------------------------------------

And that, kiddies is chapter one to this great story idea I have! For those of you who have read orevious fics of mine may very well know my little problem with consistancy, but due to current events, I may actually finish this fic! Isn't it amazing?

Later all

-Richi Sama-


	2. Gryffindor

I just thought I would post the first two chapter so i could get a general idea of what people thought of how things were going so far. I do have the next two chapters written and I'm currently working on the fifth chapter. I hope to get some good reveiws, maybe even some flames so I know what to improve on. Well.. Read and enjoy, kiddies. Reand and enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two  
  
The entire train ride had been a silent one, despite the yelps and curses that often escaped from the fighting twins. They only took a break to eat and to change into their robes. It never truly stopped until the train came to a silent hault, and the students began to unload from the train.  
  
Angelina often broke her silence with Katie to start up small conversations, but it was quite obvious the girls had absolutely nothing to talk about. Both were too worked up about going to this school. When Katie stood up to leave the train, she could feel herself shaking all over. She had never been this nervous in her life!   
  
Eleven years old, and she was already having a mid-life crisis, or what she thought was a mid-life crisis. Did this mean she would die at twenty-two? Barely even beging to live? Katie turned a sickly pale green as she, along with many other green faced first years' were herded over to the boats that would carry them across the lake. The large man who herded the group of first year students, could have easily been mistaken for two very large, very thick men. Possibly more.  
  
Katie climbed into the same boat Fred, George and Angelina had, being that they were the only students she knew, even if it was just their names. After all the newest students of Hogwarts were loaded up and ready to go, they floated slowly toward the castle.   
  
There were candle lights in the massive structure just ahead of them. It gave the ancient castle a ghastly and eerie glow. It looked as though no happiness could possibly come from such a place, but at the same time, it looked warm and inviting. Beside her, she could feel the other three occupants of the boat staring at the castle in awe. Possibly every first year student was. It wasn't exactly a structure one could simply pass and not marvel at. Not at first sight anyway.  
  
In no time at all, the young witches and wizards were all standing in the Great Hall, which was just as massive as the castle itself. They were all lined up, anxiously bouncing about, waiting to find out what house they would be placed in. Oh no! Katie had completely forgotten about the house selection process! What would it be like? Would it involve doing magic of some sorts? Her parents hadn't allowed her to do magic over the summer. She bit her lower lip anxiously as she awaited her fate.  
  
As many others were, Katie found herself staring unbelievably at a shabby old hat, placed on a three legged stool. A stern looking woman, who was called Professor McGonagall. The hat on her head was in mint condition. The edged stabbed into the tense atmosphere, and her stern, thin-lipped look, didn't at to anyone's comfort. "When I call your name, please step up to the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head, and you shall be sorted into your house."  
  
There seemed to be an endless stream of students with their last name starting with the letter, 'A,' but the time finally came when her name was called. She blinked a few times before her brain could actually process the fact that her name had been called. It took much longer for legs to carry her to the sorting hat.   
  
Just before she reached the three legged stool and the sorting hat, she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. To her utter embaressment, the Great Hall errupted with laughter. Once again, Katie found herself turning three or four shades of red.   
  
The Great Hall only silenced when a very miffed Professor McGonagall demanded silence. With her blush in full bloom, and with the reputation of the-girl-who-fell-over-thin-air-during-the-sorting-hat-ceremony, Katie proceeded to the three legged stool, then sat on it. She closed her eyes, waiting for the old hat to place her.  
  
The hat shouted her house alloud. That along with the applause of her new housemates, combine with the laughing and jeering of other, less gracious houses, rang loudly in her ears. She felt herself get up from the stool and yank the hat away from her blonde head. She put that hat down and raced to her table, smiling brilliantly. She had gotten into the house her parents had been in when they went to Hogwarts, and it felt-- well-- BRILLIANT!!   
  
She seated herself next to the others who had been sorted into her house as well. One of the older students reached over and clapped her over the shoulder, greeting her warmly, "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Katie couldn't help but smile that an older student had gone out of his way to greet her, but something made her blush. She recognized that accent anywhere. It was her savior from the train.  
  
As Katie opened her mouth to say something, someone sat down next to her, and instantly a crowd of warm greetings was poured out to the newest student now seated next to her. The sorting ceremony ended with the Weasley twins, who were sorted into Gryffindor house, much to Katie's entertainment. Angelina Johnson had also been sorted into Gryffindor. So far, things were looking to be a good start.  
  
The feast was bigger than anything Katie had ever seen, and the dishes never went empty. They would instantly refill, as would their goblets filled with pumpkin juice. A few first year students had re-arranged themselves to sit with those they already knew. Angelina sat directly in front of Katie and between the Weasley twins, who attempted to start a fight over who got the last bit of roasted potatoes.   
  
To Katie's right sat a dark skinned boy, who encouraged the rough housing between Fred and George with laughter. Katie rolled her eyes, there would definately be trouble if this guy and the Weasley twins ever became friends. To her left sat a girl who spoke to Angelina about Quidditch.  
  
"What about you, Katie? Who's your favorite team?" Angelina attempted to direct Katie into the conversation, but the small blonde wished she hadn't. When Katie answered softly, the girl to her left, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina leaned forward. "What was that? Didn't hear you."  
  
"I don't like Quidditch," she answered a bit louder this time. This time the three boys turned their attention to her, gaping openly.   
  
A bit of pumpkin juice dribbled down George's chin, or was it Fred? She didn't know, but Katie did know that she didn't like being stared at. The boy to her right, Lee Jordan, was first to break the ice. "How can you not like Quidditch? Quidditch is the sweet nector of life!"  
  
"It's more important than breathing!" Fred and George said at the same time, but before anyomre could be added to the Quidditch factor, the food before them was replaced by deserts of all kinds. The new foods took over the minds of the boys, but the girls studied Katie with their heads cocked to one side.  
  
Angelina spoke first, "Is that you don't like Quidditch, or you've just never seen a match?"  
  
"Oh George! That treacle tart looks fabulous!" Katie quickly reached over the table and grabbed it right from his hands. To avoid any further questionings about Quidditch, she quickly stuffed the treat into her mouth. Then another. And another. And a few more.   
  
It had been a miracle Katie had even been able to get to the common room that night, with all the different deserts she had eaten. She was awefully pale, and her stomach groaned its complaints. A few times, she thought she would be sick right there, but she couldn't wretch infront of everyone! She would defaintely make no friends that way.  
  
Her stomach let out rather loud growl, and the dull wave of sickness completely washed over her. Cupping her hand over her mouth, she hurried across the emptying common room. Her head was lowered, and she wasn't exactly sure where the lavitrine would be, but even if she found a waste basket or something, that would be enough to relieve herself in. But instead of finding a waste basket or the loo, she found only her Scottish savior.  
  
"Oof!" He let out a small groan as her head made gentle contact with his stomach. He looked down at her and shook his head, "Twince in one day, kid. I'm really starting to think that there's some sort of--" but Katie couldn't hear the rest. She had to hurry away before she wretched all over him.  
  
As she ran off, the boy simply shook his head and wandered off to his own dorm for a good night's rest. "Strange girl," he muttered as he vanished behind the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Trying to have a general flow with the story.. Kinda hoping I'm not moving too fast, not too slow, but just right. You know?

Lemme know what you think about how things are going so far. Just wanna know if I should keep going with what I have or abandon it and go for something else at a totally new angle.

Well, peace out kiddies.

-Richi Sama-


	3. And His Name is Oliver Wood

Alright kiddies, just to make me happy, I've deicded to post just one more chapter for the week. I will be busy next week, but I promise that I will give you at the very least one chapter if not two. Enjoy Chapter three of QTTA   
  
Leave reviews and make sure they're good!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Months passed and Katie felt quite comfortable with how things ran at Hogwarts, but she still was extremely shy around people. Angelina and Alicia had become her best friends in a very short amount of time. She decided to let Fred, George and Lee stick around for laughs, and they decided to keep her around for homework help. It seemed to work for them, their small little circle.   
  
Angelina closed her book, Transfiguration homework finally done. She glared around at everyone else. She had been the last to finish. "You all sure you got that right?"  
  
"You know I have mine right, Angie," Katie said, lounging about on the plush scarlet couch with a book in her hands. Alicia looked up from her game of Wizard's Chess with Lee and shrugged. The twins grinned at Angelina that clearly stated that they didn't know, and didn't care very much.  
  
Those dark brown eyes narrowed at them all, "You guys are terrible friends."  
  
"Guilty as charged," Alicia giggled as her bishop demolished one of Lee's rooks with one blow. Lee glared up at Alicia before alowwing his gaze to onace again fall onto the the chess board.  
  
"Hey, you know tomorrow is Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw," Fred said slowly, punching his twin in the arm. Judging by George's wince, it wasn't what one would call soft.   
  
Katie's eyes drifted from the small text in the book to George's eyes. She cocked her head to one side. "So," she said slowly, acting as though she wasn't grasping onto this idea of his.  
  
"So? Is that all you have to say?" George jumped up from the armchair to stand proudly with his chin high. "As Gryffindors, we should support our housemates, and encourage them to kick some serious Ravenclaw butt!" He threw his fist into the air dramtically.  
  
The visual effect did nothing to convince Katie she should go to the upcoming match.  
  
"Oh come on, Katie, just get off of that study horse of your's and come to a Quiddiitch match with us," Angelina put her school work away and propped her legs up on the arm of the couch as she watched Lee lose pathetically to Alicia. "Please?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Katie returned that blue gaze of her's to the book she was reading. "Face it guys," Lee said, growling murderously as Alicia yelped with joy after whipping him at Wizard's Chess, "Katie won't ever go to a Quidditch match, not even if her life depended on it."  
  
"For once, Lee is right," Katie turned the page of her book, eyes scanning over the words.  
  
"Hey! I'm usually always right!" Lee began to argue, but George stopped him with a shake of his head. "No, mate, you're never really right."  
  
Angelina let out a loud, childish groan, "Please! I really want you to go. Have a little fun for once!"  
  
"I'm having fun right now, can't you tell?"  
  
"You aren't smiling," Fred pinted out.  
  
Katie forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"You aren't sharing your excitement with us," Alicia said as she repaired the damaged pieces, then put the set away. Lee had challenged her to a re-match, but she declared that she couldn't possibly continue to embaress him as much as she already had.   
  
"Sharing my excitement?" Katie looked up at her friends. They weren't going to leave her alone until she gave in, or possibly hexed them. Though that second choice was very tempting, she let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll go, but only because you guys are my friends."  
  
"Hey Fred, think mum will like the toilet seat we sent her?" George asked off handedly.  
  
-------------------  
  
"What's wrong, Katie? You don't look too good," Lee looked at Katie as she blanched once again during the match. Indeed, Katie didn't look her best on this particular day. Though the sun shone brightly, and it was a brilliant day for a competative Quidditch match, Katie didn't look her best.  
  
Katie held her headin her hands and let out a sigh, "I just didn't know the stands were so high up."  
  
Angelina's cool hand made gentle contact with Katie's forehead, to check for any signs of a fever, "You have to sit high up in order to see the game, Katie. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Yeah," she moaned silently, looking up briefly to see why over half of the crowd groaned in disspaer. Something bad had obviously happened, but all she could see were blurs, everywhere. It only made her want to wretch as soon as she possibly could.  
  
Fred and George were like little girls in a doll store. Very loud girls in a very different kind of dolls shop. They jumped and yelled and threw their fists in the air and called out each player by name. They identified every move with so much ambition. They would even try to re-enact the stunts some students would try to pull, in the stands. After a bit longer of worrying over Katie, Lee finally began to cheer for the game as well.   
  
Comentated, was more like it.  
  
Another victory for Gryffindor, whoop-dee-doo, Katie thought as the screaming, cheering and booing rang in her ears. Though it was a wonderful victory for Gryffindor, she was relieved to learn that there would be no celebration party. Those were in special reserve for when they Slytherin.   
  
As if she cared.  
  
Though she tried her hardest to stay with her friends, the large group of students easily seperated them all, and she found herself being pushed more toward the center of the field rather than to the exit. She began to get a bit fed up with how she couldn't even get away from a match she didn't even want to come to.  
  
"Good job, Oliver! Way to keep up there!"   
  
"Way to go, Wood! I'm real proud of you!"  
  
"Let's see Slytherin try to beat that!"  
  
Katie was getting closer to these voices that called out to the Oliver fellow, and this Wood fellow. Little did she know that she was just about to--  
  
**_WHAM!!_**   
  
Just as the famous keeper of the Gryffindor team turned around, and put his broomstick over his shoudler, the tail end of it got poor little Katie Bell right in the face, causing he to cry out and fall back. The keeper turned around to see who he had hit. He made a small face and dropped down to her side to help her up. He immidiately noticed it was that first year girl from the train.  
  
Katie blinked away spots of yellow, green, purple, blue and red. Wow, since when did Quidditch call for three keepers? At this thought, she shook her head and wondered how hard she been hit with his broom? When he dropped down to her side, she found that her cheeks were unusually hot, and that she all of a sudden felt very stupid, and very small. "Uhm.."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, didn't see you there," he didn't have to do much to pull her to her feet. She was relatively light, and was relatively out of it. He didn't move from her side until she caught her balance and was able to walk, though she wasn't really able to walk straight. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing or anything? I could take you--"  
  
Katie shook her head mutely. The keeper nodded, "Well, alright then, only if you're sure." Katie nodded. With one final worried glance, the keeper strode off toward the locker rooms where she could clean up a bit.   
  
_Wow,_ she thought dreamily, _I love his accent._  
  
That night, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie stayed up a little later than usual. Alicia shook her head as Katie told her story, not believing a word of it, "So you met Oliver Wood? He is--"  
  
"Such a psycho freak when it comes to Quidditch?" Angelina put in helpfully.   
  
The three girls giggled, and Alicia shook her head once more, "No, I was going to say something more along the lines of cute, but that works too."  
  
Then all the attention went back to Katie, who was simply blushing at the mere thought of him, and his accent of course. Angelina laughed out right, while Alicia was a bit more polite and giggled. "You like him, yeah?" They chorused together, looking as though they needed a good dose of something other than belches from Fred, George and Lee.   
  
When Katie shrugged, that only confirmed what they thought. "My friend, you have the 'Wood Bug,' most common desease for those younger than that Scottish fellow." How Angelina and Alicia knew such things about everyone, Katie would never know, but she didn't have to know, so long as she had them to tell her.  
  
"So tell me," Katie brushed strands of blonde hair out of her face, "Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, well I'm getting tired, but I still have more to write, because I am just in one of those moods. Have fun reviewing for this fic and putting it on your favorites wink wink   
  
Thanks for being faithful readers, kiddies, I look forward to reading your reviews, and I promise there is definately more on the way.  
  
Later!  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	4. The Reason Why She Won't

I've been getting some great reviews, and I appriciate them all   
  
I think I'm actually starting to get a plot now, so I'm pretty happy about that  
  
Enjoy kiddies!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The first year of Hogwarts came and went faster than Katie could have imagined. Over the summer, she had kept in touch with her friends, but letters didn't compare to actually being with them in person. Fred and George had written about how they started a few experiments, and Lee simply gave her an overall boring summary of his summer. Between Angelina and Alicia, she was able to get juicey gossip about everything. The letters only made her miss Hogwarts more and more, so when the day came that she would be, once again, boarding the Hogwarts Express, Katie was practiaclly bouncing off the walls.   
  
As soon as she enetered platform 9 and 3/4, she was smothered in hugs. The three girls laughed with one another and once again hugged. When she pulled back, Katie remembered her manners, and her parents. She cleared her thraot, "Mum, dad, these are my two friends, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet."  
  
"Spinnet?" Mr. Bell looked Alicia over with a careful eye. "I believe I know your mother, works at St. Mungo's doesn't she? Sylvia, right?"  
  
Alicia nodded and smiled, her mother was pretty well known around the wizarding community, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well," Katie cut in before her father could tell Alicia any wierd stories about some things that could have possibly happened while they attended Hogwarts, "I think we should be getting on that train, don't you guys?" Not bothering to wait for her friends to answer, or for her parents to agree, Katie began to push them toward the train.  
  
Once seated in a compartment together, they all began to speak about their summer vacations at the same time. "--and then they offered my dad a chane to play for hte Wimbourne Wasps, but he declined." Angelina grinned and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, a proud smile across her chocolately colored face.  
  
"Are you _serious_?! He said, 'no,' just like that? Unbelievable!" Alicia smiled and shook her head, then glanced at Katie. Even she looked kind of interested in what Angelina had told them.  
  
"The Wasps are supposed to be a somewhat decent team, aren't they?" As soon as the question spilled from her lips, the compartment door slid open to admitt three very loud Gryffindor boys.   
  
Fred crashed onto the the floor with Lee on top of him. Behind the fallen boys George stood laughing at the two of them, then his attention turned to Katie, "The Wasps used to be something special, but now they aren't anything too special." He put his foot on Lee's back grinning victoriously. The girls giggled.   
  
"It's great to see you three are doing well," Angelina said with a roll of her eyes. "And I'm positively sure that your summer was a great one."  
  
With a small grunt of effort, Fred was able to throw Lee off of him, causing George to fall back into the corridor. Fred lifted himself from the floor, grinning and wiping dust away from his clothes. "My summer was extrodinary. Wonderful! Spiffing! An absolute dream!"  
  
"In other words," Alicia interjected pointedly, "you and George were grounded for the entire summer break for the whole toilet seat incident."   
  
Lee attempted to get up, but was pushed back down the ground when George crawled over him. "You know us all too well, Alicia."  
  
Finally, Lee was able to get up and find a seat, "I feel so underappriciated."  
  
"That you are, Lee," the twins replied together with identical grins. "That you are."  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Sorting Ceremony had been just as regal as it had been the year before, as was the grand feast that followed afterwards. In Katie's opinion; however, there weren't enough words in the entire world to describe the warm feeling she recieved from the beautious Great Hall.  
  
As they had the year before, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all recieved new students. Each student fitting in perfectly with his or her house. The Great Hall filled with chatter once food appeared in the large dishes before them.  
  
George prepared himself a plate while Fred told Alicia and Angelina, in detail, what happened to him and George. When Fred finished his telling of the what happened to them under the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, he reached over and took his twin's plate. When George protested, Fred rolled his eyes, "Just prepare another plate."  
  
The roasted vegetables were delicious. Even Lee, who didn't often eat healthy, admitted that they were far more better than anything he could possibly cook up. When he said this to Katie, she simply laughed and pushed him away, playfully.   
  
Once everyone's belly was food of wonderful food, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stood. As usual he smiled at each student, making eye contact with as many as he could. He held his arms wide as he prepared to speak. "Before I allow you all to depart to your common rooms, and dream wonderful dreams about the night," he paused and allowed his twinkling blue eyes to sweep over the students. His students. Finally he continued, "I only have one thing to say."  
  
Katie turned around to look at the elderly man as he spoke. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Dumbledore was looking directly at the Weasley twins before he spoke. Perhaps it was just her imagination. Dumbledore's lips parted as he spoke once more, "Art is a unique thing, but it takes an artist to make that thing unique." He made the smallest of winks, causing both Fred and George to smile thoughfully.  
  
Perhaps it hadn't been a figment of Katie's imagination.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It didn't take very long to get into the flow of things once classes started. Potions was still as dreadful as ever. Transfiguration was ever so difficult, and History of Magic continued to be the most boring class on the face of the Earth. It was one particular day, in that very boring class where small bouts of conversation broke out amongst the six friends.  
  
Katie was seated between Fred and George, while Alicia and Angelina surrounded Lee. It was Alicia who started the conversation. "Psst. You guys," she leaned forward and on to the table so that she could try and whisper to them, attempting to draw as little attention as possible to herself. "There are Quidditch try-outs next week, you guys going, yeah?"  
  
Fred leaned back in his seat and tilted his head back until the top of his head rested on the table behind him. George simply turned around in Alicia's direction. "Yeah we're going! We wouldn't miss those try-outs for the world!" Those identical, dark blue eyes drifted over to Angelina in a questionning manner.  
  
Angelina scoffed at the both of them and put a hand to her chest as if she were offended, "I'm shocked and offended that the two of you are even bothering to ask me! Of course I will be going to try-outs next week! I'm gonna be chaser, just like me old man!"   
  
"Oh Angelina, you're such a tomboy," Katie giggled as she took down some notes from the board. Professor Binns neglected to notice that there seemed to be only two people even bothering to jott down notes. "Will you be going for the team as well, Alicia?"  
  
"Yes," though it wasn't Alicia who answered. It was actually everyone but Alicia that answered the question. Katie grinned and shook her head, and went back to scribbling down her notes. Only ten more minutes of class, then lunch.  
  
Fred sat upright in his seat, now looking at Katie, "What about you, Miss Bell? Thinking about giving Quidditch a try?"  
  
"You're a real jokester, Fred," Lee said, trying to keep his eyelids from drooping anymore than they already had. "You know Katie wouldn't dare go out for the team."  
  
All eyes were on her, and Katie felt her cheeks flush. "Well, I just think I should focus on studying, like my parents say--"  
  
"Pah!" George scowled at the idea of parents stepping in between someone and their destiny to play Quidditch. "Parents, with exception of Angelina's, only hold you back from what you really want to do! I say, forget about being like your parents, and just do it!"  
  
"Just do it," Fred mumbled. "That would be a cool catch phrase for something, yeah?"  
  
Lee shook his head, "It would never sell anything."  
  
Fred shrugged and turned his attention back to Katie, "Other than your parents, give us one good reason why you shouldn't go out for the Quidditch team."  
  
Only five more minutes until lunch, she thought as she prayed that Binns' class would hurry up and come to a close. When class still ressumed, and her friends still had their eyes glued to her, she tapped her quill against the hard, wood table.   
  
When the bell indicating the end of class finally did ring, Katie thought the issue would rise no more, but she was far from right. At lunch, Angelina and Alicia pursued the matter while the boys spoke about Quidditch. Had the girls not been driving poor Katie crazy, they would have joined in on the conversation.  
  
During double potions with Hufflepuff, Fred and Lee asked her once again, even a few Hufflepuffs asked if she was going to try-out for her house team. By the end of the class, she was a deep shade of red and avoiding everyone.   
  
For the rest of the day, it seemed that everyone's mission was to annoy Katie. "Hey, you're going out for the Quidditch team, right?" A scottish accent reached her ears, but Katie only heard the words over the accent. She whirled around to face the boy who had asked her.  
  
_"Is there something on my back that says to ask me that stupid question?!"_ She exploded, her brain not exactly processing who she was yelling at. _"Or perhaps one on my forehead?!"_ She jabbed her index finger to her forehead several times while she yelled. _"Is there any reason why everyone has decided to ask me every three seconds?! Why do you, and everyoe else in the ruddy school find it an absolute must to ruin my life!"_ With a deep intake of breath, she was ready to yell for a few more minutes, but a strong hand grasped her shoulders and startled her.  
  
The handsome face of Olver Wood, Gryffindor keeper, was grinning down, uncertainly at her. His hands rested gently on her shoulders, "Whoa there. Calm down. Had I known you would get this tempermental, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Katie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she realized who exactly she had blown her steam off on. Both hands instantly clapped over her mouth and she rapidly began to apologize. Oliver simply laughed and shook his head, not understanding any of her muffled apologies.  
  
"It's ok, really," he lifted his hands from her shoulders and started off toward the library. "Well if you decided to go out for the team, I wish you luck. If not, oh well."  
  
And he was gone, and once again, Katie had made herself look completely stupid. A growl of frustration escaped Katie, as she stalked through the long corridors, until she reached the Gryffindor Common. When she entered the common room, she was relieved to see that only Lee was there. She walked in and seated herself on a plush, scarlet armchair.  
  
Lee looked up from his book at her. "Hey," he said casually.  
  
"Hey," Katie greeted back.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them. Within that time Lee went back to his book, and Katie had pulled out one of her own. A couple of pages later, Lee spoke again. "So, why won't you for the Quidditch team? None of us ever really got your answer."  
  
The only answer he had recieved from Katie was her book, carefully aimed for his head. He dodged it easily, then pointed at her, "You've even got the arm of a chaser! You're meant for the sport!"  
  
Katie glared at him, "I'm not going to play, Lee."  
  
"Aw, come on! I'm sure you'd be great!"  
  
Shaking her head, Katie got up from the comforts of the arm chair to retrieve the book she had thrown at Lee. "You know what, I'm really starting to think that Fred and George are starting to rub off on you." Lee started to grin and open his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, she interjected with, "And I don't mean that as a compliment."  
  
Lee grinned, "You know me too well, Katie." He waited for her to sit down once again before he asked, "But why won't you go out for the team, really?"  
  
He could tell she was a bit hesitant in answering him, but when she finally did answer, Lee wasn't ready for her answer.  
  
"It's because," Katie cloesd her eyes and sighed, "I'm afraid of heights." It didn't help when Lee broke down into hysterics, rolling off the couch and laughing as hard as he possibly could. When his laughter didn't cease, Katie once again threw her book at him. This time he didn't dodge, and she hit him squarely on the head. "Hmph!"   
  
-------------------------  
  
Another wonderful chapter about Katie Bell! And what's this?   
  
o.O  
  
Afraid of heights? How can that be?  
  
Well it's all a part of my genious plot! BWAHAHAHA!!! I bet by the end of this fic, J.K Rowling is gonna track me down, call me up and ask if she con turn my fic into a book, and then I'll say NO because it was MY idea!  
  
Or maybe not..  
  
**_endlessromance_** - I want to thank you lots for the positive vibes I'm getting you! I dub thee Honorable Stalker, because about ten seconds after I make an update, you make a review. And I really appriciate that! And I actually have to think way too hard for embaressing things to happen to our lovable Katie. Believe it or not, I'm not that creative.  
  
**_Oriens Bennu_** - I also want to thank you, and bow down to your reveiw. I'm glad you like the way I portray a rarely mentioned character. The misc. characters are always fun to write fics about. I hope to hear more from you!  
  
Those were just some signed reviews that I thought I just had to recognize, even though there are more. All of the reviews are why I keep writing, and keep posting, so thank you, kiddies!  
  
'Kiddies' is just my new term for anyone who actually takes time out of their day to read one of my fics..  
  
Well, later!  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	5. Quidditch

Nothing much to say before this chapter except.. uhm... I'm still writing like crazy because I have a lot of energy to just let loose..

Enjoy chapter five, kiddies!

--Chapter Five--  
  
When Angelina had gotten on about Katie's not coming to the try-outs to at least support them, Lee jumped in with the excuse that Katie would be tutoring him. Angelina's eyes buldged, "You aren't trying out either?! Lee!! I thought we were gonna go for this together!"  
  
George clapped Angelina on the back, in attempts to calm her down, "Angelina, calm down. Really. if Lee is stupid and Katie wants to try and cure that, you should let her."  
  
"Hey!" Lee put his hand to his heart in mock saddness at George's words. "That hurt. I thought we were supposed to be friends."  
  
Katie laughed at the two of them, as she came down from the girls' dorm with her school bag. "He is your friend Lee," she said simply, a small smile in place. "Friends tell each other the truth." Lee pretended to think about this logic, and in the end, shrugged it away and took a seat on the couch.  
  
Fred emerged from the boys dorm in a hurry. He skipped over most of the stairs and hurried across the common room, only to run back over to Angelina and George, "Hurry up! I can't be late! I bet the others are already down there! You know if we're one minute late, we won't have a chance at making the team!"  
  
With this bit of information, the three quickly dashed off, forgetting one of their number. Only seconds later after their departure, Alicia appeared, broomstick in hand. "Where did they-- Did they leave-- Oh my-- How could they-- I'm going to kill Fred!" And faster than the partial sentences she had managed to spit out, Alicia was gone.  
  
The next ten minutes passed in silence. In that ten minutes, Katie had successfully started her Charms essay. It wasn't until she noticed Lee staring out of the nearby window, did she speak.   
  
"Lee," she began softly, "why aren't you going out for the Quidditch team? I know you really wanted to, or at least you said so around Fred and George often enough."  
  
"I'm no Quidditch player," he mumbled sadly, "I wish I were, but I'm not." He turned his attention to his homework that was to be done over the weekend. "Alright, so how long does this essay of our's have to be?"  
  
Katie couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. Even he couldn't try for the team, he could have gone out there and supported those who did, but instead he stayed with Katie. "You know," she began slowly, knowing she was going to regret this, "if you want, we could go out to the field and watch the guys try-out, right?"  
  
"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, you know, with the whole height--" but Katie shook her head and insisted. When Lee tried to refuse once again, she crossed her arms and gave him 'the look.' That look was all he truly needed to get a move on. "Alright, alright! You win, we'll go."  
  
"And then we can all work on our homework later on, together," Katie concluded resolutely.  
  
"Yeah!" Lee agreed, hopping up from the couch. "Let's go."  
  
------------------  
  
_Boy I wish I felt this brave now up this high, like I did in the common room,_ Katie thought as she and Lee took their seats in the stands. _I hate heights with a bloody passion!_  
  
Lee patted her reassuringly on the shoulder, then quickly jumped up and cheered loudly when Alicia mounted on her broom and kicked off from the ground, which gave Katie a near heart attack. The moment he yelled out like he did, she assumed the stands were crumbling right underneath them.   
  
Her hand flew out and grabbed his arm. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she yanked Lee back down to his seat, her face a bit paler than usual. "Perhaps you should just sit down, **_quietly_**." She put a harsh emphasis on the word 'quietly,' showing how clearly petrified and sick she was, just from being so high off of solid ground.  
  
The Quidditch try-outs were a bit longer than Katie liked, but then again, there were an aweful lot of Gryffindors out to try out for the available spots. There were only four spots opened, two chasers and two beaters. Though Katie didn't know too much about the very popular sport, she could tell that her friends were more than qualified to be on this team.   
  
Once she became a bit comfortable, though still very alert, she began to look over the three members on the team, currently. Lee told her who each of them were. The first boy he pointed out, was Kyle Whittner. The second boy he pointed out was Miles Greene. Katie found it suprising that this Miles person was on the team; he didn't look like he could tell the difference between a broomstick and a tree. He must have been some good though.  
  
The third boy Lee pointed out, Katie already knew by accidental meeting. Oliver, wonderful accent, Wood. So far, the crush she had developed, had sustained over the summer. He looked like such a pleseant person up close, but as far as she could see, he looked like an intimidating fourteen year old who was all about Quidditch.   
  
Little did she know that that was **_exactly_** what he was.  
  
The Kyle boy said something to the group of hopeful Gryffindors, then quickly sent them all away. Once those on the feild began to leave, Lee and Katie rose from their seats and exited thae stands, much to Katie's reliefe.  
  
Alicia dragged her broomstick behind her with a long face, dragging her feet and she continued down the corridors toward Gryffindor Tower. George walked beside her, trying to cheer her up by telling her she tried her best and that was all anyone could ask for.   
  
Fred and Angelina got into a fairly loud arguement about who would be making the team, and who would be cut. It wasn't until Katie and Lee turned up, that any of them really smiled after such a grusome try-out. "You guys were way better than anyone else on the team!" Lee threw his fist into the air and whooped loudly.  
  
"They have to be real dolts in order not to pick any of you guys," Katie added in a more calmer fashion. "I was pretty impressed by what I saw."  
  
"What happened to trying to rid Lee of his stupidness?" Fred questioned after sticking his tongue out an Angelina, just to further any point he had earlier made. "Did you cure him of it so fast?"  
  
The rest of the way to the tower, conversation was light, but it was obvious they were worried about who would fill in the four spots. When conversation lagged, their gazes would become distant, and they would lose themselves in thought. Katie once again, felt terrible for her freinds. Though she was certain that they would each have a place on the team, she knew the suspense was eating away at them, bit by bit.   
  
That night, they stayed up late in the common room, basking in the silence, allowing it and the tension to swallow them whole. Even Fred and George were silent, which was a rarity for them. Angelina was spralwed out on the couch, eyes staring into the fire the crackle silently in the fireplace. Katie was seated in one armchair with her legs crossed under her, while Alicia was seated in the other, legs dangling over one end of the armchair, her head resting on the other arm. The twins found seats on the floor, while Lee sat on the stairs leading up to the dormitories.  
  
All was silent, and dead depressing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ah, man, I didn't make the cut. Those Weasley gits got in over me," a seventh year boy growled and punched his fist into an open palm. "Oh well, we should have good team, reguardless." The older boy walked away, walking past the six sleeping Gryffindors.  
  
A fifth year girl looked over the postings of the new Quidditch team, then looked at the sleeping group. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I wonder if they know that they made the team?" With a small laugh, she walked off, not bothering to wake them, heading off to breakfast.  
  
Several more students allowed them to sleep, but it was Percy, Fred and George's older brother, that finally woke them up with the news. "Wake up you two! Sleeping in the common room, and on the floor, no less!" He pushed Fred with the toe of his shoe, who instantly snorted and turned over to his other side. "You're both hopeless!"  
  
Percy's endless babbles did; however, wake up Angelina, who growled several curses under her breath. "Bloody hell, Percy, it's too early to be yelling at Fred and George." Her voice came out creaky as well as whiney.  
  
"Then perhaps you lot don't care that you made the team?" Percy ran his fingers through his red hair, then sighed and turned away from the bunch, to make his way out of the common room. "Hopeless, all of them."  
  
Angelina turned over on the couch and attempted to go back to sleep, but then Percy's words took full effect. Her dark brown eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped up. "We made the team?" She climbed ovre the back of the couch and crossed the common room to the the bulliten board where the team was posted. Her name was there. She jumped into the air and clapped her hands together. "I made the team!!"  
  
Another snort escaped Fred, but this time he stirred as he slowly woke up. He rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes and squinted at Angelina's jumping form, his brain not processing her shrieks of joy. He blinked a few times, then quicklt elbowed George in the but.  
  
"Oof," came his twin's painful groan. "Fred, whaddya want?"  
  
Angelina hurried over to the twins and hugged them tightly, laughing as she did so, "We made it! Fred, George, we made it!" Even after this was said, even after Alicia and Katie woke up to join in on the celebrating, even after Lee finally woke up to the loud shrieks, Fred and George still needed to be officially woken up and told the good news.  
  
"George, come on wake up!" Katie shook George with all her might, but he simply waved her off and attempted to get back to sleep.   
  
"Ah, forget them, they'll find out sooner or later," Alicia gave Fred one final push before completely giving up. For a total of three seconds all fell silent, then Angelina, Alicia and Katie all hugged each other and jumped up and down in pure excitement.  
  
Katie was so happy, and she didn't even make the team. It was amazing that she felt so good about the accomplishments of her freinds. The four available postions had went to her friends, and it was simply brilliant. The Gryffindor house would definately have the youngest team. Four second year students, a fourth year student and two seventh year students. While others mainly consisted of fifth year students and up.   
  
The entire day seemed to reflect their moods, perfect in every way. Despite all the smiles, jokes and laughter, Katie still felt there was something wrong, and she knew exactly what. Though Lee was unbelievably happy for his friends, he was also quite on the jealous side as well. He had told her that he wasn't much of a Quidditch player, but she knew he wanted to be involved with the game somehow. That's when an idea came to her. 

-------------------------

Another day... another chapter.. and I'm still writing..

Keep my ego growing by filling my head with needless praise on how great I'm doing with this... Oh,.. yeah.. And review.. of course..

Later, kiddies.

-Richi Sama-


	6. Flying

Dododododo...  
  
Alright Kiddies, I really think I'm on a role with this whole work on one story and post whenever thing... And I'm starting to think that it's actually a good story!  
  
I know I'm posting too fast for anyone to really review, but I'm one of those people who like to read an entire fic, so I assume that others want to read an entire fic as well.. you know?  
  
So CHAPTHER SIX OF QTTA is now up!   
  
And trust me, kiddies, we are nowhere near complete.. Katie's only in what.. her second year? We've got five more years to go! And she still has to get on the Quidditch team.. Heh..  
  
Well, lemme know what you think! I only write for the reviews!  
  
---------------------  
  
**_Chapter Six_**  
  
"And Katie Bell's spoon dives for the oatmeal, will she be successful in yet another spoonful-" Lee practiced his commentator's voice as Katie ate breakfast. She looked up at him smiling and shaking her head. He was defaintely a hopeless case.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes, and Lee caught, "One of the two humna bludgers, Fred Weasley, has rolled his eyes! Does this mean victory to Fred Weasley? Or to his eyes?!"  
  
"Please tell me you won't be saying anything like that during the games," Angelina giggled as Lee's last remark.   
  
Lee stirred his oatmeal and shrugged, "It's a possibility, Angelina. I'm just trying to get into the jist of things, you know? I still can't believe McGonagall's really gonna let me commentate." He looked back at Katie who remained silent and content. "What did you say to her, Katie?"  
  
Grinning innocently, Katie shrugged, "I just have a way with people, I guess."  
  
Geoarge bit into his apple, and began to choke on the chucnk of apple. Once he was able to swalow it and catch his breath, he coughed as he spoke, "You used those little puppy dog eyes of your's, didn't you?"  
  
Ah, yes. The infamous puppy dog eyes that never ceased to sucker someone into letting Katie get her way. The only person considered to be immune to the wideness and blueness of her little weapon was Snape. George had titled them the puppy dog eyes, after she used them on him a number of times, just to avoid giving him the last of any special treats her mother might have sent.   
  
Katie grinned at him, then wiggled her eyebrows, "Maybe."  
  
"Well, whatever you did, thanks! And into the Great Hall, sturts Oliver, the man, Wood!" Lee then proceeded to make little cheering sounds as Oliver approached them.  
  
Two spots of pink appeared on Katie's face, remembering just how big her crush on him was. Fred sniggered as Wood drew nearer, then spoke in a high pitched voice, "Oh that Oliver Wood!"  
  
George put both his hands on his cheeks, and batted his eyes, "What a man!" Katie felt her face turn a deep crimson color. Now was one of those times, when she wanted to just run away and hide.  
  
Angelina smacked both of them over the back of their heads, and told them to behave. Her gaze then shifted to Oliver, who feinged a laugh at the twins' little joke. "Ah ha ha, real funny, guys. Just make sure you don't choke during the game today."  
  
For once, Katie was extremely happy that her back was to the scottish boy, but then again, she was sure she was blushing so much right now, that the roots of her blonde hair were now as red as her face.  
  
"Hey, we don't get nervous. Might want to talk to Alicia though, she hasn't said a word all breakfast," George said, picking at his breafast once he had finished the apple.  
  
George had been right, Alicia hadn't spoken since the short 'good morning,' she'd delivered to both Katie and Angelina. Oliver waved a hand infront of her blank face. Alicia immidiately blinked and looked up at Oliver. "Uh, yeah?" Judging by the tone of her voice, she was perfectly confident.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were alive," Oliver said as he took a seat betweer Lee and Katie.   
  
Oh my goodness, Katie panicked. Her spoon dropped from her hand. I bet he thinks I'm a total dork! Stop looking stupid, Katie!  
  
Angelina tried not to laugh at Katie, and somehow managed.  
  
"Anyway, as to why I'm here," Oliver was now in business mode. His face went from gentle and fun loving, to hard and serious. "Being that it's your lots' first game with us, we're just giong to--"  
  
"But you aren't the captain," George interjected. "Whittner is. Why isn't he doing this whole little--"  
  
"Because Whittner is an idiot, who doesn't care about the team," Oliver replied heatedly. This was obviously a touchy subject for him. It was quite obvious that he wanted, and probably deserved the role of team captain. Once the rest of his teammates were silent, and Lee and Katie were silent, he began to discuss the game plan with them. "Now this is what we're going to do--"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Against her better judegement, Katie did indeed go to the Quidditch match. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff, it was a defainte shoe in, but she wanted to be their to support her freinds in their activity. She was still very uncomfortable with the whole height thing, but she had grown used to the stands. During the practices, Lee would often go to the stands with her, and they would sttempt to conquer her fear of heights, butnow that she was in the stands with the whole entire school, she was afraid that the structure would collapse, or that they would accidentally push her off and send her plummeting to her doom before any could catch her or-- or--  
  
**"SCORE BY KYLE WHITTNER!! AND GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE LEAD!!"** Lee's voice boomed over the entire field, shaking the stands that were already shaking from the stomping of feet.Katie was going to go crazy if this match didn't end soon! She was scared out of her whitt, but she endured it all the same.  
  
The match was painful two and half hours, not including the numberous and lengthy time outs. By the end of it, two professors had to peel her away from the stands and escort her to the castle. Once she reassured them that she didn't need to pay a visit to the hospital wing, they allowed her to retreat to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"Katie! Where were you? Did you see us win? Did you hear Lee? See that spectacular goal I made!" Angelina was overjoyed with Gryffindor's success in the match. It didn't matter that Miles Greene had caught the snitch by accident, all that mattered was the fact that Fred, Geogre, Angelina and Alicia had proven themselves in the competative world of Quidditch, and all at the age of twelve.   
  
They were all overjoyed, and because this was only a big deal o the six friends, a party was held. An exlcusive, private one of course.  
  
"I was so nervous," Angelina admitted as she sat down on a couch cushion. They had all decided to sit out on the common room floor, and used the couch and armchair cushions to sit on.  
  
They all laughed, but it was Fred who spoke, "Angelina? Nervous? No, not Angelina, _I can do anything with quaffle_, Johnson!" They all laughed harder.  
  
"No but really, guys," she said, pushing Fred. "Right before the game, I was seriously nervous, but as soon as I mounted up and kicked off into the air--" she fell silent and grinned shaking her head, trying to find the words to describe that incredible rush when flying.  
  
"It's like serious magic, right?" Geogre said with a grin. "Like, you're invincible while you're flying."  
  
Alicia nodded her agreement, "It's amazing."  
  
Katie listened to each of them describe them try to describe the feeling they got when soaring with the birds, but the end result was simply them saying how incredibly awesome it was. Even Lee had to agree with them all. Just because he was no Quidditch player, didn't mean he didn't love to fly as often as he could. She seemed to be the only one who hadn't flown.  
  
"Flying sounds awesome," she said silently.  
  
"It is," Alicia said, her eyes gazing dreamily ahead, then they snapped back into reality once she realized what Katie was saying. She looked at her freind, "You seriously haven't flown before?"  
  
Katie shook her head, "I'm not exactly comfortable with heights."  
  
Angelina and Alicia didn't laugh, though Fred and George's reaction was relatively the same to Lee's. They rolled over on the floor in hysterics. Lee didn't laugh this time around, knowing full and well that heights serisouly got to her. It wasn't something he would make fun of, not when it made her so vulnerable.  
  
Then again, everything made her vulnerable.  
  
Angelina and Alicia pulled their heads together with Katie and began to whisper to one another. "You know, we could teach you how to fly, and help you get over your thing with heights. There's time after our practices, and then the days when we don't practice, and there are always the holiday breaks too, and--"  
  
"You're getting carried away, guys. I don't want to do all that stuff," Katie said more to herself than to them.   
  
Alicia rolled her eyes, "How are you absolutely sure?" When Katie didn't answer, Alicia continued on, "We can start tomorrow afternoon, yeah?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Katie spent most of the morning staring nervously at the clock. She somehow agreed to letting Angelina and Alicia teach her how to fly and hopefully get her over her fear of heights. Her eyes were wude and her body tense with anticipation. She just wished noon would hurry up and come so she could get this over with. It would be disasterous, but if it came and went quickly, everything just might work out for the better. Right? Yeah! Of course it would.  
  
Just to pass tmie by, Katie wrote out a rough draft of her essay then wrote a finaly draft, and managed to do some extra work. Noon had yet to come. She rocked to and fron on the couch, each minute passing at its slowest.  
  
One it was evelven fifty-five, Katie was positive that she was going stark raving mad. Did that minute hand just move backward? That wasn't possible was it?   
  
Noon finally did roll around, but once she was out on the field with Angelina and Alicia, she wasn't quite sure it this was a good idea. "Perhaps we should pass for today--"  
  
Angelina pressed her broomstick into Katie's hands, and gave her that no nonsense look, "You agreed, Katie, and we aren't letting youback down now."  
  
"Besides," Alicia said, mounting up onto her broom, "I'll be up there with you."   
  
With a satisfied nod, Angelina clapped her hands together, "Now, mount up."  
  
"Guys?" Katie was several shades of red, "How do I mount up?"  
  
"This is going to be a long afternoon."  
  
---------------------  
  
"That's good Katie, but you don't have to lie flat on your broomstick and hold on for dear life," Alicia was a bit higher than Katie, looking down at her, and watching how she progressed. Alicia decided not to mention to her friend that she was only hovering four feet in the air.  
  
"Open your eyes!" Angelina called, grinning.  
  
With a shuddering sigh, Katie opened first her right eye, then her left eye. Not too bad, she thought. "Now fly higher!" Angelina's latest request was a bit much to be asking. Katie actually thought four feet was more than enough for today. "Katie, come on! Me and Alicia won't let anything bad happen to you!"  
  
Katie nodded, and letting out yet another sigh, "Ok-- I'll-- I'll go a little bit higher." She did so, then Alicia and Angelina demanded she go higher, and higher and once again, demanded that she go even higher still. As she obeyed, her eyes were once again snapped tightly shut.  
  
Alicia flew over to her petrified friend's side, and gently nudged her, "You want to get that rush we were talking about last night? You'll have to open your eyes and fly with me. I know you can do it, Katie. Just gotta have a little faith in yourself." Katie opened her eyes and looked at Alicia, she still had a fairly good grip on the broomstick with white-knuckled hands, and she looked as though she were on the brink if tears. She allowed herself to sit up straight, and looked over at Alicia and nodded resolutely. Alicia grinned, "Now, let's go!" And she was off.  
  
Katie allowed herself to gether her thoughts for a moment, before she urged the broom beneath her forward. It was a very unusual feeling, the fact there was nothing but air between her and the Quidditch field thrity-five feet below. She took a few deep breaths, then peered down at the green field. "Wow," she breathed. Though the sight scared her, being so high off of the ground, it dazzled her at the same time.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was moving forward, following Alicia around the the field. She was never even close to catching the other girl, being that she moved unbelievably slow, but it was still fast enough.  
  
Angelina, who remained on the groun, jumped up and down, "Yes! That's it Katie! That's it!"  
  
Once the two Gryffindor girls finally touched down to the ground, Katie collapsed in a heap on the field, but was smiling triumphantly. Alicia and Angelina hurried over to her to scoop Katie up in to bone crushing hugs and enthusiastic cheers of success.  
  
And so their lessons continued on, until Katie was completely comfortable on the broomstick, and until she was able to fly as fast as Alicia. The end would result would be all three girls racing. The victor would usually be Angelina, being that she was the fastest.  
  
As the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match drew nearer, the two girls along with Fred and George would spend most of their free time involving themselves with the bizzare practice schedule. This left Katie to tutor Lee whenever he asked. As to her flying lessons with Angelina and Alicia, they were postponed until further notice.  
  
One night, after one practice, Katie couldn't help but laugh at the mumbles and complaints of her freinds as they trudged in from one particularly gruesome practice. "You guys look like a real mess," she said as she placed her quill down, just finishing up her History of Magic homework.  
  
"After a practice like that," Fred muttered, "I think we look moderately good."  
  
Lee grinned, eyes still focused on his Potions essay, "That ruthless, yeah?"  
  
George nodded and collapsed onto the couch. Alicia collapsed down next to him and groaned, "My arms hurt! I never though I would have to go through all the for just one match."  
  
"But you'll be playing against Slytherin, right? Then maybe all this extra preperation is really needed. According to what I've heard, they're pretty good," Katie gave Fred her History of Magic notes so that she could help give him a jump start to the whole thinking process.   
  
Lee nodded, but Angelina simply gave an undignified snort, "Yeah right! They could at least give us time to rest, but no! It's only Sunday and that match isn't until next Saturday!"  
  
"Those bloody prats are gonna work us everday until the match starts!" George growled, accepting Katie's Charms notes.  
  
The rants of the four twelve year olds continued for some time, before they fell silent and worked on their homework, though Katie had the idea that Fred and George were working on something completely different. She deicded that she would keep her suspicions to herself for now.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Katie excused herself from the group, and left the common room. A few corridors and staircases would eventually lead her to the ground level of the castle, and from there she would make her way to the locker rooms where the teams went before and after matches. Alicia had showed Katie where to get a broomstick if she ever wanted one to fly a bit.  
  
She entered the locker room and instantly began her search for the cubboard that contained the school brooms. She didn't have to look for very long. The cupboard was relatively large and held many broom, though none of them were what she considered to be of really good quality. The best broom Katie had been able to find, was a Comet One Fourty.  
  
_It will have to do.  
_  
As soon as she reached the field, she mounted up and kicked off into the night air. She rose as fast as she could, then just when she thought she was going to ram into one of the stars, or possibly the moon, she swerved and began to circle around the field, just barely skimming over the top of the stands. The wind whipping through her hair caused her to feel a sense of freedom that nothing else could. Flying was truly phenomenal, and words couldn't possibly describe the great sensation.   
  
Completely at ease, Katie allowed one of her hands to let go of the broom, then the other. Now she was really flying, she was really soaring through the night air.  
  
"Not bad flying there," a voice came suddenly from the stands. Katie could recognize that voice anywhere. A blush crept up to her cheeks, and both her hands quickly gripped the broom, and she was thrown off balance. Still trying to regain her balance, Katie though nothing worse could happen, but it did. Katie rammed right into the stands, with a loud crash.  
  
---------------------  
  
Alright.. Another chapter done and gone..  
  
**Kathy** - I can't directly answer your question, but I think you will definately find chapter seven interesting...   
  
**crystalviolinist** - I'M UNIQUE!!! Oh wait.. you meant the fic didn't you.. Heh.. I knew that! Really, I did! Anyway... Thanks for the review!

**BadgerQueen** - well heylo to you to, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.   
  
Alright, Kiddies, chapter seven is on its way, and I hope you liked this as much as you like.... any other thing you like!   
  
Later  
  
-Richi Sama-


	7. What!

Alright kiddies, chapter seven QTTA is now up!  
  
Read it and love it! And let me tell you, this answers the number one question!   
  
---------------------  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
  
"With the exception of crashing into the stands, you made a pretty nice show out there."  
  
After making a complete idiot of herself, Katie and Oliver had sat in the stands and managed to make nice conversation. Katie brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair away from her face, smiling at his words. "You really think so?" She tried hard not to blush, "I only just started learning to fly a few weeks ago. Angelina and Alicia are teaching me how to."  
  
Oliver's green eyes widend in disbelief, "Really? You've only been flying for a few weeks? Wow-- You know, you would probably do amazingly well at Quidditch."  
  
Katie shook her head at this, "No, my mum and dad aren't too fond of the sport."  
  
"They're just parents, what do they know that you won't eventually learn?"  
  
He had a point, with that cute scottish accent of his. Katie shook her head, then quickly stood up. "It's getting late and I should really get back, you know, with homework and what not." She was blushing like a true dolt once again, and she didn't want him to see her face so red.   
  
Never before had Katie moved so fast to get awway from an attractive boy. He was probably watching her leave and thinking what a freak she was. She returned the Comet One Fourty to its spot in the cupboard, then hurried off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Where were you for so long?" Alicia asked, on brow slightly raised.  
  
Katie decided to go up to the girls' dorm, she could fill Alicia and Angelina in on the night's events a little later. She was still a bit pink at the cheeks. "I'm really tired you guys, see you."  
  
Soon after Katie retreated to the comforta of her own bed, Angelina and Alicia followed suit, both demanding to know where she had been, and what had brought on this strange behavior. "Not that you aren't already strange," Angelina added.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and blushing ever so slightly, Katie recounted everything that had happened, from when she was flying, to when she crashed into the stands right infront of him. "--and I crashed, right into the stands where he was sitting. It was so embarressing."  
  
"Did you crash into him?" Alicia asked hopefully, "Maybe break a few of his ribs?" Not that she wished harm on the team keeper or anything--  
  
Katie shook her head, blushing even brighter, "No, Alicia." She proceeded to tell the two girls what happened afterward, "So after he made sure I was alright, we talked for a little bit." She shrugged and looked down at the blanket that lay neatly folded at the foot of her four poster bed.   
  
"What did you talk about?" Alicia asked, crossing her legs beneath her, and shifting on her own bed, waiting to hear what Katie had to say.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair into a ponytail, preparing, for bed, "What do you think they talked about. Being that she was talking to Oliver Wood," she began, matter-of-factly, "they probably talked about Quidditch." She eyed Katie, daring the blonde to say she was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, we talked about Quidditch a bit," she giggled. "He saw me flying, said he was suprised I didn't go out for the team."  
  
Alicia grinned proudly, "Well your flying really has improved. How long have we been having those little practices, now?" Her eyes gazed up toward the ceiling as if it had the answer for her.  
  
"About three days week for about an hour or two," Angelina said, climbing up to the head of her bed, preparing to go to sleep. "for a month," she finished, and pulled the covers up to her neck. She turned over to one side and closed her eyes. "Now if you girls don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up unless you've got some good gossip."  
  
Within minutes, Angelina was out like a light, leaving Alicia and Katie alone to chatter silently. Alicia leaned back in her own four poster, still looking over at Katie. After a moment's silence, Alicia's voice reached Katie's ears, and the question that came caused her to blush.   
  
"You really _really_ like him, don't you?"  
  
"Night, Licia," Katie climbed up to the head of her own bed and quickly hid beneath her covers. "Don't let the bed bugs bite, I hear those things are vicious."  
  
Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes and covered herself up as well. Katie was so strange, and her little crush on Wood was obvious to anyone with eyes. Well, almost anyone with eyes. With a small grin and another roll of her eyes, Alicia turned in for the night.  
  
The next day; however, had been completely unpredictable. No one could have seen it coming, especially not Katie. At first, the Gryffindor practice had been relatively normal. Everything was running smoothly. It was after practice when a heated arguement between Oliver and Kyle broke out, and that wasn't even considered a suprise. The two were bound to rip each other's throats out eventually.  
  
"If you know so much, then why aren't you the bloody captain of this team?!" Kyle spat with disgust, pushing Oliver away from him. "Oh, that's right! McGonagall made **_me_** captain! So you'd best listen to what I've got to say, and **_I_** say that you are no longer on my team! Now get out of here!"  
  
Oliver quickly pushed Kyle back. Though Kyle Whittner was a seventh year, he was smaller than his keeper. He had the perfect build for a chaser, but could easily be grounded into nothingness. "You don't have the power to kick anyone off this team, and if anyone needs to be kicked off, it's you!"  
  
The shouting continued until Professor McGonagall came storming out to the the field, demanding to know what was going on between the two boys. By this time, Katie and Lee had hurried to the field to hear what was going on. Fred and George were placing bets on who would have won if there was going to be a fist fight between the two.  
  
Professor McGonagall managed to calm bot boys down, but they still glared daggers at one another. "Now the both of you know this sort of behavoir will not be tolerated, especially by you Whittner. I am most--"  
  
But no one else heard what Professor McGonagall had to say, because Kyle had been able to get close enough to Oliver and punch him square in the jaw. A brawl instantly started between the two, causing the lady professor to yell out as she was pushed back by the two battling boys.   
  
Fred instantly started cheering for Oliver while George cheered Kyle on. Angelina started to yell out how incredible stupid both of them were and Alicia pleaded for them to stop before somebody got hurt. Lee joined in on cheering for Oliver with Fred. Katie only stared wide-eyed at what was going on.   
  
Oliver landed a punch to Kyle's side, and was about to aim another hit, when he was frozen in action. Kyle was too. A very miffed Professor McGonagall had her face set grimly. Her lips formed an extremely thin line that was barely visible to any of them. The cheering boys instantly ceased, in fear their transfiguration would do the same to them. Wand gripped in a white-knuckled hand, Professor McGonagall kept perfect aim. "You seven leave here immidiately, I want to speak to these two alone."  
  
Hesitantly, the six twelve year olds left the Quidditch field, it took Miles a moment to realize that he was no longer wanted. With sarcastic encouragement from Angelina, Miles finally left the Quidditch field, leaving Oliver Wood and Kyle Whittner to experience the wrath of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
---------------------  
  
Oliver came stalking into the Gryffindor Common Room a mere hour later, a small frown on his face. Katie sat with Angelina and Alicia, doing some last minute work. When the girls heard him enter, they all turned around, only to be greeted with that small elegant frown.  
  
"Why the long face?" Alicia asked as politely as she could.  
  
A small groan with a hint of a moan and mixture of a sigh, somehow escaped his lips as he slowly made his way into the common room. "I've got detention tomorrow night," he muttered, then a small grin lit his face.  
  
Angelina cocked her head to one side, "If you have detention tomorrow, then why are you smiling like a bloody idiot?" At times, Angelina didn't choose her words carefully, no matter who she was speaking to.  
  
"Well," his smile broadend, "you're looking at your new captain. McGonagall kicked him off the team."  
  
"I don't believe it," Alicia said, actually not believing it. "She booted him just for the fight?"  
  
Oliver went over to the couch where the girls sat, then plopped down between Angelina and Alicia, making sure to look at each of them in turn as he spoke, "She was just going to suspend him until his grades got better, that's why she was coming out to the field in the first place, but he landed that first punch on me, and saw how bad his attitude was," he made like he was throwing something away, a broad grin on his face. "Now all I have to do is find a chaser," he leaned back, extremely satisfied, then glanced over at Katie, "and I pick you to be on the team."  
  
Katie hadn't even been a part of the conversation, and suddenly she was dragged into it. Her blue eyes went incredibly wide, and she quickly began to shake her head, "No, I don't think that's a good idea! I can't even--"  
  
"Since I have detention tomorrow night, we'll have practice on, how's Tuesday sound to everyone? Good? Good? Good! Can't wait to see you all there. Enjoy the rest of your freedom," he got up from the couch, ignoring Katie, Angelina and Alicia's protests. He didn't even hear the fact, they all seemed to mention a dozen times at least, that Katie didn't know how to play Quidditch.  
  
Their protests, seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Once Oliver was in his dorm, Katie fell silent, and stared down at her hands. "I can't play Quidditch! I can barely even fly!" Her voice was silent, and she looked stunned.  
  
_I can't do this_, she thought repeatedly.  
  
She hadn't even heard Angelina ask if she wanted a few lessons the next day, Katie simply nodded.   
  
Angelina got the idea that Katie wasn't listening too intently, so she went ahead and tried her luck, "Oh, and I borrowed a few hundred galleons from your little purse thing in your trunk, hope you don't mind, and I might not pay you back either."  
  
Katie once again nodded.  
  
A small giggle escaped from Alicia, then tried her luck, "Hope you don't mind, but I told Lee that you thought he was a sexy beast."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"And Alicia told Oliver about your little crush on him." With that said, the two girls got up and headed toward the girls' dormitory, waiting to see what reaction, if any, they would recieve from Katie.  
  
There was a moment of silence then--  
  
**_"YOU DIDN'T!?!"  
_**  
---------------------  
  
Like the little twist I threw in there? I thought you guys would.. There is definately more to come, and I promise you, with every fiber of my being, that will at the very least post ten chapters.. Because I really can't promise that I'll finish..   
  
Well, my little kiddies, I will allow you to stop reading the A/N ness that I put after every chapter, and allow to live your lives outside of   
  
**Kathy** - I'm really glad you're liking the fic so far I'm pretty much glad that I'm still writing it!   
  
Because I'm trying to stay up for a phone call, I thought I would just post this chapter, but I must warn you: I've become quite busy and distracted lately, but I will try to hurry up and finish the fic and post it.. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far..  
  
-yawn-  
  
Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I finish it.. And i want to apologize right now for all the typos, but you see.. I don't believe in correcting myself because of my religon, which is laziness.. No one really seems to mind yet, so I'm guessing that's a good thing.  
  
Later  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	8. This is a quaffle

Has anyone noticed how once I reached Katie's second year.. time just kind of stood still and that was the main focus of my story? Maybe because I have to make this whole gradual transition from non playing Quidditch smart girl to Quidditch smart-- smart girl...  
  
Or something wierd like that..  
  
Keep the reviews coming and enjoy chapter 8 of  
  
wierd theme music plays  
  
**QTTA!!**  
  
--------------------  
  
**_Chapter Eight_**  
  
"This is the quaffle, this is what we chasers have to get through one of those hoops over there," it was early in the evening, and Alicia explained everything Katie needed to know. In her hands she held the awkward shaped red ball. When she mentioned the three hoops, she pointed to the far end of the field. "For every goal we get, that's ten point."  
  
Katie nodded her head, but Angelina cut it before she able to even open her mouth. Angelina pointed at the trunk from which the quaffle had come from, "Those two things are bludgers. Just avoid those at all costs, or you'll be bloodied up quite a bit."  
  
Once again, Katie nodded, then spoke more to herself than the two girls with her, "And whenever a seeker catches the golden snitch, that is when the game is over, and that team gets one hundred fifty points." She wiped her sweaty palms on her robes and nodded to herself, "Ok, so," She looked at her two friends, vervous energy coursing throughout her entire body, "I assume we're going to practice for a bit?"  
  
"You assume right," Angelina mounted on her broom, quaffle placed firmly under her arm. Alicia followed suit, minus the quaffle. With a sigh, Katie did the same. Angelina and Alicia kicked off into the air, Katie tried to calm herself down before she did the same.  
  
_How do I get myself into the wierdest things_, she thought as she rose higher and higher into the air.  
  
Angelina tossed the quaffle to Alicia, who tossed to Katie, who had both hands on the broom and didn't even attempt to catch it. Angelina dived to catch it, then once again rose into the air until she was level with Katie. "The object is to catch the quaffle," she said very slowly, as if Katie were stupid. "Pick your dominant hand up off of the broom. You won't fall I promise, just keep your balance."  
  
Katie shook her head, "I can't do this, Angie! I'm gonna die at the match. There's no magic in the world that can help me!"  
  
Alicia patted her gently on the back, and spoke comforting words, while Angelina showed little to no sympathy what-so-ever. "Don't be a baby, Katie! You won't be able to do anything with that attitude! Now come on, catch the quaffle and let's fly." She tossed the quaffled to Katie and when she caught it, never mind she handled it awkwardly, she grinned. "Great! Now, let's pass it around some, yeah?"  
  
Katie somehow managed to pass it off to Alicia, and as time passed, Katie became more and more comfortable with how to pass, catch and handle the quaffle. After a while, they finally decided to retire to the Grffyndor Common Room where they could finish up the day's homework, and hopefully get to the Great Hall in time to get some food.  
  
The evening faded into night, and it found most of the Gryffindor students seated in the common room, studying their little hearts out.   
  
"Percy!" A very disgruntled, Oliver called out as he enetered the common room. "Mind if I borrow your notes? Just so I can copy them down and everything?"  
  
The red haired fourteen year old looked up at Oliver with consideration, then shook his head with a short, "No," then once again returned to his studies, his head bent low, nose practically touching the parchment he worked on.   
  
"How can _you_ be related to _him_?" Angelina asked, as she set her quill down and worked a cramp out of her hand. "He's nothing like you two, and to be honest, he's a bit of a prat."  
  
George nodded solemly, then nudged Fred, who had fallen asleep, in the side, a bit of drool clinging to his cheek, and threatening to drop to his potions essay. He quickly stirred and sat up, speaking before he was fully awake, "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Alicia sat down next to Angelina, and the two girls quickly exchanged work. "And then after this, all we have is herbology, right?" Alicia looked at Angelina's large writing, and began to copy down the text, rephrasing a few sentences here and there, as well as using words in place of others.  
  
"Yeah, and Katie's doing that now," Angelina said, busying herself, with copying the information she had recieved.   
  
Fred had gone back to sleep causing George to give up all hope on his twin. The conscious twin glanced toward the couch where Lee and Katie were seated, as she reviewed with him on anything and everything that had to deal with herbology. He smirked.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Alicia eyed the boy suspiciously, one brow raised slightly.  
  
George nodded his head in the direction of the two studying freinds. Alicia looked back at them, then turned back around to scold George for being utterly ridiculous. "That's impossible."  
  
"And why is it so impossible?"  
  
"Because, George, she likes--" but she was quickly silenced when Angelina elbowed her. "I mean, she just doesn't--" Angelina elbowed her once more, a sign that Alicia should probably just keep her mouth shut. "I mean, never mind, George."  
  
But Alicia had defaintely stepped in it this time, and George was intrigued, "No really, what were you going to say before Angelina Johnson, there, so painfully thrust her elbow into your oh so delicate side?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Fred slammed a large book infront of Katie at lunch with a serious look on his freckled face. Or was it George? Ah, who cares? Katie peered at the book curiously, she cocked her head to one side as she read the title aloud, "Quidditch Throughtout the Ages?"  
  
"Yes, _this_ is your holy book. You will eat, sleep, breathe and--"  
  
Angelina held her hand up, and informed Fred that he had better stop before she heard anything that would cause her to throw her lunch up.  
  
"You get the point," Fred said off-handedly. "Anyway," he continued, "you're our new chaser, right? You don't know much about Quidditch, right? Then this book will be your guide!"  
  
Alicia and Angelina traded snorts of laughter. Lee decided that it would be better if he didn't say anything. Katie just continued to look at the book curiously, turning each page carefully, and absorbing anything she thought might be useful. She nodded at him, then looked up at him, "If I didn't know any better, Fred, I would say you lacked confidence in my skills."  
  
"You _have _them?" Angelina joked.  
  
They all laughed at this, then conversation resumed. "Quidditch," Fred spoke once again, "is not only physical stregnth, but it's also a game of whitt and inteelectual stregnth and--"  
  
George whacked his twin over the head with the back of his hand, and rolled his eyes, "You memorized that bit from that Quidditch magazine, didn't you?" He shook his head at his twin, "You're pathetic, Fred. It's quite obvious that I'm the smarter twin." A smug grinned crossed his face.  
  
"Cheh," was Fred's reply as he turned his focus back to Katie. "Anyway, just read it, it might give you some good tips, or ideas. I'm only concerned for the well being of our new chaser."  
  
"And, of course, the team," Angelina finished for him, looking at Katie and Fred oddly, almost reproachfully. She then quickly returned her attention to her lunch, which began to cool down a bit.  
  
Katie grinned up at Fred, "Good looking out, Fred."  
  
With a nod, Fred seated himself across from Lee, and the two boys, along with George, pulled their heads together, whispering fairly loudly, but their words were uncomprehendable. The girls simply chose to ignore the whispering boys, and busied themselves in their own affairs.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Put your work in this basket here," Professor Sprout held up a basket where her students' work was to be placed, and put it down where they all could see, as she spoke. "and then seat yourself at the tables, there will be four to a seat, and we will be ready to begin." She clapped her gloved hands together.  
  
The students began to chose their groups rather loudly. Angelina had gone to work with the guys, leaving Alicia and Katie being partnered with two Ravenclaw boys. The first was Stewart Ackerly. He was a twirpy looking boy; extremely thin and wore glasses that were several sizes too small for his face. Little pimple rested all about the boy's face, and he large front teeth. Stewart was defaintely a true dork.   
  
The second was Roger Davies. He was rather popular for Ravenclaw. He wasn't the best looking boy in the world, but there again, he was no Stewart. Katie and Alicia both admitted that they would go out with him, but their opinions changed as the class progressed.   
  
Davies made no attempts to be mosdest when it came to how much he knew. And he knew a lot, which made the two Gryffindor girls feel uncomfortable and oddly inferior in his wake. Throuhgout the entire class, Katie and Alicia had deicded to keep to themselves, while allowing the genious to work.  
  
Stewart was much nicer to them the Davies. He too was extremely smart, like any other Ravenclaw, but rather than be smug about it, he helped the girls with the assignment in understandable detail. It was mainly Alicia who didn't understand the assignment since it had been she that copied down the homework than actually do it herself.   
  
"--and so you see," Stewart concluded, pointing to his drawing of the wormsweed infront of him, "you can see the differences between the wormsweed and the wormswood. In all truth if you didn't know anything about them, you would probably mix them up." He began to laugh, it was an awkward laugh, and he sounded more like he were squealing in pain rather than laughing, but the girls simply nodded their heads and smiled politely.  
  
Stewart even helped Alicia finish her drawing the magical plant placed infront of them, and pointed out where all the important things were to be. In a matter of minutes, Alicia was done and thanking Stewart repeatedly. The girls decided to start up a light conversation with Stewart until the end of class.  
  
Every now and then, Katie would allow her gaze to drift a few tables over to where Angelina and the guys were seated. Angelina wore an annoyed expression on her face as the boys spoke to each other in hushed, excited voices. Something told Katie that the weren't exactly talking about wormsweed.  
  
"So the two of you are on your house team? I think that's quite cool really, being that you're only in our second year." Stewart pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and smiled. Despite his unattractiveness, the dorky Ravenclaw boy had quite a nice smile. It was very kind and welcoming.  
  
Alicia nodded, "We're both chasers. Angelina, over there," she pointed to where Angelina was seated, so he would know who she spoke about, "is our third chaser. I think we're a pretty decent team."  
  
"But I haven't played with the team yet," Katie cut in.  
  
"I didn't think I saw you playing at the Hufflepuff match. So what happened?"  
  
The two girls took turns in telling Stewart the story of what happened that one fateful day. They recounted everything they could remember, filling in with any and all un-needed details. By the time they finished their retelling of events that passed, Stewart was laughing. "As crazy as that is, it's very cool."  
  
For a pretty uneventful class, herbology was pretty fun. Well, for Alicia and Katie it was. Angelina on the other hand wasn't able to get any work done. She would be swamped in homework because of it. Fred, George and Lee had busied themselves with 'guy stuff,' as they had formally titled it. No girls were allowed to listen in.  
  
When the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went trooping out of one of the many greenhouses, Angelina managed to elbow her way through the thick crowd until she reach Alicia and Katie. The company they kept suprised her. "Stewart Ackerly, right?"  
  
The Ravenclaw boy smiled and grinned, "That's right. And you're Angelina Johnson. I've seen you play Quidditch. You have exquisite talents on the field."   
  
Angelina was mildly impressed with the boy. He did know talent when he saw it, and as they conversed longer, she discovered his knowledge of Quidditch was pretty accurate. As soon as they parted ways, Angelina concluded to her two friends that she did not like him.  
  
"Angelina!" Katie was shocked her friend had come to such a quick judgement. The walk from the greenhouse to the castle wasn't even a three minutes walk!  
  
The girl shrugged as she climbed up the stairs with the rest of the Gryffindor students who clampered up the stairs, trying to be the first to reach Gryffindor tower. "He's one of those types who come off as nice. Then uses his looks and **unpopularness** to manipulate you, and get whatever he wants from you," she nodded as though this were pure knowledge.   
  
The fact that someone would even think to do that shocked Katie, and made her rather cross with the other girl. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Angelina. You just met him!"  
  
"You're talking as though you've known the bloody prat for ages! You've only known his for one class." Angelina made a short grunting sound before stomping off ahead of the two girls, so she could hurry to the common room, and from there, the dormitory.   
  
Alicia wasn't exactly sure what to say. Angelina did get a measure of people pretty quickly, could it be that she was right about Stewart? Then again, Katie always gave people a fair chance while Angelina didn't give much considerationg to them in the lest. When Katie looked at her, expecting her to say how out of line Angelina was for making those harsh accusations, Alicia could only bring herself to shrug.  
  
--------------------

**unpopularness **is one of the words I have decidedly just made up.. like, right now. at exactly this moment.. yup.. I may add more and more of them as the fic prgresses.  
  
Another chapter done!   
  
-sigh-  
  
Though typing them up is no problem.. it just takes me a day to type it up.. it takes me a few hours to actually think out what should happen so the characters seem a little more human so everyone can somehow relate to them.. I always thought that made good stories.   
  
**crystalviolinist** - I'm funny AND sweet!!! I mean.. the fic is.. Heh.. I knew that. Really I did. But I really aprriciate your reviews and tell your friends about me!! And just between us, I started reading your fic.. IT'S BRILLIANT!! I wouldn have never really thought to do a K/O fic that way.. Anyway.. Thank you! And I look to future reviews (and future fics from you)  
  
**Kathy** - DUH!! Oliver is ALWAYS cool! lol I appriciate the review and your on-going support (Oliver Rocks!)  
  
**Lia06** - Did this update come fast enough for you? And the whole puncuatition.. If I don't put it in there the first time.. it will never get in there. What is puncuation for anyway? Why does it matter? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? The world may never know..  
  
Well, kiddies, I will be off now, I'm currently typing up chapter nine and ten.. (Yeah.. at the same time) so forgive me if it's a bit disoriented..   
  
Later  
  
-Richi Sama-


	9. Day Dreaming

Uhm.. Here's chapter nine..  
  
**---------------------  
  
Chapter Nine**  
  
"Fred! What are you doing? You aren't supposed to try and hit Angelina with the bludgers!" The newest captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team glared at his beater. He must have been smoking mandrake roots when he agreed to let a bunch of second years on the team.  
  
Katie Bell was the newest member to the team. She wasn't very familiar to the sport, but the two other chasers, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, mainly Alicia, helped her out whenever she needed the assistance.  
  
Oliver shook his head and told everyone to stop in a commanding type voice, "Everybody just stop it! Fred, **_stop_** trying to injure Angelina with the bludger. George, **_stop_** trying to score a date with Alicia! Katie, you need to focus!! Angelina, take Alicia and Katie somewhere else and work with them on passing." He turned his attention to their idiotic seeker, "Greene!"  
  
Their seeker pulled his broom to a hault and looked at him captain mutely. Oliver sighed and rubbed his head, "Golf balls do not fly. So you're probably going to find it on the ground."  
  
Fred and George grinned at each other, laughing at their seeker's simpleness. Greene stopped flying to scratch his head and look down at the field. Naturally, he was too high to see the tiny white golf ball, and had to fly lower to see if he could find it.  
  
Oliver shook his head and looked over at his three chasers, hoping they would accomplish something, then glared at Fred and George who had sent a bludger his way. "You two are going to pay for that!"  
  
"Now that he's officially the captain of the team, he's a Quidditch freak who needs absolute control in order to feel powerful or something like that," Alicia said rapidly. "I think he has obsessive issues that he needs to come to terms with." She grinned as Katie let out a giggle.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and tossed the Quaffle over to Alicia, "Come on. We might as well do what he says."   
  
Though the girls worked well together, and Katie improved with their help, Angelina didn't say a single word to Katie for the entire practice. Once the practice was over, Angelina hurried off to catch up with Fred and George. "You little prat! What was with aiming all those bludgers at me?!" Rather than listening to what he had to say, she proceeded to whack him over the head.   
  
"She's mad at me because of the whole Stewart thing, isn't she," Katie didn't phrase it as a question.  
  
Alicia shrugged, "I don't know. Angelina's a fairly complicated person. Maybe you could talk to her, or something?" They walked slowly down the halls toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Katie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off when Oliver came up behind them. "You guys had a pretty good practice, but you all really need to work on communication, you know? Katie, good flying out there. You're not half bad. In no time at all you'll be better then that idiot, Whittner. Anyway," he patted each girl on the back and hurried off to talk to Fred, George and Angelina. Probably to tell them the same thing.  
  
"I told you he was an obsessive freak with issues," Alicia said grinning.  
  
A small blush covered Katie's cheeks, "So... it's cute."  
  
**_"Cute?!"_**  
  
_-------------------------_  
  
"Alicia--?" Katie's voice was very soft. It was probably well past midnight, the night before, or the morning of, the big match against Slytherin. Throughout the night, Katie had been calling out Alicia, asking her different question about Quidditch. From the strange plays they ran, to what if senarios.  
  
A soft groan escaped from Alicia as she turned over in her bed, trying to block out Katie's voice. "Go to sleep--"  
  
"I can't," was Katie's soft reply. "What if I go to sleep and I can't wake up? Oliver would be so mad at me if that happened, and then no one would ever talk to me ever again, and then I would--"  
  
"Stop it," Alicia growled, pulling her pilllow over her head. "Listen," her voice was muffled from the pillow, "if you fall asleep in the middle of the match then Oliver will be mad at you, and then all that stuff you're talking about will definately happen. Now, go. To. Sleep."  
  
"Both of you bloody go to sleep," Angelina's groggy voice came out of nowhere, but the two fell silent moments later. The silence lasted for only a few short moments before--  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah?" Alicia's voice slightly whiney. It was quite obvious that she was desperate for sleep.  
  
Katie hesitated, but went ahead and asked her question, "Do you think, I have any chance with Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Think that he might even like me? You know, as in right now?" There was a hint of hopefulness in her voice, eyes widening at the thought that she might have a chance with the incredibly handsome Oliver Wood.   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Katie was grinning from ear to ear at this point, then she looked over at Alicia's still form. Was she talking in her sleep? She sighed, "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Katie! Or I swear, I'll kill you," Angelina's growl was soft, but cut through the air like a whip.   
  
An apology was mumbled to the very miffed Angelina, and after a long while, Katie was finally able to drift off to sleep.   
  
_---------------------_  
  
"We can beat this team! So who cares if they're bigger, stronger and nastier then we are--" Oliver wasn't scoring any points with his team at the moment. If this was his version of motivational speaking, he really sucked at it. But then again, he had three more years to work on it. "We have heart, and talent, and skill"  
  
Fred and George didn't listen to much more after that. They simply stared off into the distance until something intersting would happen. Alicia and Angelina began to talk to each other, laughing every now and then. Katie, unlike her teammates, hung on Oliver's every word. What a hear throb, she thought when he paused to draw out a play. Almost instantly, she was caught in a happy daydream of her and Oliver.  
  
_They were in one of those romantic settings. They were in a field of wild flowers. She was wearing a plain white dress with bodice bordered lkightly with the same wild flowers that gre in the field. Oliver was clad in elegant robes, a single flower in his hand as he gazed at her.  
_  
_Slowly, he tucked that lone flower behind her ear, allowing it to rest in her blondne hair. A warm smile graced his features, then he took her hands in his and they began to dance, though there was no music anywhere. Katie blushed madly while they danced, but enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted.  
_  
_And so they danced, and they continued to dance, and as they continued to dance, Katie allowed her eyes to gently closed, and she rested her head on his chest. The moment her head touched him, she pulled back and her eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right at all.  
  
She gasped at the sight before her. Oliver was no longer in those nice robes, but now only wearing a pair of black boxers._   
  
_Katie blinked, and blinked some more, then grinned shyly. It looked like her innocent daydream had taken a slight turn, that she didn't mind all that much. She bit her lower lip nervously. Even in her wildest dreams, she had never been so close to a near naked male. She might as well take advantage of it, because she knew nothing like this would ever really happen in reality.  
_  
_With a timid hand, she reached out to touch his muscular torso. It was just kind of laying around, so there was no reason to simply put it to waste. Finally her fingertips rested on that flesh, then her entire palm, but Katie immidiately noticed there was something wrong with this. Since when did human flesh feel like a--  
_  
"--a Quaffle?!" Katie looked around in an alarmed fashion. "What the--?!"  
  
When had the Quidditch game started? Did it just start? What was going on? But Katie didn't have long to think about what had happened, she could only think about what to do. Just ahead of her, all three Slytherin chasers were after her! Blue eyes widend in fear.  
  
"Katie!" Alicia called out from her left. "Fly, Katie! Fly!" She began to wildly flap her arms as she urged her friend to fly with the quaffle.  
  
She didn't need to be told twice, and before another word was said, Katie had flown off in the direction of the Slytherin goal. She chanced a glance behind her, to see if the three chasers were still on her tail. They were, and they were gaining on her well. With a scared yelp, she sped up ever so slightly.  
  
"Go Katie! Go Katie! Go Katie! Go! Go! Go!!!" Lee's voice not only drowned out the cheering and booing crowd, but drowned out any and all thought as well.   
  
This was not her idea of fun. Katie sped up a little bit more, quaffle still in hand. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Alicia and Angelina at her sides. calling for her to pass the quaffle to one of them, but when bludgers took the two girls out of action, that was no longer a possibility. So she did the only thing she could do. Fly.  
  
As the Slytherin keeper came into view, she could see that he was smirking, knowing that she couldn't possibly make the goal. Katie hadn't really worked on making goals during their practices, only passing, catching and flying. She bit her lip still flying.   
  
The crowd's roars grew louder in her ears, but her racing heart beat was even louder than the roar of the crowd. Katie continued to bite down on her lips until she thought it might detatch from the rest of her face. She drew closer and closer to the Slytherin goal, her teammates yelling for her to shoot it, the Slytherins, still trying to go their fastest to stop her.  
  
I can't shoot this, she panicked. I can't do this!  
  
Katie continued to fly forward with her speed gradually picking up, and the Slytherin keeper began to frown sligtly as the blonde girl drew closer. It was when she was a few yards from him, did he move out of her line of direction. It was a bad move on his part, because this left Katie to fly right through the goal.  
  
"TEN MORE POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee cried out, not really caring if that was a legal move.   
  
The professors instantly pulled their heads together, discussing on whether or not they should allow that one to pass. They decided that it would be the first and last time a move like that would be performed. Nothing like this had ever happend in Hogwarts' history. Professor McGonagall nodded, and the ten points were added to Gryffindor's score, much to Snape's displeasure.  
  
A mere fifteen minutes later, the Slytherin seeker was successful in catching snitch.  
  
----------  
  
Oliver scratched the side of his neck as he looked over his team. They were obviously tired, and soaked with sweat. They had played their hearts out, and had nothing to show for it. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Well--" he began lamely. "I think you guys played really great, and I also think that there's a lot of potential on this team, and--"  
  
"I'm really sorry guys," Katie began softly. "If I hadn't been in the way, Miles would have seen the snitch and he would have gotten to it before their seeker." Her head was lowered when she spoke to her team in the softest possible voice. Though her face was hidden from view, it was quite obvious she was crying.  
  
Alicia put a comforting hand on Katie's back, unable to think of words to say. Angelina; however, knew exactly what to say. She shook her head and made Katie look at her, "Listen, don't be all down on yourself. You tried your hardest. We all did, we're just going to have to try even harder next time, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Fred and George said eagerly, hoping to change the mood in the room.  
  
With final sniff, and a forced smile, "Yeah."  
  
"Now that we've got that settled, in two weeks is our match against Ravenclaw, so--" Oliver had clapped his hands together and brought them back to their not so immidiate problem. He began to explain in great detail what they needed to do more than enything. He had even offered to help Katie whenever she needed it.  
  
Katie turned a bright red, then nodded her ok.  
  
"Hey, Wood?" George began in a complaintive voice, "Can we at least wait until our next practice before you start preparing us for the next match?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Not as good as previous chapters, but everyone gets their down time.. and if I lied to anyone about what was to come in the ninth chapter it was only because I had a serious brain fart and totally bombed..  
  
**circumambientrose** - You read this during work?! Well, if you get fired, it's not my fault. But I am glad you read it, and liked it!  
  
**Kathy** - Yes, we do need more Oliver, which is why I am going to slowly weave him into the mix.. -.-' I hope..  
  
**Miss Lady Padfoot** - Hi Katie, very nice to meet you, and I'm glad you're enjoying your visit to Please feel free to continue reading QTTA and remember, reviews are appriciated! Heh.. But seriously, thanks for the review.   
  
Uhm.. like I said before.. Brain fart.. not the best chapter I've ever written.. I'm gonna have to make it up to you all somehow.. -.-'  
  
Later  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	10. Nine and a Half

This is **_not_** chapter ten I repeat.. this is **_not_** chapter ten  
  
This is chapter **9.5   
**  
This was a little snippet of an idea I had going a while back.. I thought it would be cute to add while I work on the real chapter ten QTTA   
  
Hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
---------------------  
  
**_Chapter Nine and One Half_**  
  
Alicia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at George whom sat across from her, eyes unreadable. Her light brown eyes and his brilliant blue ones were locked, staring the other down, unblinkingly.   
  
George leaned forward a bit, squinting his eyes a bit as he continued to give Alicia the infamous Weasley 'Look Down.' Niether twelve year old moved or blinked for quite some time. After a few long moments of absolute silence, George clenched his fists tight as his face slowly turned red, attempting to rival his red hair.   
  
Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh, "Fine, you win." His voice was barely audible and the red color slowly began to fade.   
  
"_Again_," Alicia added smugly, with a triumphant grin,  
  
Fred, who had been watching that burst with laughter. Once he was able to catch his breath, he began to speak, not bothering to keep his voice to a dull roar, "You can't even beat her at a staring-while-holding-your-breath contest! George, sometimes I wonder if you're really my twin."  
  
"You think it's so easy beating her, do you?" George gasped, moving back away from the couch, still trying to catch his breath and get it back to normal. Within seconds, the two boys had switched places, and Fred was preparing to defeat Alicia at something he knew he could do.  
  
"Now watch, and learn, twin."  
  
They stared at each other, looking the other right in the eyes. Alicia immidiatel noticed that Fred's eyes were a bit brighter that George. _Wierd_, she thought, not breaking her concentration. Right now, she had to focus on out staring Fred, as well as out do him in holding her breath, which she was positive she could do.  
  
The haired boy had a look of pure confidence on his face as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. A small smirk playing across his face as time slowly passed. Alicia definately looked like she was trying a little to hard. His smirk grew, he knew he was going to win this.  
  
"Hey, what's going--" but Lee was quickly silenced when George put a finger to his lips. The dark skinned boy seated himself next to his friend and watched the silent battle. A brow lifted curiously as he watched, but he, like George, was completely silent.  
  
_You're never going to defeat me,_ Alicia thought, her eyes already begining to sting and water a bit. She mentally shook herself. She couldn't lose, not to Fred.  
  
Fred still smirked as he thought, _I wonder if we should send mum another toilet seat, or even better, send one to dad at work!_ He shrugged his shoulders slightly at the thought, and allowed his gaze to travel up toward the ceiling.  
  
At this Alicia let out a breath to point an accusing finger at him, "This is a staring contest, which means you have to stare at me, not the ceiling!"  
  
"I win," Fred grinned getting up and stretching.  
  
Alicia's face fell, then she quickly recollected herself, "No you didn't! You cheated!"  
  
With one hand resting at his side, and the other touching his chest slightly, Fred acting as though he were highly offended by this accusation. "I do not cheat, Miss Spinnet." He removed that hand from his chest to wag it at her, "I only win."  
  
Lee and George grinned, trying their hardest not to laugh.   
  
"What's going on?" Katie came down from the girls' dormitory, pulling her hair back into a single ponytail. She looked at each of her friends in turn as she waited for a reply.   
  
Alicia and Fred instantly pointed at each other and began to shout at her at the same time, arguing like little children. Katie shook her head and grinned at the two of them, "You both are pretty sad. Now I'm going to settle this once and for all." She pulled out a sickle from her pants' pocket, and tossed it in the air. When she caught it, she kept it closed in her fist. "Heads, Alicia wins. Tails, Fred wins. Agreed?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Good." Katie opened her hand to reveal the coin to be on heads. She smiled and nodded, quickly replacing the coin to her pocket. "Looks like Alicia wins." With that, she began to leave the common room.  
  
Fred made a grumbling sound, only to mutter that he really didn't care in the first place, and that little contests like that were for stupid little kids anyway. Alicia jumped up quickly and made a victorious yelping sound, then joined Katie. "I was really lucky you came along, Katie. I was actually starting to worry that--"  
  
Once they were safely out of the common room, Katie took out the sickle she had flipped for them with mischivous grin. It was on heads, then she flipped it over once more. The coin was still on heads. "My dad's lucky sickle, he gave it to me incase I ever got homesick." She winked and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
"I think being at Hogwarts is really starting to rub off on you."  
  
---------------------  
  
As you can see, it's just really one little scene, with kids being kids.. I mean, hey, if they can do that in the third harry potter movie, I can at least do something like it in my own fic, right?  
  
And trust, kiddies, there will be more little snippets, because I have a lot saved, I just have to tweak them a bit so that I can add it to QTTA  
  
**Kathy** - Who doesn't think Oliver's obsession with Quidditch is cute? Other than Alicia, Angelina, and all the straight guys of the world? lol But I'm once again glad that you are enjoying!   
  
**Miss Lady Padfoot** - If you can believe it.. I was thinking about things that never ever ever happened during a Quidditch match, and the first thing I thought of was flying through one of the goals with the quaffle xD I thought it was funny at the time anyway.. Eh.. I'm not really good at daydreaming though, it could have been waay better. Oh well, glad you enjoyed that last post. Hope you enjoyed this just as much or more!  
  
Alrighty then, kiddies! I'm tired and have band camp in the morning, so I will be off.  
  
Leave me reviews and plenty of them! If you all are good, I might even make some sort of sequel when I'm done with this.. o.O  
  
Anyway...  
  
Later!  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	11. Great Epic Gryffindor Pillow Fight

CHAPTER TEN of QTTA IS NOW UP!!! All bow down to QTTA  
  
Or just leave a review.. That works too  
  
Before you read this, I want all to know, this chapter is dedicated to TWO very special reviewers because I like 'em!   
  
**Kathy** - the continuously anonymous reviewer (awesome)  
  
And  
  
**Miss Lady Padfoot** - I love your latest review, and your supposrt means a lot to me.  
  
You both rock my socks!

---------------------  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
Professor Flitwick was atop ten or so books, so that he could look over his entire class. He held his wand high in his tiny hand flicked it lightly. When he did so, he muttered a small incantation, and the bean placed infront of Angelina sprang to life and began to dance.   
  
"Now class," the pint sized teacher's voice piped, bringing the class' attention to him, "I want you to work on this dancing charm for the rest of the class. I will be very impressed if you are able to get this before you leave here today. Now, charm your beans!"  
  
But before any of the young witches and wizards were able to charm their beans, a very disheveled Oliver Wood hurried into the classroom. He grabbed onto the door frame and stopped himself. "Professor," he said quickly, in a winded vocie. "You might want to hurry to the Professor Sinistra's classroom! A duel started up between to students and they put extremely wierd charms on one another."  
  
"Oh my!" Professor squeaked quickly, and began to quickly climb down each book with care. Once he fainlly reached the floor he began to hurry out of the classroom. As he left, he yelled back as loud as his tiny lunngs would permitt him, "Watch over the class, Mr. Wood! If you would please?" With that, he hurried down the corridors to where he would be able to locate Professor Sinistra, which would be the Astronomy Tower.  
  
The new main focus of Professor Flitwick's class was now on the fourteen year old who had so urgently interupted. With a little huff, Oliver walked further into the classroom. He wasn't exactly going to leave since the Professor had instructed him to watch over the now unsupervused class.  
  
Dozens of of pairs of eyes followed him as he decided to seat himself with the members of his Quidditch team. The girls who weren't the chasers on the house team, oggled openly at him, letting out long, dreamy sighs. Though Katie's little crush on him remained strong, she didn't make a spectacle of herself. She would simply roll her eyes as Alicia and Angelina did.  
  
"You really don't have to stay, Wood," George said, poking his captain with his wand so that he would gain the older boy's attention. "I'm sure we all can look after ourselves. Isn't that right, Fred?"  
  
Fred smiled and began to shake his head, then quickly stopped. He frowned a bit and looked upward thoughtfully, "Wait--" His smile quickly found its place on his freckled face once again, and he began to nodd. "We're quite capable of taking care of ourselves."  
  
With a shake of his head, Oliver replied, "I'm sure you are." If the twins caught his sarcasm, they made no sign of it, and went back to their private conversation. Oliver turned his attention to the girls, who were trying their hardest to ignore him, for some strange reason. "What? Why are you guys trying to ignore--"  
  
"Because we know you," Alicia answered logically. "First you'll engage us in polite conversation, like any normal person would."  
  
Angelina picked up where Alicia had left off, "Then, just when we aren't expecting it, **BAM!!** You're going to bombared us with Quidditch stuff!" When she made the loud exaggeration, those who were near them jumped slightly out of their seats.  
  
"And if you hadn't noticed, we're in a charms class, which means, our focus shouldn't be on Quidditch," Katie pointed out reasonably.  
  
Oliver through his hands up in defeat, "Looks like you guy have me figured out." A moment of silence passed, in which Oliver thought of what he could say next. "_So--"_ he began slowly, "Why don't we skip the nice polite conversation, and get right to what needs to be done? That sounds locigal to me." He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Watch the class, and stop messing with us," Angelina said, trying to get her bean to at the very least jump.   
  
"No, I don't think I will," the older boy said. His eyes were wide as he stared at some imaginary Quidditch substance infront of him. "You guys, being the chasers and all, really have to know this plan. It's genious, if I do say so mayself." And he was off, explaining some play he had named after his mother.  
  
Katie blinked a couple of times, then began to giggle, "What's the name of the play?"  
  
"I call it, Kathy!" Oliver didn't understand why she was laughing, but when the other two girls, even some girls around them, began to laugh, his confusion only trippled. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"Naming plays after your girlfriend now?" Alicia giggled. At this, Katie's stomach fell from the Astronomy Tower. Did Oliver have a girlfriend? Her laughter was now a little forced. "Aww, she must think you're really sweet."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he reached over to push Alicia, "You've got it wrong, Spinnet. That's my mother's name." He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, raising two of the four legs off of the floor. "Really, all you girls think about now-a-days are boyfreinds, and potential boyfriends. Then you think that every guy that says a girl's name has a girlfriend." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Not at all true," Angelina argued. With that said, she got up and kicked the two legs of the chair that remained on the floor, causing the Gryffindor Quidditch captain to fall to the floor. The classroom errupted with laughter, and Angelina went to the front of the room to take her bows.  
  
Alicia and Katie quickly began to applaud. "Encore! Encore!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"I won! I _actually_ won!" Katie jumped up and down triumphantly, fists raised in the air. Kaite had just beaten Lee at a game of Wizard's chess. It hadn't occured to her that Lee had allowed her to win, though everyone else had. While she celebrated her victory, none of them mentioned the little fact.   
  
Angelina rolled her eyes, but a grin managed to escape her. It was so obvious that Lee was infactuated with the his little friend. "Don't get all cocky, Katie. It's just Lee you beat, the worst chess player ever."  
  
In truth, Lee was only second to Alicia, who was pretty much good at practically everything. Katie beamed brightly, "I don't care! I beat him!" She continued to celebrate, it was only minutes later when a pillow made contact with her head, compliments of George. Or was it Fred? Which ever twin threw the pillow, Katie had picked up the pillow and threw it back.   
  
Thus began the Great Epic Gryffindor Pillow Fight. It didn't end when Percy demanded they cease at that very moment before they landed themselves with a detention. Angelina had tossed the pillow, and said that he should live a little. The younger girl recieved a pillow in the face from him.  
  
As the battle drew on, more and more students slowly took their little part in the raging war of pillows. And as time passed, more and more pillows seemed to appear, never mind the fact that Fred and George were congering them. Within seconds, the common room was littered with feathers from the pillows.  
  
Alicia, who had been quietly studying in the girls' dorm, peered out into the common room to see what all the noise was about. She shook her head at the sight. "Figures you lot would do something as childish as this." Once again, she shook her in disapproval. "Shame, shame."  
  
"What's childish?" George questionned, looking at her from the bottom of the stairs. He picked up a pillow that had not yet been ripped open.  
  
"You wouldn't--" Alicia took a step back.  
  
George grinned wolfishly, an awkward glint in his eyes, "Oh, you mean this is childish?" He threw the pillow at her with perfect accuracy. It hit the girl square in the forehead.   
  
As it struck her, she let out a loud yelp, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GEORGE!!"  
  
And so the epic battle continued, until Professor McGonagall herself came in to put an end to it all. When she had first attempted stop the friendly fray, three pillows (compliments of Katie, Oliver and Alicia) his her right in the face. "Everyone! Stop it, right this instant!"  
  
Any and all motion in the common room stopped, allowing the elder woman's voice to ring out, causing shudders to run up and down the students' spines.   
  
Minerva McGonagall put her hands on her hips, and glared at Fred who still had a pillow raised above his head. Removing a hand from her hip, she snatched it away from the Weasley twin and whacked him over the head with it. "I don't think I really need to ask who started this infantile act of--" her face was white with anger. She was so angry, she was at a loss of words. "I expect this mess to be cleaned up imidiately!" With that, and one more whack at Fred's head, the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, left the feathery common room.  
  
There was silence for a moment after the woman left them. Fred rubbed his head slightly before picking up a pillow, "Well, I think that was the first time McGonagall ever hit someone over the head with a pillow."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Fred, "And you call me the stupid one."  
  
"Only I can hit my twin with a pillow!" George interjected, by throwing a pillow at Lee.  
  
And once again, the Great Epic Gryffindor Pillow Fight resumed. By the end of everything, everyone was covered in feathers, and overly exhausted. Katie collapsed on the floor next to Angelina, and they laughed for a while. It was good to know that Angelina was no longer angry with her for whatever reason. Nothing had needed to be said, it had been a silent agreement, that they simply wouldn't bring it up.  
  
Katie nudged Angelina and jerked her head toward Alicia and George, "Look at those two. Terrible flirts, both of them."  
  
"And you would know about flirting?" Angelina joked, laughing a bit. Though she had to admitt, they were flirting terribly with one another. They were literally terrible flirts.  
  
"Just because I don't flirt with Oliver--" Katie began.  
  
"Or anyone flirts with you," Angelina finished. She tugged a feather out of her hair, then looked back at Kaite. "Take Lee for example-"  
  
Katie rose a curious brow at her, "What are you talking about? Lee doesn't--" she paused to think about it, cutting off her own sentence, "Does he?"  
  
"You know what, Bell? You are most definately a hopeless case." Angelina rose to her feet and brushed the feathers and down away from her robes, before heading off to the girls' dorm. "Make sure you get a good night's sleep. Pop quiz in dear ole Snape's class tomorrow." She yawned and dissapppeared up the stairs.  
  
Katie stared after her. Angelina had left her with a lot to think about. Now she would be obbsessing for days, trying to figure out if Lee liked her or not. Then she would think that everything he did around her would be for a reason. Well, would it be for a reason?   
  
She shook her head quickly. _Look at me,_ she thought. _I'm acting like a silly little girl, just because someone says someone just might actually like me. But then again, Angelina didn't say he liked me, just flirted. But what what if he does? What if I like him instead of Oliver? But I don't-- Do I?  
_  
She lowered her head into her hands and shook her head more harder this time. Kaite was driving herself mad! Was this her mid-life crisis? At age twelve?! That was ridiculous! She was just over-reacting to a bit of news that might not even be true. At this revelation, she let out a sigh and fell back onto the floor, allowing her head to make gentle contact with a random pillow.  
  
Well, it would have made contact with a random pillow, if that random pillow had been in that random spot on the floor. But alas, dear Katie had no such luck, and her head collided with the hard, carpeted floor.   
  
"Ow," she groaned. She rolled over, clutching her head.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't try and kill yourself so soon. Some of us might actually miss you." It wasn't that scottish voice she was so deeply infactuated with, but a voice she was very familiar with all the same.  
  
Katie groaned once again, sitting up, "Hey Lee."  
  
"Alright, now, up you go." He gently grabbed onto both her arms to pull her up, and at the touch Katie's stomach fell ten stories. Her eyes widend slightly and she blushed madly.  
  
As soon as she was on her feet, Katie pulled back away from him, and hurridly made her way to her dormitory, "I'm fine! Really, really, I'm great, never better, going to go now. Sleep, yup, sleep. Snape's test, you know, Good night!"  
  
"Strange behavior, my friend," Fred had seen the whole ordeal, and came up behind Lee, clapping him over the shoulder. He nodded his head as if confirming something.  
  
Lee looked at him, confused, "What are you nodding about?"  
  
"It's official. Katherine Bell likes you."  
  
---------------------  
  
**tinkerbell86** - I'm so incredibly happy that you think that I'm talented and I'm really you like the fic And as soon as I either stop writing or stop being busy, I'm most definately going to read your fic/s! Thanks a bunch!  
  
**Kathy** - huggles You're one of the best!!!  
  
**Miss Lady Padfoot** - You are also.. one of the best!!! huggles  
  
Alirighty, kiddies, Another chapter done, another one of my brain cells lost on working up a sweat trying to write it..  
  
Got any ideas? Feel free to say so because I'm actually starting to run out of rational thoughts.. And I only get my ideas from other ideas.. But slightly tweaked of course!   
  
Love you all! Later  
  
-Richi Sama-


	12. Paretns '

Chapter 11 ya'll!! I hope you like it, because so far this is one of my favorite chapters.. I think..  
  
It's kind of scattered, but it's easy to follow!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------  
  
**_Chapter Eleven_**  
  
"This year sucked," Angelina complained loudly as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for the traditional end of the year feast. She slumped onto the bench with a small sigh and cradled her head in her hands.  
  
Indeed, year two of the group hadn't exactly been the best for Gryffindor. The last Quidditch match against Slytherin had been a humiliating failure. The entire Gryffindor team had appeared to be completely out of it for that match. Oliver's blocking status had hit an all time low, Katie still had a fear of actually trying to score, Angelina had gotten extremely pissed at her team and quickly began to give up. Alicia hadn't eaten or slept well, and was practically sleeping in the match, and Fred and George-- Well, they were Fred and George.   
  
Katie collapsed next to her, "Don't remind me of how terrible it was."  
  
The headmaster of the school rose before them, hands raised high as he caught the attention of the students. "Now, I'm sure this year has been a wonderful year--"  
  
"Yeah, bloody right," Lee muttered. He had recieved one of the lowest markings on his History of Magic exam.   
  
"--and what better way to end the year with a feast, prepared by the dutiful staff of house elves--"  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other, curiosity growing, "House elves?" Seeming to forget that their mother would murder them the moment they stepped off the train, due to the toilet seats and numberous owls from Percy, the twins grinned.  
  
"--here at Hogwarts! Tomorrow morning, you will board the Hogwarts Express, and this year will be only a dream. Enjoy the fest prepared for such hard working, and ambitious students, and I bid thee, farewell. May we meet again."  
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia let out small sighs as the food infront of them appeared. "I'm too depressed to eat," Katie mumbled when Lee urged her to eat.   
  
Sir Nicholas floated slightly above them, shaking his head and tsking at her, "You know nothing of depression, Miss Bell. Depression is when the headless hunt denies you the right to--"  
  
"There he goes again," Angelina and Fred muttered in unison. "Every year it's the same thing," Fred continued on, indicating Sir Nicholas whom didn't seem to notice that his audience's focus was now on a Weasley twin. "You see, every year he attempte to join the Headless Horsemen, or some wierd ghost country club, and every year they taunt him with the fact that his head is still attached to his neck."  
  
"It's rather disgusting, if you ask me," Alicia said, taking a sip of her pumpking juice, and chancing a glance at the nearly headless ghost.  
  
Lee put a bit of chicken on the plate infront of Kaite, "Eat, or you'll get sick."   
  
"Not hungry," was the mumbled reply.   
  
"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby!" He continued to prod.   
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me a good, non-depressed reason as to why you won't eat."  
  
Katie gave it some thought before answering, "I'm watching my figure."  
  
"I'm watching it too," George joked, but recieved a sharp elbow from Alicia. "Ow! What was that--" And once again, Alicia jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Alicia! Stop it! I-- **OW!!"**  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and replied to Katie without a single thought, "Well, your figure looks fine to me." He froze. "Not that I look or anything! I was just saying how your body looked-- I mean! Fred pass the rice?"  
  
**---------------------**  
  
The ride to King's Cross was a fairly uneventful one. The six friends sat together, and got occasional, though temporary, visitors. Conversation passed amongst them, but then an awkward silence would fall as they drew nearer and nearer home.   
  
As it had been the year before for them, returning home had been odd after being at Hogwarts for so long. Katie looked out of the window anxiously. She couldn't wait to see her parents once again. She had decided to stay for all the holidays, with her friends, so she hadn't seen them in such a long while. She couldn't wait to tell them about everything, except for that minor detail that she was on the Quidditch team.   
  
They wouldn't really like that at all.   
  
Once the train pulled to a hault, and the students unloaded, the Weasley family was a comical sight. Mrs. Wealsey hurried over to her three sons, as they made their way to them. After giving them a bone crushing hug, Mrs. Wealsey pulled back, still smiling brightly. Then, with her hand bag, she whacked both Fred and George with all her might, her face going from pleseant to horrific in a split second. **"YOU TWO WILL NEVER LEARN, WILL YOU?! AND NEXT YEAR RON WILL BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS NEXT YEAR!!! YOU WILL BE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE ROLE MODELS FOR HIM!!"** She turned to Percy and smiled peacefully, "Hello Percy darling, how are you?"  
  
Katie walked with Angelina and Alicia, her parents nowhere in sight.   
  
"Dad!" Angelina cried out, causing her two friends at her sides to jump in shock. She waved her hand high up into the air and hurried forward. Katie and Alicia stumbling behind her. Finally they came to a hault infront of a tall intimidatingly large bald man.  
  
Angelina threw her arms around him and burried her face into his robes. "Missed you," she said quietly, still hugging her father. She pulled back beaming, "These are my friends, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. They're the other two chasers I wrote you about. Guys, this is my dad, Joel Johnson!"  
  
The girls had to practically stare straight up at the man in order to see him clearly. His skin was much darker than his daughters, but his features were very disticnt, and very similar to Angelina's. Katie stammered as she continued to look up at him, "H-hello, sir." Alicia grinned nervously.   
  
Joel Johnson was beaming down at them, then narrowed his eyes in a squint as he studied both girls. He pointed at Katie, "You're the one that didn't know how to fly, right?"  
  
Two pink spots appeared on Katie's face, "You told him, Angelina?" She smiled nervously and nodded to answer his question, then later found her voice, "Yessir."  
  
"Katherine! My how you've grown!" Katie was quickly swept back from behind, and pulled into a tight squeeze. At first, she was taken aback by this, but then realized that it was her mother that hugged her so fiercely. Finely she was released, only to be pulled into an even tighter hug by her father.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bell beamed at their daughter, then glanced up at Mr. Johnson, and exchanged hand shakes and names. Angelina and Katie rolled their eyes. Typical parents.   
  
Not too long after, Alicia's mother came into the picture. She apologized to Alicia ten times over for being a little late, but a man had been attacked by a miniature squid and its special vanishing ink. By the time they had gotten to the man, half of his entire body had vanished, and he was in hysterics.  
  
Long minutes passed, and adults and children conversed. (With their own kind of course.) It wasn't until Joel's career came up that all went downhill for Katie.  
  
"So," Ms. Spinnet began. "Still playing Quidditch, are you, Mr. Johnson?" She looked asthough she were hiding a smile.  
  
Joel waved an impatient hand at the woman and smiled, "Please, call me Joel, and yes I am. I think I may be retiring soon enough though. I might go into training young chasers like Angelina, here." He gently chucked his daughter on the chin and grinned at her.  
  
"Training our youth is the only way of the future, I say," Mrs. Bell said politely. "Though I, nor my husband, have never really liked the sport, we do appriciate the athletic ability behind it." Mr. Bell nodded mutely.  
  
"Which would explain why you've allowed Katie, here, to play Quidditch at Hogwarts. I think that's a very wie descion. Let your child discover what he or she is good at, it's the only way they'll ever learn anything." Mr. Johnson said. While he said this, he failed to notice Katie's panicked expression, as well as the intense looks the adult Bells had adopted.   
  
_Think fast, think fast!_ Katie was in trouble now, and she new it. Quidditch was a forbidden sport. Anyone who played it was not a Bell, those were the rules, and she had knowingly broken them. _But Oliver had chosen me, so all I have to do is explain it to them, and they'll understand, right?_ She glanced at her parents, and bit her lower lip. Judging by the dark looks they casted at her, the answer to her question was a definate no.  
  
"We should go!" Katie piped, grabbing both her parents' hands and pulling them toward the exit. "I will write you guys over the summer, and see you at Diagon Alley for school shopping! Bye!" She hurridly pulled them away from the station, and didn't cease until they were far enough away from prying ears. She didn't want anyone near when they yelled out her.   
  
Mr. Bell crossed his arms and shook his head, "We'll discuss this-- Quidditch, later."  
  
Katie groaned inwardly. Oh yeah, what a way to kick off the summer.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Dear Katie,  
  
You will not believe this! My dad told me as soon as he arrived home, that he had been seeing some other woman! I don't really mind that and all, I think he should be dating while I'm away at Hogwarts and all. He says that I would really like her, and that she even has a daughter my age! Isn't that wierd? She's a wizard too, which means her daughter goes to Hogwarts as well. He didn't tell me who it was, but he says that they're going to come to 'The Pit' later on during the month so that we can meet. I hope this woman doesn't expect me to be all girly like and whatever, that would be really wierd. But my dad is considering having me wear some wierd frilly robes that night. I might need you to convince him other wise. Well, just wanted to let you know what's happening with me, and that I haven't forgotten you. Have a great summer holiday, and I hope you didn't get into too much trouble about the whole Quidditch thing. Why won't your parents let you play? I think that's kind of harsh.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Angelina  
_  
---------------------  
  
It had been two weeks. Two whole agonizing weeks, and her father still hadn't spoke to her about this whole 'Quidditch thing.' The atmosphere was absolutely killing her. Her father would simply not speak to her, probably in fear that he would disown his baby girl. Anytime she walked into the same room he was in, he would simply ignore her and continue to read the Daily Prophet, as if she weren't there, or flat out leave.  
  
Her mother had told her a number of times that he was simply searching for the right words to explain to her the dangers and risks of playing Quidditch, even at school level. When Katie argued that it was fun, her mother said nothing more and left. She knew she had upset her mother, but it was the truth.  
  
She now only took comfort in her room, with constant letters from her friends.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Dear Katie,  
  
I've been reading a bit of poetry lately, and I know you've always said that I needed to broaden my horizens, so I thought I would let you know, that this time next year, I will be more developed in my-- uh-- words that I use everyday! Heh.. Anyway, I was just writing to ask you how your summer was going so far. Mine is alright, I'm currently in America with a bit of family. We went to Florida. If you must know, there are not only witches and wizards here, but extremely wierd muggles who think they're witches in wizards. My older cousin, Reggie, put a levitation charm on one of them, and they flipped out, and told everyone they were going to take over the world with their newly discovered powers! It was real riot, especially when the muggle law enforcement arrested that whack-o. Just thought I would drop a line. Please write back, I really miss you-- and everyone else of course.  
  
Your's Truly,  
  
Lee  
_  
---------------------  
  
At dinner, the table was silent, except for the occasional clatter of silverware against glass plates. Katie would glance nervously from her mother to her father, waiting for one of them to speak or cough. Niether happened for long stretched out minutes. The silence drove Katie crazy, but still she said nothing.  
  
She sighed, and speared a carrot on her plate. It had been two weeks since her father had spoken to her. And she would simply have to wait for him to bring up the subject whenever he was prepared to discuss the matter with her. The carrot was sweet and tender as she chewed on it.   
  
Her mother's gazed was casted downward to her plate. Her dark blue gaze would drift from her husband to her child. This little silent episode in the Bell household was getting rather dull, and irritating. Finally, Cynthia Bell allowed her fork to fall to her plate with a loud clatter, and she rose abruptly from the table, "This is _quite_ enough! I will _not_ have my daughter and husband act so childish!"  
  
Robert and Katie looked at her with wide eyes, as if the woman were mad.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Cynthia?"  
  
They had spoken in unison, then quickly averted their gazes to one another. Mrs. Bell remained standing, "Now will you two please, just sort this out? I won't stand for it any longer?"  
  
Katie rose an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her father to make the first move. When Mr. Bell said nothing, only glowered at his daughter, she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms stubbornly, "I'm not saying anything until he does."  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Katie!  
  
Me and Fred are on the verge of something great, and the family doesn't suspect a thing. They think we're just exploding things because of the whole toilet ordeal. Anyway, you know those fake wands at Zonkos? They're nothing compared to what Fred thought up. So far, we've been able to make about fifteen of them. We scared the pants off of poor Ginny. She hasn't spoken or even looked at either one of us for an entire week! Anyway, I've got to go help Fred hide our little fake wand stash before mum burns them all. Hope to see you at Diagon Alley whenever. Hope you're well and all that stuff I really don't care about. Write back if you can.   
  
Bye!  
  
George_  
  
---------------------  
  
Another three days after the little dinner episode passed, and still, Katie and her father had not spoken. The three of them sat silently in the living room, the stars twinkling through the large windows. All three Bells were deeply submerged into their readings.   
  
Or at least, Katie thought so. She found out differently when she got up to leave the room.   
  
"Stop right there, **_Katherine Elizabeth Bell_**. You will not leave this room," her mother's stern voice whipped out like a lash, causing Katie to freeze on the spot, and sit back in her chair.  
  
"Mum--"she began, but was silenced when her mother put up a warning finger.  
  
Mrs. Bell lowered the book she read to her lap, and looked sternly at her daughter, "You will not be leaving this room, not this house, until you and your father talk about this ridiculous Quidditch nonsense!"  
  
"Quidditch isn't ridiculous, mum, it's fun. Perhaps you and dad forgot what that was, but--" she stopped herself before she got even more carried away with yelling at her mother. "Sorry mum, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Once he had heard Katie's voice rise, Mr. Bell quickly turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he heard her quiet apology. He slowly lowered his paper, hard eyes still focused on Katie. "Well," he began, "I believe we've given each other the silent treatment long enough."  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Katie,  
  
Can you belive it? My mom's dating again! And last night we went to this guy's house, and guess who it was?!_ **ANGELINA'S DAD!!** _Actually, their still here right now. I'll have to write you back later, when I'm not so busy. Write me when you get the chance, this is defaintely big news!  
  
Alicia_  
  
---------------------  
  
"So allow me to get this correctly," Mr. Bell looked over his daughter carefully as he recapped what he had been told, "Your friends, Angelina and Alicia taught you how to fly, the Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, sees you fly, but that was before her was the captain? So you get on the team, _how_?"  
  
Katie combed her fingers as she explained it once again, "Our captain got kicked off, so Oliver Wood is our new captain, and he said I had potential and--"  
  
"And so you're going to believe what every older boy tells you." That wasn't a question. It was more like an overly protective father's comment.  
  
With a grunt of frustration and crossing her arms, Katie glared at her father, "Daddy, he's really good judge of talnet! And he's an amazing Quidditch player!"  
  
"Sounds like my little girl has her first crush," Mrs. Bell said, attempting to hide her smile with the large tea cup she was drinking from.   
  
"No! No! No!" Katie's cheeks quickly turned red. Of course she had a crush on him, but she wasn't going to admit that to her mother, and defaintely not when her father was around. That would just be mad!  
  
Mr. Bell's eyes widend, "You like this boy? No wonder you're going about to play this rough-housing sport! To impress a boy!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"His name is Oliver Wood, you say? Perhaps we could meet him one day. Have you met his parents? Are they nice? Is he a good looking young man?"  
  
"No boy is going to get near my little angel, and no one is going to make her play Quidditch against her will; therefore, it's settled!" Mr. Bell thrust his pointer fniger into the air as he stood up, chest poking out in sweeling pride. "You don't want to play Quidditch, so you won't be playing to impress this wooden boy of your's. And that is the end of that!"  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Katie,  
  
I've sent a letter out to the rest of the team, and assuming you'll still be with us next year, I sent one to you as well. I have enclosed with this letter, several parchment fulls of plays that I have devised over the summer. Study them, and we're going to get an early start on training. I haven't yet figured out what will be done about a seeker, being that Miles somehow managed to pass his seventh year of Hogwarts. I did see some potential, but no real natural skill. Try-outs might be a nightmare, but you don't have to worry about that just yert. I want everyone to keep training in the summer and keep good health. I would hate to see one of you come with a missing limb. Quidditch is a sport that requires most of your body parts. Take care of yourself this break, and I can't wait for another season. This will be the year that Gryffindor gets the cup, I just know it!  
  
Work hard, stay strong and stay alive,  
  
Oliver  
_  
**---------------------**  
  
**Kathy** - A love.. quadrilateral? o.O You're great Kathy, but I've tainted my mind with sooo many fanfics that I could never really see that.. ever.. But I still think you're great!  
  
**crystalviolinist** - Funny.. No one's ever used 'cute' for one of my fics before.. If friends of mine read my stuff, they just kind of look at me like I've been smoking something. xD But thanks for the review!  
  
Seriously, kiddies, I wouldn't have even made 11 chapters had it not been for the constant support I'm getting from you guys, and I love you all!   
  
**FREE COOKIES FOR ALL!!!** -throws out cookies-  
  
But anyway.. I have to go watch Spirit now, so I will look forward to seeing more reviews.. And you can also IM me.. -may regret this BUT- **_trishygirl34_** It's my AIM screen name so I'm usually constantly on that one there..  
  
Later!  
  
-Richi Sama-


	13. Diagon Alley

Chapter Twelve ya'll!

Enjoy... trumpets blare

**---------------------**  
  
**Chapter Twelve  
**  
_Angelina,  
  
Wow, your dad and Alicia's mom? That's really something! Do you think that they're gonna get married or something like that? Would that be awkward for you and Alicia, being friends and all. If they do get married, you guys will probably hate each other's guts, but then again, I don't know. I'm an only child. Anyway, I know it took me a while to write back to you and everything, and I'm awfully sorry about that. Me and my dad have been at each other's throats about Quidditch. He doesn't want me to play anymore. Thinks it dangerous and what ever wierd stuff like that. I'm trying to convince him otherwise, but my dad's a pretty stubborn fellow. Have a great summer and keep in touch.  
  
Love,  
  
Katie_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"--and see what the keeper is for, is to block these three goals here," Katie had spent fifteen minutes explaining the rules to Quidditch to her mother's cat, Mattie. She had pulled out three quills and attatched ripped pieces of parchment to them so they served as the goal posts. With the other ripped pieces, she made the several balls.  
  
"This one," she explained, holding up the smallest ball so the cat could see it clearly, "is called the snitch. It's golden and it flies around. The seeker is incharge of catching the snitch. When one of the seekers catch the snitch, the game is over, adding a total of fifty points to his or her team."  
  
Cynthia Bell had stood silently outside of Katie's room, listening to her baby girl explain the game she loved to the family pet. A small smile crept across the woman's face. Katie was such a bright young girl. Why she would rather waste her talents upsetting her father Mrs. Bell would never know. Crossing her arms over her chest, and remaining still and silent, Mrs. Bell listened to Katie continue onward with explaining the game of Quidditch to the family cat.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Fred & George,  
  
Fake wands? What are you guys planning over there? Creating a joke shop or something? I actually think that would be very well for you guys. Anyway, let me know what else you guys make, that way I can be sure not to take anything from you ever again. I hope you guys are feeding vicious lies to your little brother about Hogwarts. I saw him at the train station when we arrived there, and he looked a little nervous that he would be going to Hogwarts next year. Imagine what he would do if you guys told him that you had to defeat a troll in order to be sorted into your house. He would probably pee in his pants. Just wanted to let you know that I am indeed alive and well.   
  
Love Always,  
  
Katie  
_  
**---------------------**  
  
"Robert, why don't you just allow Katherine to play Quidditch? I heard her talking to Mattie up in her room, and she really has taken a liking to the sport." Cynthia sat down a cup of tea in front of her husband, then set her own down on the same table before seating herself. "It isn't as though she'll run off to play for some international team. It is only for school, love, and she seems to know what she is doing and what she is capable of. Besides, I doubt those two nice young ladies would let anything happen to her."  
  
Mr. Bell's gaze was set on the Dailey Prophet. He simply turned a page and crossed his legs. For a moment, not a sound escaped the man, before finally, "How do you know it will end there?" He put the paper down on his lap to look at his wife. "You know I don't want her playing such a vicious, male dominated sport--" He quickly stopped himself, knowing he had just stepped into a mine-field.  
  
"_Male dominated?_ So this is what this is all about, is it?" Cynthia had been raising her tea cup to her red lips, but the action had been forgotten as she glared daggers at her husband. "I believe that there are the same amount of women playing at the international level as there are men, unless the Witch Weekly is full of miserable lies--"  
  
"Cynthia, you know I didn't mean it that way, but honestly! You can't say that you aren't worried about what will become of our baby girl if she is subjected to such a rough and tumble sport! Couldn't she do something safer?" Robert picked up his tea cup calmly, looking away from his angered wife.  
  
"Like what? _Wizard's Chess_?"  
  
"It is _safer_, isn't it?"  
  
Mrs. Bell returned her tea cup to the table and continued to glare at her husband, "If Katherine wishes to play Quidditch, for a boy or not, she should be the one to make that decsion, not you."  
  
"I only want what's best for Katherine," Robert stated evenly, picking up his paper once more, preparing to read a story on muggles whose hats were threatening too eat off all of their hair. "You know that, or at least you should by now."  
  
"Perhaps Quidditch is the best thing for her at the moment. I know you've notice how verbose she is. She isn't as shy and quiet." Cynthia switched to reason which her husband would more than likely comply with this tone, rather than an accusing, harsh one she had early used.  
  
Mr. Bell quickly lowered his paper once again, "And you think this may have to due with Quidditch."  
  
Mrs. Bell sighed as her husband returned to his paper. She stood up and collected her tea cup before leaving. Robert was a hopeless case.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Lee,  
  
Nice to know that you're actually reading something. Too bad it isn't your homework. I've never been out of the country before, and from the way you've described things in your letter, America sounds really fun so I don't need to ask that. I bet you miss home though, I know I most certainly would. And of course you miss me, who wouldn't? If I went away to America for most of the summer, I would miss me too. Ha ha. But I'm really glad to hear from you, and I look forward to seeing you again. Enjoy the rest of your summer.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Katie_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Tell the Minister of Austria in whatever language you want, but I'm not budging on this, you've got that, Bridgette?" Mr. Bell spoke in a fairly annoyed fashion to the female that bobbed in his fireplace.  
  
Robert Bell worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and was currently closing the a very large pact with Austria. He had been working hard on it ever since the Christmas Holidays and it seemed Austria was slowly giving into his cunning charm and way with words.   
  
When the woman from the fire, Bridgette, vanished, Mr. Bell turned around to leave his study, only to find Katie standing there uncomfortably. In her arms, she clutched Mattie tightly, who was wriggling madly, attempting to escape the girl's grasp.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
Katie took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Just-let-me-play-Quidditch-it's-really-fun-and-I've-made-a-lot-of-really-great-friends-and-I-just-want-to-play-and-it's-only-for-school-so-please-let-me-just-have-some-fun-while-I'm-at-school-and-just-let-me-play-please-let-me-play-daddy? I-promise-I'll-be-good-forever-and-ever-if-you-just-let-me-play! Please?" She had said this all so quickly, her father only blinked when she was done speaking.  
  
"What?"  
  
For the first time since Katie's arrival home, she and her father sat down in the study and talked calmly and rationally. It was true rarity. After their discussion was done, but not completely over, Mr. Bell leaned back in his arm chair and picked up his pipe, appearing to think things over.  
  
"Well, you have shown quite a bit of intrest in this sport of your's," he began slowly. "And your mother overheard you teaching the cat about the rules, so I suppose you really get something from all of this, though I still don't seem to know what." He pulled the pipe from his mouth and looked away from her thoughtfully.  
  
"And I'm _not_ doing it for a boy," Katie added silently.  
  
Mr. Bell smiled ruefully, "No, I suppose you're not." There was a moment more of silence. "Well, have you given any thought as to what type of broom you will be needing for next year? I can't have you flying a waste of a school broom. Only the best for my daughter."  
  
Katie grinned and practically tackled her father when she moved forward to hug and kiss him, "Thank you, daddy! Thank you so much!"  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Oliver,   
  
I was curious, which is the best type of broom for a chaser to have? My father wants to get one for me, and wants my recommendation since he knows nothing about Quidditch. He doesn't approve of my playing, but I think my mother made him think things over for a few nights on the couch. Anyway, being that you're the Quidditch obbsessed person you are, you of all people would know. If not, I could simply ask around until I find something fitting and comfortable to suit my fancy. Have a great summer where ever you are, and don't drive yourself too mad about what's going to happen next year.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Katie_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Katie,  
  
I'm not exactly a broom expert, but my advise would to be get a broom from the Comet series or something that easy to manuever. The Silver Arrow is a decent one to go with as is the Moon Trimmer, though it's speed is relatively same to the Cleansweep Three. The Silver Arrow, I know, is defainately faster than that Comet you were using, though it was one of the earlier models. But then again, since I'm more of the playing and planning guy, you might want to go to the Quidditch supply shop and ask there. Any of them are really worth the money. Good luck  
  
Oliver_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Alicia,  
  
Meet us at Diagon Alley next Thursday. My mum and dad are getting me a broomstick! I'm so excited! Oh and we're getting those other supplies we need, but the broom, that's all that matters! Did I mention how excited I was? I'm getting a Broom stick!! YaY!!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Katie_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
_Bridgette,  
  
Cancel any and all meetings I may have scehduled for the 25th. I will be with my family preparing for my daughter's third year at Hogwarts. When the Austrian Minister wishes to contact me, tell him that I have certain obligations, and that I send my sincerest apologies for not being able to attend a scheduled meeting. Also, make sure he is informed that I am more than happy to reschedule with him in about three or so weeks. If he has any problems with me, contact me by owl. If there is anyone else requiring my attention, I do not want to deal with them unless it is of the upmost importance. You know what must be done to the paper work on my desk in my office, so if you could please complete that for me, I would be most appriciative.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Robert Bell_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Katherine, calm yourself! You act as though you've never been to Diagon Alley before," Mrs. Bell scolded silently as Katie tugged away from her parents and tried to move forward through the crowded streets.  
  
Mr. Bell smiled at her eagerness to get to the supply shop where she would be getting her first broom stick. He leaned over to his wife and whispered something in her ear, causing the woman to laugh and slap at him playfully, _"You evil man."  
_  
Katie turned around to look at her parents, "Come on! Come on! We've got to get--"  
  
"School supplies, I know," Mr. Bell said cutting her off. "Now, first we must outfit you properly. You've grown quite a bit since last year."  
  
Mrs. Bell nodded, "To Madam Malkins it is then." She took hold of Katie's hand and led her in the opposiite direction of Katie's destination. "I swear child, you're growing like a weed."  
  
Madam Malkin had gained a bit of wait since last time Katie had been there. Actually, she had gained quite a bit of weight. She could now be described as squat. Katie tried not to laugh as the woman waddled over to her mother and father to engage them in conversation.  
  
After a while, Madam Malkin had instructed her to stand a foot stool awhile she took Katie's new measuements. Once she was done, she recorded the numbers down on a piece of parchment and smiled at Katie. "Growing in the bust area I see. And you've gotten taller as well."  
  
When the older woman left, Katie remained on the footstool, blushing. A moment later, Madam Malkin returned, but not with Katie's robes. Instead she led a boy to the foot stool right next to Katie's. The didn't look in the least pleseant, and he looked like he was in his first year.  
  
She took her time in taking the boys' measurements then once again retreated. Silence floated over the two children. It was the boy who acted first. He gave Katie a quick look over.  
  
Katie tried not to gasp in shock, was that little brat checking her out? She shuddered, refusing to look at the pale boy at her side.   
  
It seemed like forever before Madam Malkin returned with her robes. Katie smiled and collected them quickly, thanking Madam Malkin with a polite smile. She quickly left, but felt the boys' gaze on her back side. Once again, she shuddered. That disgusting little creep really was checking her out!  
  
As she left the shop, she bumped into a small dark haired boy. "Oh! So sorry," she apologized quickly, barely even glancing at him, then quickly left with her robes. As she left, the boy adjusted his too large glasses, and walked into the shop.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Mum! Dad! Now we've got to get my--"  
  
"Books! You are so right, sweetie," Mrs. Bell said sweetly. "I believe I have the list right here in my hand bag." Mrs. Bell's hand dove into the dragon skin bag and she fished out the list that had been delivered only a week before. "Now we're off to Flourish and Blotts."  
  
Katie just wanted to scream at that moment. They were plotting to ruin her life! She knew it, and all because she wanted to play Quidditch! With a gruff sigh, and her impatience under control, Katie walked behind her parents toward the book shop.   
  
"Gather your book, Katie, dear. I just want to have a word with Cornelious," Mr. Bell said, approaching the Minister of Magic.   
  
Mrs. Bell helped Katie locate and collect all her books that were required for the third year students. Mrs. Bell looked at one book in particular with a curious brow raised, "Unfogging the Future? You've taken an interst in divination?"  
  
"Not really, but it was that or Muggle Studies, and I really don't want to take that." Katie said off handedly, taking the book and adding it to her steadily growing pile.   
  
With shrug, Mrs. Bell nodded, "I see. Well, come along dear, we must pay for all this, then wait for your father."  
  
"You're punishing me aren't you," Katie mumbled beneath her breath as she followed behind her mother.  
  
"What was that, Katherine?"  
  
Katie knew her mother's strict rule about mumbling and speaking about one behind their back. "Nothing, mum."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Katie!" Angelina shouted at the top of her lungs, causing those near her to jerk slightly. She hurried forward, pushing her way through the crowd. Behind her was Alicia. Both girls smiling brightly as they greeted their friend. "I thought you weren't coming for a minute there."  
  
"We're about to sit down for icecream, you should join us!" Alicia proposed, smiling brightly.   
  
Katie began to shake her head and open her mouth to say that she couldn't, but her father cut in. "_Of course_ she would like to join you for some icecream! She couldn't possibly say no. Isn't that right, Katherine?"  
  
Admitting defeat, Katie smiled weakly, "I'd love to join you guys."  
  
The three girls and two adults headed away from Katie's destination. As they did so, she silently reminded herself of all the curses, hexes and jinxes she knew. Perhaps while her parents were asleep that night she could cast a few of them. Then she remembered, no magic when outside of school. She closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
_Today is not my day._  
  
They seated themselves at a little round table, while the Bells went and sat with Angelina's dad and Alicia's mom. It was still hard to believe that the two were dating, but Angelina and Alicia didn't seem to mind.   
  
"So when are you getting your new broom stick?" Angelina asked, as she decided on what flavor icecream she wanted. "Oh, and what kind? I can't wait to see it!"  
  
Katie had chosen to get tripple chocolate with a hot fudge over it, then she looked at Angelina, "As soon as my parents stop torturing me. I've been trying to get there all day, but they keep going to the ends of the earth rather than getting me my broom stick."  
  
"Harsh," Alicia said grinning slightly, deciding on the same thing Katie had ordered.  
  
In no time at all, the girls had their icecream in front of the them and were chattering away. Angelina and Alicia were a lot more closer since their parents were dating and all. Katie couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. The two had all these inside jokes, and would tell her about them, but Katie couldn't help but feel she was intruding on something she didn't quite understand.   
  
"Well, look who it is!" A familiar voice shouted out from across the busy road. The girls looked up to see two friendly identical faces. George had been the one that called out to them. The twins were just outside of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.   
  
Fred and George hurried over to them, and pulled up chairs to the small table. "How have you girls been fairing up without us?" Fred grabbed Angelina's spoon and dove into her icecream. Before it reached his mouth, Angelina slapped his hands, causing him to put the spoon back. "I see you've been doing just fine, Angelina."  
  
"Yes, quite." Angelina smirked, and returned to her icecream.  
  
George looked at Katie's and Alicia's icecream, "Tripple chocolate with fudge? Good choice."   
  
**"Fred! George! I will not be held responsible when you go back to school unprepared for your classes! Now get over here and finish gathering your supplies, I won't do it all for you!"**  
  
Fred moaned and shook his head, "Mum is barking again. Guess we better go before she starts biting." The twins said short goodbyes, but prmoised to be back later, then jogged off to catch up with their mother, who had their younger brother in tow.  
  
"That must be Ron," Alicia said silently, poking at her icecream before allowing the frozen treat to enter her mouth. She swallowed, "Yeah, the last boy, then next is their little sister, but I don't know her name." Katie looked over at the retreating family. Percy was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Did you guys get Wood's letter? The boy is stark raving mad. Sending us a bunch of plays that we'll probably never use and all. Oh well, he's still as obsessed as ever." Alicia finished off the last bit of her icecream, licking the spoon to make sure she had gotten it all.  
  
Katie smiled, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Alicia took on look at her and knew what the blonde girl was bound to say. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her grin, "I know, I know. You think it's cute."  
  
Angelina choked on the icecream at this and coughed a few times. Both Katie and Alicia clapped her over the back. "What?! You like him still? You're so wierd!"   
  
"There's nothing wrong with having a crush on an older boy." Katie said quietly, hoping her parents were deep in conversation with Mr. Johnson and Ms. Spinnet.  
  
"But don't you like Lee? That's what George told me." Angelina question.  
  
Now it was Katie's turn to choke on her icecream, "Who told him that?"  
  
"Fred," was the reply.  
  
Katie blinked a few times, "And who told Fred?"  
  
Angelina opened her mouth to answer, then looked upward as she thought, "I-- I think-- Uh--"  
  
"Well whoever told Fred was misinformed. I don't like him--" Katie said, that blush growing brighter with every passing second.  
  
"Much," Alicia giggled. Soon after, Angelina joined in on the laughter, and the two were practically roaring. Any one who passed by casted awkward looks at the two girls, much to Katie's embaressment.   
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Alright," Mrs. Bell said an hour after they had eaten the icecream. "I believe we've gotten everything we came here for, so now we can return home." She watched as her daughter's face fell.  
  
Mr. Bell nodded, "Yes, let's be going."  
  
"No!" Katie yelled out, stomping her foot on the ground. "The broom stick! We've got to get my broom stick!"   
  
At first the two adults simply looked at her in mild shock, then threw back their heads in laughter. Katie eyed her parents angrily then let out a frustrated cry. So they had been doing this purposely. Going everywhere else first, talking to as many people as they could. They had just wanted to play with her head.  
  
Katie felt extremely stupid. How could she let her parents just play such a cruel and unusual joke on her like that? Rather than standing around and yelling at them, she turned around and headed off toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. She could hear her parents still laughing as they followed behing her.  
  
Once there, Katie's anger was replaced by awe. She had to go everywhere she possibly could, once inside the store. Looking at a care kit, and the broom sticks, and posters and books! It was all so very amazing. She looked around until she found the broom stick she knew she had to have.   
  
_The Silver Arrow.   
_  
One of the store clerks saw what her gaze was so focused on. He grinned and went ovre to her, "Sure you be wantin' that one, love? The Silver Arrow is nice, but not as nice as the Nimbus 2000. It's the fastest model by far, you know."  
  
Katie turned to look at him, "Yeah, the Nimbus 2000 is probably really fast, but that's built more for a seeker than a chaser. Chasers have to be fast, but they can't be too fast, you know?" She looked back at the broom stick of her dreams and nodded, "I want the Silver Arrow if you don't mind."  
  
Slightly impressed with what the girl had to say, the store clerk picked up the broom stick and headed to the purchase area. "Wantin' anythin' else?"  
  
Mr. Bell put a care kit on the counter next to the broom, "Yes, this as well, my good man."  
  
The clerk nodded and rang it up. He handed the broom stick over to Katie, who's eyes instantly lit up when she touched the fine broom. She grinned and looked at both her mother and father, "Thank you, so much!"  
  
Before they could speak a word, Katie ran out of the store, in search of Alicia and Angelina. When she found them, they were standing with the twins and Lee outside of Gringotts. They marveled at te Silver Arrow and congradulated Katie at having her first broom.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, and into the evening, the six stayed together, looking through stores and talking about their summers. Slowly, one by one, or by two in Fred and George's case, the group slowly broke up to return to their homes. Katie and Lee were the last remaining.  
  
From a distance, Lee's mother had called for him. Before he left he looked at Katie, "It was really great to see everyone again."  
  
"Yeah," was Katie's polite answer. They started to walk toward Lee's mother. Katie's parents were in the general area, so she went along with him.  
  
Lee bit his lower lip nervously and looked down at the street they walked on. Katie immidiately took notice of this, "Something wrong, Lee?"  
  
A quick little shake of the head, then he nodded.  
  
"Well, which is it? Either something's wrong, or something isn't."  
  
Lee stopped walking, causing Katie to stop dead in her tracks as well. Lee was still looking down at the street before he drew a bit closer to Katie. It happened so quickly, Katie didn't think it had happened at all, but it had. Lee looked up and quickly kissed her gently on the cheek, and hurried away.  
  
As he left with his mother, Katie's hand rose to her cheek and rested on the area where Lee's lips had met her skin, blue eyes wide and disbelieving.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
Another chapter my kiddies! HO HO HO HO!!  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did.. I discovered the whole letter thing made it easier for me to write like crazy, and I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it..  
  
If you didn't that's ok.. These types of chapters I think I'm reserving just for the summer time.. just so we can pass time a little bit faster.. it's like instead of a song fic.. it's a letter fic..   
  
lol xD  
  
... Ok not that funny, but anyway--  
  
**Kathy** - Katie's dad is awesome and funny and cool.. In that dorky dad kind of way.. Isn't it good that he finally came around even though he still doesn't want his precious daughter playing Qiudditch? When I wrote that, I was like 'Aw, what a sweet dad. I wish I had dad like that.'  
  
**tinkerbell86** - bows Thank you!  
  
**crystalviolinist** - See! Everything works out in the end... Or does it? DUN DUN DUN  
  
And too all the other kiddies who read beyond the chapters.. This is to you!   
  
As you may have noticed, I don't wait too long to get reviews on my chapters. Infact, I remember I posted the first two chapters the minute I could, then you know.. Just never really stopped. The reason I don't wait long for reviews, though I adore them with all my heart, is because if I don't constantly work on this fic, and post, I will never finish it because of all the other ideas in my head.. I mean I have ideas running in my head for other fandoms and other fics for this fandom, and I have a really short attention span so if I just don't keep going... I'll stop..  
  
Forever..  
  
Anyway-- Later!  
  
-Richi Sama-


	14. A New Year

We're going to re-visit the first book fast... Probably (in my opinion) the best dialogue ever   
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF QTTA IS OFFICIALLY UP!!  
  
Enjoy my little kiddies!  
  
**---------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen**  
  
King's Cross was filled with people on the first day of September. Not with only anxious Hogwarts students and their families, but with muggles who feared they were going to miss their train. Their were loud screeches from caged owls, and replying yowls from cats, causing rats to squeal in fright or annoyance.  
  
This year, Katie had two additions to her traditional luggage. The beautifully shined Silver Arrow and the family cat, Mattie. She smiled brightly at both her parents as they approached the the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "--and Angelina and Alicia helped me with learning how to fly and everything! It was great!"  
  
"That's wonderful, dear," Mrs. Bell said to her daughter, meaning every word of it. Mr. Bell; however, said nothing. He simply had a polite face on and smiled and nodded at the appropriate times.   
  
In no time at all, Katie found herself on platform nine and three quarters with high spirits. She had a feeling she would really like her third year.   
  
Katie wasted little time in locating her friends. The first person she ran into was Lee, much to her surprise. The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment before greeting each other.   
  
"Uhm-- hey, Katie."  
  
"Hey Lee."  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Yeah--"  
  
"So--"  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Great, great. You--"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
No more words were exchanged between the two of them, because at that very moment, Alicia came skipping up, "Hey, guys! Oh man, do I have news for you guys!" But before she could tell them the news, she noticed the back Lee held in his hands. She cocked her head to one side curiously. "What's that?  
  
Suddenly, the shyness in Lee's face was completely gone, and he simply grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well," he drew the word out so that it was very slowly said, "I don't really thing I should."  
  
A small crowd had began to gather as Alicia and Katie insisted the he opened the box. "Give us a look, Lee, go on," Katie prodded gently at the box, but jumped back when Lee opened it.  
  
A long hairy leg poked out of the box. The leg was attatched to an over sized spider. Many of the on looking girls yelped and screamed loudly, well, actually, a lot of the boys in the crowd yelped and screamed loudly as well.   
  
Before another long hidiously hairy leg of the spider could poke its way out of the box, Lee quickly closed it, grinning more than ever. "Don't I say I didn't tell you so."  
  
The crowd slowly diminished, leaving Alicia, Katie and Lee. From a distance they could hear George calling for Fred, rather loudly at that. "Oh, is that your cat, Katie? She's so pretty! It is a girl isn't it?" Alicia stroked the cat gently when nothing was said.   
  
"Uhm, yeah. Her name's Mattie," she handed the animal over to Alicia.  
  
Once again silence fell, mainly between Katie and Lee since Alicia was so caught up in cooing over the cat. Lee lifted one hand away from the box to scratch the back of his head. He failed to notice that his spider's leg had easily lifted the box top and slowly extended outside of it. "So uhm, Alicia, you said you had something to tell us?"  
  
"I did? Oh! Yeah! I did, but I can't tell you now. Where's Fred, George and Angelina?" She looked up from the cat to look around the crowded platform.   
  
Fred and George were nearby, with the rest of the Weasley troops. Percy was smiling smugly with a 'P' attached to his robes. Lee groaned loudly at seeing this, "Looks like Percy's gone and got himself a Prefect's badge. A lifetime supply on endless good behavior lectures, here we come."  
  
"--the prefects have got two compartments to themselves--" he was apparently explaining to his mother. No doubt he was trying to get away from the twins and his youngest brother before anyone could put together that they were related. Not that he would have any luck, the red hair and hand-me-down robes would be a dead give away.  
  
George opened his mouth slightly, and clapped his hands on both cheeks with an ait of shock, "Oh, are you prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."  
  
"Hang on," Fred stepped in, eyes casted upward as if he were all of a sudden remembering something, "I think I remember him saying something about it. Once--"  
  
By now Percy was glaring menacingly at the two, but his look of frustration was nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley's. Though she was clearly trying to ignore them, she wasn't succeeding in the least.  
  
George also adopted that look of remembering something that had long been forgotten, _"Or twice."  
_  
_"A minute--"_ Fred went on.  
  
_"All summer--"_ George finished.  
  
Hearing everything, Katie, Alicia and Lee were trying their hardest not to laugh out at the twins. If they laughed now, Mrs. Weasley's attention would turn to them, and they would be lectured on how to have better appreciation for the house Prefects.  
  
Once done tormenting their family, mainly their younger brother, Fred and George finally left them all to catch up with the three and board the train to dump their things in the first available compartment they could. Angelina was on the train glaring daggers at them all. _**"Where were you?!"**_  
  
**---------------------**  
  
The girls stared wide eyed at the news twins had just delivered. Lee looked at them suspiciously, not believing a word they had just said.   
  
Fred and George leaned back in their seats, crossed their arms and grinned smugly at them. Together they chorused. "It's true."  
  
"So you're saying that you two met Harry Potter," Angelina still couldn't quite believe it.   
  
Fred nodded.  
  
Finally decided to figure this whole thing out, Lee began to question the twins, giving them no chance to really answer, "The same Harry Potter that defeated the dark lord when he was only one? The same Harry Potter who's parents were killed by you-know-who? The same Harry Potter that's in all the books? The same Harry Potter that--"  
  
George rolled his eyes, "No, Lee, this is the not so famous Harry Potter that just kind of sits there."  
  
Lee sat back, looked a little dejected, "Fine, I see how it is."  
  
"Did you see his scar?" Katie asked curiously.   
  
So for the next fifteen minutes of train ride, the six friends spoke about Fred and George's encounter with the famous Boy-Who-Lived. After a while, the twins began to tell mad tales of how they always knew where the boy was, and how they had to rescue them from mad muggles who lived with a traveling circus. Of course, the only ones to show any interest in this wild tale where Fred and George were the heros were Angelina and Alicia. Much to Katie's amusement.  
  
The two girls didn't believe a shred of what they were saying, but they simply laughed and nodded.  
  
While Lee was occupying himself with feeding his over grown spider, Katie simply stared out of the compartment window, lost in thought. She glanced across the compartment, who still watched his spider with forced interest. It was easy to tell what the two were thinking about.   
  
Though Lee was indeed on Katie's mind, there was another boy.  
  
"You guys find any possible candidates to be seeker? We really need to find someone fast, so my early training plan can take way. I've been looking around, from compartment to compartment and--" Oliver walked inside their compartment, and hadn't even bothered with a 'hello' or even a wave. His mind was set on the Quidditch season to come.  
  
The twins groaned, and the girls shook their heads. He seated himself between Katie and Angelina, and put an arm around each of them. "What? Not happy to see your captain?"   
  
_I am!_ Katie thought quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her shoes suddenly became very interesting, so she focused her attention on them.  
  
"No one?" Oliver questionned, looking around the silent compartment. "Well since you guys don't seem to want talk about Quidditch--" his eyes still swept over all of them, "Any of you see that Potter, kid? I honestly thought he wouldn't be so shrimpy."  
  
And once again, life sprouted up in the compartment at the mention of Harry Potter. Fred and George launched into their ridiculous story about how they saved Harry, knowing their duty to the wizarding community and all.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Oliver removed his arm from Angelina's shoulder, and looked at Katie, "So, what did you decided on?"  
  
_What did he say?_ Katie panicked. _Did he say 'who did I decided on?' But I can't choose! Lee and Oliver are both really cool and sweet and--_ She blushed even more, and spoke to her shoes, though the words were really meant for Oliver to hear. "Well you see-- I mean, well, I can't decided-- I-- There a lot of qualities that--"  
  
Oliver grinned and shook his head, silencing her he put his hand on her's. Her heart flutter. Or perhaps it was her breakfast. "Maybe we're talking about two different things. I was just wondering about which broomstick you chose."  
  
_Oh_, she thought in relief, though she couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt somewhere within that relief. _His mind is always on Quidditch, what else can I expect?_ She cleared her throat and answered with a forced smile, "I got the Silver Arrow. Good price too."  
  
**-------------------**  
  
_"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddemnt! Tweak! Thank you!"_  
  
The feast was once again a true marvel. The roasted potatoes were far better than anything Katie had ever tasted. When she was eating, she chattered happily with her fellow Gryffindors, and when her mouth was full, she simply nodded, listened and smiled at all the appropriate times.   
  
At the other end of the table, Nearly Headless Nick was going on about how he thought how well decapitated he was. The twins shook their heads. George sighed and slapped his forehead, remembering something, "Forgot to tell Ronny, there that Nick has a habit of removing his head, well, all that will come off that is. You know he easily sick he gets, think we should have told him."  
  
Fred finished a chicken wing then looked at his twins, and together they grinned and answered, "Nah!"  
  
"You should really go for it, Katie," Alicia prodded with her most convincing voice. "You two would really be cute for each other! Really, you would!"  
  
Angelina grinned and swallowed her roll, "You'd defaintely have a better chance with Lee, and he's cute. Kinda. In that," she paused to think of words to describe their friend, "really, wierd, I'm-best-friends-with-Fred-and-George way."  
  
Katie looked down the table to look at Lee, who had a carrot stick in each nostril, four poking out of his mouth, and one in each ear. She made a small face then leaned back in her place on the bench. She looked at Angelina and Alicia, and motioned for them to take a look for themselves.   
  
After they did, they exploded with laughter. Katie smiled and shook her head, "You want me to go out with that?"  
  
**---------------------**

"Muggle studies is very important if you ever decide to persue a career in anything that requires muggle knowledge. In this class you not only learn muggle termonology but the muggle way of life. Despite what others may say about this class, it is very intruiging to learn about the life style of muggles and--" the muggle studies professor spoke in a monotone. Over half of his class tried not to fall asleep, Katie being one of them.   
  
The first day of classes and already Katie had found out that there was at least one living teacher that was as dull as Pofressor Binns.   
  
The entire muggle studies class was filled with droopy eyed third year students, with not a Slytherin in sight. The first object they were introduced to was the rubber duck. Katie picked her pink one up and looked over it curiously. Their first assignment was to write a ten fifteen inch essay on this rubber device. There didn't appear to be much to write about.  
  
Later on in the week the professor had assigned them all an object that was used in both in the muggle and the wizarding world. Groans filtered through the group of students as they drew their subject from a pointed hat.  
  
"Pajamas?" Lee sighed as he looked at the little slip of paper in his hands. He groaned and allowed his head to land on the wooden desk infront of him.   
  
Fred laughed at his friend before looking at his own subject. His smile was quickly replaced by a grimace, "Wood? As in our captain? Wood?"  
  
"No you goof," Angelina looked over at his small strip of paper. "_Wood_, as in from a tree. You know, to make tables and such."  
  
The only other new class she had for the new school year was divination. The only friends taking this class with her was Lee and Angelina. It was by definition, a very interesting class as was the professor.   
  
"I see love in your future young lady," Professor Trelanwy had come from nowhere, and caused Katie and Angelina to practically jump out of their skin. She was speaking to Katie with a an airy voice, her wide eyes trying to open even wider as if the love in her future were a horrific one. "Yes, _love_, and lots of it, my dear."  
  
Katie blushed a bit once she realized everyone's eyes were on her. Finally the extra attention was turned away from her when Professor Telawny swooped to the front of the classroom and instructed everyone to collect their teacups so they could begin the class with reading tea leaves.   
  
**---------------------**  
  
"I'm absolutely sure you two found your new classes stimulating," Percy was walking with the twins down the corridors toward Gryffindor Tower. "I remember my third year as if it were yesterday. I admit it was a bit hard at first, but after I got used to the flow of things--"  
  
"You think if we take his prefect's badge and hold it up for ransom, he'll leave us alone?" George asked with a gruff sigh.   
  
Fred shook his head, "He might, but he would owl mum, then we'd have her to deal with."  
  
In a matter of minutes, both twins were trying not to fall over when there was new weight added to their backs. In unison, the twins glanced back to see who had jumped on them. They grinned at Katie and Angelina and shook their heads. "Girls are so wierd."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lee mumbled as he came up next to the twins. When Alicia caught up with them, Katie climbed off of George's back to tell her about divination.  
  
Percy remained the group of young teens, still going on about his third year, but was now accompanied by Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect. Soon, the two prefect, and the group of friends branched off down two seperate hallways.   
  
Within minutes, the six third year Gryffindors found themselves in the familiar tense atmosphere of Snape's Potions class. They took their seats in the center of the class. As usual, there were three students to a table. Katie, George and Alicia sat at one table; Fred, Lee and Angelina at another.   
  
"Take your seat now, you decative children. I'm sure that you were all unable to complete the essay assigned to you, so I will give you a five day extention." Snape looked over his class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Oh how he loathed them all.   
  
There were a few grins passed to friends as they heard they would be receiving an extention.   
  
"But of course," Snape began, his lips curling into a cruel, sinister grin, "being that you were all unprepared to turn it in, this act of irresponsibility requires punishment. Wouldn't you all say so?"  
  
The students began to look at one another, unsure if they should answer this question. Not that it really mattered, because Snape answered it himself, "Yes, I would say so. Therefore, you will be sure to put in twelve additional inches to your fifteen inch essay."  
  
No one dared say a word in argument, but while they were being released for lunch, Fred allowed his colorful vocabulary to flow freely. "Who does that git think he is?"  
  
"Our potions master," Alicia sighed shortly.   
  
Once they arrived at the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was already so full, that there would be no way they could sit together. This resulted in the girls sitting together, and the boys sitting together. Well, the boys would have sat together, had some seventh year boy not taken the seat Lee was headed for. After a quick, silent, mumble of swear words, Lee went further down the table and found a seat to sit at. Where all the first years were.  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie noticed that Lee had been forced to sit alone. Angelina and Alicia both looked at Katie at the same time. "What?"  
  
"Go sit with him," Angelina said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do.  
  
Katie shook her head, "I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Alicia and Angelina chorused together.  
  
"Because I--" she stopped mid-sentence. She had never really told them what happened at Diagon Alley. As innocent as it was, it was still something she didn't quite understand. "Because I just-- I-- Oh **_fine!_** I'll go sit with him." With that, Katie got up and went toward the very end of the table where the bulk of Hogwarts' first year students sat.   
  
Lee looked up as Katie approached, then silently moved his bag away from the available spot, so she could have a seat herself. "Hey," he said casually.  
  
"Hey." Katie took the offered seat, and began to prepare her plate for lunch. Lee did the same. And they did this all in complete silence. A very awkward, and uncomfortable, silence.   
  
**---------------------**  
  
Kiddies.. I think I'm sick.. And I don't think well when sick.. So if something doesn't make much sense.. It's because I'm sick.. Well at least I'm gonna blame it on that.   
  
Now! Onto the great reviews recieved! -**ACHOO-  
**  
**Linda19** - You don't usually read Katie Bell fics? I'm glad you don't think it's fast paced.. I alsways try to keep things moving.. But not too fast.. You know? Well thank you for the review! And you're new so you missed the free cookie day, so here ya go! -Gives free cookies-  
  
**Hinky** - You get some cookies too.. -gives cookies- Anyway.. Yes, everyone is wondering what will happen when Oliver comes into the picture, myself included. But I have a great ideas for future chapters that are really really funny that I hope everyone will like once I transcribe my thoughts into this fic.. Heh.. Thanks for the review and I hope almost everything is to your liking..   
  
**Kathy** - You know what? You're right, there needs to be more Oliver, and I'm slowly working that in there.. someway.. somehow..  
  
**crystalviolinist** - Yes.. Katie playing Quidditch is a good thing.. And I still gotta make her a better player too -.-' But thank you for continuing support.   
  
**tinkerbell86** - Lee IS sweet! In my opinion.. If you're best friends with the Weasley Twins.. You HAVE to be sweet. I think it's a perk..   
  
Ok, kiddies, I need to take some sinus medicine or something.. So spoil me rotten with wonderful reviews and next time, you won't only get cookies, but punch too! Or oreos and milk.. o.O   
  
Later!  
  
-Richi Sama- 


	15. Two Can Play That Game

Chapter 14 is up everyone!!! And just so everybody knows.. I am feeling WAY better thank you for all the wonderful advice.. I probably just got it from the mom or something..  
  
Anywho!  
  
Enjoy

**---------------------**  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
"Alright everyone," Oliver clapped his hands together as he looked over his team, "Professor McGonagall has come through for us, and found a seeker."  
  
There was a moment of silence before uncertain applause broke out between the twins. "That's great, Wood," George began once he stopped clapping, "So what's the guy's name? Is it that Anthony character? Or maybe that Kristi girl--"  
  
"No, no. It's none of them. It's actually a first year boy. We all know him, it's Harry Potter." Oliver looked around at his team, waiting for a reaction from at least one of them. It was a few long moments before any of them did react.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Fred shook his head and grinned as if he were trying to get a joke straight. "You're trying to tell us, that Harry Potter, boy who lived, the first year with the scar on his head, is going to be on the team."  
  
Oliver nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"But first years never make the house team," George said, "Not that we don't want a seeker or anything, I was just saying, that--"  
  
"Have you seen the boy fly?" Angelina asked. "Is any good? Do you really think he can play seek--"  
  
Oliver held a single finger up, a silent motion that caused Angelina to stop speaking. "McGonagall picked Potter out. She saw him flying after some sort of really small ball or other. Anyway, I'm gonna meet with him tomorrow, then we'll have a practice next Monday. That good for everybody?" Before anyone had the chance to answer, he clapped his hands together and grinned, "Great! See you all then."  
  
There were small groans as Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia rose from their seats and slowly left the empty classroom Oliver had dragged them into. Katie lingered behind for reasons not even known to herself. Oliver had been preparing to leave, himself, when he noticed Katie still sat there. "You alright, Katie?"  
  
Katie nodded mutely, looking down at the stone floor. Rather than leaving, Oliver pulled up a chair and sat infront of her, "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Once again, the only answer he recieved from her was silent. This time she shook her head.  
  
"Well if something is wrong, I'll do anything I can to help you out, you know that right?"  
  
Katie shook her head and froze. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, "I wasn't trying to be funny, I was just-- uh thinking about how dedicated you are to Quidditch. It seems like you're--"  
  
"Obsessed," he finished silently with a nod."Yeah, a lot of people think that. Sometimes even I do." His mouth twisted slightly, before he looked up at her. For a split second their eyes met, but they never really locked. Oliver leaned back in his chair, "Now if you're sure that nothing's wrong, we should get out of here."  
  
Katie watched him as he got up. What had just happened?  
  
**---------------------**  
  
**"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"** Lee shouted, his voice booming over the cheering crowd. The first game of the season was against Slytherin, and would be the first official test for their new seeker, Harry Potter. The victory lasted all throughout the night, causing the Gryffindors to celebrate for as long as they possibly could.  
  
Oliver got pats on his back from several of his year mates. He sat grinning and joking with them, talking about the Quidditch match and other things fifth years spoke about.   
  
"Alright, one more round!" George challenged Alicia to yet another game of chess. She had beaten several times, and was slowly growing bored of whooping George's tail at everything she played him at.   
  
Alicia shook her head and stood up to leave, "It's getting late George. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Grinning, George pointed at her, "You see! You fear my-- my--"  
  
"Stupidity?" Fred supplied, picking up a chocolate frog and opening it.   
  
"Yeah! My stupidity!" He quickly turned around and glared at Fred, "That's my frog, you git!" He quickly darted toward his twin and began to wrestle him for the frog.   
  
Alicia looked at the two and shook her head, "I'll beat you first thing in the morning, George. I promise." With that, she headed up to the girls' dormitory where she would rejoin Angelina and Katie, who simply lounged on Angelina's bed and spoke silently with each other.  
  
"Hey Alicia," Katie grinned as Alicia took a spot on Angelina's bed. "So, how crazy is the pary down there?"  
  
Alicia shrugged, "I don't know. George wanted to play wizard's chess again. You know I can only play that game so many times, before--" she noticed that strange grins on the faces of her freinds, "What? What?"  
  
Katie shook her head and looked at Angelina, "Diagnoses?"  
  
"Crush," Angelina confirmed with a grin.  
  
The blonde nodded her agreement, "Crush."  
  
Alicia pushed each of them lightly, "Yeah right. Anyway, what were you guys talking about before I came up here?"  
  
"Nothing of importance," Katie said, laying back on the bed, curling a strand of hair around her finger. She let out a small yawn, "I'm really tired. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Are you joking," Angelina sprawled out as well, her head resting on the large fluffy pillows. "Tomorrow, we're going to Hogsmeade. You did have your parents sign the form, right?"  
  
"I think I did," Katie's eyes squinted slightly, and her nose scrunched as she thought back to her summer vacation. Her mother had said something about a permission form to go somewhere on certain weekends. "I think so."  
  
"I'm going to go to Honey Dukes,"Alicia declared. "I'm sure everything there will satisfy my sweet tooth." She grinned as she too collapsed onto Angelina's bed.   
  
"Anything will satisfy your sweet tooth," Angelina said with a sly grin.  
  
Alicia cocked her brow to one side, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Let's try not to start a fight before we go to bed ladies. I'm sure Angelina would prefer to sleep on a bed that wasn't blood soaked," Katie said with a grin. She felt the bed's weight shift slightly as Alicia jumped up and began to demand what know what Angelina was talking about. "You guys, come on. Just--" A pillow to the face cut Katie's sentence short. She laughed and searched for a pillow herself, "That's it!"  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Don't even think about trying to sneak out if your name isn't on this little list, here. I'll know," Filch glared down at every student that passed. His glare became more livid as it landed on the Weasley Twins, "I always know."   
  
Finally all the studnets were headed off to the nearest wizarding village to enjoy time away from the castle grounds. Katie, Alicia and Angelina was toward the rear of the large group. Katie stopped walking when someone's hand wrapped around her wrist. "I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?" Alicia and Angelina nodded, and continued to walk with the rest of the crowd.  
  
When Katie turned around, she discovered that the one holding her wrists ever so gently, "Hey Lee. Uh, you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me at Hogsmeade today." He let her wrist go, his dark eyes boring into her bright blue ones. "If you don't," he went on, losing that bit of confidence he had, "I'll understand and all, I was just hoping you would want to hang out with me and--"  
  
"Like a date?" Katie asked, frozen on the spot. He had broken eye contact with her, so she stared at his cheek. She bit her lower lip nervously, as she waited for his answer.   
  
Lee was silent for a long moment, staring at his feet as he thought. Perhaps if he said as a date, she would be scared and run off, and that was something he didn't want. But then again, he wanted her to know how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same way. Determination and confidence built up somehwere within him and he nodded with a short grunt, "As a date, and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Once again, Lee had taken ahold of Katie's wrist, and began to drag her off, but he stopped immidiately when Katie spoke. "I wasn't going to say no," she said exasperated.   
  
"You-you weren't?"   
  
"No. I actually thought it would be nice," with her every word, her voice grew softer, and her face grew brighter. "Did you honestly think I was going to say no?"  
  
Lee was baffled for a breif moment before he quickly changed his facial expression. He let her go and waved his hand and laughed out right, "No, of course not! I know you like I know that back of my hand!" His hand stopped infront of his face, and he glanced at the back of his hand, noticing a scar, "Hey, when that get there?"  
  
"Oh, let's go," Katie grinned, shaking her head at him.  
  
Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they went to Three Broom Sticks. The only available seat was a fairly large booth, so they simply took it. As soon as they recieved their butterbeers and had taken a sip from them, they'd been spotted.   
  
"Lee! Katie! We've been searching everywhere for you guys!" George called out from the entrance once he had spotted the two. He turned around and called to someone outside the little pub, "Oi! Fred! They're in here! Get the girls!" Beaming brightly, George pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the booth. He seated himself next to Katie, still grinning stupidly.  
  
Katie turned a slight shade of red and looked down at the table. George began speak rapidly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two would actually want to be alone so that you two could go out on a date or something." He began to laugh a bit before continuing, "But that can't be, because best friends never go out! That would just be wierd!"  
  
The rest of the crew came trooping in, and they too made themselves comfortable and Katie and Lee's booth, all yapping away at once. It was george who made them fall silent, "I was just saying to these two how wierd it would have been if they were trying to go out. Like on a date, you know?"  
  
Momentary silence, then they all began to laugh. Angelina rolled her eyes. "Best friends don't date. That's the rule for everything. Even Lee knows that."  
  
Lee laughed weakly and sank further into his seat, trying to make himself invisible. Katie was steadily turning a bright red, but the group of friends didn't seem to notice the embaressed expressions on the two students' faces. After a while, Alicia noticed how awkward and silent the two were. Were they trying to go out on a date?  
  
Alicia nudged George, who kicked Fred, who nudged Angelina, who was the last to stop laughing. Rather than being silent, Angelina piped up, "Are you guys trying to go out? On a date, I mean?"  
  
When both nodded as if their heads' were weighed down with cauldrons, Angelina blinked. "Oh, well, uhm--" she got up and pulled Fred from next to Lee. "Sorry, didn't know." Her apology had been a mumbled one, as had Fred and George's. Alicia; however, went on to describe how cute it was. It took Angelina, Fred and George to drag the girl away.  
  
Once the four vanished from the pub, Katie's face returned to its normal shade, and Lee sat back up. Small talk broke out between the two, and after a while, the incident was forgotten and they were laughing hysterically as they told each other about things that had happened throughout their lives.   
  
Butterbeers finished, Lee and Katie decided to simply walk about and continue to talk to one another. They stopped when they reached a crowd of people surrounded around something outside of Zonko's Joke Shop. Shrugging, Lee suggested they go over to see what all the fuss was about, so they did.   
  
Being a true gentleman, Lee allowed Katie to stand infront of him so she could have a better view, but whatever the store owner was advertising wasn't what caught Katie's eye. On the opposite side of her stood Oliver Wood. **With a girl!!**  
  
Katie could feel her eyes narrow at the pair of them. Since when did he have permission to go off with some girl? **Hufflepuff** no less! Her lips thinned as she saw Oliver's hand snake around the girl's waist and pull her closer to him. She practically fumed with anger when the girl turned around and giggled at him.   
  
**_ICK!_** He had a giggling brainless nobody hanging all over him! By now, Katie was thouroughly pissed.   
  
_Well, Mr. Oliver Wood_, she thought viciously, _Two can play at that game!  
_  
Katie looked back at Lee, who was inthrawled with the object the shop owner was presenting. She rolled her eyes and grabbed both his hands and forcefully placed them on her hips. _HA! Take that Wood!_  
  
She smirked, satisfied with her work, then she looked back at the couple across from them. He was resting his head on her shoulder and whispering something to her! _**Oh come on!**_ Katie bit her lip as she thought, not even realizing that Lee had quickly pulled his hands away from her. Once she did realize this, she grabbed his hands once more, and set them on her waist, keeping her hands on top of his.   
  
With that done, she had to face her immidiate problem. Lee couldn't exactly lean down and rest his chin on her shoulder. They were the same height, and would have to get up on his tip toes to do so. She didn't want him to make him look like an idiot or anything. Katie bit her lip as she continued to think. Then she turned her head slightly so she could speak to him, "Whisper something in my ear."  
  
_"What?"_ Lee voice was higher pitched than usual. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it, please?" Katie widend her eyes pleadingly, giving him the infamous puppy dog eyes. In the end, Lee had given in and he leaned forward slightly to whisper in her ear. Katie's eyes went back over to the opposite end of the circle. They were gone! She quickly turned her head, forgetting that she had instructed Lee to whisper in her ear.   
  
Their heads banged togather, and they both quickly seperated, only to ram into the people next to them. The end result was a domino effect. Each person falling on to another, until almost everyone had completely fallen over. Once the fallen had risen to their feet, Lee and Katie had vanished, back into the safety of Three Broom Sticks.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lee, I was just being really stupid," Katie apologized for the thousandth time. She smiled at him, but the smile was quickly erased when the smile wasn't returned.  
  
Lee shook his head and refused to look at her, "I should have known you would never really be interested in me." Katie opened her mouth to argue, but Lee continued to speak, "I mean, hey, we're only thirteen, we have our entire lives ahead of us and stuff. I just thought you liked me the same way I liked you." He heaved a little sigh as well as a heavy heart.  
  
He had seen where her glances thrown at. Katie lowered her head and looked away, "Lee--"  
  
"You could have just said 'no,' Kaite. I would have understood." With that, Lee left to catch up with Fred and George, where ever they were.   
  
**---------------------**  
  
**Ganki**- huggle You don't get a cookie though.. Cuz you're my drum major.. But you still get recognized! And oh look! You're first. Consider yourself special! No matter how short your little recognition thingy is.. And I'm glad you lie what you've read, I know this isn't one of your major fandoms and all.. so.. THANKIES!!  
  
**cariluv** - The WeasleyJohnson story was the last fic I read before I started reading this.. Heh.. I thought it was pretty good! Read it in one wonderful, but long, night! And I'm glad you're enjoying this fic.   
  
**Linda19** - I'm glad you're enjoying the free cookies.. I can't eat anymore I'm giving them up for super extra really long twizzlers. HA HA HA!! Anyway.. I hope this is keeping your interest, because I would hate it if anyone thought it was a predeictable thing where in the end gets but still loves and then happens. That would just SUCK! xD Thanks a bunch for your support I really appriciate it.  
  
**crystalviolinist** - What about Oliver? Who cares about him? No, just kidding, everyone LOVES Oliver!! I thought I would throw up a few ideas in this chapter.. And who's this Hufflepuff he's hanging all over? What's with that?!? Eh.. I'm just going where ever the muse takes me. And 'heartbreak' at the age 13? That seems realistic enough right? I hope so, because I've known a few people who claim they've been heartbroken at 2 so.. Thank and review again!   
  
**tinkerbell86** - Believe it or not.. I'm still trying to capture Lee's character.. It's the only one I can't seem to grasp.. ARGH!! I'm trying to get one definite Lee, but it's kinda on the hard side.. But I'm trying, so give me a little credit. -.-' Glad you're enjoying the fic though!   
  
**yuiyui** - Does chicken flavored Ramen work as well? That's all I've seem to have.. But anyway.. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! It's first one of its kind.. I've read a few D/G fics myself.. Very interesting ones actually. Ever read The Visible Invisible? I haven't exactly finished it yet, but I thought it was pretty interesting. But thank you for the review, I really appriciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
**Kathy** - Ah!The wonderfully wonderful Anonymous reviewer of the year! The only reason I have Lee and Katie be awkward with each other is because they're 13! In my respected opinion.. 13 year olds are supposed to be shy timid children.. you know.. The whole.. I'm a new teenager thing goin on and all.. -shrug- Or it's just funnier that way. Hope you enjpyed this chapter and I'm feeling great! Better than ever!  
  
Alrighty, kiddies, as you all may know.. it was quite a while before I posted this chapter. It wasn't because of my brief illness.. It was actually because I was waiting for a 40th reivew, and thanks to Ganki, the best drum major in the world, I finally got it!   
  
Oh yeah yeah, and I'm supposed to talk about how great a writer she is.. blah blah blah.. Star Wars.. yah-d-yah read it it's great.. -looks at script- uh, yeah that's about it..  
  
Love you all my wonderul kiddies! Later days!  
  
-Richi Sama-


	16. Forgive Me?

I was actually going to try and finish this fic before school started.. but being that it statrs on Monday (August 9th) I guess that won't be happening.. -.-'  
  
A few of my ideas always seem to change and stuff so it just keeps getting bigger and longer and more complex and--  
  
I mean..  
  
CHAPTER 15 IS OFFICIALLY UP!!  
  
Enjoy  
  
**---------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
**  
About a week passed, and throughout that time, Lee had never quite forgiven Katie for the Hogsmeade incident. Katie hadn't quite forgiven herself either, niether had she forgiven Oliver with being with some Hufflepuff girl. Just the thought of it, rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
Alicia noticed the tension between the two friends and decided to do a little investigation of her own, "Alright, what happened at Hogsmeade and why are you and Katie not talking to each other." She had caught Lee alone while he was studying. She seated herself next to him with a small sigh. "Come on. Tell Madam Alicia all."  
  
"Well, it's like this," Lee began hesitantly. He launched into explaination about what happened that day, then went on to describe how used he felt. "--so basically," he concluded with a heavy sigh, "I was a sucker for thinking she liked me at all."  
  
Alicia nodded, but not in agreement with his prior statement, "I think you just caught her at a really awkward moment, though I won't exactly defend her, because what she did was wrong." She nodded once more, then continued speaking, "But before I can pass judgement, I would have to talk to her about all this, I mean, if that's alright with you and everything."  
  
At that moment, Fred and George emerged from the boys' dormitory, carrying some object hidden horribly in their robes, and laughing silently. Alicia noticed them while she spoke to Lee, "Because, when you really really like someone, you shouldn't just push them away the moment they do something terribly digusting or distrustful, right?"  
  
"Well I guess so," Lee muttered.  
  
Alicia's face twitsed slightly as George sneezed into his hands, dropping what looked like a bunch of wands. George looked at his hands, then wiped them off onto Fred's robes, who quickly jumped back and shoved his twin. Alicia prayed there was nothing on George's hands, because that would have been disgusting. "Everyone deserves a second--" one of the wands turned into a rubber chicken as George pisked it up, "--third--" she cocked her head to the side as George put one of the fake wands into Fred's back pocket while he wasn't looking, "--or fourth chance." Finally, Alicia focused back at Lee and smiled weakly, "Right?"  
  
Lee instantly had the feeling that they were no longer talking about him, but more or less, Alicia. He bit back a laugh and shook his head, "Perhaps you should follow your own advice." With that, Lee removed himself from the couch, making sure to collect his study materials.  
  
Alicia pretended to not know what the dark skinned boy was talking about, and leaned back on the couch. Watching the twins make their way across the common room was far more interesting than thinking about what Lee had just said.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
Horribe would have been an understatement if used when describing the Gryffindor team's practice that night. It was so dreadfully awful, that Oliver demanded that for every person that slacked off, there would be an additional hour to practice. He was clearly heated, so heated, infact, that Fred and George didn't dare try their luck.  
  
The first ten minutes into the practice went considerably well, with the exception that Katie came running in late. She had been held up in doing some last minute touches on an potions essay. Because it was potions, Oliver excused it, but warned her that if it ever happened again, practices would be pure hell.  
  
The chasers ran through their warm-ups, passing the quaffle to one another at different speeds. The warm-up haulted several times when Katie dropped the quaffle. Each time she did so, she could see Oliver slowly slipping over the edge, preapring to blow his cool and flat out kill her. "Katie! You've got to focus!"  
  
"What's wrong, Katie?" Angelina said as she pulled up next to Katie when the first break in their practice was called. When Katie simply shook her head and looked downward, Angelina sighed, "I haven't seen you this down since--" she thought, "I don't think I've ever seen you this down before. Is it the whole Lee thing?"  
  
Rather than answering, Katie touched down to the field, and went off to get a bit of water. Of course it isn't the Lee thing. She lied to herself, taking quick strides.  
  
Once the practice started back up, it was quite obvious to everyone, that Katie's mind was defaintely elsewhere. Oliver had half a mind to have practice last an hour longer, or he could do the considerate thing and allow them all to go, and stay behind to find out what was wrong with the blonde. Making up his mind, he looked over his team with a grim face, "Another hour of practice. Hopefully, Katie, it won't be two hours."  
  
Just as he had spoken, thunder began to sound in the distance, and there were rain clouds headed in their direction. In a matter of moments, rain showered the Gryffindor team. The twins made to touch down to the field, but Oliver stopped them, "I said another hour of practice."  
  
"But it's raining," Angelina argued. She too had been preparing to leave.  
  
"It's just a little water, we'll all live," Oliver narrowed his eyes at them a bit. "Should I add on another hour, Angelina?"  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and growled. They had always known Oliver was an obsessive freak, but a tyrant on top of that? He must have been in a really foul mood.  
  
So they spent a gruesome hour in the rain, which only made Katie do worse in the practice. Now, not only had she hurt Lee in a way she nevered imagined possible, she would be the reason the entire team got sick. When the quaffle slipped on her fingers, and began to fall, she groaned and leaned forward on her broom, resting her head in one hand.  
  
Thunder continued to rumble continuously, and in the distance, lightening lit up the night sky. Oliver called the team in, and told them that everyone had better have a good practice next time around or else he would find a punishment fitting enough for all of them. It wasn't until the growling team when shuffling off, did he notice one of their number was missing.  
  
It was growing a bit difficult to see, but Oliver knew Katie was still high in the air. She simply sat there, head resting in one of her hands, her face downward. She looked do defeated. It was a rather pathetic sight to see, but Oliver couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
"Katie!" He called, cupping his mouth with his hands, she she would hopefully hear him without fail. "Katie, get down here! You'll get sick if you stay up there any longer!" When he got no response, he looked back toward the castle. Everyone else had vanished. Some friends she's got there, he thought ruefully, before mounting his broom and kicking off. In no time, he was at her side.  
  
Katie's blonde hair was matted down by the rain, the water running down her face and arms. Once she noticed Oliver's presence, she looked over at him. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if she were crying.  
  
"Don't take what I said personally," Oliver began, putting a hand on her back comfortingly, "As captain, I just have to push the team, you know that."  
  
Katie sniffed and looked back down, and heaved a large sigh, "I was focused. I'm always focused," she began sourly. "But you--" she took a deep breath and shook her head, "You never notice. You barely notice anything, and then I--" she stopped speaking, as if horrified by what she was saying. She blushed furiously and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Katie?" He asked, eyes filled with puzzlement.  
  
"Forget it," she said softly, slowly lowering herself to the field beneath her. Once she landed, she hurried into the castle. Oliver touched down behind her, and allowed distance to be between them as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
What had she been going on about? He never noticed anything? Of course he did! He noticed how the Slytherin chasers handled the quaffle, and how the Ravenclaw seeker's left eye always twitched whenever a quaffle went past him. He also noticed how most of the girls that played Quidditch, played with their hair pulled back. Heck! He even noticed Madam Hooch's wince whenever Slytherin scored against anyone! So what did Katie mean by his never noticing? He noticed everything! He was Oliver Wood, Mr. Observant!  
  
Before he knew it, Oliver was in the common room, swallowed by warmth and his year mates. In no time at all, he had thrown what Katie had said to him to the back of his mind. That he could ponder later, perhaps on a rainy day.  
  
**-----------------**  
  
Katie glanced over at Lee across the dungeons. Though this was risky, she had to know now if their friendship was forever ruined because of how stupid she had chosen to be. Snape's hooked nose was buried deep in the book before him. He had instructed the class to educate themselves for once and take notes from their text books. The next day they would be creating a potions from memory.  
  
Silently tearing a bit of parchment as silently as she could muster, Katie continued to look about the dungeon nervously. With her parchment ready, she dipped her quill into emerald ink and quickly scribbled out on it:  
  
_**Please don't hate me anymore.**_  
  
Biting on her lower lip, she passed it to Angelina, who passed it to George, who passed it to Fred, who passed it to Alicia, who passed it to Lee. The boy looked at the parchment, then hesitantly scribbled on the opposit side of it. He passed it down the line of friends until it reached Katie.  
  
_I don't hate you. I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you.  
  
_Katie scribbled back, quickly.  
  
_**How long are you going to be mad at me?  
**  
I don't know.  
  
**I really am sorry.**  
_  
_I know.  
  
**Then forgive me?**  
  
Maybe..  
  
**What dow I have to do?**_  
  
_Maybe a kiss would heal the injury you have inflicted upon me so.  
_  
Katie leaned back in her seat to glance over at Lee, who was grinning from ear to ear and wiggling his eyebrows, and puckering his lips in a comical fashion. Rolling her eyes, Katie wrote back.  
  
_**I see your vocabulary as improved--**  
  
What about that kiss?  
  
**Too bad you're only using it to pick up girls--**  
  
So is that a maybe?_  
  
Katie had written back, but it never reached Lee, because Snape intercepted the note, with a nast sneer across his face. "Well, well, well, what have we here? A love note, perhaps?" Rather than interesting himself in his students' love lives, or at least embaressing them by reading it aloud, Professor Snape crumpled it up in one hand and tossed it away. "Twenty point from Gryffindor for not following directions. Now get back to work."  
  
The silent dungeon fell even more silent at this, and more heads bent over their books to do their work. The only sound that filled the air were the scribbling of quills and the parchment being moved. Lee had passed Katie another note, but Katie didn't dare return it. A blush crept up on her face when she read it. Even if she did dare reply, she didn't know how she would.  
  
_But seriously, I really do like you Katie. A lot._  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Feeling any better, Katie?" Oliver asked, as they prepared for their match against Ravenclaw. He adjusted his Quidditch robes, then his hair, then picked up his broom and looked over at Katie.  
  
Katie beamed brightly at him, "Never better, now let's go win a match."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Fred whooped loudly, high fiving his twin. He turned to Angelina, his hand reached up high into the air at its highest point, "Come on! High five!" Angelina rolled her eyes, but high fived the boy. Now he turned to Alicia. Much shorter than everyone except Katie, Alicia made five attempts before simply standing on a bench and slapping his hand.  
  
**---------------------  
**  
**Kathy -** In my head this chapter was way funnier then it turned out to be.. But I guess in the end it was just.. wrong.. Katie was all.. But I still think it's kind of funny.. And Oliver didn't even notice. -.-' But I hope this chapter makes up for my cruel and unusual sense of humour.. In truth, I'm a really forgiving person and I can't really have characters hold a grudge for long, unless they like.. I dunno.. KILL THEM or something.. -shrug- Oh! And I'll get right on top of making those brownies! Let's just hope I don't eat 'em all before you get some.. Heh.. heh...  
  
**crystalviolinist -** 'bimbotic' I don't think I've ever heard that one before.. I'm gonna have to remember that for future references.. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was interesting.. I think.. I hope that was a good kind of interesting.. Uh.. Want a cookie? I've got plenty!  
  
**yuiyui -** Ramen is so nice and cheap! Especially the oriental kind, that's my favorite. Heh.. But yes.. I couldn't have a grudge match or anything, I'm just really bad at the whole "I HATE YOU" thing.. Not my style at all.. anger, love, confusion, blushing, sports and dialogue I can do. Everything else is a no.. So I had to have Lee be the cute adorable forgiving thing I know he really truly is. But I like tyrant Oliver.. -huggles tyrant Ollie-  
  
**kawaii&crazy -** I hope I updated soon enough for ya!  
  
**Linda19 -** The Hufflepuff girl plays no major part in this fic.. yes he can do better.. and I'm very glad you're enjoying the fic!!! Uhm.. I'm actually going to base the Hufflepuff girl off of someone I don't like that much so she's going to be funny whenever I decide to throw her into the mix. Heh..  
  
Thank you for the on going support... I didn't expect reviews this fast.. I just looked one day and was like: o.o -fish gape-  
  
You guys are the greatest kiddies anyone could ever ask for! And after the next chapter (thank to Kathy) Everyone gets brownies and uh.. something else that's really really good!  
  
Later Days!  
  
-Richi Sama-

P.S There was nothing in George's hands... that would have been sick if there was.


	17. Truth or Dare?

Chapter--- NEXT is offically up as of now!

Bet you guys thought I was gonna stop this one didn't you?

Heh.. I almost did.. -.-' But don't worry I have ideas now so this fic will hopefull continue to live on. Everyone loves QTTA!

Enjoy!

**---------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
_And so time passed happily, and peacfully at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the small exception that the last Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin was cancelled due to the fact that a certain seeker on a certain Gryffindor team was very very injured from rescuing the sorcerer's stone from the dark lord and one of his servants. This minor detail, however; did not prevent the house from winning the house cup, which they did.  
  
With the full bellies and wonderful memories, the student population of Hogwarts boarded the Hogwarts express to end another school year, and begin another summer.  
  
All seemed well throughout the summer holidays, even the next term began on an intersting foot. The very first night back there had been a rather large celebration in Gryffindor Tower because of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's miraculous flight in a bewitched car. Naturally, there were a few disapproving grunts, but those who grunted, were shunned from the party or just completely ignored.  
  
Time continued to pass, slowly, yet steadily, and then it happened. Attacks began to occur, and many believed Harry was the cause of it all. Even his own team mates questioned whether or not it could be so, but in the end, they decided Harry would never do suck a thing.  
  
As more and more students were attacked, petrified, and sent to the hospital wing, suspiscion flew about faster than the snitch, and on top of that, Qudditch matches were gruesome. In the match against Slytherin, a bludger seemed to be out for Harry's blood, not even Fred and George could get the bludger to go for anyone else. The end was result was a broken arm for Harry. Later on, the idiotic Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, stupidly removed all the bones from that broken arm.  
  
Finally, it came down to the point, where many were preapard to close down the school, because of the terrible attacks. When the youngest Weasley child was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, all students had been told to remain in their dormitories.  
  
Several long hours later, Ginny had been recovered from the chamber by Harry and Ron. Lockhart was clueless as to who he was and no one knew how the two boys had managed to save Ginny. Much to everyone's reliefe, Ginny was fine and Hogwarts was to remaine opened. And that put an end to another year at Hogwarts.  
  
Yes, well that's all fine and dandy, but what of our hearty group? They were still friends, of course, with their occasional ups and downs, but all went fairly well. Grades continued to be good, or just barely passing in the cases of Fred and George.  
  
Shortly after their fourth year, Alicia and Angelina's parents got married, though Alicia continues to use her last names, so many don't know that Angelina and Alicia are now step-sisters.  
  
Now the six friends are in their fifth year, with a bunch of new worries on their shoulders. Can they handle them? Mainly, has Katie finally gotten over her crush on Oliver Wood after so many years?_  
  
Cheh.. Doubt it.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Yeah, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. They say he's somewhere in London, and that he's definitely out to kill someone," Lee was telling Fred and George as Katie entered the compartment.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and seated herself across from the three boys, next to Alicia and Angelina. "They're still talking about that Sirius Black?"  
  
"But isn't interesting?" Angelina said, putting down a copy of the Daily Prophet, with a picture of Sirius Black on the front. "I mean," she went on, "No one has ever escaped from Azakaban before. You have to wonder how he did it. And you also have to wonder, who he's out for."  
  
Alicia hadn't been listening to a word Angelina said, instead, the girl was deeply submereged into a book. Some romance novel or other. Every now and then, a small laugh or a dreamy sigh would escape her. After about fifteen minutes, she gasped so loudly, that everyone in the compartment looked over at her.  
  
Biting back a grin, Fred shook his heads, "Girls are wierd. Agreed?" The two boys at either of his sides nodded their agreement.  
  
"Then if girls are wierd, boys are flat out stupid," Angelina stated calmly, looking back at her newspaper. "It's a proven fact that girls develope mentally before boys do."  
  
George muttered something, but the loud rumble of thunder prevented anyone from hearing it. Deciding it was probably stupid anyway, Angelina focused her attention on to the newspaper.  
  
A comfortable silence passed between them, and in that time, Lee showed off his tarantula, who appeared to be four time larger than before. Just as Lee replaced the spider to its box, (Alicia and Katie had shrieked loudly, and Alicia whacked over the head with her book.) the train had come to a hault. Even Alicia looked looked up from her novel to look around and question what was going on. In no time at all, the air aound them was frozen and their faces fell as the cold washed over them, drowning them in saddness and misery.  
  
"Dementors," Lee breathed. able to see his breath infront of his face.  
  
"Here? On the Hogwarts Express? That's ridiculous," Alicia replied, shivering a little and dropping her book to the floor.  
  
Katie shuddered, trying to remember a happy thought, but there were none left in her head. She rubbed her hands together trying to warm them u. The others were doing more or less the same. Fred had stood up and went over to George and Ginny.  
  
"AHHH!!!" A high pitched wail, from somewhere at the front of the train reached their ears clearly, and in the time span of five seconds, Draco Malfoy had hurried from the front to the rear of the Hogwarts Express, landing himself in the group of friends' compartment. His eyes practically bulged from his pale head, and he was breathing hard, sweat trickling down his face.  
  
He looked at the group with wide eyes, teeth chattering as he stood there in pure fear. "De-de-de" but he could say no more. The young Slytherin opened and closed his mouth several times, but final clamped it shut.  
  
If the compartment had been silent before, it became even more silent as the compartment door slowly began to open. Draco wheeled around, and staggered to the back of the compartment, pointing a finger at the opening door. The group didn't need him to point out that something horrifying was bound to enter.  
  
A tall, black figure stood, or did float, in the door way. Katie shuddered and looked away from the creature. Angelina felt her stomach clench tightly when she heard the being's rattling breath. Alicia quickly hugged herself, attempting to warm herself, but to no avail.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the hodded creature left the teenagers, only to haunt students at another compartment. Almost immidiately after the creature's departure, the compartment's warmth returned, and the feeling of dread was lifted. All eyes now shifted to the scared Slytherin residing in their compartment.  
  
Draco still looked moderately spooked, and was, if possible, much paler than usual. He took a shakey step forward, but instead of moving forward, he collapsed right onto the compartment floor in a dead faint.  
  
Fred snorted with laughter, "Where's a camera when I need one? Ron would think this is priceless."  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Hey, Angelina?" Katie was seated on Alicia's bed with her legs tucked under her. She wore a mischevious grin on her innocent face and wiggled her eyebrows, "Truth or dare?"  
  
Angelina was also seated on Alicia's bed, well, sprawled out on the bed would be more accurate, leaving the bed's owner on the floor. Anyway-- Angelina though for a moment, "Better play it safe," she resolved, "Truth."  
  
Katie looked down at Alicia, as if asking silently for a good question. Alicia wiggled her eyebrows slightly and smirked, that same smirk appeared on Katie's face as she asked the question. "What's with you and Fred."  
  
"Nothing," Angelina answered quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
Katie and Alicia exchanged glances. Alicia piped up from her spacious seat on the floor, "This game is called 'Truth or Dare' that means, dear Angelina, that you have to tell the truth."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed, "Noth--" she began.  
  
"The truth!" Her two friends chanted at her together.  
  
"Ok-- Well, maybe I like him. A little--"  
  
"A lot!" Katie interjected with a giggled.  
  
"A little--: Angelina repeated, a bit of a warning tone in her voice.  
  
"A lot!" Alicia bursted out with a loud laugh.  
  
"Well what about you and George, if you don't mind my asking," Angelina stated, sitting up on the bed.  
  
Alicia took advantage of the girl sitting up, and crawled onto her bed, "Nothing. We're just friends. But Katie and Lee, now that is something to talk about!"  
  
Now how had this game of 'Truth or Dare' turn into the Gryffindor girls' love life, or the lack there of? Katie sighed and rubbed her head, "Same as Alicia and George. Just friends."  
  
**---------------------**  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"George," Lee looked over at the red head who asked him that stupid question for that stupid game. "We aren't girls at a slumber party, we're guys trying to go to sleep." He rolled over on his side, so he could tune out George.  
  
"Ok then, I'll ask," Fred chimed in with a grin. "So Lee, truth or dare?"  
  
This was probably the worst part of having the bed that seperated the Weasley twins. He should trade with one of them so they could simply harass each other all night and possibly kill each other, but then again, this had been the exact same reason why he had taken it upon himself to get the bed between the two. In their first year, the twins barely ever got any sleep because they fought so much. Since then-- Not much had changed.  
  
"I refuse to play this stupid game," Lee muttered, turning over once again.  
  
As expected, Gerorge had been waiting for him to roll over, "Why? Got something to hide? Something you won't do?"  
  
Lee rolled over once more, this time, throwing a pillow over his head, but it didn't seem block the voice of the twins.  
  
"It's just a harmless game. Nothing bad could possibly happen." Judging by the direction from which the voice came from, Lee concluded that Fred was the speaker this time around.  
  
"Perhaps he doesn't want us to know that he still has the hots for a certain Katherine Bell," George said, a small grin playing across his face. He was apparently waiting to see what kind of reaction he would recieve from his friend. He recieved none.  
  
Fred snorted, "Or perhaps he won't play because he already knows you fancy a certain someone."  
  
"I don't like Alicia!"  
  
Fred snorted once again, "I didn't say who, Georgie boy."  
  
"Both of you, shut up or die!" Lee finally moaned from somewhere underneath his pillow.  
  
**---------------------**  
  
Uh-- Sorry it took SOOOO long to post.. Some pretty bad stuff happened since school started -.-' Sorry I skipped so much but I have to hurry up and finish this fic So I can start posting the sequel cuz I have SOOOO many great ideas.. It's gonna be great I promise... But first I've gotta finish this.. SO!! -claps hands together- On to the recognition thingy!!

**kawaii&crazy** - -curtsies- Thank you I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you liked this chapter...

**Linda19 **- I don't ever think I said what kind of fic this was... -sly grin- and you won't find out until I'm done I like being mysterious and all like that. o.O

**crystalviolinist** - Yes, daft is a good word to describe our oh-so lovable Oliver Wood.. Ulltimate captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team... Best Keeper in the-- uh-- school! He's really not a down to Earth guy though, his head is stuck on Cloud Quidditch.. Heh.. heh..

**Miss Lady Padfoot** - Sorry I didn't update sooner.. Went through a slump and then that STUPID Hurricane Charley hit.. Oh yeah.. and the whole homework thing really sucks.. I love school but I hate it at the same time.. oh well..

**Miss Lady Padfoot** - lol You get recognized TWICE!! -recognizes-

**Kassia** - Who wouldn't feel sorry for Lee? I'm actually feeling kind of sorry for Lee.. Hmm..

**AllysonKat** - Wow.. Someone who's actually a Katie/Oliver fan wants Katie to give Lee a chance! Aww! I think that's sweet! Makes them all seem more real.. Not that they already real enough but.. Ok nevermind.. Hope you enjoyed!

On that note.. I'm out.. I have to go to school.. It's 6:45 in the morning.. I just thought I would post so I would hopefully get more reviews and give you all the brownines I baked!

-Gives out brownies-

Later Days!

-Richi Sama-


	18. Goodbye Cruel World

Sorry everything took me forever and a day to do my kiddies, but everything is so HECTIC and out of control and stressful that I haven't been able to do anything but eat breath and sleep. (toilet too but that's TMI) Cuz you know.. SAT's ACT's college scholarships.. basketball practice.. marching band competitions… doing this modeling things.. (don't ask) got some funky "Do you want to play basketball in Austrailia and possibly get an academic credit?" do-hicky thing in the mail and everything is just totally out of balance and out of whack. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope I still have some reviewers left after such a long time. -.-' Ok well.. lemme know if you hate me, and I just wanted all to know that _**YES**_ I am alive. 

**--Chapter Seventeen--**

"Ten point will be taken away from Gryffindor for attempting to harm another student." Snape's eyes narrowed on the Weasley twins. "Though I knew you both lacked brains, I didn't know you lack common sense as well, but fear not, I shall not overestimate you anymore."

Fred and George exchanged shocked glances. Had Snape just called them stupid? The two boys looked at Snape who was smirking cruelly as he turned away from them, then their shocked expressions found each other once more. Oh yes, Snape had definitely called the twins stupid.

"Well I'll show that stinking—"George began, rolling up the right sleeve of his robes up above his elbow.

Fred continued, rolling up his left sleeve, "---slimey greasey haired git---"

"---two faced---"

"---evil little---"

"You're both full of fluff," Katie snorted, bumping shoulders with George as she took down her notes. "Enough with your threatening name calling, and get to work. Remember, our fifth year is our most important year."

Angelina shook her head and sighed, that's all she would be hearing from Katie for a while now. Blah blah, _study_, blah blah, _O.W.Ls_, blah blah blah. "Actually, I found their menacing voices quite relaxing. It helps me to picture Snape boiling in a cauldron filled with something absolutely vile."

The twins sniggered with their heads ducked low, hoping Snape wouldn't hear them, only to deduct more points from Gryffindor house.

Katie smiled and looked over at her friend, "That's all fine, Angelina, but at least take down some of your notes, so that when I give you mine to copy, I won't have the weight of guilt on me."

"You have to feel guilty, Katie," Alicia said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "Angelina's already snagged mine. She's copying them down as we—" She fell silent as she sensed Snape looming over her. Her eyes shot up from the book to look at her potions master. "Oh my."

"Oh my indeed, Miss Spinnet." He reached over his young student and gently took the book from Alicia's grasp. "And what have we here?" With small smirk playing at his thin lips, Snape flipped through the pages of the book, reading over certain passages here and there. He came across one he found to be amusing, and took a breath to read it aloud.

Alicia sunk in her seat, blushing furiously as he began to read.

"Chapter Eight," he began dryly. "_His eyes swept over her form slowly, taking in every detail of the girl he had known as only his worst enemy. Her dark hair, usually pulled back in some way or other, now flowed freely over her pale shoulders. Her lips, from which spilled insults, and taunts to him, had also been attended to. They shimmered from the gloss she wore over that pale pink lipstick."_ Once the dialogue had started up, Snape adopted a voice for each character, and made terrible fun of Alicia for reading such dribble.

Once he was half way through the chapter, he tossed the book into Angelina's simmering cauldron. "Another ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor, as they seem to be above my rules. Now all of you, get to work."

Alicia; however, didn't move. Her eyes, wide and horror-filled, were fixed on Angelina's cauldron, where her book met its slow, torturing and terrible end. She shook her head slightly and sighed, looking down at the table. "I wasn't even finished! That prat! That evil—"

"—twisted—" Fred offered.

"—bigoted—" George also put in his bit.

"—evil—" Angelina added without hesitation.

There was silence as they looked over to the silent Katie and even more silent Lee, who were working on their notes. When Fred cleared his throat the two looked up at him. "This is the part where you add another adjective to describe the git."

"Oh," they replied together, putting their quills down thoughtfully.

Katie was first to think of something, "Evil?"

Angelina shook her head, "We already used that one. Try again."

"Twisted!" Lee said grinning, but that small victory was short lived when George informed him that 'evil' had already been used as well. "Heartless?"

Alicia opened her mouth to say they had used that one as well, but stopped herself and grinned, "That'll work." They all looked at Katie. "Well?"

"Well, he's a stark-raving mad lunatic," Katie replied confidently after a moment's thought. They applauded her use of insults.

**-------------**

School had been going great, and before they knew it, Quidditch season was upon them, and the promised match against Slyhtherin came up.

It was Professor McGonagall who broke the news to wood. Because Slytherin's seeker was still out, due to injury, they would instead be playing Ravenclaw.

How quaint.

"And what will everyone do on my signal?" Oliver quizzed his team as they lined up for their match against Ravenclaw. "Because if you don't think you can follow these simple instructions, I won't make you guys do this. You know I don't—"

"_Wood!_" Angelina said, eyes nearly closed with annoyance. "We know how everything goes, we know the plays, we know our positions, and we know that we will win by a certain amount."

Oliver nodded, but opened his mouth to speak anyway, "Yes I know Angelina, and that's great, but I just want to make sure that—"

"We know how to play the game, Oh captain my captain. Now let's just go before Madam Hooch starts up the game without us!" George growled through gritted teeth. He swung his broom over his shoulder, shifting from foot to foot with anticipation.

Oliver nodded his head and held up a hand to calm his players down, "Yes, yes, I know you all are as anxious to beat Ravenclaw as I am—"

"Truth is Oliver, we aren't so caught up in the—" Alicia began, but Oliver simply continued speaking.

"—and I'm not going to deny you guys the opportunity to beat them, but we have to beat them this way or else Gryffindor will not have a prayer in winning the house cup this year. We've been lucky before, and our luck might run out. So we have to depend on raw skill, and this team has plenty of it." His grip tightened around his broom as he continued to speak. Hope or something like it shimmered in his eyes. "We're gonna go undefeated this year I know it!"

"Wait," Alicia began shyly. "Doesn't Ravenclaw have a new captain this year? What's his name? The cute one?"

George made a face of disgust as he looked over Alicia, "What? Diggory?"

"That's his name!" Katie said suddenly, speaking for the first time, snapping out of her pre-Quidditch daze. "_Cedric Diggory_. He's a real dreamboat."

Harry blinked a few times, before wiping out his ears. "Dreamboat?"

"I don't know about dreamboat," Angelina said thoughtfully, "but he's definitely easy on the eyes." The three girls giggled much to the disgust and utter disappointment to the four boys.

After Oliver scolded them for spacing out and acting like girls, he went on to explain that the enemy could not be classified as a 'dreamboat' as they had so plainly stated. Harry, Fred and George backed him up by repeating his every other word, or by nodding their heads nonstop.

"Now," Oliver cleared hi throat, going back to his victory/strategy speech, "I say, we go out there, and we win ourselves a match!"

For once, the Gryffindor Quidditch team shared his enthusiasm, though probably for many different reasons. They were going to go rack up a victory for Gryffindor.

**-------------**

They had lost.

They didn't just lose, they seriously lost.

Not just the game, but their seeker's broom as well. That beautiful Nimbus 2000 was now the prize of the vicious Whomping Willow.

How could they have lost? Was the only thought that echoed through Oliver's mind as his team hurried off to the Hospital Wing to see to Harry. Oliver; however, had intended to drown himself in the showers.

Katie had been the last to leave him, asking if he was alright, as well as if he needed to talk to someone. Oliver had simply waved her off. Before Katie left, she touched Oliver's left shoulder, "If you need someone to talk to, I've two good ears that need to be put to better use than listening to Angelina and Alicia talk about absolutely nothing. Well," she patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before slowly walking away. "I suppose I'll see you around, and if you do decided to drown yourself in the shower, think of how many people would miss you. I sure would."

Before Oliver could turn around to reply to her, she was gone. With a sigh, Oliver looked back down, the warm water from the shower's faucet raining down warm water onto his fully dressed person as he turned the water on. _"Goodbye, cruel world."_

**-------------**

"That silly git is sick," Lee informed everyone as he sat down for breakfast for the next day. "McGonagall found him in the showers, still in his Quidditch robes and everything. The water had been running for a while, and Wood was soaked to the bone."

George snorted into his goblet of pumpkin juice at this bit of news, and quickly replaced it to the wooden table. "Are you serious?"

"Sure am," Lee reported, cutting into his sausage. "She gave him a good peace of her mind too, making sure he heard every word of it before and after Madam Pomfrey treated him. But you have to admit, that game yesterday—"

"Please," Katie sat down in front of Lee with a somber expression, "I would prefer it if you didn't mention the game yesterday. It was simply horrid."

Fred and George nodded as they began to stuff themselves with breakfast. Angelina soon seated herself and instantly began to speak, "You heard about Wood and how McGonagall found him half dead in the showers?"

Oh how rumours spread like wildfire.

"Guys!" Alicia exclaimed as she quickly seated herself between the Weasley twins, "Did you hear? McGonagall saved Wood from slitting his own throat!"

Katie rolled her eyes and focused on her breakfast. "You guys listen to too much gossip. There was no knife and McGonagall didn't find him half dead."

But her words didn't make much of a different. Some second year students heard the tail end of what she had said, and word quickly spread throughout the school. Professor McGonagall was the hero of Oliver Wood.

**-------------**

**Miss Lady Padfoot** – Oh man were all those Hurricanes WHACK!! Seriously! There were trees lying in the streets, we had no electricity for every single one of them, and people are STILL recovering from all the damage. A friend of mine who lives down south lost everything except for one room in her house. It was TERRIBLE! But now, things around my area is pretty good, so… YEAH!! Thanks for the review! huggles

**kawaii&crazy** – Well.. I still love you too, so here is your update! And sorry it took so long. I feel terrible. -.-'

**CrystalViolinist** – I've always hated that game for the same reasons I loved it. Truth or Dare can be either a mighty and destructive weapon, or a very functional tool.

**febgirl** – I guess I would be wrong if you thought this was me posting ASAP, huh? Sorry about that. Heh.

**Johnson** – The kiddie thing just works! I love it! It's either that or.. uhm.. something that doesn't sound as cute!

**killertofu416 **- blushes Aw, stop it, you're making me blush.

**Lia06** – Your three weeks compared to my what… 50 billion years? Lol Sorry it took forever and a day for me to finally post.

**Kathy** – I think Angelina has to be the tough guy of the girls. You know what? I think, given enough time, she could make every guy in this fic squeal like a pig. Hmm.. getting an idea

**Linda19** – Mystery is my middle name, my friend. And if there isn't enough Oliver in this chapter, there will be in the future and if not in this fic, then in the sequel! BWAHAHAHA!! Yeah, and incase you're wondering, I actually have the entire plot drawn out so all I have to do is finish this one up and start on the Sequel. Beams

Love always!

-Richi Sama-


	19. SIGH

Alright.. alright.. I've been a very bad girl and haven't been consistant in updates and I really really felt bad last night when I was watching Read or Die (an awesome anime) and one of the characters was berating the main character saying that **GOOD** authors are at least somewhat consistant in their work, and that slumps are understandable, but not the long-term ones. The long-term ones make you a** BAD** author. I know the chick was evil who said this and all, but it made me think.. And I thought.. I don't really wanna be like that. So I promise, that I will try to be as consistant as possible. 

Even though I have about ten billion trillion scholarship forms to fill out... study for the NEW SAT's (pray for me) and get everything organized for my future and uh-- -checks booklet of thing parents say to their upperclassmen child- oh yeah! I had better do all I can to get into college because if I don't go, I can't live at home!

Enjoy QTTA!!!

_------------------------------------------------------_

**-Chapter Eighteen-**

Katie sighed and put her broomstick down after one fairly odd Qudditch practice. Other than the fact that Harry could move no faster than a snail, Oliver had been unusually sluggish the entire practice. He had been able to block most of the goals, but he wasn't quite as-- oh, how would one put it-- as obbessesed as he usually was at prior practices.

Angelina said it was because he finally grew out his "Quidditch" phase, and Fred and George agreed with it. Alicia assumed he might have been heart broken about something or other and suggested that Katie stay behind and investiagate. So, with that suggestion in her mind, Katie braced herself for anything, and asked Oliver if everything was alright. Which led her to the point where she is now.

Slumping onto the Quidditch pitch listening to Oliver drone on and on about-- **_SIGH_**-- Beverly.

"-- and then, right before the match, she all of a sudden says that she no longer wants to be with me. I asked her if this could wait until after the match, I really couldn't afford any distractions, you know?" He paused and looked over at Katie who, suprisingly, remained.

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it was a big mat--"

_"EXACTLY!"_ Oliver cut her off, making a dramatic wave of his arms, "SO, then she tells me that she's not going to try and out-do a sport just to win my approval! After the match we continued our discussion, and she tells me that I don't pay enough attention to her, that I alsways put her second to Quidditch, and that I am heartless! Can you believe that? _ME?!_ _**HEARTLESS?!"**_ He had been pacing in small circles as he said all this, and finally collapsed down next to Katie. "What is that all about?"

The blonde looked up at the darkening sky thoughtfully before looking back at her captain, "Well, perhaps you--" she stopped herself. She had just about to agree with this Beverly person, but judging by the look on his face, he was desperate to hear something in his favor. "Perhaps you should go for a girl who's as into Quidditch as you are?" Katie lifted a brow at him expectantly. "I'm sure you know at least one girl who fits that categorey."

Oliver sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and thought, "Well, sure. There's---" He squinted his eyes as he thought a bit harder, "Eh-- I'm drawing a blank."

With a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh, Katie probed further, "You don't know any girl that plays Quidditch? Has some knowledge about the sport--"

"Well," Oliver shrugged.

Katie got up, retrieving her broom as she did so, "Then I fear you are hopeless, Mr. Wood. Good night." Draping her broomstick over her shoulder, she retreated to the comforts of Gryffindor Tower.

_-------------_

"That is not the point Fred! You had Alicia get it for you, and then you--- ARGH!!" As Katie entered the common room, she was greeted by Angelina's angry shouts accompanied by Fred, George and Alicia's snorts of laughter. "I'm gonna murder all of you!"

The twins exchanged amused glances then high fives, and in Fred's unused hand, rested Angelina's journal. (Because there was no way she would be caught dead writing in a diary. Diaries were for girly girls.) When Angelina went storming toward Fred, the first red head quickly danced out of her way and tossed it to his better half, who caught it with ease.

Katie rolled her eyes and moved through the center of common room, advancing to the girls dormitory where she could change and bask in silence.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!!"

Or something relatively close to silence.

About an hour later, Alicia entered the dorm, still giggly from the display in the common room. "So what was good 'ole Captain Wood bummed about?"

"His girlfriend, or should I say hi ex-girlfriend." Katie sat down on her bed, legs crossed beneath her.

Alicia gaped at her friend as openly as she pleased, "He knows what those are?! He had one?! When did this happen?" She crawled over to Katie's bed and demanded immidiate details. She wanted to know his every word. Katie even mentioned the fact that she hinted that he should go out with a girl that knew a thing or two about Quidditch or even played for one of the house teams.

"And--?" Alicia questionned, hanging on Katie's every word.

"He didn't seem to get the hint and said that he knew some girls, but he didn't really know what he wanted to do about it. I think he's really hung up about someone saying to him that he doesn't enough attention to things that aren't Quidditch." She combed her fingers through those blonde locks and sighed.

Alicia nodded her head, putting small braids in her own dark hair, "He thinks he does notice everything, but," she shrugged and shook her head. "He's a guy, what excuse is there for him?"

They conversed a little longer, before a very exhausted Angelina trodded to her bed and instantly collapsed in the soft comforters, blankets and sheets. "I'm going to kill Fred and George," she muttered, her fingers wrapped tightly around her precious diar-- journal. "They didn't get to read much, only enough to blackmail me for the rest of my life."

Katie and Alicia smiled at their friend as they settled themselves into their own beds. "Night, Angie. Night, 'Licia."

"Night Katie. Night Angie."

"Night, dummies."

_-------------_

The next day, to Katie'scomplete astonishment, there was another girl hanging on Oliver's left arm. She lifted a quizzical brow as she looked the couple over. It was definately a different girl, that was for sure, but who was she? She poked Angelina, then cocked her head toward Oliver's new conquest. "Angie," she began softly, "who the bloody hell is that?"

Angelina leaned back away from the crowded Gryffindor table to see her captain and his girl. She grinned and shook her head, before returning to her regular position at the table. "That's Hufflepuff's keeper. Jennifer something or other. She's pretty decent, but nowhere near Wood's level of skill. He's probably just messin' with the girl's head."

"That would be mean of him," Alicia said, cutting into her sausage. "Then again, who knows. He might be that desperate to have a girlfriend."

At the same moment, the three girls rolled their eyes and chorused together, "Boys."

"What about them?" Fred voiced curiously as he, Lee and George seated themselves next to and across from their three female friends. "I'm assuming that you were saying men like us are ruggedly handsome."

"Top of the line," Lee put in, preapring his plate. He glanced up at Katie and grinned, "A rare and vanishing breed, if I do say so myself." He wiggled his eyebrows before he began to attack his breakfast.

George nodded, and spoke with his mouth full, but no one could really understand what the red head was saying. Katie sighed and shook her head, while Angelina roughly jabbed George with her elbow, reminding him of manners, but it was Alicia who spoke. "Of course we think that about men, but you guys are just little boys."

The three girls laughed and continued witht their breakfast.

After a moment of silence between the six, conversation once again broke out. "So, uhm, what are you guys doing for the next Hogsmeade trip?" Lee had finished eating and was toying with some eggs that remained on his plate.

"We're going to Zonkos," Fred and George replied together.

"We're going anywhere but Zonkos," Alicia and Angelina replied together.

Katie smiled at the pair of them and rolled her eyes, "How predictable of all of you." Her blue gaze rested on Lee momentarily, "So what are you going to do? Zonkos? Honey Dukes? Three Broomsticks? Or all of it?"

"Probably everything," Lee answered. "And you?" He recieved a shrug for an answer.

"Hey! Glad I caught you all at one time," an unmistakable voice reached their ears at that very moment, causing all, even Katie, to cringe slightly. "I've already spoken to Harry, so I just have to talk to you lot. Tommorow's practice is cancelled, we're still searching for a broomstick for Harry."

"McGonagall's ordering him a new one?" Fred questionned, a hint of envy in his voice.

Oliver squeezed between Katie and George so he could sit, and shook his head, "No, she's not, but we have to find something around here that's suitable enough for a seeker. So far, we aren't having much luck." He rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his upturned hands. "So what are you brats talking about?"

Were her ears decieving her? Was Oliver Wood, Quidditch fanatic and extraordinare, not asking a Quidditch related question? Katie blinked a few times, then mentally smacked herself. Of course he wasn't obsessing about Quidditch at the moment. Everyone had to take a break every now and then, right?

The others seemed just as shocked by this non-Quidditch related question. "We were talking about something that has absolutely nothing to do with Quidditch," George said slowly, making he emphasized the non-Quidditch part.

Oliver nodded, "Ok, so what were you talking about?"

"Hogsmeade," Alicia said, eyeing their captain cautiously. "You know, about what we're going to be doing and all that."

Once again, Oliver nodded, "I was thinking about taking Jennifer to some old jewlery shop or something. She likes stuff like that." At the mention of this, Katie stiffend. If any of the others, they simply ignored it. Oliver; however, did not notice. "But we might also go to the Quiddich supply shop. She mentioned this new cleaning kit, and I think I should give it try. I hear that it's probably one of the finest kits created, and works especially well on the new Firebolt. Imagine if we had Firebolt's on our team! We'd zoom past everyone, and win in no time at all. It would be amazing. We'd be untouchable! And then I could create even more new plays! I could--" And he was off. Rattling twenty small sentences a minutes, creating new plays right there in his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, well, that's great and all," Katie began quickly, jumping up from her seat and begining to walk away despite the fact that her breakfast was only half done. "I'm just gonna go-- uhm, yeah and I'll see you guys later, yeah? Alright, bye guys." With that she turned around and hurried away from the group. She just couldn't get away from the fact that she had been so easily replaced! Not that they had ever gone out or anything, but, she felt as if he was already forgetting all about her.

Alicia, Angelina and Lee watched their friend depart from the great hall, while Fred and George tried their hardest not kill Wood. Would he ever stop talking about Quidditch as if were some holy ceremony only worthy enough for some whacked up god?

Upon reaching the common room, Katie had anticipating basking in silence and drowning in self misery, but apparently, some higher power was preventing that. Collin Creevey came hopping up to her, camera at hand. "Have you seen Harry Potter, miss? I've been looking for him everywhere, but I can't seem to find him?"

Katie took a step back from the overly energetic boy, an expression of annoyanceon her face. First of all, Harry had made it perfectly clear, _**LAST YEAR**_, that no one was supposed to give his where-abouts to this boy. Second of all, she wouldn't anyway, not after last year's fiasco of him taking pictures of absolutely everthing that didn't matter. Angelina had sworn the boy had magicked a camera in the girl's lavitrine. None of them ever found out if it was true, but judging by the way he always eyed Alicia, Katie could safely assume that he had put some of his wretched cameras.

"Sorry haven't seen him."

"Well, have you seen any of his friends about? I really must find one of them," he clutched the camera tightly. The boy was practically shaking with some sort of excitement.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked away, "No, I haven't seen them."

He turned around and followed her, "Well, are you sure you haven't seen Harry? I mean, you are on the Quidditch team with him, aren't you?"

Would he never leave her alone? Katie walked around one of the armchairs, trying to lose him, "I'm quite sure that I haven't seen Harry." She didn't feel like explaining herself to some second year wierdo who's past time enjoyment was stalking the house seeker.

"Well if you see him, will you let me know?" He stepped infront of her, stopping Katie in her tracks.

A frustrated sighed escaped Katie, and she stormed past him and into the girls' dormitory where she would be able to bask in silence and drown in self misery. Collin shifted slightly, staring intently at the door that had been slammed by the blonde. He coughed a bit then spoke loudly, "Is that a maybe?"

_-------------_

**Linda19** – You were the first to review after a WEEK!! I LOVE YOU!!! -huggles- And you are SO getting brownies! Sorry it took me a while to post the next chapter, I was waiting.. (Three guesses what..) And finally my waiting paid off!! WHOOPEE!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

**England's Finest Rose** – Heh.. Heh.. Don't ask what inspired or possessed me to write that. It just seemed so… funny and proper at the moment. I'm glad you like! And you know what? You get brownies too! And I hope you enjoy. Though I think this one is a little off, I wrote it all on several separate days in separate moods, and I never really even do that, because I just confuse myself, but what the hey. I don't care.

Alright kiddies, have faith in the fact that I will continue and that there will be a sequeal. Uhm… That is all. Over and out.

_**-Richi Sama-**_


	20. Eightneed and a half

W00T!! W00T!!! I'm feeling 1000000000000000000000000000000000000 better than I have been feeling in ALL MY LIFE!!! Despite the physical exhaustedness from constant two hour long basketball practices.. The constant pressures from the mother about sholarships.. The stresses of everyday living, and the fact that I had TWO MAJOR ASTHMA ATTACKS..... 

I FEEL GREAT!!

-huggles Miss Lady Padfoot with all her might-

The same day I post you review, and within the two hours I was at basketball practice!!! YOU ROCK!!! Do all my kiddies know how extremely rewarding it is to come back from a crappy practice, finding out that one of your friends is leaving for the army to a wonderfully wonderful review?!? Meh.. I bet you guys do, but I just HAD to express my extreme happiness, because I rarely ever get to a point where I just can't stop smiling. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! W00T W00T!!

Now on to QTTA!!

Oh and to emphasise my good mood, another half chapter for all to enjoy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Chapter Eighteen and a Half-**

"Katie," Alicia whined, stomping her foot on the stone floor of the entrance hall. "For once, get your head out of the clouds! Come spend the holidays with me and Angelina! You need to get away from the castle, and away from Wood as well."

"Wood?" Katie inquired, looking as though she had never before heard the name. "Wood who? I don't think I know this Wood character you speak of." She turned her back to her friend and stalked away, but to no avail. Alicia was hot on her heels, begging--- no, pleading--- no, groveling for the blonde to reconsider her decsion. "Besides, I will be fine here, with Fred, Lee and George."

Angelina, who listened to the whole thing rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. If we leave you with those three for a long period of time, I'm sure we'll find you a mental mess when we come back." She was leaning against the cold walls as she watched her step-sister try to persuade Katie to go with them to 'The Pit' with them for the holidays.

"Besides," Alicia added, hastily, "Lee certainly won't be staying. He's going home, and I don't think you can handle Fred and George on your own. I advise you come with us."

"No," Katie said stoutly. "Honestly," she contniued, in a more approachable tone, "I don't see why you two worry so much. I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

While Katie continued to talk to Alicia about how she could care for herself, Alicia argued that no one should be forced to spend their holidays alone, nor with the Weasley twins. While the two girls made a spectacle of themselves, Professor McGonagall came around with a sign up sheet, asking for the names of all who were leaving for the holidays. Angelina took the sheet and put her name, Alicia's name and Katie's name as well. When the lady professor gave the girl a skeptical glance, Angelina smiled innocently, "Katie's going with Alicia and myself, the thing is she doesn't know it yet."

With a roll of her eyes, and a slight smile, Professor McGonagall nodded and marched off, collecting more names from students desiring to leave Hogwarts grounds over the winter recess.

After twenty more minutes of Alicia and Katie bickering at one another, the two girls finally stopped to take a breath. Alicia walked dejectedly over to Angelina and leaned on the wall, resting next to step-sister. Due to the forelorn look on her face, Angelina could safely assume that Katie had stated that she would be spending the holiday alone. "Alright, Angelina, you try and convince her to come with us."

"Katie," Angelina called, motioning for the blonde to come over. When she did, she grinned wickedly, "Due to the fact that McGongall has you down on the list of people that's going away for the break, you're coming to 'The Pit' with me and 'Licia. Got it?" She gace Katie a hard look before she relaxed with a smile. "And I'm positively sure that you're going to love it."

Katie blinked a couple of times as she looked at teh dark skinned girl. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she simply turned around and walked away. Before she ascended of the marble staircase Katie turned around to look at her two friends, who were unsuccessful at hiding their smirks. "I'll go, but don't think too deep into it. And you," she potined at Angelina, "I promise will get what's coming to you." With that she advanced up the staircase.

Alicia and Angelina looked at one another, both laughing silently. Angelina was first to break the laughter, "So how do you think she'll get me back?"

"Oh! She might turn your hair a putrid looking greenish color, or even worse," Alicia pushed herself away from the wall and headed toward the staircase Katie had earlier gone up. Angelina followed suit. Another idea came to Alicia, "Or she might give you one of Fred and George's pranks. Possibly the canary creames. Those are a riot."

Angelina shuddered, "Oh, don't remind me. Had Lee not warned me, I would have accidently eaten one last night." At this, Alicia laughed out right and the two girls made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, talking about ways Katie might get Angelina back.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Miss Lady Padfoot** - YOU ROCK!!! And you SO get some brownies and cake and cookies and candies of all kind! You are so awesome! Yes! Awesome is you! Is you awesome? Yes you awesome! W00T W00T!!!

**Lia06 **- Collin is pretty creepy. And I actually KNOW someone who's creepy like Collin, 'cept he doesn't run around taking pictures ov everyone. He'll buy a lot of stuff and then give it away to people, so that the people will think he's cool. It's really dumb and stupid, and I truly don't understand people sometimes. I'm glad you enjoyed!

Cookies for all!!!! -tosses sugar cookies and peanut butter cookies and chocolate chip cookies and all those other cookies people like-

Look forward to some... er... stuff in the future, and keep reviewing! Uhm... oh yeah, I didn't call you all kiddies yet.

Later Kiddies!!

-Richi Sama-


	21. HELP ME!

_**Alright kiddies.. Uh... A bit of bad news for you all, and I'm very sorry to report it, BUT I have to..**_

Fred: Spit it out already, Richi. I wanna hear this too.

**_Uhm, Fred, what are you doing here? You only show up in the story not the ANs.. That's just plain RUDE!!!_**

George: But look at all the people who love us! Like that girl right there... Sitting infront of her computer with her eyes glued to the screen. Heh..

**_Hey! Don't suprise me like that! Jeez I hate twins.._**

Katie: So what's this important announcement? I'm kind of curious too.

**_Katie!! You aren't supposed to be here either! Will you all just go away, so I can make my announcement?_**

Fred: No, I don't think we will.

_**Erm.. er.. Ok.. -shifts slightly- Well.. The thing is I-have-really-bad-writer's-block-and-I-can't-really-THINK-of-anything-and-I-really-want-to-be-able-to-but-I-can't-so-I'm-stuck-and-I-hate-being-stuck-but-I-am-so-I-was-kinda-thinking-that-I-would-just-end-this-story-where-it-is. -BIG breath- And-I-hope-that's-alright-please-nobody-hate-me!!!!**_

Fred: What?!?

Katie: You're going to what?! What about any chance I may have had with Oliver?? What about the most wonderfullest plot you ever created? -Stamps foot- I refuse to let you do this!

Lee: Hey! What about any chance I may have had with Katie?? What about that great crap you talked about over and over and over and over an--

Angelina: We get the point Lee.

**_Please don't hate me.._**

Alicia: We have no choice BUT to hate you, Richi.

George: I say we tar and feather her..

Fred: Oh! I say we make her watch the Teletubies!!

Angelina: Or to avoid getting all nasty, we put our fate in the hands of someone else.

Everyone: _Who?_

Angelina: -Rolls her eyes and sighs- The reviewers! Duh!! They know the story just as well as us and even better that Richi by the looks of it. I think we should have them write the next chapter or something, so that maybe Richi can get back on her feet.

Katie: Or Oliver can just fall desperately in love with me.

Lee: Hey!

Katie: No offense, Lee. Oliver was just my first crush.

Oliver: Because I am the bloody best! -Prize winning grin-

_**Uhm... Don't I get any say in what happens in the story?**_

Everyone: NO!!

_**Oh.. uhm.. -shrinks back- Ok then..**_

Fred: Well.. You all heard Angelina.. Get to writing, and make sure I show up way more than I have been, and I want you to write about my masculine features and--

George: Fred, you're skinnier than a twig.. Anyway.. Talk about how I'm the smarter twin, and all the pranks are my idea and that I am the sex god of the world--

Oliver: That's my title, Weasley.

George: Not if my fans yield to my every wish.

Alicia: -Rolls eyes- Whatever.

Katie: And after me and Oliver live happily ever after, email it to !!! Make my wish come true!! Because you all rock and Richi sucks..

Gee.. I'm so glad you feel that way..

Angelina: This is going to be so great, and I'm going to--

Alicia: Oh! And I can--

Fred: And George, we can--

Lee: But what about me and--

**_Alright kiddies.. -sigh- You heard the characters... -rolls eyes and sulks away-_**

-----------------------------------------------

Uhm.. Ok kiddies, I think you all kno what's going on here.. I'm in a slump.. A really bad slump... and like.. I'm either gonna stop the fic now, or wait for some genious idea to hit me, or let the words of others inspire me. Uhm.. Yeah.. That's pretty much all I have to say..

_**Atomic Elf**_- Oh wow! -drool- You're in college? And you actually found time to read MY fic?? WOW!!! You're wonderful!! You're great!! You're-- you're-- You're not a Gator are you?

_**TooSweet4Words**_- I'm glad you like my portrail of Katie. I like her too... I actually know someone who's kind of like that, which makes it all the more real to me, and more believable to all my wonderfully loyal reviewers. Thank you!


	22. The Pit

Katie couldn't help but notice that 'The Pit,' so infamously named by Angelina, didn't to resemble any pit she had seen before. The large house was actually rather elegant. Every aspect of it screamed of the owner's wealth. Katie blinked as she realized Angelina and Alicia were both speaking to her at the same time. She instantly cleared her mind and held her hands out infront of her, signaling for silence, "Whoa, girls. One speaker at a time please." 

"I was saying," Alicia cut Angelina off, who had just been about to take a breath to speak. "I wanted to give you the grand tour of 'The Pit,' but Angelina thinks that we should stuff our faces full of sweets, then fall unconsious to the floor in a sugary sweet daze." Alicia raised her eyebrows, expecting Katie to mention how stupid of an idea that was, and that a grand tour would be to everyone's delight.

"Well, I guess we could--" Katie started with a shrug, but jumped suddenly when Angelina stepped on her foot. "What was that fo--- OW! Ok ok! We'll eat a bunch of sweets--" she recieved a pout and scowl mix from Alicia, before continuing, "--WHILE we go on the grand tour. I'm sure it's not too difficult to eat and look at the house at the same time." She looked from friend to friend, "Agreed?"

The two girls thought about it momentarily, then agreed heartily. And so, between Alicia and Angelina, most information coming from Angelina, Katie was told almost the entire history and intersting stories of each room, portrait and priceless valuables. "I gave it the name 'The Pit,' when I was seven or so. Before then, my old man called it 'Johnson Jailhouse.' Before that, it was called 'Vast Nothingness,' and even before that, it was called 'The Abyss.'

The two girls were dragging Katie from room to room, telling her every story they knew. Alicia didn't know as much as Angelina, since she was born and raised in this particular house, but she was able to explain everything she loved about the rooms, and recite anything Angelina had told her.

"--and this is my room!" Alicia beamed proudly, throwing open a heavy oak door and showing off her overly decorated room. There was no specific color to the room, it had posters of Quidditch players, one attractive male in particular, over every inch of free space. Her room didn't seem to suit her personality. Katie had expected this to be Angelina's room.

"Don't go inside," Angelina quickly explained, closing the door to the room. "It's a dangerous place to go if you aren't prepared for what lies within. Come on, my room's next."

Again, Katie was surprised by the room's appearance. It did not suit Angelina's personality at all. The room was actually quite boring and plain and organized. That was not Angelina at all.

"Welcome to my shrine," Angelina said with a proud grin. Alicia shook her head, muttering about how boring the room was, and how her's was more exciting, however dangerous it might be.

There was only one word Katie could use to sum up the Johnson house, "Wow."

* * *

"--so this old wizard walks in with a muggle contraption clamped onto his little toe. When I asked him what it was, he told me that it was muggle magic." Alicia's mom spoke about her day at work at St. Mungo's. "I tell him that muggles have no magic and he demands to know what that contraption is if it isn't magic." She shook her head and leaned back in her chair placed at the head of the dinner table.

Mr. Johnson laughed, "Did you ever figure out what it was, dear?"

Mrs. Spinnet nodded with a small smile, "It's called a mouse trap. Apparently, muggles use it to capture mice and other small animals. There's some sort of trigger on the thing and it attacks whoever touches it."

"Things these muggles come up with," Mr. Johnson replied, picking up a goblet of fire whiskey and taking a small sip. At that moment, Katie, Angelina and Alicia entered the kitchen laughing and singing the hit song by the singing sesation Vampire Vlad.

"I vant to suck you vlood! Cuz I'm a vampire! OOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOO" They sang together then dissolved into giggles, or in Angelina's case, full out laughter.

The two adults looked at the teens and laughed lightly. Mrs. Spinnet greeted Kaite, "It's wonderful to see you again, Katie. I hope the girls don't scare into never coming over ever again."

Katie laughed, "I'm afraid you're too late."

The girls sat down at the dinner table and listened to more stories about unusual patients from St. Mungo's. Because Mr. Johnson refused to let the girls have any fire whiskey, the girls had to resolve for pumpkin juice or butterbeer.

"Oh," Alicia's mom began asthough she had forgotten something, "I forgot to tell you girls, the Jordan's are coming over for Christmas dinner." She looked at Katie as the young girl choked on her pumpkin juice and practically spit it out. Angelina and Alicia quickly clapped their friend on the back, then encouraged her to have a little bit more to drink. Katie ignored them, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Well, that had been totally unexpected.

The two adults looked at one another. "Did you say something wrong?"

"I didn't think I did."

Alicia rubbed Katie's back, "Oh don't worry mum. Katie's just probably coming to terms with the fact that she's desperately in love with Lee, and it's just really funny that he's coming to Christmas dinner. That's all."

"Alicia," Katie hissed.

"And it might be a little awkward for her, because she has this mad crush on Oliver Wood. You know him, don't you dad?" Angelina chimed in, ignoring that glare Katie sent her way.

"Angelina!"

Mr. Johnson looked upward as he thought, "I believe I do. He's the captain of the house team, correct?" When the two girls nodded that he was indeed correct, Mr. Johnson nodded in approval, "He's a good enough kid."

"No he's not," Angelina argued.

Alicia picked up, "He's not because he barely notices anyone, and he's psycho obessesed with Quidditch. Besides--"

"Besides," Angelina interrupted, now ignoring Katie's protests, "Lee is a much better match for her, because all of us approve and he's a real sweetheart."

Katie banged her head against the dinner table, hoping there would be a sudden change in conversation. Didn't they have their own lives? Thinking about the affairs of her friends, Katie finally perked up, "Well what about Fred and George?"

This caught everyone's attention and caused Alicia to blush and Angelina to open and close her mouth several times. The adults instantly became parents. "What is this about Fred anf George Weasley, girls? They're sweet boys, but really, you're both much to young to be thinking about boys." Mr. Johnson eyed his daughter and step-daughter carefully.

"Dad, there's nothing seriously. They're just our friends," Angelina began quickly.

"Well, I think you a Fred might have a little chemistry," Alicia began smoothly. Katie giggled. "I mean, you two have been getting rather close lately, in my opinion, and well--"

Alicia stopped when a cool liquid hit her in the face. She gasped and looked at Angelina who was sitting there with a devilish smirk on her face, her goblet emptied. In no time at all a small battle had plagued the kitchen. Even Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Spinnet had joined in once butterbeer found its way from Alicia's goblet to them.

After about five minutes, food had somehow joined in on the fray, compliments of Mr. Johnson. Katie yelped as a pasty cream hit her on the side of the head. She quickly removed it and threw toward a laughing Angelina.

"Ahem," came a disapproving cough of a middle aged woman from the kitchen's entrance.

All motions ceased.

Mr. Johnson wiped his hands on his shirt and quickly stood, "Mother, how are you? We- uh, well, we weren't expecting you until Saturday." The man was acting like a chile being caught stealing from the cookie jar. When the stern looking woman said nothing, Mr. Johnson went on, trying to keep her from making a thourough inspection of the situation. "May I introduce, Katie Bell she's--"

"Bell?" The woman interupted, focusing in on Katie with a scrutinizing gaze."Robert Bell's daughter?" The question was directed now to Katie, who nodded meekly, unable to find her voice. Angelina nudged her friend gently, an indication that an auditory response was required.

Katie cleared her throat, "Yes ma'am."

After Mr. Johnson was lured away by his mother, and Mrs. Spinnet followed behind, the girls looked at each other before dissolving into giggles. "I think Grandma Johnson likes you," Angelina said, imitating her grandmother's tart, stern face.

"Wow, if that's how she is when she likes someone, then remind me never to get on her bad side," Katie joked silently. Once moore, the girls giggled.

* * *

Katie could have sworn there hadn't been a large tree in the center of the living room the evening before. Perhaps Mr. Johnson or Mrs. Spinnet had placed it there with magic or something. It was a beautiful tree, that was decorated with red and silver ornaments, and she wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that the tree itself had a bit gold trimming, which made it glitter in the sunlight.

A noise caught her attention and Katie looked to Mrs. Spinnet who was descending from the staricase. She had a bright smile showing on her tired face. It was obvious she had just woken up. Katie smiled an apology, "Sorry for waking you so early. If you're anything like Alicia, you like your sleep."

"Don't even think on it for a minute," Mrs. Spinnet came over to her and admired the tree. "I always wake up early on Christmas day. A tradition I've kept up since I was a child."

Katie smiled, at least she wasn't the only one. She glanced toward one of the many windows, it wasn't even near sunrise yet. She wasn't sure about Mr. Johnson, but Angelina would wake for another hour, Alicia wouldn't rise for another couple of decades. "Happy Christmas, and thanks for letting me spend the holidays with your family."

Mrs. Spinnet smiled, still gazing at the tree, as if remembering a story. She finally looked down at Katie, before making her way over to plush arm chair and seating herself down on it, "Want to hear a little Christmas story?" When Katie nodded quickly and sat on the floor infront of the chair, Mrs. Spinnet rearranged herself on the chair so that she was now settled on her feet. "There was a Christmas celebration in Gryffindor Tower," which was really code for totally hot party, "and I think it was my third year, Edward's fifth, and I was really stupid and tried to catch his attention. He was Mr. Popularity, and I was absolutely invisible. But," Katie noticed Angelina standing on the staircase, listening to the story as well, her face expressionless and difficult to read. Katie's attention went back to Mrs. Spinnet,

"That year, something was different, because," she paused shrugging and shaking her head, wearing that goofy grin Katie would wear whenever she though she would be getting somewhere with Oliver. Katie really didn't have to hear the rest, though. Edward was obviously Mr. Johnson, and those feelings Mrs. Spinnet had felt for him only grew throughout the years. It was a bitter sweet story in its own way, but Katie doubted she'd be able to harbor feelings for someone like that for such a long amount of time.

"You and those sappy love stories," Angelina smirked and joined Mrs. Spinnet and Katie at the tree's side. She smiled brightly, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

As expected, Alicia didn't rise until well past noon, but they had to wait even longer for Mr. Johnson. Once everyone was awake, gifts were exchanged. A gift addressed to all three girls that was from Fred and George shook slightly when they touched it. The girls jumped back, and decided to open the gift in safer conditions and at a much later time.

Before they knew it, the entire household was preparing for the Christmas dinner, and even trying to straighten up the house a bit before the Jordans arrived. Just as Katie finished with Angelina's hair there was a loud, ancient bell chiming somewhere in the house. Someone was at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Angelina called as she jumped up quickly, and dashed from her room, leaving a very confused Katie behind.

"No you won't, Angie," Mr. Johnson hurried out of his own room, and raced his daughter down the steps. He pulled ahead of Angelina, "Like I always say, youth is wasted on the young."

Angelina jumped onto the stari rail and began to slide down it, passing her father, "Come on, old man, you've got more juice than that, I'm sure!" She laughed.

Alicia, Mrs. Spinnet and Katie watched the scene from the top of the stairs, shaking their heads and trying not to encourage the two with their antics.

In the end, it was Angelina who reached the door first. She yanked it open still laughing at the fact that she could defeat her father. She opened her eyes to see who she opened the door for, and instantly her face fell and her laughter ceased. "Uh," she began, stuttering weakly as she stared into her grandmother's stern face. "Uh-- Hi?"

"Mother?" Mr. Johnson came to Angelina's aid. "You've been paying a lot of unexpected visits lately, is something wrong?" He gave Angelina a slight nudge, a silent motion for her to go back upstairs and help setting up for the dinner.

"Can't your mother just drop by to deliver a few gifts?" she questioned. When Mr. Johnson opened and closed his mouth several times, Mrs. Johnson held a hand up infront of her son, "I didn't raise you to look like a fish, son, and do not worry, I am unable to stay." With a flick of her wand a large burlap bag went floating past her and into the house. "Happy Christmas to you all," she made a point to make eye contact with Alicia and her mother the quickest of moments. Something told Katie Mr. Johnson's mother hadn't approved of the re-marraige.

* * *

"Falalalalalalalala!" Lee yelled loudly as Mrs. Spinnet opened the doors to the well furnished 'Pit.'

"Nice to see you haven't lost your voice," she said as she opened the door wider admitting the Jordan family. She greeted each of them in turn and led them to the dining room where the girls and Mr. Johnson were already seated.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina had their forks and knives at hand, and in a ryhthmically manner, pounded them onto the cerry wood table. "Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!" A moment later, Lee joined their number, and their volume intensified tremendously. Mr. and Mrs. Jordan shook their heads with small grins on their faces.

"Why don't all just calm down so we can eat?" Mr. Johnson suggested, waving his wand. This action caused the young teens to fall silent against thier will. With another wave of his wand, food instantly appeared on the table.

Though they could not speak or make any kind of sound the four young students dug into their food and made a dramatic show of eating their food. For Katie, this would surely proove to be an intersting Christmas indeed.

Alright everyone.. I uhm.. am a bad bad girl and you all hate me for not updating in EONS and I can really really understand if you hate me and everything.. BUT since it is the summer time i might be able to finishe this fic! And start the sequel! That would be great wouldn't it? If any of you have any ideas as to where I should go with this,.. leave me a review and i will get back at ya..

Take care leave reviews... flames.. i dont care.. tell me how much my grammar sucks.. ANYTHING just.. lemme know that you know that im not dead and i want to know that you guys are alright too..

* * *

Ok

Peace out..

Later my precious kiddies!

Richi Sama-


	23. The Next Chapter

Ready for the more crazy ness of Me? 

QTTA CHAPTER NEXT IS UP!

* * *

After dinner, desert was held in the living room where all the presents were.and the giant Christmas tree Katie had fallen in love with. While the four adults spoke of business matters and situations occuring in the Ministry of Magic. The four fifteen year olds however had much more interesting things to talk about. You knowplotting about how they would take over Hogwarts and get rid of Snape, or how they could pull the prank of all pranks on Fred and George, or things of that nature. 

"--and we could plant blast ended skrewt all everywhere, and then when the boys would lie down in bed--" Angelina laughed hysterically, trying to explain her plans.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You're idea really sucks, we should just draw the Slytherins out and trap 'em all in a bunch of green jello. That would be funny."

Katie shook her head, listening to the ridiculous ideas her friends threw out. Lee was next to share his plan, "How about we don't do any pranks because there is no possible way we could out do Fred and George. They're the masters, and they're even creating their own stuff."

"They are?" The girls chorused together. Lee nodded.

So, the boy went on to explain everything the Weasley twins had told him about their creation, and about their plans for opening a joke shop fresh out of Hogwarts. He grinned and shifted his weight slightly so that he was more comfortable with sitting on the hard wood floor, "And I'm going to join them after I get out and find a place of my own." He nodded confidently, knowing that his and Weasley twins' plan would one day come into exsistance.

There was momentary silence, then the girls exploded with laughter. Lee frowned, "What? What?"

Alicia wiped a tear from her eye, "Mrs. Weasley would never let them open up a joke shop! That's just ridiculous!" She giggled and waved the idea to the side and shook her head. "They're perfect for the job, don't get me wrong, but--"

"But do you really think they're mum would let go of her precious little boys for five minutes? It took Bill and Charlie six months to escape the clutches of Mrs. Weasley." Angelina cut in, her laughing subsiding a little bit. She waved off the idea, "And, if you haven't noticed, those two aren't married either. I think it might because Mrs. Weasley doesn't want some girl moving in on her little babies."

Katie giggled, "Wonder what she's going to do when little Ginny is ready to get married."

The four exploded with laughter, each of them imagining the look of horror that would be placed onto Mrs. Weasley's face the day Ginny brought her future husband home.

Once their laughter subsided, they fell into a strange silence, simply enjoying each other's company, but of course, the silence was short lived when Angelina all of a sudden jumped up and crawled over to the large tree, claiming the attention of adults and teens alike. "Presents!" She called out. Lee, Alicia and Katie all let out excited yelps and hurried over to Angelina's side. And instantly, gifts were being distribute.

Mrs. Jordan picked up her small parcel and smiled to her husband, "What ever it is, I'm sure it's wonderful." Mr. Jordan beamed as his wife opened the parcel. Instead of some elegant sort of jewlery residing within, there was a plain, black and white wand. Mrs. Jordan looked it over carefully, then eyed both her son and husband suspiciously. The moment her hand met the wand, it turned into a rubber chicken. She gasped loudly and clutched her heart, before glaring at any and all who were laughing. She ended up laughing herself.

"Compliments of Fred and George!" Lee laughed out.

Katie picked up a package from her parents and carefully unwrapped it. She smiled as she pulled out a book, not just any book, a photo album. The very first page was one of herself, her mother and her father. It was a picture of one of those rare happy moments. BeforeHogwarts, before Quidditch. She smiled and ran her fingers over the picture gently.

"Awwwwww.." Lee, Angelina and Alicia chorused together, looking over her shoulder at the page. "That's soo sweet!"

From Mr. Johnson, Alicia had recieved a collection of hard bound romance novels by her favorite author. Upon reciving the gift, Alicia let out a high pitched shrill of a scream, causing everyone to cover their ears. She jumped up and hugged Mr. Johnson tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Next was Angelina. She had recieved an autographed poster of the Chudley Cannons. It had been from Mrs. Spinnet. Her reaction had been more or less the same as Alicia's, and she hugged her step mother tightly with a series of thanks, and expressing her gratitude.

Lee ripped open his gift from his own parents, and frowned, pulling out a book entitled, Potions For Dummbies. He looked up to them with that same frown, "Are you guys trying to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison.

So the great gift exchange continued, and after some time, Lee pulled Katie away from the mess of wrapping paper and gift bags so he could present his gift for her, privately. He smiled awkwardly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and held it out for her to take, "Uhm.. Happy Christmas, Katie. I hope you like it."

The small box was poorly wrapped, but Katie ignored it and carefully opened the package. She smiled brightly as she pulled out a necklace. It was a lone, sapphire jewl on a silver chain. "Oh, wow, Lee! It's beautiful!" She launched herself at her friend and landed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, blushing a bit, "Uhm, thanks a lot."

They stood there for a moment in silence, "Uhm, go?" Lee suggested.

Katie nodded, "Everyone's--"

"Yeah."

As they prepared to take their leave, there was a small 'ahem' sound. For a fleeting moment, Katie thought it was Angelina's grandmother, but instead it was Angelina herself. Both she and Alicia peered in through the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Lee and Katie asked.

Simultaniously, the two girls pointed upward.

As they looked up, their faces fell all the way down to the floor and then some. Mistletoe. They faced each other, uncertain about how this whole thing was supposed to go.

"Pucker up!" Alicia cheered them on.

With a bit of hesitation, they prepared to kiss. Stupid holiday tradition. They leaned in closer.

Almost there...

Closer.

Just a few more mili-inches...

Closer.

* * *

"--and so Hermione told McGonagall about the Firebolt, and well, she's all obsessed about Harry being safe and all, not caring if we win the house cup or not--" Oliver had been explaining in great detail to Angelina and Katie about the whole Firebolt situation with their seeker and their head of house, when Alicia walked in with Fred and George. 

"Oh don't tell me you're going on about that Firebolt again," Alicia sighed, setting her arm load of books on the floor and seating herself on the plush armchair of the common room. "You've been talking about that, non-stop, since the rest of us have set foot in this castle."

"But you should have seen it, 'Licia," Fred countered, "It was the most beautiful thing in the world! Besides, as long as Harry caught the snitch first, we couldn't have cared less if he would have been bucked off. We would be able to catch him. Right, Georgie?"

George nodded, plopping onto the same armchair, Alicia had taken refuge in. The girl grunted, but didn't bother to complain.

Katie shook her head and sighed, "You're really cruel, guys. Harry's safety is really important and--"

"Ah, you're being a girly, girl," Angelina interrupted, waving her hand. "For once in my life, I'm agreeing with Wood, here. McGonagall had no right to take Harry's Firebolt, and Hermione had no right to rat him out. Besides, it's not like he did anything illegal, he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban for it, or anything."

And what a reunion the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Alicia and Katie vs. Oliver, Fred, George and Angelina. Later on, as their arguement, or dispute, raged on, Harry even joined in on the arguement, as did Ron. Hermione was nowhere in sight, and finally Alicia and Katie had to retreat from the arguement since they were obviously outnumbered and denied the chance to get in a few words.

They sat in the library, where they were absolutely positive that no one from the Quidditch team would find them. For a moment, the two girls sat in silence, finishing up any holiday work they had neglected over the holidays. It was Alicia who broke the silence.

"Is he a good kisser?"

Katie's eyes widened to the size of the gold plates used during dinner in the Great Hall. She stuttered, "W-what?"

"Is Lee a good kisser? I mean, you did kiss him at The Pit and all, right smack dab on the lips and everything, and--"

"What possesed you to ask that question?" Katie tried to focus on her work, but it was of no use, her attention now rested elsewhere. On Christmas day when she and Lee..

Alicia laughed out loud, "You're thinking about it, aren't you? You should go out with him, you guys would make a really cute couple."

Maybe Katie should have stayed in the complany of the guys and Angelina. Alicia was doing that girly-girl thing Angelina always acused her of.

"How about this," Katie had decided to make a proposition with her friend, "Instead of worrying about me and Lee, you should worry about you and George. That would make a little bit more sense to me." She nodded and a sly grin covered her face as she took in Alicia's shocked expression.

"I-- You-- We-- G-George-- It's-- That's-- That's poposturous! W-what would make you think that--" She blushed all the way to the roots of her hair and fell silent. "Let's get this work done." She flipped a page in her charms book and encouraged the blonde across from her to do the same.

* * *

The name of Sirius Black was on everyone's lips as they walked through the corridors. 

"...after Harry, he is.."

"..bloody Black is gonna..."

"...mum wants me home until..."

"...think it'll be a good time to transfer..."

* * *

"You really think Black is after, Harry?" George found himself asking his twin as they strode down the corridors, heading toward the kitchens after their last class. "I mean, if he served You-Know-Who and all, and really did do in his parents and all--"

Fred shrugged as they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, "Well, I mean, he might be after Harry. It wouldn't make any sense if he was ofter Scabbers or anything." He reched up and tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. The twins stepped inside and vanished into the kitchens.

* * *

"I don't think we should go anywhere alone," Katie announced to Angelina as they headed up toward Gryffindor Tower. "I mean, it isn't safe with Sirious Black out there and all."

Angelina rolled her eyes as they climbed a set of stairs, "And what, may I ask, brought this on? They're are three of us, and I don't see in mysterious murderers about just now. I'm sure the ministry will catch him."

"But he escaped Azkaban! He could get to any of us! At any time! And what if he gets us because we're in Gryffindor and on the team with Harry?"

There was a loud crack in the distance and both girls jumped high into the air before taking off, full speed and through the corridors. They didn't stop until they reached the portrait of the fat woman. Once in the common room, the girls collapsed on to the couch and tried to slow their heart beats to a normal pace.

Angelina looked over at Katie, her breath still quickend, "Groups of four or more, yeah?"

"That sounds good." Katie nodded her agreement.

* * *

"Alicia, we aren't going to find anything about the Goblin Rebellions, and why are we looking for stuff on that anyway? We studied that last year," Lee complained to Alicia, yet again, as the girl placed five more books infront of him on the very subject he was talking about.

Alicia's eyes narrowed in the direction of the boy, "You act as if everything is so predictable. It's important to obtain extra knowledge and especially in History of Magic where you know Professor Binns will test us on everything we've ever learned in his class!"

Lee sunk into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Shouldn't we be brooding about Sirius Black or something?"

"This is so we won't worry about anything that has to deal with Sirius Black!" Alicia growled, still glaring at Lee. "Everyone's running around and they're all like 'Oh my! Sirius Black! Sirius Black!' And they're really starting to freak me out because there's a killer out there, looking for someone to kill and that someone is Harry and if anything happened to Harry that would like be really really bad and--" Her eyes had began to water and Lee instantly regretted mentioning the Azkaban escapee.

"Ok, then, Goblin Rebellions it is." Lee flipped through the book looking for the leader of the rebellions.

* * *

_Because the author cannot find her third Harry Potter book and she can't exactly remember the way things are supposed to go, she's elected to just skip on over to the grand grand grandest of the grand Quidditch match. Yeah._

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! GrYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Lee shouted excitedly, jumping up into the air and letting out a triumphant laugh and beating his fists into the air. McGonagall had attempted to stop him, but failed when she joined in on the celebration.

The victorious Quidditch team touched down to the Quidditch pitch and were greeted by numberous cheers and applause. They were instantly engulfed by a swarm of loyal house mates.

"We did it! We did it!" Katie jumped up and shouted excitedly. She randomly hugged someone dressed down in Gryffindor fight gear. The person responded by hugging her back and jumping up and down along with her. After they released each other, that random person continued to hug and jump with other Quidditch players and fellow Gryffindors. Katie ran through the crowd searching for her team.

Harry was at the center of all the attention, being lifted into the air and congratulated. Katie smiled up at all the excitement and was just about go over and congratulate Harry herself when she was scooped up from behind. She craned her neck around to see who had hugged and picked her up from behind.

Her heart lifted when her eyes landed on Wood.

"We got the cup!" He yelled triumphantly, setting Katie back down.

Once she was settled on her feet, she turned around and hugged him tightly around the neck. She smiled and grinned, "I know! It's great!" She released him and they engaged in a victory jig before parting ways.

* * *

Alright my precious kiddies! I uhm.. Yeah! 

That last little bit was really fun to write.. Imagining Wood doing a little victory jig.. Shaking his bum bum and all that. Hehe.. I'm still laughing thinking about it.

But anyway.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am working on the next.. It's almost done! Can you believe it? I can hardly myself.. And since I do have a lot of free time you know.. no school and all that.. I should be able to finish up to most of it before I go to Ohio and all that greatness..

**goodie2shoes19** - Aren't you happy that I actually take in ideas of others and all that? I hope you liked it and I hope you like future chaptes.

**QuickSilver&Green** - Then I'm just going to have to make sure I keep this going so you don't uh.. You know.. Get denied life support or anything terrible like that. Wow.. Life support.. lol I just find that awesome, but I do know what you mean. Hehe.. Except my life support is more along the lines of TV shows.. Teen Titans.. Degrassi.. Code Name: Kids Next Door and all that..

**TooSweet4Words** - Thank you very very much!

Cookies and icecream for all! See you all later!


	24. Gone?

I was watching the third Harry Potter movie today and I realized how stupid they made poor Ron look. Not only was he all psyched out about Hermione all of a sudden appearing and all that, but his dream with spiders wanting him to tap dance or whatever was totally priceless. And definately when he was telling Dumbledore that Scabbers had betrayed Lily and James and it was just really funny.

Ron: It was Scabbers, Professor.

Dumbledore: Scabbers?

Ron: Yes sir, my rat. Well, he's not really my rat, he was Percy's rat before that and--

Ron is a priceless treasure to the Harry Potter series... More important than Harry and Hermione combined. Though they make himlook super stupid in the movies and rather daft in the books, I think he's the best creation since tweenkies!

Ok! Onto QTTA!

* * *

The Gryffindor party was nothing short of amazing! Everyone was crowded into the space, celebrating loudly and passing around goblets of butterbeer, compliments of Fred and George.

Music had somehow began to play, and those who were not celebrating mindlessly, or drinking butterbeer til their heart's content, began to dance, whether alone or with others. Life in Gryffindor Tower was what one could call... Good. Yeah, life was very good.

Then morning hit...

"Ouch! George, move your hand," Katie groaned as she woke up the next morning, on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Rather than getting up, the blonde simply turned over, bumping into the unconscious figure of someone else, whom she had yet to identify.

George opened his eyes and glanced down around, trying to locate his hands, then looked over to Katie, "Uhm, hate to burst your bubble, but that's not my hand."

By now, a few more had woken up, and it seemed the entire house had decided to crash in the common room. There were a litter of students scattered across the armchairs, couches and available floor space. There were even a few students lying down on the stairs leading to the girls' and boys' dormitory.

Katie's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up, searching for the person's hand that was touching her. She grimaced as she discovered that it wasn't a hand that she had been on top of, but a canary creame. "How sick," she muttered, wiping the pastry away from her side.

Oliver strode down from the boys' dormitory, stepping carefully over the sleeping students. When he reached Fred, who was lying at the very bottom of the stairs, the seventh year boy elected to step right onto the Weasley twin, and continue on his way. Fred simply released a grunt, before opening his eyes. His gaze landed on Oliver Wood, who was simply striding across the common room in preperation to leave for the Great Hall.

"Oy! Wood!" Fred rubbed his aching back, where he captain had stepped on it.

Oliver turned around, "What do you want, Weasley?" He had a good natured tone to his voice. Nothing could destroy his mood today, for the Gryffindor House had done the impossible and won the Quidditch Cup.

"Bloody good game, yesterday."

Those few who were awake cheered loudly, waking up others and causing them to cheer as well. Wood grinned at the lot of them and nodded, but his attention was reclaimed by Fred once more, "We're going to miss you, mate."

Katie blinked at Fred's words. Where was Oliver going? Wait a minute. She began to count silently in her head, and once she realized that her precious Oliver Wood, Quidditch obsessed captain was in his seventh year, and she only in her fifth, her face fell all the way down to the bottom of the lake.

Oliver Wood would be leaving forever! Never to be seen again! And then what would become of Katie? She bit her lower lips as she clumbsily got up and hurried to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Angelina poked George in the ribs as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. The red head let out a fairly high pitched and shrill scream, causing all girls that heard to giggle madly and any boys to roll their eyes.

"This year was by far the best! We're going to have to work hard if we're going to find a keeper anywhere near Wood's skill. Especially in Gryffindor." Fred stated as he pushed through the train's corridor in order to get to the compartment they usually occupied every year. "Everyone in our house wants to be chaser or seeker for some reason."

Katie was second to enter the compart after Fred of course, followed by Alicia, Angelina, George and Lee. They instantly arranged themselves in their favorite, most comfortable spots. "Probably because those are the most fun spots to play. No one wants to be a beater or anything," Angelina responded logically.

The twins rolled their eyes, but didn't bother to speak.

"Forget about Qudditch for once," Alicia muttered, "What about our O.W.Ls? Those were a bit harder than I thought they would be. It's aweful how they made us take such hard exams!"

"I agree," Katie nodded, leaning back in her seat, "but thank goodness it's all over. Can you believe we'll be in our sixth year? Everything is going by so fast."

Lee nodded, looking out the window as the train began to move. He looked over at everyone and grinned, "Soon enough we'll be through with Hogwarts and we'll be making a fortune in the real wizarding world. I can see it now--"

"No you can't," Alicia cut him off with a small grin. "No one, but that whack-o Professor Trelawny can see the future."

"And sometimes I even doubt that," Fred muttered, shuddering at the thought of the looney woman.

George laughed at his twin, "What's the matter, Freddy? Not happy about the little prediction she made for you? Something about--" George was unable to finish when his twin suddenly attacked him in attempts to keep him silent. It was kind of like an instant replay of their first year, always fighting and wrestling.

The battle came to an end when Angelina finally stopped them both in quite painful ways. With both twins not doubled over in pain and clutching their lower belly, she grabbed their ears and led them to their seats. "Now both of you, stop acting like babies." Her gaze turned to George, "What did Trelawny say?"

George opened his mouth to reply, but Fred instantly recovered and was once again battling his twin, but only this time, Angelina was in the mix, fighting along side George in order to get information.

Lee and Alicia shook their heads while Katie continued to look on with vast interest.

* * *

"Welcome home, sweet," Mrs. Bell cried out happily, grasping her daughter in a tight hug. "You did well on your O.W.Ls I assume? Oh, it is so great to see you again after so long! You really must invite your friends over to come and stay a while, I'm sure you girls could have so much fun." 

Katie smiled at her mother, and looked around, "It's wonderful to see you too, mum." She paused a bit, still looking around, "Where's dad?"

Mrs. Bell's smile changed, it had a sort of mysterious glow to it at the question, "You know how things can get at the ministry with foreign affairs and all that.

"Oh, with the Quidditch World Cup and all?"

"Sure dear, now, let's be off. There is so much we have to catch up on, and I want to hear all about your Quidditch season. I hear Gryffindor won the sup this year! That's quite something!" She began to lead her daughter away and chattered animatedly. That was unlike the mother Katie knew.

Turning around and seeing her friends with their own families, she grinned, "One minute, mum. I'll be right back." She hurried over to the Johnson-Spinnet family and gave each member a tight a hug, then made her way over the Weasley group.

"What kind of wierd-o just sends someone an owl," George was asking his younger brother critically, eyeing the small creature Ron held tightly in his hands.

The red head looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted a bit, "Well, uh-- I er-- Harry?"

Harry simply grinned and shook his head, unable to finish his best mates incoherent reply. It was the smart one, Hermione that came up with a logical answer, "I got it for him, since the whole Scabbers incident and all. I thought it would be nice to get him another pet since well, you know."

After parting with the twins and Harry, her eye landed on Oliver. She sighed a little. Out of everyone, he wouldn't be coming back next year. After getting out of her dreamy daze, she realized that the overly handsome and charming Irish boy was talking to her mother! Instantly, the small blonde began to panic.

"Katie told me about how great of a leader you are, and how you stay so focused all the time," Mrs. Bell was saying. Oliver was trying to be modest, but a proud grin spread across his face. "I find that to be an admirable trait in young man. You will definatly go far, Mr. Wood."

Oliver grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, thank you, Mrs. Bell. When you see Katie, could you tell her goodbye for me? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Mrs. Bell, still smiling, nodded, "Of course I will, and good luck to you."

Oliver left and vanished into the stream of departing witches and wizards, and Katie hadn't even said good luck, or goodbye, or something terribly corny like 'You're the best, don't ever change,' or anything! With a defeated sigh, she went over to her mother, "Come on, mum, let's go."

_**

* * *

Katie **_

_**Bet you expected to never hear from your old Quidditch Captain, again, eh? Well, I'm writing to the entire team as a sort of formality and all, saying how I'll miss you guys and how this was the best year any captain could ever ask for and all that, but I'm sure you and everyone else know that already, and that really isn't how I opperate. I looked for you once we arrived at platfor 9 and 3/4, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I did bump into your mother, terribly nice woman, and perhaps a little too happy, no disrespect meant or anything. Uhm, well have a wonderful summer and good luck at Hogwarts next year. I'm hoping your new keeper will be able to keep up with my amazing skill.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Oliver**_

* * *

_Angelina and Alicia,_

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Oliver wrote me!_

_Katie_

* * *

_**Katie,**_

_**What about Lee?**_

_**Alicia**_

* * *

So far summer was going spectacularly well for Katie. Fred and George sent word of their poor O.W.L scores, and how Mrs. Weasley learned of their plans of a joke shop. As the entire group had expected, the Weasley mother was no too happy about the desicion of her two sons. They had also let it known that they had gotten box seats to the Quidditch World Cup. 

Angelina wrote to Katie in an angry fashion, expressing how she, the biggest Quidditch fan in the world should have been invited to the World Cup in box seats, but no! It was Harry and Hermione who were going.

* * *

_**--Hermione! Hermione Granger! The girl who doesn't even really care about Quidditch! It's otrageous and I find it humliliating that I will be forced to sit directly under the box when I personally feel that I should be in the box rather than under it! I'm distraught!**_

_**GRRR!**_

_**Angelina**_

_**Angie,**_

* * *

_Nice to see you're improving in your vocabulary and all, but aren't the seats under the box really really good? I mean, sure you won't be in the box, but you'll get a great view of the game, and who cares if you aren't in the box seats. Maybe if you didn't know a certain red head twin was there, you wouldn't be raising such a fuss. Heh.. I know I'm right. Anyway, I'm afraid I won't be going to the World Cup. My father muttered something about more important newts' eyes to poke out or something like that. He won't tell me why I can't go, just that I can't. Make sure you and Alicia give me a play by play when we go back to Hogwarts, I want to hear all about the match. Have a great summer, Angelina, and don't let the fact that you won't be sitting with Fred get you down._

_Katie_

* * *

Katie watched as her dad apparated into the house, yet again, and hurried over to his study. He shuffled around in there for a few moments, and left with a small pop. He had been doing this all day, and whenever Katie asked what it was he was doing, he grunt a reply, "Official Ministry business. Very dull, but very busy." 

He always called something dull when he wanted Katie to take no interest in whatever it was he was doing. Usually it worked, but it only struck her curiosity further.

"Mum," Katie asked her mother one day, after watching her father hurridly apparate out of the house, "Dad is planning something at the ministry and you know about it, don't you?"

Mrs. Bell shifted in her chair a bit and smiled weakly at her daughter, "What do you mean, honey? Your father is hard at work at the ministry like he always is."

"Something's happening other than the World Cup, isn't there?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Mum, I know you can't keep a secret," Katie stated plainly. "You get all shifty and smile more than usual, and talk a lot too. So what's going on?"

"Nothing, darling," Mrs. Bell insisted with a nervous grin. "Besides, I'm not the person to ask. Perhaps you should talk to your father." She noticed her huband just apparate in and then out again. "When he's not quite so busy, perhaps."

* * *

Katie nodded and sighed, leaning back in her seat, "That will be in forever." 

TooSweet4Words- Thank you for your continuous reviews and and support and you get even more icecream and cookies! Yay!

IdUnNoXx- I like how you aren't a Katie/Lee shipper and are a Katie/Oliver one but still support my fic AND on top of that... I never really put down who Katie was gonna get with.. Haha! I am tricky, no?

Well kiddies, hope you are enjoying hope you are sitting back relaxing, eating popcorn and enjoying the fic because I will feel bad if you hate and then I'd tweak it.. You know.. Get rid of the really obvious typos and all that.. Then uhm.. I dunno try and be a bit more descriptive or something.. Or uh.. I dunno.. But anyway. Keep reading.. uhm.. You guys rock! and... Have a great summer!

Oh! And go out and see The Adventure of Shark Boy and Lava Girl.. Even though I'm 17 and all that and shouldn't have gone by myself to see that movie, I did, and it's pretty good. I liked it anyway..

Ok well..

Later Days

Richi Sama


	25. More Quidditch!

My my my.. 82 reviews.. heh.. I'm almost to my goal of 85! Go me! Go me! But really I owe everything to you guys my wonderfully wonderful reviewers though I'm sure most of you hate my guts because of the whole not updating in a long time thing and all that.. But I was hoping everyone would be all past that and stuff.. sigh

Oh well.. Uhm The next chapter of QTTA is up and if anyone knows how many chapters I have, lemme know!

* * *

Thanks. "Check mate," mumbled Katie. She looked across the chess board to her cat who yawned and stared openly at her master. Katie sighed and gently began to hit her head repeatedly on the shess board, causing her pieces to yell at her and try to find refuge from the shaking chess board. "You're a horrid chess partner, you know." 

The cat let out a small mewl, before quickly scampering off. Probably to find a nice fat rat to play with.  
"Katie, darling! Glad I caught you."

Katie lifted her head slightly, "Dad?" She almost didn't recognize him being that she hadn't seen him in so long. "Don't you have to get some stuff in order to the World Cup and all that?"

Mr. Bell smiled weakly, "Yes, well, about that. I had a little talk with your mother," he shuffled a bit, and was struggling with pulling something out of his pocket, "Well, I couldn't bare the fact that you would be doing nothing while all your friends were at this big event and so--" He pulled a single ticket from his cloak pocket and presented it to her. "I've made contact with Mr. Johnson, he said he would be more than happy to look after you for the game, and well, have a wonderful time sweety."

With a loud yelp of happiness, Katie lunged at her father and showered him with kisses and hugged him tightly, "Thank you dad! Thank you so much! I'll love you forever and ever." She let him go and went rushing off, but suddenly stopped, "And I didn't mean anything I said in that howler that I sent. It was immature and purely based on impulse." She nodded once before taking up off the stairs. She would have to pack! And she would have to practice all her cheers and she was just so simply excited to be a part of the festivities. Yes!

* * *

_Fred & George _

_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup!  
Katie -_

* * *

_Angelina & Alicia _

_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup!  
Katie -  
_

* * *

_Lee _

_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup! Hope to see you there!  
Katie -_

* * *

Before she sent off these quick little scribbles that was supposed to be a note, she stared at the one she was sending to Lee. She wondered why she had added on that last little bit. She knew he would be there, and that she would more thank likely run into him. Shaking her head and clearing her mind, Katie tied all three notes to the leg of her mother's owl and sent it off in a hurry. The old owl gave a menacing hoot before taking flight. Katie was absolutely glowing for the rest of the week. She did everything she was told to do, like a good little girl and never minded to do the things she normally complained about. Mrs. Bell noticed the change and muttered to her husband that perhaps they should surprise her more often. Perhaps the change would be permanent if they were nicer to her. Before they knew it, the date of the Quidditch World Cup was upon them, and Katie was preparing to leave with the Johnson-Spinnet family. Katie hugged both her mother and father, bidding them farewell. 

"--and remember to eat at least one kind of vegetable, and for Merlin's sake, please drink plenty of fluids, and I don't want you talking to any strangers, especially those from other countries." Mrs. Bell was going through her motherly checklist, which caused Angelina and Alicia to errupt into bouts of laughter. Even Mr. Johnson chuckled a bit.

"Mum," Katie groaned.

Mrs. Bell smiled an apology, "So sorry, dearest, but I'm only looking out for you." She kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning to her husband, "Do you have anything you wish to say to Katie."

"Yes," he replied evenly, "Congratulations on your O.W.Ls, they came in thise morning. We're very, very proud of you."

Katie beamed and gave her father an extra tight hug, "Thanks." She looked to Alicia, who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head, then to Alicia who was giving her two thumbs up, then turned back to her parents, "Thanks for everything. Really, I mean it."

And so, Katie, Alicia and Angelina were off with Mr. Johnson to the Quidditch World Cup.

Once they arrived, there was no getting the girls to shut up. Every now and then they would simply burst out with giggles or cheers about going to the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Johnson was a little shocked that Angelina was behaving in such manner that she had called "acting like a girly girl." But he didn't dare stop their celebrating. Attending an event this big was a rare opportunity, and they had every right to be as happy as they wanted. Who was he to put a limit on fun? He only wished Alicia's mom was present, but alas, she had clearly stated that she couldn't abadon her post as emergency healer at the special event they were ironcially attending.

* * *

"You bloody prat! Take a look at your team you sleeze!" Alicia growled as Bulgeria's chaser made a horrible pass. Her refreshments spilled on the little witch infront of them, but hardly noticed when Ireland stole the quaffle and were going to the goal Bulgeria guarded. "Open your eyes! Ireland has the quaffle you moron!" 

Angelina's rants were much, much worse. So bad that Mr. Johnson had to put a silencing charm on his daughter for a spell. Only when there was a small break did he release her from it, "Are you going to behave yourself, before they have security escort you out of here?"

Katie was just loud as her two friends, throwing her fists in the air and cheering loudly for Bulgeria. "Come on! You can do it! Keep moving"  
"You're really too gentle with your cheering," Alicia told Katie. Actually, Alicia had meant to say that, instead it had come out something like: "You cheer like a little bab-- OH COME ON! Who does that!"

The game was a victorious defeat for everyone. And it was with somewhat heavy hearts that the girls departed from the stadium, Mr. Johnson following behind. He hadn't even predicted the outcome of the match. It was so disappointing and very unusual.

"Good thing I didn't make a wager with Lee," Angelina muttered in a low voice so that her father could hear. "He's been rooting for Ireland from the start, ever since he learned who they were going to play." She shook her head and sighed, moaning and groaning about the worst and best game in the history of the world.

"Get over it, Angie," Alicia muttered, just as depressed as her step-sister. "Bulgeria's full of prat's anyway."

"Including Krum," Katie put in helpfully.

"Especially Krum," Angelina agreed.

Soon enough, the outcome of the game no longer matter as they neared their tents for the night. The tent that the three girls would be sharing was right next to Mr. Johnson's. They quickly clambored inside and changed into their night clothes. After about several pillow fights, that is.

"Girls, you have a visitor out here," Mr. Johnson called after the girls had finally fallen silent.

"Who is it, dad?" Angelina called, letting a yawn escape.

They could hear Mr. Johnson sigh, "Would you just come out here and see him? I'm not your messanger boy." He said all this with a somewhat palyful, but exhausted tone. "But incase you're really wondering, it's Lee."  
And suddenly, Katie was the center of attention. Katie blinked, "What? What?"

Ailcia jerked her head toward the tent flap, "Go talk to him." Angelina was less polite, and pushed her blonde friend across the tent and toward the flap. When Katie tried to turn back around, Angelina went ahead and shoved her completely out of the tent and somehow managed to lock it.  
"Come on guys, this isn't funny!" Katie poked at the material, trying to find a way inside, but it was pointless to do so. She sighed and turned around and found herself face to face with Lee. She stifled a gasp, though not too successfully, Katie hadn't expected him to just- be there she supposed.  
"Uhm, hey, Kaite," Lee smiled brightly. He was still fully robed, unlike Katie was in her frilly pink pajamas with small bunny patterns designed through out it. She tried to hide herself, or at least the bunnies from Lee's view, but it was beyond too late for that.

She smiled weakly, "Hey."

"The match was bloody amazing, yeah?" When Katie made a small face of dislike, he laughed out loud, "Don't tell me you were cheering for Bulgeria. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Apparently not," she muttered crossing her arms and letting a grin escape her.

They stood there in silence for a moment, then simultaneously they opened their mouths to speak, but didn't, waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh, no, go ahead and say whatever it is on your mind," Lee encouraged.

"Really, you first," Katie countered.

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, well, mine was nothing too."

Silence once more, then-

"Will you two just kiss already!" Angelina shouted from inside the tent. Alicia's voice came next, "Or at least confess your undying love for each other or something! We're going crazy in here!"

Lee and Katie looked at the tent flap, then each other, though they avoided the other's gaze. Lee spoke first, "I mean did it before"  
"For like, two seconds!" Angelina yelled.

Again, Katie and Lee looked to the tent's flap, then each other. Katie smiled weakly, "Yeah, what Angie said. So--"

"You want to kiss again? But, you know, for real?" Lee stumbled over the sentence clumbsily, scuffing his foot on the ground and becoming interested in the type of dirt he stood on. "Because I thought," he shrugged, "I don't know, it would be--" he shrugged once again.

"Grow some ba--" But Angelina's words were muffled and they could hear the two girls struggle a little bit. Alicia was apparently trying to get the girl to shut up and give the two their privacy.

"I'd like that," Katie responded feebly.

Lee looked at her, slightly confused, "For me to grow some ba--"

"No!" Katie said urgently, holding her hands out defensively. "I didn't-- I meant--" she blushed brightly and sighed. "Uhm, that uh-- kiss"  
Recognition dawned on his faced and he too delivered a feeble grin, before bringing himself closer to the girl he had liked since-- Well, since their first year. He could feel her even breath on his skin as leaned in closer, prepared to capture her lips with his own.

Closer.

Closer.

"It's the Dark Mark!"

There were numberous shrieks and shouts of panic and terror in the distance. Lee and Katie both looked to where the cries were coming from, and Anglina burst from the tent, grabbing both Katie and Lee and pulling them into the tent. Moments later, Mr. Johnson burst into the tent, "Stay here, all of you. Lee, I'll notify your parents as to where you are. No one leave this tent. Understood!"

The four teens nodded quickly, not daring to jest with Mr. Johnson when he was in commando mode.

There were more screams and shouts, then the sound of feet. Hundreds of them, running. The stampeding witches and wizards were all going in different directions, as if they had no idea where to go to get away from danger. Or perhaps some were going to join under the Dark Mark.  
"They attacked a muggle family!" The four friends looked at each other, there was no need to ask who they were.

There were more screams and shouts, but now the shouts were of ministry members shouting out curses, hexes, jinxes and spells, trying to do so much with so many people. For the death eaters, the ministry officials were trying to stun them or stop them anyway they could. For the screaming and running witches and wizards, they were trying to calm them down and lead them to safety. For the muggle family that was attacked, they could only try to save them from the death eaters' cruel fun.

Katie shuddered and shrunk back a bit, as did Alicia. Angelina relocked the tent flap and sat back as well, closing her eyes tightly as if trying to force herself to believe that all of this was a terrible, and loud, dream. "Angelina! Alicia!" There was a woman's voice calling for them inurgency. "Girls! Girls!" Alicia's head shot up, "Angie, isn't that your grandmother?" Angelina did not answer, her eyes were still tightly closed and a lone tear had escaped her eyes. Alicia got up shakily and moved toward the tent's flap, and opened it slowly. She let out a sigh of relief and threw the flap completely open, granting admittance to Mrs. Johnson. When the elderly woman entered, Lee and Katie straightened up. Angelina remained where she was.

Mrs. Johnson immidiately took Alicia into her arms before swooping over to Angelina and hugging her granddaughter tightly. "Are you all alright?" She asked, looking all four teenagers over carefully. She then left Angelina's side to give Katie and Lee their hugs of comfort. While she did so, Alicia began to close the flap. A dark hand stopped her and she let out a terrified scream.

"So sorry, Alicia," Mrs. Jordan stepped inside the flap and closed it, then locked it. "I didn't mean to scare you, I came for--" she scanned the rather large tent carefully before her eye fell on her son. "Lee, thank god!"

While chaos reigned, the two women remained with the teens, until finally things began to finally fall silent. Katie was sure it was well into three in the morning, and none of them had gotten any sleep. Though she was tired, she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. "Grandma," Angelina mumbled silently, "What are you doing here?"

"Shh.. Shh.." Mrs. Johnson said, hugging her granddaughter close to her and rocking gently. It was as though Angelina was five years old again and had had a bad dream. Grandma Johnson was always there to make her feel better. "We'll be staying here until your father gets back, then you are all going home, alright?"

They all nodded.

Mrs. Jordan slung an arm over her son, trying to bring light to the atmosphere, but she didn't say anything, because frankly, there was nothing to be said.

* * *

**Laura** - Did you like just read everything.. Like.. I can't explain it.. but.. Yeah, did you do that? Because if you did, youso totally rock and I do the same thing all the time. Hehe 

**TooSweet4Words** - From now on you get cookies, ice cream, pizza, soda, whatever it is you want! Hehe..

Hope all my kiddies out there enjoyed the next chapter and remember, if you know what chapter I'm on, could you lemme know because I'm way too lazy to check and my head hurts.. Anyway..

Later Days!

Richi Sama


	26. The Great Divide

Yo.. I read the fic today and I was like.. LOOK AT ALL THOSE TYPOS and then I skipped over words and I'm thinking.. How did people actually understand what I was trying to say? I barely even understood it myself. Heh.. Anyway.. For those of you who don't know I'm working on another fic as well.. A marauders one.. the short name for it is Curses and Counter-Curses.. It's really a longer title but I can't remember all of it.. Anyway.. Here are six more pages worth of Katie Bell goodness.. What happens next? Well.. Read the next Chapter of QTTA and find out!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"Everything alright, Katie? You have all your stuff?" Mr. Johnson asked Katie as she prepared to use the floo network to go home. Katie nodded, resting a hand on her bag full of clothes. "Don't worry about explaining what happened to you parents, I'll speak with your mother and I'm quite sure your father will recieve a full report from the ministry."

Alicia and Angelina waved a small farewell to Katie as she stepped into the fireplace which now emitted green flames. Waving and smiling weakly, Katie stepped into the fireplace and stated clearly, "The Bell Quarters."

The flames swallowed her whole and she felt herself moving in a spinning motions, until she finally slowed and found herself standing in the fireplace of her own home. It appeared that Mrs. Bell was awaiting her arrival. Moments after Katie stepped out and was scooped up into a tight hug, Mr. Johnson appeared in the fireplace.

Katie was shooed off to her room while the adults spoke about the events that had occured the night before.

The minute Katie arrived in her room, she collapsed onto her bed in hopes to catch a few z's, but was unable to. The events of the night before played vividly in her mind. the good and the bad. The last thought she had before sleep finally claimed her was that she and Lee were going to kiss.  
Stupid dark mark, she thought before turning over and gently closing her eyes.

* * *

"Another year of Hogwarts is just what I need to get over a horrible summer," Angelina muttered as she pushed past a few people to board the Hogwarts Express. Alicia and Katie followed behind her, dragging their heavy trunks behind them. "I never thought Grandma Johnson would leave." Alicia let out a small giggle before finally stopping at the first empty compartment she came across. "I swear, if she made us do emergency drills one more time--"

She turned to Katie and began to explain, "She made us crawl out the windows, into the garden and then into the secret chamber hidden beneath the shed." She slung her trunk into the compartment, Katie followed suit. Angelina collapsed into the seat closest to the window, "May we never have to endure that drill." She closed her eyes and leaned back, waiting for the train to start up, though she knew it probably wouldn't for another half an hour. She opened a single eye and allowed it to drift over to Katie, "What about you? How was your, what I'm sure was a very, hectic summer?"

Katie only shrugged and looked out the window, settling herself across from her dark skinned friend, "My mum and dad treated me kind of funny. For three days she couldn't even stay in the room for five minutes without bursting into sobs and hugging me, saying how I could have been one of the people attacked. So all in all my summer was rather decent."

"That sounds wonderful," Alicia commented, seating herself next to Katie and propping her feet up on the space next to Angelina. A small sigh of content escaped her and she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're here!" Came the unmistakabls voices of the infamous Weasley twins. They had burst into the compartment across from them. They were obviously talking to someone else. The girls didn't bother to move to attract their attention, instead, Alicia stretched her arm out and closed the compartment door. This year's train ride would be one strictly for the girls.

Yeah, that sounded good.

"Hey ladies," Lee poked his head into the compartment, but quickly retreated when he was completely ignored by all three girls. It seemed that their mind was else where, and he didn't bother to diturb them from their thoughts. After fifteen or so minutes longer of waiting, the train finally began to move. Large white clouds of smoke emitted from the engine, seeming to create flawless fluffy pillows. As Katie continued to watch, she noticed how they began to take different shapes. At first they were simple, such as circles, squares and other such polygons, but as the trip prolonged, the shapes became more complex.

"Is that a rabbit?" Alicia muttered, pointing to a steam of smoke that went hopping into the sky before vanishing. Angelina nodded and Katie let a small giggle.

"Oh!" Angelina said suddenly, sitting up straight in her seat, "I think that one is a dragon! Check it out!"

Now the three girls gaped openly at the variety of shapes that had formed in the sky. At one point they were absolutely positive that they had seen Dumbledore dancing with Hagrid, which only caused them (yes, even Angelina) to dissolve into giggles for a legnthy amount of time. And time seemed to pass in a quick blur because the next thing they knew, they were seated in the Great Hall marveling, yet again, at the magnificent feast that had been prepared for them.

"Wonderful," Katie said after setting down her fork and knife, "The begining of the year feast gets better every single year." She smiled at Angelina who was nodding her agreement, mouth full of whatever it was.

Lee, Fred and George were several seats down from the girls. Fred and George were obviously extremely pissed about something, and were explaining things to Lee, who by the end of the feast, felt the same way the twins did. The attention of all the students was claimed by the headmaster when the old man stood. All conversation stopped, including that between the twins and their best friend.  
**

* * *

**

"No Quidditch! Can you bloody believe it?"

"But you have to admit, Triwizard Tournament? That's got to be unltimately the highlight of the year! Students from other schools? How-- Wonderful!"

The six friends came together as the entirty of Hogwarts School broke up into their respected houses. Fred draped his arms over Alicia and Katie's shoulder, "Hello ladies, pleasure to see you all tonight. Oh! And Angelina, I saw something while I was school shopping and got it for you. I'll give it to you once we're in the common room."

Angelina grinned and nodded, "Alright, Fred."

"So what do you girls think about this Triwizard Tourny thingy?" Lee asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as they began to ascend the staircase. "I hear foreign girls are--" Katie pinched Lee and smiled when the boy let out a satisfying yelp. "I mean, it's a new, cultrual experience, right"  
The twins glanced at Lee then Katie, then each other, and nodded, "Whipped."

Lee glared at the two of them, "Am not, but anyway. Triward thoughts anyone?" "Like you said Lee," Alicia commented softly, "I think it'll be a great cultural mix. I've always wanted to meet someone from another country."

They approached the Fat Lady's portrait, which was already opened, and entered. "Well, I'm full, and not looking forward to my schedule tomorrow," Katie muttered, yawning and stretching to her fullest. "I'll see you bloody bloke tomorrow." She turned around and headed toward the girls' dormitory. Alicia yawned her agreement and followed the blonde up the stairs and vanished behind the door.

"I'm going to go get that gift for you," Fred grinned and wiggled his eyebrows before dashing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. George and Lee lagged behind, though they didn't have the intention to return like Fred. While she waited, Angelina took a seat on the couch at the heart of the common room. Just as she had made herself comfortable in just the right spot, Fred came hurrying in with a small box. He dropped down to one knee and presented the box to Angelina. She grinned and took it from him and began to open the small package. Before she was able to open it all the way, George had emerged from the dorm, "Hey Fred, have you seen Lee's--" he glanced from his twin to Angelina and cocked his head to one side. "Are you proposing to Angelina? For Merlin's sake Fred, we're only sixteen! You really need to plan ahead man. Not that far ahead, but you know I'm--"

"Good night, George," Angelina and Fred said, a subtle hint for the red head to go away.

Now where were they? Oh yes, the package. Angelina opened it slowly, expecting something like elaborate jewlery or something that a boy would get his crush. Though her grin remained firmly intact and didn't faulter, it was somewhat glued on and not quite genuine. From the box, Angelina picked up a--

"Wow, Fred. Just what I always wanted, a thing of Misty Mystic's hair spray to," she turned the small bottle of hair ointment to read the backof it aloud, "-to beautify my hair for those special occasions, or just to make me look and feel better." Angelina's terribly flase smile remained plastered to her face as she slowly lowered the bottle.

Fred was grinning like an idiot, "I just had to get for you." He leaned back, crossing his arms and nodding like an idiot.

He apparently thought nothing of the gift, but Angelina's mind was racing a million miles a minute. Was he trying to tell her something with this ridiculous gift? She cleared her throat, "So, why did you just have to get this for me?" Her smile remained bland, however forced it was.  
"Well, you never really do anything with your hair, and I thought that you might want to."

"Oh! So there's something wrong with my hair?" Angelina's smile had completely faded in the time span of two seconds, and her hands were clutching the small bottle tightly, "Well you know what? I don't care what you think about my hair!"

"I'm just saying you never do anything with it," Fred began defensively, "Because you're always wearing it back in a stupid ponytail"  
Angelina stood up and began to head toward the girls dormitory, but before she climbed the stairs she turned to Fred, "My ponytail is not stupid you-- you--"

"Come on, Angie, what am I?" Fred challenged glaring at her. He thought she would have liked a little change. Merlin, were girls wierd.

"You're a big dumbie head and I hate you!" She shrieked before sticking her tongue out and retreating into the girls' dormitory where she would finally be able to get some shut eye. Fred blinked. He was a what?

If Angelina's and Fred's stupid fight was not bad enough, the next day was worse.

"Angelina," Fred called, trying to catch his friend's attention as they made their way to the Great Hall. "Angelina, will you just let me talk to you? I don't know what I did last night, but--"

"Fred," Angelina began, "Listen, I'm sorry I overreacted and all and I--"

"Well yeah you overreacted! Seriously, you must have been PMSing last night or something because your outburst was totally uncalled for, and--"

Angelina narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sorry that you're a big dumbie head, now leave me alone and don't speak to me. Ever!Again!" She stormed off a few yards to the right, before realizing that the Great Hall was the other way, and quickly turned herself around and stormed passed him once more.

George and Katie had witnessed the whole thing with wide-eyed, opened mouth expressions. Katie had been able to speak at seeing the scene, but George took the words straight from her mind, "Who's wand is stuck up their butts?"

* * *

"I'm fairly shocked to see certain students that are in here. I believe it is safe to assume that you passed your O.W.Ls, and with what you've learned from me last year, I want you all to concoct a sleeping drought. Once that is complete, you may use your text books to write a twenty inch scroll on the drought's multiple uses," Snape snapped the moment each student was seated and all were accounted for. "Now, as to who you will be working with--"

There weren't the usual chorus of groans, only because the chances that a student would be partnered with a Slytherin were very slim. Many Slytherin students hadn't been successful in achieving high O.W.Ls when it came to potions, Unsurprisingly, the class was mainly comprised of Ravenclaw students.

Snape's small eyes scanned over the class, wondering how he could torture his students, but seeing the lack of Slytherins in the dungeon, he decided against it. "I suppose I will be nice. Chose your own partner, but only one other to be your partner, and begin."

Katie and Lee looked at each other then to the students in the dungeons who were moving to those who would best benifit their marks, or best benifit thier social lives. Alicia had seated herself with Angelina, and George with his twin, leaving Katie and Lee to just sit there and work on their assignment for the day.

When they were released from the potions master's evil clutches, they strolled out, though not together. George and Fred had their heads bent together, and hurried through the crowded corridors, toward their next class. Alicia and Angelina were talking about something that obviously upset Angelina. Every now and then Alicia would nod or shake her head, depending on what was said. Again, Lee and Katie were alone together.

This process repeated throughout the day whenever the six friends had classes together. It seemed Angelina needed to be with her step-sister and Fred needed his twin, leaving Katie and Lee alone every single time. Even at lunch and dinner, the six were seperated from one another. Fred and George hadn't even come to dinner.

"Wow," Katie mumbled as she and Lee retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room from the Great Hall after a third night of not being seated with the rest of the gang. "Things are really kind of wierd with Angelina and Fred not talking."

Lee nodded his agreement, placing his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk, "But if it's as stupid that I think it is, it shouldn't last too much longer."

Katie sighed, "I hope it doesn't. Angelina can hold a serious grudge." She lowered her gaze to the stone flags that made up the castle's flooring. "But anyway, let's talk about something else."

"Ok," he said slowly, his eyes glancing upward, as if trying to think up something to say, "Talk about your home life. I never really hear you talk about it." His gaze rested on her expectantly as they approached the stiracase that led to the Gryffindor Tower. "So, talk about it."

A small laugh escaped her and she stopped at the staircase and seated herself on the first stair, "Well, there's nothing too special about home. There's my mum and my dad, me and my cat. That's about it."

Lee smiled and shook his head, "Come on, you have to have a funny story or something." When Katie only shook her head, he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You are absolutely no fun, Miss Bell"  
"Thank you." Katie beamed.

"Hey guys," Alicia's voice greeted them cheerily. "It really sucks that we haven't been sitting together lately, but Angelina refuses to sit with Fred, because he's being such a prat and--"

"Excuse me?" The three of them looked up the staircase to see George descneding it. Katie rested her head in her hand and sighed. Something told her that she would not be having a headache and things between her friends were falling apart.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Did Fred tell you what happened?"

"Yeah he did, and Angelina was ungrateful for his gift, and on top of that, she was the one that was PMSing." George leaned against the stair rail, standing just behind Katie.

Lee tried to derail their arguement, "Did you know that people have no idea how this castle was accuired by the founders?"

No one answered.

"Did he tell you what he got her? First of all, if anything that was something that should be given to someone like-- Someone like--" Alicia struggled to find a word for a minute, but eventually continued, "Someone that's not like Angelina! And how can you take up for him anyway?"

George stepped around Katie and passed Lee so that he was face to face with Alicia, evermind the fact that Alicia only came up to his neck. "Well why are you taking up for Angelina? You know better than everyone else that she can be psycho crazy!"

They glared at each other, reguardless of how stupid their arguement was. Once again, Lee tried to bring light into the atmosphere, "And the funny thing is, that of everything people don't know, they do know that the lake wasn't there when Hogwarts first started, which makes me wonder--"

"Shut up, Lee!" Both of them growled, turning their heads and now glaring at Lee who shrunk to the size of something very very small.

Katie stood up and grabbed Lee's arm, pulling him up the stairs, "Come on, it's too cold down here anyway." She threw a glare to George and Alicia, but they didn't notice, being that they were too busy glaring at each other and possibly preparing to battle it out right then and there.

That night, Katie pretended to sleep while Angelina and Alicia joked amongst one another, making sure not to mention the Weasley twins. And the blonde was quite sure that the Weasley twins were doing more or less the very same thing over in the boys' dormitory.

And as time passed, the six drifted further and further apart, to the point where Katie was confronted by Angelina.

"You have to chose, Katie. Us? Or them?" She threw a nasty glace to the twins who were on the other side of the common room, heads bent low over something.

"Come on Kaite, girl power!" Alicia encouraged the blonde energetically. Katie shook her head and returned her attention to the magazine she had been browsing through. The article about Gilderoy Lockhart's not so speedy recovery. Something about his not remembering his name, but remembering that he has adoring fans all over the world.

Perhaps the endless stream of fan mail and sympathy letters jogged his memory on that note.

Angelina sighed and shook her head, "Come on Kaite."

Katie put the magazine and fixed Angelina with a dark, unnerving glare, before returning to her reading. After a while the two girls finally backed off. The twins had never even approached her. She really getting fed up with them and their stupid little fight, what ever it was about.

* * *

Alicia and Katie were seated in the library. The great rivalry between the twins and Angelina and Alicia had been holding strong for a straight month already, and niether side seemed to want to apologize first. It was rather pathetic. Katie flipped a page to a book entitled Defensive Spells That Can Kill You. (How comforting, she thought when picking up the book.) Alicia scratched the side of her neck as she proof read her own work, shaking her head slighlty as she did so, noting the many mistakes she had made. "I'm going to fail History of Magic this year. You know, I think my grammer is getting worse each year." 

"And you're just realizing this?" Katie grinned, not looking up from the book infront of her.

There was s short moment of laughter, then silence once again resumed between the two.

"Guys! The most wonderful of wonderful things has just happened to me, not even five minutes ago!" Angelina called out loudly as she went skipping into the library, ignoring Madam Pince's disapproving look. She seated herself on the table, smiling brightly. "What happened?" Katie and Alicia chorused together.

Angelina's grin only widend, "Just guess."

"I don't know," Alicia said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice, "Could you just tell us please?"

"You guys know Roger Davies right?"

Remembering their small encounter with the self-absorbed Ravenclaw boy, both girls nodded, but it was Katie who spoke, "What about him"  
Angelina shifted slightly, still grinning, "He asked me out today! Isn't that awesome?"

"And you said no right?" Alicia asked, eyes narrowed in slight confusion. Why would being asked out by Roger Davies be a good thing?

"I said yes, which makes my day this much better!" She extended her arms to her side as far as they would go. Katie had to duck her head to avoid being slapped in the face by Angelina's right am. Angelina quickly brought her arms back to her side and looked to Alicia, "You can't tell me old man, got it?"

Alicia sighed and nodded, though it was against her better judgement. Katie couldn't help but think that Angelina was acting oddly, she didn't know how exactly to put it, but Angelina was acting oddly girly. It was quite unnerving and a bit annoying as well.

* * *

The second month to the Great Divide was coming to a close, and entering it's third. Katie was constantly drifting between the twins and the girls, but spent most of her time with Lee, who was also drifitng to and fro. Lee complained that the twins were being far too mysterious about whatever it was they were doing, and would only tell Lee that it was something of great, finacial importance. Nothing more nothing less. 

"It's November," Lee muttered, collapsing onto the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes to sheild them from the night. "I don't think they're going to be talking anytime soon and on top of that Angelina's dating that Davies prat, which is driving Fred nuts, even if he doesn't admit it."

Katie shook her head and sighed, "I'd rather not talk about their issues." She was sprawled out on the plush armchair at the common room's center. "We'll just have to let them come to their senses on their own." Inwardly she was hecing every last one of them for their stupid little problems that prevented her from having a normal teenage life at Hogwarts. She just wanted to enjoy watching the Triwizard Tournament like everyone else, but no! Angelina and Fred had to go all psycho and get mad each other and then invite their sibbling into the fray, leaving poor Katie and Lee to brood about the whole situation!

The two sat in silence for a while, ignoring how cliche things had ended up. Lee decided to ask a question that had been nagging him for quite some time, "Taking advantage of the silence and all, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me when there's a free or non-hectic moment available." He didn't look at her as he spoke and he shrugged slightly, "You know. Like my girlfriend or whatever."

Katie wasn't looking at Lee either. It seemed it was easier for them this way, but of course if they did start dating, they would have to actually look at one another. "Sure, sounds great."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Slendid."

"Wonderful."

They glanced at each other after forever, and instead of the awkwardness that usually followed such a conversation, the two grinned before laughing.

It wasn't a nervous laugh, only a natural one.

They're laughter ceased when the twins came into the common room. They were grinning brightly at one another and exchanging congratulations of sorts. "No," Fred was saying, "I must admit, you handled everything like a professional."

George grinned and waved the compliment, "Oh brother, dear, you're making me blush."

Katie shook her head at the two of them, "So what are our resident trouble makers up to now-a-days? You guys have been spending an awful lot of time at the owlery."

The twins simply wiggled their eyes brows and tipped their imaginary hats. George spoke first, "Answer will soon come to you, dear Miss Bell"  
"Yeah," Fred went on, in a less professional manner, "But don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," he paused, "Nothing extremely dangerous anyway"  
After a quick farewell, the twins retreated up to the boys' dormitory to continue whatever mischief they were up to. Katie glanced at Lee, who simplyh shrugged, "Don't ask me. They've been wierd all year so far."

* * *

**TooSweet4Words** - Glad I'm doing well and even gladder if that's eve a word that you're still reviewing, reading and enjoying! 

**Lala** - I actually had to read your review out loud because it was so funny to me.. Am I really tortuing you that much? I'm sorry! But you know what? I hope this chapter answer a lot of your questions but keep in mind that I will be writing a sequel... o.O If you think this one's just crazy wait til you see what else I've got up my sleeve. Hehe..

Alrighty Kiddies--

Oliver: I think we'll say goodbye to everyone this time around, Richi..

But..

Katie: Yeah, you hog all the attention!

But I wrote this--

Oliver & Katie: Don't care!

Oh.. Ok..

Oliver: Anyway..

Katie: Later days everyone!


	27. Oh My

Kiddies.. Wow.. I didn't realize how many Katie/Oliver shippers there were reading this fic.. Heh.. I feel special! But you know.. Even though Lee and Katie are still dating doesn't mean she doesn't still might have an itty bitty crush on the overly obssesive and terribly adorable boy. Who knows right? Anyway... Uhm.. Yeah! 

**--Next Chapter---**

Katie had decided that staying up for a bit of late night studying would probably be best, especially since her potions marks had slipped somewhat. She was on her fifteenth consecutive page when suddenly the portrait to the common room swung open, and in stumbled Angelina rather clumbsily.

She watched as Angelina quietly made her way to the girls dorm and eased up the stairs, taking slow, careful steps until she vanished into her respected dorm.

Frowning slightly and shaking her head, she returned to the book from which she read, but her focus was no longer on its contents, but rather on her friend that returned to Gryffindor Tower at three in the morning.

What's she up to now, Katie thought with a small sigh.

Angelina's late night journeys continued throuhgout the month. Katie came to the conclusion that her friend was spending extra time with Roger Davies, and she doubted they were studying or doing anything less than snogging.

Finally Katie approached Angelina about her late night outings after a fifth such night.

"Angelina, it's two o'clock in the morning/ Where were you?" Katie was seated on the stairs leading to the dorms, blocking Angelina's way. "Out with Davies again?"

Angelina provided a weak smile and shook her head, attempting to pass Katie, "You don't know anything, Katie." When her friend stood and blocked her way, Angelina gave the blonde girl a small push, "Come on, I'm tired. Let me by so I can get to my bed and get some sleep."

"You've been gone since after dinner, and you've been coming into the dorms late for weeks now." Katie settled her hands onto the stairs' rails, further blocking Angelina's entrance to the dorm. "I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be," Angelina growled, finally able to push past Katie and storming up to the girls' dormitory. "And don't stick your nose in other people's business, Bell!"

That went well, Katie thought grumpily as she seated herself back onto the stairs and rested her head in her hands.

----

Katie was now no longer in Angelina's good graces, and Alicia often made ridiculous excuses to Angelina in order to still hang out with her blonde friend. It seemed things were getting more and more complicated, and it seemed that their long-term friendship would finally meet its end.

"--and I said that I wouldn't go to the Yule Ball with him because--" Alicia paused, noticing how Katie wasn't paying much attention. She waved a hand infront of the girl's face.

Katie started and glanced over to Alicia. She smiled an apology, "Sorry, you were saying?" Of course Alicia was talking about the Yule Ball, that's all anyone was talking about really. Since she and Lee were an item, though nobody really knew about it, she would be going with him. According to Alicia, Angelina would be attending the ball with, who else, Roger Davies. Scum of all scum. Alicia was going on and on about how she was turning down guy after guy, and how she did have someone in mind, but didn't have enough guts to approach him. As for the twins? Katie had no idea, the two were even more secretive than usual, which was starting to freak everyone out.

"So has anyone asked you yet, Miss Bell," Alicia asked, once she had finished going on and on about how she had turned down five guys on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Katie doubted it, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "Hey, maybe Lee will ask you to go. You two would be so cute together."

A small smiled graced Katie and she shook her head, "He hasn't asked me, but we kind of agreed on it."

There was a moment of silence between them, and in that span of time, Katie popped a piece of a chocolate frog into her mouth and sighed, "She still hates me, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah, big time." Alicia nodded.

"No disrespect meant or anything, but she can be so stubborn, and has too much pride." Katie shook her head a sighed, "I'm worried about her though. She's completely obsessing over that bloody prat."

"And he isn't faithful to her anyway," Alicia went on, "You know that Fluer girl?"

Katie's eyes widened considerably, "Are you serious? Did you tell Angie?"

Alicia went on to explain how she had told her step sister about what she had seen occur between the forgien student and Angelina's Hogwarts hottie. "--so Angelina's just acting like I never said anything about it, and she's just refusing it to be true. I think we need to take drastic measures and actually prove it to her."

This thought hadn't occured to Katie. Yes, she did want her friend to end this ridiculous relationship with the Ravenclaw nobody, but she didn't want to break her friend's heart by proving that this boy was truly a scum-bag. Then again, it would take Angelina a million years to realize anything on her own. Katie and Alicia would simply be giving her a push in the right direction.

Katie nodded, "Looks like we have no choice."

"You're right."

At that moment, Lee walked in, whistling some stupid tune that was stuck in his head. When he noticed Alicia and Katie, he stopped and grinned, "Hullo, ladies. Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?" He seated himself next to Katie and draped a lazy arm over her shoulder.

Alicia blinked, but said nothing.

"Yes, I agree. It's a beautiful afternoon, Lee," Katie agreed with a small smile. "In fact, the day is so beautiful I think I'm going to go for a walk." She glanced over at her boo (She grinned at the thought. Her boo. Hehe!) and jerked her head toward the common room's exit, "Care to join me?"

Again, Alicia blinked, but said nothing.

Lee nodded and stood only when Katie made a move to do so herself. The two made their way out of the common room, leaving Alicia to stare openly. Before they had left completely, Alicia was able to find her voice, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No," Lee and Katie replied together. Lee went on, "Now if you will excuse us, I want to walk around aimlessly with my girlfriend while it's still daylight."

Alicia nodded, "Oh, ok then. Have fun guys!"

3...

2...

1...

"Wait a minute--"

* * *

Angelina strode into the library, arms full of books and loose parchment. Because of recent... activities, Angelina had been neglecting her work, and she was almost at the bottom of her classes. Studying and actually doing her homework would actually be a good idea. 

After settling herself down at a table towards the heart of the library, Angelina opened her books, unrolled scrolls and parchments, and prepared herself for her silent, isolated study time. First she would go over her potions work, closely followed by herbology, then transfiguration, and she would then move on to--

"Oh, sorry," Fred mumbled when Angelina looked up suddenly, putting an abrupt hault to her train of thought. The red head rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just--" He stopped and shrugged before turning around to walk down a row of books, but he didn't go down that particular row, instead he made a small face and ducked behind something, obviously trying to conceal himself from something or other.

This was all very unusual to Angelina, and curiosity seemed to get the better of her. Getting up slowly and silently, Angelina made her way over to where Fred was standing, and looked down the row of the books, prepared to see Lee or George, armed with dunng bombs and awaiting to ambush Fred.

But she didn't quite see that. Instead, she saw her boyfriend snogging with that Fluer girl.

Angelina's body was rigid and ice cold, her gaze homed in on the sight and took it in, barely able to comprehend what was going on, only understanding that this was really bad. Really really bad.

Without realizing it, the Gryffindor made a move forward, raising her fists slightly, but Fred quickly stopped her and pulled her back. Angelina would surely get into serious trouble for not only attacking a foriegn guest but for mutating her future ex-boyfriend and possibly going on a mad hexing spree.

Angelina struggled against Fred's strong hold for a moment, but finally stopped. A moment after their silent struggle, Angelina pushed him away from her and stormed out of the library, not bothering to take her things with her.

Fred watched her go, shaking his head slightly, then he glanced back down the row where Fluer and Roger had been. They were now gone. They had proabably parted ways, afraid that others would soon discover them together. Well, they had already been discovered, so there was little else for the two to hide.

Deciding to do his good deed for the day, the red head gathered his friend's books, parchments and quills. He carefully put everything into her bag, making sure he didn't ruin any work or notes she might have been taking. With everything in its proper place, he slung the bag over his shoulders and left the library and directed his steps to Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived, he was a little disappointed to hear that Angelina hadn't arrived yet. Alicia was a bit reluctant to relay this information one half of the infamous duo, but upon hearing the tale of what Angelina and he had seen in the library only moments ago, Alicia let the information flow freely from her lips.

As Fred hastily departed from the common, he bumped into Katie and Lee who were just entering.the common room. Fred muttered his apologies, but never stopped.

"What's with Fred?" Lee asked Alicia as he took a seat on one of the plush arm chairs. "He looked like he was in a big hurry."

Katie seated herself next to Alicia, and nodded at Lee's statement. She leaned back on the couch, her eyes trained on to her friend, "What's going on?"

And so the story of what Roger had been doing behind Angelina's back was once again relayed. Katie's eyes were wide in shock, "That dirty prat! How could he do that to Angelina? That low-life!" Lee nodded vigorously to Katie's sudden, but expected, outburst.

"But in a sense, this is what we wanted to happen, right? She had to find out somehow, and she wouldn't listen to any of us," Alicia said silently. She shrugged a bit, "When she comes in here don't say anything about it, or she'll just be seriously pissed."

"Don't say anything about what to who?" Angelina's voice filled their ears, and instantly, Katie, Lee and Alicia stiffened.

Angelina walked into the common room with Fred at her side. There was evidence that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen. Her voice was rather hoarse when she spoke, and there were even dried tear on her cheeks.

There was even more evidence showing that Angelina had put up a small fight with Fred, because he had a small bruise forming on his lower arm, and the front of his shirt was slightly wrinkled as though roughly grabbed by tight fists.

"Oh, nothing, Angie," Lee began somewhat naturally. "The sky is really blue today, wouldn't you guys agree?"

Katie and Alicia nodded quickly, agreeing with the boy's statement, nevermind the fact that the twilight sky was a brilliant shade of red as the sun began to set. The three grinned widely. A very fake and unconvincing smile meant to make Angelina think they knew absolutely nothing about what had happened earlier.

After a moment of awkward silence between the five, George stumbled into the common room, "Bloody hell, Angelina!" Everyone focused on George as he staggered over to them, "Davies, that bloody prat was caught running around with that French girl, so I gave the little git a piece of my mind." He grinned sheepishly, "Well, to be more exact, a piece of my fist actually. Both of them to be more exact."

Alicia and Katie began to quickly shake their heads, trying to motions for George to shut up, but the twin didn't seem to take notice of the two girls and went on to describe how he had cornered the Ravenclaw boy and beat him to the best of his abilities, which wasn't very long, because a few of Davies friends came into the scene and ran George down.

Angelina smiled one of those watery smiles before mumbling an incoherent statement, and heading off to the girls' dormitory. Lee and Fred had enjoyed George's story, but Katie and Alicia were a bit worried about how sensative Angelina might have been about the whole Roger Davies thing blowing up in her face. Especially after the countless number times Angelina had snuck out of the common room to do whatever is was she had done with him.

"Yeah!" George was boasting, "Hit him right in the gut before his boys were able to get to me, but they weren't even able to touch me. I got away easily."

Lee laughed, "Let's just hope they don't report you to someone, or else you'll be in a world of trouble."

Fred nodded, but looked toward the girls' dormitory where Angelina had vanished. His attention was once again claimed by his friends when Lee asked who they would accompany to the Yule Ball. He blinked at the question, "Uhm, the Yule Ball? I really haven't really given it much thought."

Lee rolled his eyes, "You're wierd."

* * *

During their free time, Katie hadn't been seeing much of Angelina. Her friend was probably doing the anti-social dumped girl scene and avoiding everyone and everything whenever possible. Despite Angelina's new isolated way of living, the friends were slowly becoming their once inseperable selves. 

They were all seated at dinner one night, including Angelina, discussing random nonsense as they now usually did. "--so I was telling the guy the difference between a good Quidditch team and a team that just so happens to have a few good players." Lee was telling Alicia and Fred of an encounter he had had with a seventh year boy.

"When it's done boiling, you have to take it out and put into a double glass vile, or it won't work," Katie was telling George and Angelina about a potion that could turn any type of food you wanted. "My mum showed it to me a few times, and I think I've got it down, but I wouldn't dare try it here."

"Why not?" George asked, stabbing his carrots with his fork and savagely crushing the helpless vegetable against his plate several times. "Afraid of getting caught?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Duh, George! Unlike you and Fred, Katie has a spotless record. I shudder to think what would happen if she were caught making some sort of cooking potions." Katie could hear her friend's sarcasm and smiled somewhat, sking her head.

* * *

**Lala** - Hehe YES! And hey, you never know... I might just put Katie through hell and make her have a fling with Oliver but ultimately make her really go for Lee... Then again, maybe not. I am cruel and unusual like that. Only I know what's **_REALLY_** gonna happen. Haha! 

**TooSweet4Words** - Thank you: Check; I updated: Check; And even though you can't see it, I'm doing a funky little happy dance: Check!

**Eruaphadriel** - I can't have people mad at each other for too long... Because I dunno.. I'm not good at it.. Probably because I'm such an easy-going person and can easily forgive... Unless someone seriously pisses me off... Then we might have a problem. ANd yes, the Yule Ball is coming up, wonder who's going with who? I dunno! Do you?

**goodybad** - Just to make sure you don't think I'm a total idiot that has bad grammer... _I ain't alwayz that baaad at writin and spleling, buit I n33d to git beta.._ My homework for school is near perfection, however. I'm sorry I'm about to make you cry because of the funky pairing thing going on here, but it was absolutely needed for the bestest plot ever! Oh, and I hate Flint, and didn't really feel like giving him more credit than he deserved.

Alright kiddies...

We're almost hitting the 100 mark! I'm so happy! YaY! Only 11 more reviews to go! And If I have to I'll review this thing 11 times myself, just for the ego boost.

Have a great summer to those who actually have one!

Later Days

_Richi Sama_


	28. Oliver 'Da Man' Wood

_Katie,  
Sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. To be truthful, I haven't really kept in touch with anyone. I've been attempting to get into the professional Quidditch league, but it's much harder than I thought it was. The director of the European Quidditch Association says I have some potential, but they can't rely on a kid fresh out of school. I wanted to mention how Victor Krum isn't even out of school yet, but some things are better left unsaid. Anyway, I've recieved word about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that Hogwarts is hosting. That's got to be really exciting. I've read and heard about the tournament, but I was never able to see it. I even heard about how Harry is the fourth person in the tournament. That's got to be bloody brilliant. If anyone could figure out how to be the fourth person in a three person contest, it would be Harry. Anyway, if you could let me know when the next events were, that would be great._

_The best bloody captain in the history of Hogwarts Oliver 'the man' Wood_

* * *

Katie couldn't help but grin at her former captain's letter to her, but she was unable to immidiately reply to him, because she was going out in a very few short moments. Folding up the parchment the note was scrawled out on and returning it to its envelope, she slid the letter into her trunk. She would have to reply later when she found the time. 

Throughout the entire day, Katie found herself grinning like an idiot, not that she didn't do that naturally, but Alicia noted how this idiotic smile was a bit different from all the other ones. "Why are you so chipper?" Alicia finally asked after a moment of walking down the streets of Hogsmeade.

Today, she and Katie were supposed to be finding elegant dress robes for the Yule Ball, and also tracking Angelina down to convince her to go to the ball. "I mean," she went on when Katie didn't answer, "You've been smiling all day so far. The last time you were grinning like that was when--" she thought for a moment. "Was when you had you little crush on Wood I guess."

Katie lifted her eyebrows slightly, but her smile remained, and she looked straight ahead to Zonko's Joke Shop, where Angelina had been dragged to by the guys. "What's that supposed to mean!" A slightly miffed Alicia huffed, stopping dead in her tracks. "You're dating Lee now, you're supposed to forget about former crushes and all that. Those are the rules."

"There's no written rule, first of all," Katie countered logically, "And secondly, I don't have a crush on this Wooden boy you speak of. I got a letter from him today. He wants to see the next task with us, you know, show support to Harry and all"  
Alicia lifted a brow skeptically, "And he didn't write any of us because--"

Katie shrugged, "Because I'm more human than the rest of you? Anyway, found a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

Alicia's expression fell a bit at the menetion of the Yule Ball, "Yeah I have a date, not exactly the person I was hoping to go with though." She shrugged and grinned weakly, "But Stewart is a real sweety, you know? He won't be a bad date, I'm sure--"

"Stewart Ackerly?"

A reluctant nod escaped from Alicia. It was as if her head was weighed down by some invisible force. Katie guessed who Alicia really wanted to go to the Yule Ball with, but decided not to say anything more about the subject, knowing how sensative it was for her friend.

"Well," Alicia said, putting and end to the silence, and perking herself up a bit and picking up a snooty accent, "I do say, Katie, we simply must pick out some dazzling jewlery to go with out fabulous dress robes."

Katie grinned and nodded, adopting a snooty accent, "Yes, my dear girl, we simply must!"

Linking arms, the two laughed and headed off to robe shop just down the way. When they entered, the shop didn't seem to have a living soul within it. Alicia was the first to wander into the heart of the eerie place, Katie followed close behind, in fear of being left.

"Hello?" They called together. Nothing.

"Hello?" Katie said a bit quieter, while Alicia called a bit louder. "Thou wanderest into thine shop, hoping for the finest of garments, no?" Came a strange voice from somewhere behind the two girls. The yelped and turned around quickly, backing away from the speaker. They couldn't tell if this person was a man or woman, but they did know a crazy person when they saw one.

"Two very beautiful girls, art thou," the-- person grinned, revealing a number of rotten teeth and numerous empty spaces. "Ah! How I doth remember my times of youth! Beautiful, I was! Charming, elagant, graceful and the most sought after young woman at Hogwarts."

Katie doubted this but said nothing. It was up to Alicia to speak for the both of them. She cleared her throat, and gently pushed Katie off of her arm, who had been clinging to her with ever fiber of her being. "Uhm, Madam--"

"Madam Kruex, thou shall call me, child. I am the finest in my art, well respected and well praised." She grinned once more. Katie looked away not wanting to grace her eyes with such a sight. "The Yule Ball thou comest for, yes? Dumbledore, O great man he is, forwarned me of this event. I believe discounted prices are in order."

The word discount triggered something in Katie's mind, and she was no longer cowering back from the old woman. And in an instantly they were swept up by the shop owner and toted from one area to another, searching for the perfect dress robes that would complement their skin complextion, body shape as well as personality.

"Now, girl chicks," the old witch said, handing, what she believed, to be the perfect robes for each girl and pointing them in the direction of the dressing rooms. "Thou hast so little time in which to prepare for the occasion at hand. Show me your robes when thou ist dressed, and jewlery shall be supplied." She bowed away from them as a bell toward the front of the shop tinkled.

Katie was rather stunned as to how well the dress robes fit her. However figureless, and girlish she looked, the dress robes made her appear more mature in a sense. She smiled at her reflection and struck a few poses, practically flirting with herself in the mirror. "Does your's fit, 'Licia?" She called over to the second dressing room that contained her friend.

"Like a dream!" Alicia was about as excited as Katie was at finding, as the woman had said, the perfect dress robes that would compliment them in every way. "Come out and let me take a look at you!"

At the same time, both girls strode out in their dress robes and spotted one another. They yelped and hugged each other, discussing how wonderful the other look, and releasing a series of cat calls and praises of approval. "Katie, darling, you look marvelous, simply marvelous!" Alicia said, as Katie spun around and struck a pose in the mirror. She then hurried along to the side of her blonde friend. After a moment longer of gazing at their beautiful dress robes, which they were buying no matter the cost, they finally changed back into their clothes and purchased the garments. Carrying the large dress bags, the girls seemed to have found new energy in which they could couldn't let off fast enough. In no time at all, they found themselves at Three Broomsticks with the rest of the gang.

"Mary Coolidge?" Angelina was saying, her mouth hanging open in disbliefe, as Alicia and Katie took their seats. Angelina's gaze was focused on George who had a half filled mug of butterbeer in front of him. George shurgged, "She's pretty, and I knew she wouldn't say no so"  
"You bloody asked her to the bloody Yule Ball because you bloody didn't want to bloody get rejected?" Angelina said, appualed by what she was hearing from her friend.

"That sounds like a pretty accurate summary," Lee said after finishing off the rest of his own butterbeer. "George isn't the type that can handle rejection. He's much more sensative than Fred here." He roughly patted Fred on the back, who had been engaged in a light sleep.

Fred sat up quickly, knocking his empty mug over, "Wha-- I didn't do it!" He saw everyone at the booth staring at him, before he shook his head and rested his head back on the table top.

Katie sat down and scooted in next to Angelina and Lee. Alicia sat next to Fred and George. "What are you guys talking about?" Alicia asked, smoothing out her dress robes in her lap.

"How stupid George is because he asked Mary Coolidge to the Yule Ball, just because she wouldn't say no to him. Really, that's bloody bullocks if you ask me and--" Angelina's rantings continued for a lengthy amount of time, but Alicia no longer paid any attention to it.

_Mary Coolidge... Mary Coolidge... Mary.. Mary.. Mary.. Mary.. Coolidge.. Coolidge..._ "You mnean the girl that had the uinibrow our first year? The Hufflepuff?" Katie finally asked, putting face to name.

Unfortunately for Katie, the very same Mary Coolidge she was talking about, and the very same Mary Coolidge that was going to the Yule Ball with George was just behind the blonde and heard her, and Angelina's, every word. She stood up from her own booth and walked over to the one the six friends occupied, "It wasn't a unibrow for your information, it was a jinx that Marcus Flint put on me, and we had some trouble getting it off!"

"Yeah for like an entire year," Alicia muttered, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Secondly," Mary went on, acting as if she hadn't heard Alicia, but everyone knew she did because of the blush that crept onto her face, "I never forced George to ask me to the Yule Ball, he did that of his own accord, and I could have said no to him if I wanted to, but George is a really great person and I wanted to go with him." She scowled at Angelina then focused her attention on Alicia, who was still sulking, "Don't be jealous of me because I beat you to the punch." And with a little, 'Hmph,' Mary Coolidge, George's date to the Yule Ball, walked away.

After Mary was gone, Alicia looked even more upset than before while Angelina stared wide eyed at George, who shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze. "What?" He asked, his voice higher than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again. His voice went even higher.

"You're just giong to sit there and let that-- that-- **_THING_** talk to your best friends like that!"

* * *

_Oliver,  
For your convience I have enclosed for you, the dates of the rest of the events scheduled here at Hogwarts. That includes one last task and of course the Yule Ball. Now that business is over with and out of the way, I just want to let you know, that I wish you were still here, and that school really sucks without Quidditch to keep us all together. So much has happened that you wouldn't believe, and the work load is unbelievable. How ever did you manage it, and to obsess about Quidditch? I can barely remember my name because of how much we have to memorize, write out and learn. Well, anyway, sorry to waste your time with this stupid letter of mine, I just wanted to honor your request. Until we meet again Captain Wood.  
Your's Always,_

_  
Katie_

Katie looked at this closing and sighed, it sounded as if she was declaring herself his for the taking. She hastily crossed it out and replaced it with, 'Your Friend Always.' She smiled at that closing and nodded, before tying it to her owl's leg with a blue ribbon.

* * *

o.o To me this chapter is just short, but I dunno.. It all depends on what you guys think.. Alrighty then.. I hope everyone enjoyed and lemme do my individualized reviewers comment thingy.. Heh.. Anywho.. 

**Mary** - Glad you liked it! And I hope you don't mind that I kinda sorta threw your name in there.. It's just I couldn't think of a name so I looked at the reviews and I'm all like.. Oh! Mary! Sounds good! Well.. I'm glad you enjoyed all 27 chapters and I'm even more impressed that you were able to put with all my nonsense and all that. Hehe..

**Eruaphadriel** - Yule Ball dates are working out very well for the girls.. Well.. Kinda.. Heh.. Anyway, yes Roger is a jerk, I had to make sure he was a jerk, because, I didn't like him. I never really like him. Even the name Roger seemed jerky to me, so I had to make sure he was a jerk. Glad you're enjoying, and hoping that this update is satisfactory.

**Goodybad** - You don't have to worship the ground I walk on.. It is I who must thank you over and over and over and all that stuff. -bows- There's really nothing I can say except thank you bunches and I'm glad you're enjoying. -huggles- **_THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!_**


	29. The Yule Ball

_My Dearest Ollie,_

How do you like my new choice of salutations? I thought it sounded a bit cheap, reading it aloud and all, but I was simply giving you yet another update on how things a fairing up with me in this dreaded castle that I love so much. Tonight is the Yule Ball. It's only noon and already some of the girls are preparing for the ball. Just so you don't miss anything, I'm sure that the ball will be filled with only the stuffiest of people, wearing the drabbiest, but most expensive dress robes known to all wizarding kind. You would have hanging on your arm, the belle of the ball, and no that's not meant to be a joke saying I would be your date. After it would start, you, despite the fact that you had a date, would be asked by many girls, from every house, for at least a quarter of a dance. Angelina, Alicia and I would not ask though, because, well, we know you by now, and we know that you have very little to say about the decorations, the company or even of our beauty. Perhaps your mind would be trained on to a young lady that you had your eye on for quite some time, or perhaps old habits are kicking in and you're simply itching to say something about Quidditch, but only good manners prevent you from doing so. Anyway, after the night ends, you will find yourself quite pleased with the ball, and will dream of the occassion for nights to come, and even question why the school doesn't have more of the dances. In a single, yet somewhat long letter, I hope I have given you the tru Yule Ball expirence that you require to make it safely through life. I will see you at the final task, hopefully. Maybe we'll even be able to speak sensibly to one another, rather than through letters that take days to deliver, no offense to your owl or anything. I'm slowly running out of things to say, so I simply end the letter here.

Your Favorite Chaser in the Entire World Katie

* * *

Katie yelped loudly as Angelina poked her, rather roughly, in the side, demanding the blonde's attention. After the fifteenth consecutive poke, Katie whirled around on her friend, "Bloody hell, Angelina, what is it? What do you want?"

Angelina was quite for a moment, and became oddly silent, "I was wondering if you could fix me up for the Yule Ball, I don't know how to do all this--" she paused, just about to say 'girly stuff' but decided to change her choice of words, "--this kind of stuff. You know, hair and make-up and all that." She shifted and smiled innocently, hoping for a helping hand.

"Let me guess, Alicia either refused to help you, or you had some horrible experience with her in the past and you aren't going to chance it, because you really want to impress Fred tonight," Katie said, turning her attention to the mirror in the bathroom and carefully applying a protective gloss over her lipstick. She re-capped the product and set it down on the counter and turned around to face her rather tall friend. "Sure."

"Really? I mean, really?" Angelina smiled brightly. "Thank you, Katie! I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, you say the word and I'll do it. You say 'jump' and I'll say--"

Katie nodded her head grinning, "Yeah yeah, you'll say 'how high.' I get the picture. Just calm down and wait here while I get some stuff, alright"  
Angelina jumped a little and smiled, "No problem. I'll be right here. I won't move a muscle, just right here. Yep, right here, not moving, waiting for you, Katie Bell, to help me, Angelina Johnson, with the whole hair and make-up process of life!"

With a small grin, Katie shook her head and headed for her trunk. Angelina never rambled unless she was nervous or hyper. Something told the small blonde that the girl was a little bit of both. "--Yep! Just waiting here! Not moving a muscle!"

Or a lot a bit of both.

Alicia was settled on her bed, magazine opened in front of her, wand pointing at her hair, "Why on earth did you agree to help Angelina get ready? She'll be like this until the ball is in full swing. And on top of that, you know you'll barely have enough time to get ready yourself. Don't you want to look dazzling for Lee?"

"I always look dazzling for Lee, and besides. Tonight could be the night that Fred and Angelina finally hook up!" Katie said, pulling out random make-up bags and hair styling magazines. "Five years and nothing has happened between them? I find that to be a little--"

"A little what?" Alicia asked, cocking her head to one side, and finally looking up at Katie, "A little comparable to you and Lee?" She looked back down at her magazine and shrugged, "Well anyway, if you need a bit of help with Angelina, I will be able to help you in about--" she squinted down at the magazine, "five to ten? Five to ten what?" She began to yell at the magazine for it's stupidty, but was unfortunately surprised when the magazine began to yell back.

Tonight, tension seemed to be a little high in the girls' dormitory. Every girl that would be attending the Yule Ball, was stuffed into their dorm, preparing hours in advance for the dance that they claimed, would make or break the rest of their year. Though Katie did feel the pre-ball jitters, she didn't let it get to her head.

Not until she discovered how time consuming helping Angelina was.

"No! Angie, don't touch the powder yet, I haven't even applied your-- Will you stop it, Angie, or I swear I will hex you into nest week!" Katie shrieked as the girl poked and prodded through the make-up bag. "Have you ever seen make-up before? I swear, you're driving me insane"  
Angelina knocked over a tube of lipstick, and reached down to pick it up, causing Katie to smudge Angelina's eyeliner. The blonde let out a furious growl, "Angelina, just stop!"

"But I--"

"No! Just sit there and do nothing, unless I tell you otherwise!"

"Yes sir, Katie, sir."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

* * *

Lee glared at the twins who were still laughing at him. So what if his robes were a bit on the-- He looked down at them with a dismayed expression. --tye-dyed. It didn't make him any less of a person, nor did it make statements aboutwho he ws and how much fashion sense, or the lack there of, he possesed. "I didn't pick them out," he growled to the howling twins.

"Yeah, right," Fred laughed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'm assuming that you didn't even take a look at them before you packed up?"

"Didn't you know, Fred?" George said, still sniggering at his friend, "Lee doesn't pack his own things. His mother takes care of that for him!" They howled with laughter once more, unable to stop, actually. To see Lee there, standing in ankle high tye-dye robes had to be the funniest thing since seeing Snape's face.

Lee scowled at them, but the laughter in the common room ceased when the youngest Weasley boy, Ron, stepped out of his dorm, decked out in the frilliest clothes anyone had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on. They paused for a moment, before exploding with laughter. "I think someone has me beat," Lee sputtered, clutching his sides.

Though the boys laughed at just about everything, they were pretty nervous about the night, though there was no reason to be. There would be dinner and dancing. What was so challenging about that? Even so, they adjusted their robes, ran fingers through their hair and shifted weight from one leg to another very very nervously. It seemed to take ages for the girls to come out, and when they did, the three young men were speechless.

Angelina was the first to descend the stairs in a terribly ungraceful manner, but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was twisted and curled into near perfection. Her make-up seemed natural, but a bit unearthly at the same time. Her robes were a pale creame color with intricate, maroon designs that were barely visible upon a glance.

Alicia was next to come down the stairs. Slightly wobbly in her shoes, she carefully made her way down and stood next to Angelina, grinning like an idiot. She spun around so the boys could admire her dress robes audibly. "You're dress is very--" Fred searched for a word to describe it flatteringly, but not upset a certain red haired twin, "Uhm-- very plum-- ish." He smiled awkwardly and shifted, looking over at Lee and George, waiting for them to compliment her as well.

Lee spoke next, "Yeah! Yeah, and your uhm--" his eyes raked over her form, though very carefully, "I noticed you're wearing silver jewlery and tiara with uhm.. Plum gemstones! That's really creative, Alicia!" He laughed nervously. Now all eyes were on George, who remained perfectly silent.

When the boy did open his mouth to answer, Katie stepped out, dawning a two-toned dress robe. A midnight blue that, as you went down the dress, faded into a soft baby blue. She too wore silver jewlery, but lacked the tiara. "Well, the ball will begin without us if we don't get down there," she said, easing the tension in the room. "Let's be off then!" She whooped loudly and hopped down the rest of the stairs.

The other five stood where they were, shocked that she had done such an unlady like thing. Katie grinned at them, "I can do almost anything in a pair of good heals, plus it's easy to move in this dress. Now come on, or we'll miss everything!" She grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him away from the common room. Fred and Angelina walked side by side, awkwardly silent and avoiding eye contact. Alicia and George walked with enough space for three trolls to lie down between them.

Katie looked back at her friends as they drew closer to the Great Hall, "It's a bloody shame. Fred and Angelina act like they don't know each other. Alicia can't stand the sight of George right now, and George is walking around like he's going to Azkaban at any moment."

Looking back, Lee could see what she meant, "Well perhaps the ball will cure all that, you know? Change of scenary, something new and different and all that." He shrugged a little before turning his head back to the front. There was a great proccession of students outside the hall. Lee heaved a large sigh, "Well, here goes nothing."

"Everything will be fine, it's just a ball," Katie said, as if she had been to dozens of formal events, which she probably had.

"Well, George," Alicia said frostily, spotting that Mary Unibrow Coolidge, "I hope that you have fun with your date."

George stiffened somewhat, spotting Stewart Ackerly, just as dorky as ever, and waving to Alicia. George's narrowed slightly, but he nodded, "Likewise."

"I have a confession to make," Fred said silently. When Angelina looked at him, he grinned crookedly, "I don't really know how to dance"  
Angelina smiled brightly, "I thought I was the only one!"

The dinner was magnificent and elegant in every way possible. A few sniggers escaped from the table Lee and Katie were at, because of Lee's interesting choice of robes, but no one had the curage to actually say something about it. Mary spoke animatedly with George, though she barely noticed her date was simply nodding his head at the appropriate moments. Alicia, much to George's dismay, was having a good time with Stewart Ackerly. They joked with one another and laughed together. Stewart looked rather pleased that he had been able to make Alicia laugh.

Fred and Angelina were their own story entirely. They snorted with laughter, trying to hide the bottle Tipsy Gypsy Juice Fred had managed to smuggle into the Great Hall. Once the dance began, they would more than likely wade over to a punch bowl and and spill their contents into the punch. And in no time at all, that's exactly what happened.

It was a comedic scene, watching Dumbledore dance with rather large Madam Maxime, but it was even funnier seeing how upset Professor McGonagall was at even being in attendance to this school function. Lee and Katie were at the center of the dance floor, bumping their hips together, turning around, and repeating the little dance. It was a little dance that picked up after a while, and seemed that everything got a bit crazy afterward.

Apparently, some people had gotten to Fred and Angelina's spiked punch, and were acting a bit unusually, even Fred and Angelina had a bit, forgetting what they had done to the punch exactly. The pair of them clung together and began to waltz across the hall, stepping on the other's foot and knocking into other dancing couples. The music was a slow, sad song, but they felt it absolutely necessary to waltz quickly in order to keep up with the music, or something along those ridiculous lines.

George didn't dance, he just sat there while Mary yapped his ear off. Perhaps he would have a bit of Fred's spiked punch in order get things a little bit more interesting. Once he did, (Mary detested faulty flavored beverages and resolved for water.) things definately became interesting. George had taken Angelina's place at Fred's dance partner, and the twins broke through couples dancing mindlessly, flailing their long legs and arms about as they moved spontaneously.

Katie stopped dancing to watch as the twins moved closer to Lee and herself, she frowned a little, "Lee, I think we should move a little bit so that--" Lee was still dancing. Katie had to lightly punch him in the arm before he even noticed that she had stopped dancing. "Lee!" She pointed to Fred and George, still dancing between couples and putting up a show in their slightly drunken state.

As the two moved further and further away from the twins, Fred and George drew nearer and nearer, until finally-

"We bloody though you were trying to get away from us!" Fred slurred, the stench of the gypsy drink on his breath. He slumped onto Katie, "Have you seen Angel anywhere? We were supposed to be dancing and then--" he pushed himself off of a Katie and flung his arms out, "Poof! She's gone!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at Fred, angry and confused. "Angel? You mean Angelina?" She'd never heard Fred call her 'Angel' before. She smirked to herself, So the drunken truth comes out. "She's over there somewhere," Katie said, keeping George from collapsing on the the ground, "And where's your date, George?"

The second twin shrugged, "Dunno.. Duncare.."

Lee had began to laugh, but stopped doing so when Katie gave him a reproachful glare. She turned back to George, "Why don't you go outside, and sober up a bit. You to Fred, the fresh air will do you both some good."

"We aren't drunk," George protested.

"You are," Fred said, rolling his eyes, "I'm not."

Lee shook his head and directed the twins out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, "You both are, you bloody gits. You should really follow Katie's advice and get some fresh air. It'll do the both of you some good."

The twins nodded, though they both had very different reactions. George continuously insisted that he was fine, while Fred found absolutely everything halarious, that was, until he got outside and saw a crying Angelina. This sight caused both twins to sober up immidiately.

They rushed over to her either side of her and began to comfort her the best they could. "Angelina?" Fred began carefully, "You alright? What's wrong?"

Angelina wiped a tear from her eye and turned away from the twins, "Nothing, I just--" she looked ahead at something, before quickly turning back to the twins and letting out a silent shriek. "I just hate him so much! And he's with her!"

There was no need to ask what she was talking about. Roger Davies had made his appearance with Fluer, and to top it all off, they were just across the garden, snogging each other's heads off. George made a go for it, to possibly teach Davies another lesson, but Fred pulled him back and went for the bloody prat himself.

Angelina's eyes went wide in shock, but she didn't try to stop him. Personally, she was all up for seeing a fight, but she didn't want Fred or George to get into trouble, but for some reason, she was unable to find her voice. Luckily she didn't need it.

"Fred, stop!" George pushed his twin back, then began in the direction of Davies, and so the tustle between the two twins continued until they finally decided that they both would give the little worm exactly what he deserved. Rolling their sleeves up, the two began to march over, but stopped upon feeling a tug from behind. It was Angelina.

They turned around and looked at her, "What?" They asked together.

"He isn't worth it, and I'm over it, promise." She arranged her face into a pleasant, but not cheesey smile. This seemed to be convincing enough, because Fred finally relaxed and offered Angelina his arm.

George crossed his arms, sulking slightly, he had been looking forward to making Davies' life a living hell while at this ball. Oh well, perhaps he could find other sources of entertainment, that didn't envolve thrashing someone thouroughly.

Back inside the dance, everyone was dancing, talking or doing whatever with such fun energy, even the professors were cutting down a little bit and enjoying themselves. A slow song drifted over the and around each and every person, either causing them to sit down, retreat to the gardens, or cuddle up next their snuggle bunny for a close, romantic dance. Katie and Lee had chosen the last option, as had Fred and Angelina, though they weren't exactly sure how to do this, so they would occassionally look around at others to make sure they weren't doing anything wrong.

Mary had drug George up to the dance floor to finally make him dance with her. She smiled at him sweetly and batted her eyes, "Oh, George! Isn't this romantic? Under the enchanted sky in December--" she went on to describe the perfect winter date of her dreams. George rolled his eyes, but stayed dancing with her.

Stewart and Alicia settled down and were talking.

"Thank you for such a lovely night, Stewart." Alicia was saying, smiling at the Ravenclaw boy, "I really appriciate your going with me"  
Stewart shrugged and grinned, "It was no problem, Alicia, really. I wasn't even going to come to this thing. At least you got me out of my anti-social shell and everything."

Alicia laughed and looked out to the dance floor, as her laughter died down, her gaze finally fell on George and Mary. She sighed, but her smile remained, "He looks absolutely miserable with her." She shook her head, still gazing at the two, more George than Mary.

Glancing from the dancing couple to Alicia, Stewart formulated a plan. He stood and held his hand out to her, "Allow me to do my good deed for the night. Come on." He jerked his head toward the dance floor. Quirking an eyebrow at her date, Alicia took his hand and followed him up to the dance floor. Instead of dancing, which was what Alicia had been expecting, Stewart broke away from Alicia and headed over to George and Mary.

Mary was still going on about, Merlin know's what, when Stewart politely interrupted the dance. He winked at George and turned to Mary, who looked stunned. As George slowly made his get away, the red head backed away and made his way over to a very confused Alicia. "Would you grace me with a dance?" Stewart asked, smiling charmingly.

George and Alicia stood there for a moment, gazing at one another, unsure of who should speak first, or who should make the first move. They both started to speak at the same time, stopped and laughed awkwardly. It was apparent that words were not with them at the moment, so they made the silent agreement to simply dance with each other. At a safe distance of course.

Just as they got comfortable dancing with one other, the music changed dramatically, to a fast upbeat tune that most of the students jumped up and down to, throwning their hands in the air and bobbing their heads. When Fred bumped into George, pushing him closer to Alicia, the two teens smiled at each other, and picked up on the jumping and head bobbing.

All in all?

The Yule Ball was a success.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the Yule Ball as much as I did! And no the Tipsy Gypsy Juice was not actual alcohol, it can act as one, but fades off as soon as you get some clean air in your system.. Ha! I just made that up, like right now! HO HO HO!

**Lia06-** I'm glad you enjoyed all the Yule Ball tension, but I could barely stand it.. Not even twenty-four hours later and I have to put up the next chapter just so I can sleep at night. Heh.. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.

**Lala-** Old feelings rekindle? Ha! That would be WAY too easy! I have to put Katie through some more torture before I can resolve this! Hold on tight because this ride ain't over yet!

**Goodybad-** Oh! I love me some chocolate! -huggles- Thank you thank you thank you! You're great! Hope you're enjoying the fic, and look forward to more and more and more updates until we finally reach the end.

**dreamy-crazygirl-** Don't worry, you aren't dictating, you're simply stating your opinion and deeply appriciate it. -nod- And further more, the fact that I am making K/O such a hard pairing to get together, is one of two reasons: A.) I may not be getting them togther or B.) I just enjoy watching you guys cringe.. Heh.. heh.. heh.. You're gonna have keep reading to find out. Heh!

**Eruaphadriel-** That's so what I said! About the whole George and Alicia thing. As to Katie's silliness, she's still a child and exploring her options and all that. She'll make her fair share of mistakes, let me tell you now, she will definately be making her fair share of mistakes.

Now.. I would like to take this opporutnity to recognize a few people who kinda read without acknowledgement. Heh.. You know who you are.. Or maybe you don't.. But that's ok! I wanna recognize you all anyway!

Some I have recognized already, some I have not! But I wanna thank you for putting QTTA on your favorites list. It means the world to me. -bows- Thank you so much.

**dreamy-crazygirl **

**Eruaphadriel **

**febgirl **

**fussyrussy **

**Golden Fighter  
**

**goodybad **

**IdUnNoXx **

**Juliette H **

**Karen Walker **

**lilikins **

**lilmistangel **

**Linda19 **

**lulu5 **

**Maxie Fonseca **

**Melissa Black13 **

**Miss Lady Marauder **

**pinkhaze **

**Princess Danielley **

**speeds-sweetie **

**Stubby Boardman **

**TheBrassPotato **

**tinkerbell86 **

**TooSweet4Words**

(If I've royally screwed up your pen name, bash me if you want, just as long as I know. My computer does some pretty messed up stuff every now and then so I'm doubly sorry.)

Whoa! That's a lot! I would also like to recognize another group of people, though some may be the very same from the list above. This group has QTTA on story alert.. author alert.. whatever it's called. Anyway.. Here they are!

**AllysonKat **

**armr4sleep16 **

**FaerieDreamzGurl **

**goodie2shoes19 **

**IdUnNoXx **

**Princess Danielley **

**TooSweet4Words**

Again! Thank you so much guys, I really mean from the bottom of my heart, and just top let ya'll know, QTTA alone had _2,386_ reviews and is in a C2 Community called: _Three Chasers, Two Beaters and an Announcer_ where **Eruaphadriel** is the manager. I've read some of them, they are great, check 'em out, you'll love them. Peace out and I will update soon.

Oh! And wish me luck in USA Junior Nationals! Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to pay much for college! YaY!

Later Days precious kiddies!

**_Richi Sama_**


	30. Surprise!

Alrighty ya'll! I have updated yet again on **QTTA.** For those of you who are actually taking time out of your busy busy lives to read this fic, I have installed for you, a special surprise.

Enjoy.

* * *

Katie poked Fed who poked George who poked Angelina who poked Lee who poked Alicia. The last one poked looked down the line of pokers to Katie who was looking down at her book as if she hadn't started the poking. Alicia grinned wolfishly and poked Lee who poked Angelina who poked George who poked Fred who poked Katie.

Katie grinned and shook her head, looking back down the line of friends. She flipped a page to her transfiguration book and continued working.

Today was a free day for the sixth year students, so they spent it, studying in preperation for mid-term examinations. It was only mid-January, but the professors had insisted that they get in as much studying as possible, because their homework load would more than likely triple over time.

Fred looked at his transfiguration work, then to Katie's, then he checked George's. He squinted at his brother's then looked back to Katie's, "Katie, could you move your right arm a little to the left, I can't make out that word."

"Why don't you copy George's for once?" Katie asked, not moving her arm yet, as she hadn't completed her work. "Or better yet, why don't you do the work on your own for once? That's a good idea."

Looking over Katie as if she were a half derranged banshee, Fred simply waited for her to move her arm, so he could take down her answer.

Angelina was nudged by George, who was asking for her charms work. Angelina rolled her eyes, "I haven't finished copying from Alicia yet, you'll have to wait your turn." Angelina stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Lee who had Alicia's handy charms work.

As she reached for the neat parchment, Lee nudged her, "You haven't even started to sopy from Alicia yet, because I am. So it looked like you're going to have to wait as well." He grinned victoriously at her before quickly looking back down at his messy incomplete work, and to Alicia's.

Katie poked Fred, "So how do you make those wretched little Tongue Toffees of your's? I have a cousin in France who I think truly deserves one."

Fred looked taken aback by the question, and dramatically put a hand to his chest, as if terribly offended by this question, "You ask me to reveal my secrets of mischief to you?" He shook his head, "Why don't you figure it out for yourself rather than having to rely on someone else to do your work?"

Katie grinned and shook her head, "Way to throw my point right into my face, Fred Weasley!"

"I try," Fred said shyly, before laughing.

"Alright, Angleina, I'm--" Lee began but, silenced himself when the girl quickly snatched up the parchment and placed it infront of her. He shook his head and leaned back from the long table they were working at. He grinned widely, noting how normal things seemed to be between them all. It didn't seem like not so long ago Angelina and Fred had hated each other with bloody passions, that George and Alicia had sided with their sibling, or step sibling in the case of Alicia and Angelina, and Katie and Lee had been in the middle of it all, choosing so side with niether Fred and George nor Angelina and Alicia.

Now though?

"Come on Fred! If you won't give me the recipe, give one to me! Please? It would be a laugh to see my cousin's tongue swell to the size of dragon and turn different colors!" Katie shook Fred's arm, who shook his head, unwilling to give in to Katie's pleas and demands.

George captured Lee's attention, and the two boys began to speak about something that Alicia and Angelina could have cared less about, leaving the two A's to finish up their work, or to just talk about random nothingness. Naturally they chose the latter of the two.

"I'm afraid my sixth year wasn't this relaxed," came a soft, tenor, though wonderfully wonderful (in the opinion of Katie that was) accent that had haunted the dreams of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for so long.

"Oliver!" Katie yelped loudly, and grinning like an idiot.

Alicia and Angelina each gave the blonde a stern look before turning their gaze toward their former captain. Fred and George simply allowed their jaws to drop nearly to the floor. Lee's eyes drifted from Oliver to Katie, who was terribly excited to see him. Perhaps a little too excited. He tried to shrug off the odd feeling of jealousy, and forced a pleasent smile on to his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Wood?" George asked, not even bother to ask how the boy was doing, or how things were going after Hogwarts.

Oliver strode further into the common room, stepped around the long table the six were working at, and collapsed on to the comforts of one of the plush arm chairs. "Didn't Katie tell you?"

All eyes were now on Katie who had suddenly become very insterested in her charms work.

Grinning slightly, Oliver leaned back comfortably in his armchair, "I'm here to support Harry in the last task of the tournament. Plus, it'll be good to be in familiar territory for a while I wait for a reply from Puddlemere United."

All eyes, including Katie's, were now on Wood once again. Fred was the first to speak, "Bloody hell, Puddlemere United? That's awesome, mate!"

"I can see the headlines now," Angelina beamed, "Oliver Wood, fresh Hogwarts graduate, ready to take on the big boys! Will he be successful in his venture? Sources say--"

Alicia reached over and pushed the girl, laughing slightly, "Of course they'll accpect you on to the team, they're blind it they don't."

And so the day was good.

**(Katie: OLIVER'S BACK! ALL REJOICE!)**

* * *

"You have a boyfriend, Katie! Wood is just another face." Angelina said as she prepared for bed that night. Alicia nodded her agreement and opened her mouth to speak, but Angelina wasn't quite done. "You're being a silly little girl," she continued. "You and Lee are wonderful together so do not go around and muck everything up just because Wood is back for a couple of weeks."

This time Alicia was able to speak, "And besides, Oliver has never even returned your feelings, so--"

Kati sat back in her bed laughing at her two friends, "So sweet of you to concern yourself with the well being of my relationship and all that, but I don't need it! I'm perfectly content with Lee as my boyfriend. I'm just happy to see Oliver after so long, and glad to hear that he's doing well, is all."

Angelina and Alicia fixed Katie with a scrutinizing gaze, looking for any truth behind her statement.

Katie held up her hands in surrender, "I promise."

Somewhat convinced, though not entirely, they nodded and decided to converse on something else, though that something else was a very hard topic to come by, "So..." Angelina said, looking from one girl to the next, twiddling her thumbs, unsure what to do.

"..." was Katie's silent reply as she focused her attention on to her pajama bottoms.

Alicia sighed, "I'm bored."

"Same," Katie replied.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep?" Angelina questioned, but none of the three girls were tired. After another moment of silence, then Angelina spoke again, "Alright then! Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie groaned, "Do we have to play this bloody game every time we have nothing to do? Isn't there a better game we could play?"

"If we get the guys," Alicia began, "I'm sure one them might have an idea of what we could play."

"Or we can play truth or dare with them!" Angelina grinned widely, clapping her hands together and springing from her four poster bed. "Great idea Alicia! I'll go get them, and you two meet us down in the common room. We're gonna have some fun!" Before either girl could protest this act of stupidity, she was gone.

Hesitantly, both girls slowly got up and retreated into the common room. Moments later, three slightly miffed and groggy boys, were forced into the common room by, who else, Angelina.

"Now Lee!" Angelina began in her cammando voice.

Lee jerked awake after he had fallen asleep on Katie's shoulder, "I didn't do it I swear! The owl ate it!" He fell silent noticing the curious glances that were now focused on him. He grinned weakly and coughed into his hand, trying to shrug off his unusual plea of innocence, "I mean, yes Angelina?"

Shaking her head and hiding a grin, Angelina went on, "Truth or dare?"

"I don't know, chose one for me," Lee had resettled his head an Katie's shoulder, and prepared to go to sleep.

"That's not the poin of the game Lee!" Angelina crossed her arms and pouted. "Come on, pick one! Please?"

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed Lee's head into an upright position, "Just pick one, so I don't have to hear her all bloody night."

Lee groaned and sighed, "Alright, alright. Dare. You happy now?"

Angelina nodded, now pleased that someone was finally getting into the spirit of things, however forced it may have been. Now, what could she had Lee do for a dare. Hm.. Descions, descions. "Oh! You still have that bottle of juice you lent to me and Fred for the Yule Ball?"

Katie quirked a brow suspiciously as Lee began to shake his head at Angelina, the immidiate signal for her to be quiet. Katie's icey blue gaze rested on Lee, who instantly stopped shaking his head and was looking at the back of his hands. "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about, Angie," he answered. His voice hinting for her to drop it and move on to the dare already.

"You know! That Tipsy stuff! It wears off pretty effectively, but your dare is to chug the rest of the bottle!" Angelina giggled, pleased with her dare.

Fred and George glanced at each other, then Angelina who seemed oblivious to the amount of tension she was causing, to Katie and Lee. Alicia felt completely in the dark about the whole thing. "What's this tipsy stuff Angelina's going on about?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Katie grinned and jabbed Lee in the side, "Well, you heard the girl. Chug the rest of the Tipsy Gypsy Juice." The tension that had earlier been there vanished, and in no time at all, the game of truth or dare had somehow stopped, everyone had a bit of Tipsy Gypsy Juice in them, and they were having the time of their lives.

Katie tripped over Alicia who was, for some reason or other, sprawled out across the middle of the floor. The blonde toppled down with an awkward giggled, and landed on her rear. The two girls sat there giggling, a moment later, Lee and Fred joined their number, followed by Angelina and George.

Since they didn't dare venture out of the common room to get the breath of fresh air needed to ease the effects of the juice, they remained fairly tipsy until they finally fell asleep.

Yep, right there in the large human heap.

When they woke up the next morning, groggy and with a bit of a headache, they discovered that almost the entire common room was full, and that every eye was on them.

Lee nudged the twins, trying to wake them. They always slept heavy, and this day was no exception. Katie pushed them, while Alicia and Angelina yelled at them to wake up. After several more failed attempts to wake the Weasley twins, the four shrugged and left the twins, declaring them a lost cause.

* * *

"So where are you staying while you're here? Or is Dumbledore letting you stay in the castle?" Katie asked Oliver as they strode down the streets of Hogsmeade. Lee, Fred and George were unable to attend do to the minor fact that they were serving a detention long over due with Filch.

Angelina and Alicia had declared a weekend at Hogsmeade would be dreadful without the boys and elected to do some work for their classes. Which left little 'ole Katie to fend for herself. Luckily for her, she had spotted young Mr. Wood strolling around aimlessly.

"I'm staying at that inn right there," he pointed across the way at a small inn. "Not like my flat, but it does its job." He placed his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk through the wizarding village. "But what's been going on with you? What has this new year brought you, other than a higher work load?"

Katie grinned and shook her head while she shrugged, "Nothing really, I suppose. It's just a little different without Quidditch and all." Oliver nodded his understanding. The blonde targeted him with another question, "So are you really going to play for Puddlemere United? That would be so awesome! I could go around saying that I knew you before you became all big and famous."

Oliver let out a short laugh, "I haven't been accepted yet. I'm still waiting to recieve word."

They stopped at the door of Three Broomsticks for no apparent reason. They just stood there in silence for a moment, wondering what else there really was to say. That's when Katie realized, she really didn't know a thing about Oliver Wood. Sure he was that Quidditch obssesed boy he always was, but there had to be more to him than that, and that was the part of him Katie didn't know.

"Come on," that beautiful scottish accent caught her attention, and her eyes focused on him. He had opened the door and held it open for her. "Let's get some butter beer, on me."

As she entered the pub and took her seat in the booth, the internal battle began. The battle of her conscience.

_Hello? Said the better part of herself. What are you doing? You've just realized how much you don't like this guy, and yet, AND YET, you're out on a date with him?_

Katie smiled as a mug of the warm beverage was placed infront of her. She took it in both her hands and took a small sip, hoping her conscience would simply stop and let her have butterbeer with a friend in peace.

Though that was likely to happen.

_**Ahem!** I said--_

But the voice, which sounded oddly enough like Alicia, was interrupted by a more rougher, Angelina like voice.

**Oh, put a sock in it! She's just having a mug of butterbeer you nut! The world isn't over!**

The Alicia voice and the Angelina voice fell silent when Oliver began to speak. "When I asked you what was going on for you this year, you didn't really elaborate. 'Nothing much,' isn't much of an answer." He lifted the mug of liquid to his lips. Those perfectly perfect lips, (both the Alicia voice and Angelina voice sighed as Katie did inwardly.) and took a sip.

Again, Katie shrugged, "That's as good an answer as I can give, Mr. Wood."

* * *

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Hehe! I drove you absolutely nuts! And it feels great! Nah I'm just kidding. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic to the point where you're near spazzing out and all. And I didn't like Angelina crying over a jerky guy, but I did the same thing.. Kinda.. Anywho! I'm glad you're enjoying, keep reading keep reviewing and I love Oliver's accent!

**Eruaphadriel** - I'm so happy you enjoyed the ball scene. I was actually really exhausted when I wrote it, but was getting myself kind of hyper while writing it. What I wanted to kind of do was transfer the energy I had into the story, or else it wouldn't really be effective.. But that's just the way I feel. Hope you're enjoying everything thus far.

**Lia06** - Cheh! There would be no romantic tension if I just got them together! No no.. I'll make them stick out for as long as I possibly can. Hehe.. Instead of watching all the love drama with older sibblings, I watched it on tv and with my friends. That's where I get all my ideas from. Hehe..

**Goodybad** - Thank you, thank you. I knew it would be very disappointing for George and Alicia not to dance together, because... it just would be. And I love Stewart Ackerly! -huggles Stew- I think I'm going to bring him back because I like him way too much. He's like the sweet dork or whatever. Anyway.. Likin' the chocolate** LOVIN** the hugs! Thanks a bunch!

Alrighty then.. I want to let you all know that in the USA Junior Nationals tournament, the team I was on (Florida) placed fifth (or so I'm told I might have to check up on that) in the nation! YaY!

GO FL! GO FL! It's ya birthday! Oh yeah! W00t W00t!

Alright, I'm done for now.

OH! And here's something very very important. For me, school starts Aug. 8th, and my writing time will be limited. I will try my hardest to update, but I can't promise a thing. Please don't hate me, but please keep your eyes open for updates. I want to at least get in two more chapters before school starts.

Later Days!

Richi Sama


	31. Tension

Alrighty everyone, school is in session but my grammar still sucks! Please bare with me, I type on inpulse, and quickly too... Like.. Really really fast, so I'm sorry.

* * *

"--so I went sliding through the mud, in my brand new dress robes, my mother was embaressed beyond beliefe, and my father all of a sudden didn't know who I was." Oliver laughed as he walked Katie back up to the castle.

Katie let out uncontrolable giggles, "I can't imagine you doing that, and infront of hundreds of guests! That's bloody brilliant, Wood!" She laughed a little longer, clutching her sides. When they stopped at the entrance of the castle, they faced each other, still laughing at Oliver's story.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck still grinning, "Yeah, well. I'm guessing this is your stop." He jerked his head to those large oak front doors. "So this is the part where we say so long, and farewell and all those other sweet goodbyes."

Grinning and nodding, Katie couldn't answer immidiately. There was something bugging her about the day, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Finally she was able to speak, but it wasn't a farewell she delivered, instead she had to have a question answered, "I was just wondering, stop me if I'm wrong, but, was this like a date?"

* * *

Oliver collapsed on the bed in his small room provided by the inn. He had been having fun with Katie, just talking to her. It was more fun than he had had with all his former girlfriends. Katie was just as she was when he had left Hogwarts the previous year. And in a sense, he liked that about her.

But when she asked if they're little unexpected outting was a date, Oliver had made the biggest gamble, the biggest play he had ever chosen to make.

_"I was just wondering, stop me if I'm wrong, but, was this like a date?" Katie had a hopeful kind of glint in her eyes, anticipating his answer._

_As always, Oliver remained cool in confident, but he didn't answer her right away. He smiled and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "You could say that it was an unofficial one," he shrugged, still maintaining perfect eye contact with her. "Why? Do you want to have an official one?"_

_She was silent for a long while, but his smile faded slightly when he notice the sad flicker in Katie's eyes. When she looked away from him, it only confirmed his small worries._

_"I didn't--" she began, but she seemed to be at a loss of words. She shook her head and tried to look at him, but found it painful to do so. Suddenly, Oliver felt very small and insecure, a feeling that didn't often overcome him. She had tried to say something once again, to fill the awkward silence, but it was useless. The damage was done, and nothing could really ease that awkwardness._

_He shrugged and forced that charming smile on to his face, "Hey, don't worry about it. I couldn't expect a sweet girl like you to stay available forever."_

_Katie blushed, refusing to meet his steady gaze, and for that he was grateful, because his eyes told the whole truth._

_Katie Bell had been the first girl to actually, in some sense, hurt him._

Oliver changed into fresh clothing, preparingto retire for the night, but sleep did not come easily that night.

* * *

Katie walked into the common room, somewhat heavy-hearted, strategically avoiding the gaze of her fellow Gryffindors, and especially the eyes of her friends, but she wouldn't be able to avoid them for too long. Alicia and Angelina noticed everything, and if they recieved no answers from their blonde friend, the fact that Katie was acting a little unusual would be brought to the attention of the boyfriend.

It was almost two minutes after the blonde was approached by her two friends.

"Come on Katie!" Angelina growled, poking her friend gently, and speaking gruffly as she always did. "You go to Hogsmeade all, 'Yay! I'm going to buy stuff!' And you come back all, 'I hate the world. Mumble mumble.' What happened?"

Alicia at down next to Katie on her bed and waited patiently for an answer, while Angaline, on the other hand, didn't stop for an answer, she went on a mile a minute. Only one thing would stop Angelina's ranting and raving about Merlin knows what, and that would be Katie telling them the truth.

"Oliver asked me out," she said as silently as she possibly could, hoping her friends wouldn't hear it, but just her luck. They did.

Alicia gasped, and Angelina seemed to be completely dumbfounded, unable to comprehend this new bit of information. "Wait a minute wait minute. Wait. A. Minute." She held up a finger, motioning for silence, though the other two girls were already silent. "Are you telling me, that Wood likes you, and asked you out?"

Katie shrugged. Alicia patted her gently on the back, "Well, what did you say?"

_"Hey, don't worry about it. I couldn't expect a sweet girl like you to stay available forever." Though Oliver's grin had faded considerably, he was still smiling somewhat. This only made Katie feel even more guilty. She felt as if she had betrayed him somehow, though in all truth, she hadn't._

_She couldn't possibly meet his gaze. Not only was she blushing like a dolt, but she knew exactly how much disappointment she would be able to see his eyes, and Katie was just not ready to look at him._

_Katie heaved a large sigh, and turned toward the great oak doors, then back to Oliver, then back again. She wasn't quite sure what she should do. Wait and see what Oliver had to say, if anything, or run off like the scared little girl she knew she was. The obvious solution was to run, but for some reason, her legs couldn't carry her away._

_They stood there in awkward silence for a bit, but it was Captain Wood that sparked up new conversation. "You know," he began, speaking as though he felt no hurt what so ever, perhaps he didn't. Perhaps he had only offered to go out with Katie because he felt she would never be able to score a date, or boyfriend on her own. "a minor league Quidditch thingy--" what an extensive vocabulary ha had, "might start up within the next year or so. For those who want to just play Quidditch, or for those who want to stay in shape before they go pro." He rubbed his upper arm, "You should definately go for, once everything is finalized and all that."_

_Katie nodded, collecting herself, and pretending as if nothing had happened, "Yeah, that sounds like it would be excellent to be a part of."_

_They stood there for a moment longer, in perfect silence._

"Is that all that happened?" Angelina questioned, listening intently to what Katie had told them. When her friend sighed and nodded, she excepted the fact that Katie was telling the truth, but she refused to believe that nothing else had happened between the two.

Alicia fixed Angelina with a glare, clearly stating that Katie would fess up when she was good and ready, and not a moment sooner.

"Well," Alicia began, patting Katie on the back, "We should really be off to dinner right about now. If we don't go soon, all the food will be gone, I'm sure." She laughed weakly, but quickly turned it into a cough when no one else joined in on the laughter.

Katie looked from Angelina to Alicia, then stared at whatever it was that she had been staring at before, "You guys go on without me, I don't think I'm all that hungry."

Angelina and Alicia cocked a brow, but didn't argue, instead, they left silently.

_"Well, for lack of anything else to say--" Oliver said dully, since he had nothing he would possibly say to Katie._

_"Yeah," Katie interrupted him quickly, nodding. "Well, see you later, then?"_

_Oliver nodded, "See you later, I guess."_

_This was the part where they would smile weakly to one another, exchange poor handshakes and part ways. An awkward scene they could both easily forget, but what happened was far from that. Sure they smiled weakly to one another, but what happened next was not an exchange of handshakes. Instead of their hands meeting, their lips met._

_It was unclear to both parties who initiated the innocent little kiss shared between them, and it only lasted for a quick second, but it was ceratinly enough to have them both thinking of the other for the rest of the day, and possibly, for the rest of the week._

_When they pulled away, jerkily, from each other, they stared openly at the other with an odd look of content, horror and shock all mixed in to one facial expression._

_"Bye," Katie piped, before quickly disappearing into the castle._

_Trying to figure out what came over him, Oliver nodded and left the castle, heading back to his inn where he would possibly be able to think things through._

Oliver sat up from his small bed, a moment later he was and up and striding across his room. He looked at the mirror hanging on the back of his room door. He pointed at his reflection, "I didn't kiss Katie Bell, she kissed me." He nodded defiantly, as if the matter was not up for debate.

Satisfied with this, he grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, but his reflection did not do the same. Instead, his reflection leaned against the mirror's farme, smirking, "Really now? I could have sworn it was the other way around."

Glaring at his reflection, and swearing, Oliver went back to bed, his reflection throwing taunts and childish songs at him until he was finally able to get a little bit of shut eye.

* * *

**rembrandt** - You almost stopped reading! I think that's great! Not in the sense that you were all like 'OMG I can't believe she did this I hate you and I never want to read again, but I have to find out what happens so I'm going to keep reading, but not because I like it!' But in the sense that you took it so seriously. Makes me feel special! I'm actually waiting for someone to post a review like that.. That would be so awesome. Thank you for the review, and sometimes reading fics 1 in the morning isn't exactly the best thing to do. I should know.. Do it all the time.. Anyway.. Thanks again!

**TooSweet4Words** - I actually just got my internet back today, so I know the pain. Anywho.. It's alright that you didn't get a chance to review, a lot of people probably aren't according to those 4040 hits for this fic, not that I'm bragging or anything. I'm very proud of that. Hehe! Thanks for the review, both of them!

**CrimsonNightmares **- I dunno.. Am I aiming for an Oliver/Katie/Lee triangle? o.O And the whole taking forever to hook up Angelina with Fred and Alicia with George? Well.. Doesn't it just absolutely torture you guys? Hehe.. I'm evil I know, but it's fun. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying, and I hope you conitnue to enjoy.

**Lala **- Since you love Oliver so much.. I don't always do this so.. Here's Ollie! **_Oliver: Uhm.. Hi?_** Wasn't that absolutely great! Bet you loved it! I know you did. Thank you kindly for the review, and I hope this chapter didn't give you or anyone else any coniption fits so violent tantrums or something like that..

**Lia06** - I'm glad you love tnesion.. I guess I might add a little more.. Make things a little bit more interesting... I dunno know yet.. Guess you'll have to just wait until the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

**TheBrassPotato** - Firstly of all, I love the pen name. I would never be able to come up with something like that. Secondly, the 8th or 9th of SEPTEMBER? GRRRRR! Thirdly, hope you enjoyed the update and I hope I school doesn't get in the way of this fic like it did last year. That would seriously suck.

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Hehe.. Star Wars geek... Hehe.. Not that I hate Star Wars myself.. Yoda's awesome. Anyway, back to the world of Harry Potter, or atleast your review. The accent thing is so adorable, I just want to write and entire fic about his accent.. Anywho.. Yes, just because of the whole content thing doesn't mean it's right. I agree, and that may cause future conflict, right? Well.. Uhm.. Katie's lack of knowledge about Ollie and her not being able to always make the best choices, makes for a great and wonderful plot! Atleast I think so.. Well thanx for the reivew and I hope you don't get too swamped with work.. School work is evil.. Very evil..

**Goodybad** - Happy belated birthday to your bro.. My mom's was on the 3rd.. Cool huh? I think I updated this one pretty quickly.. Not as quickly, but quickly enough. It was terrible.. Our electricity went out cuz our house got struck by lightening or something like that and it totally destoryed the internet, but anyway, that only inspired me to write more! It was like the lightenint taking away the internet and basically my way of life gave me the chance to write more than usual. It was great, but I'm glad to be back online. Thank you very much for the review, and I hope you continued to enjoy.

**Eruaphadriel** - I thought it would be great to have them all fall asleep on each other after a night of heavy, though terribly light at the same time, drinking. I've never done it myself though.. Hmm.. That could always be an option for a party or something. Hehe.. But I'm glad you thought it was cute, and I'm glad that the same night I posted, you read and reviewed. I always thought that was awesome. And for being the first first first reviewer on Ollie's return chapter, you get the grand prize. YOU GET TO HUG OLLIE!

Alrighty everyone!

That's about it...

Yeah..

School sucks, and I just realized that I'm not that good of a photographer.. But my photography teacher loves the captions I write for my pictures. Hehe..

Anyway..

Later Days!

_Richi Sama_


	32. Bell Family Vacation

**Another chapter for all of those who dare to read it, but let me warn you, I have decided that there is a disfunctional family that needs to be saved before this fic can continue on. **

**This must be solved!**

* * *

The year ended awakwardly for the entire school, even for their foreign guests. Their summer would start with, according to both Harry and Dumbledore, the return of the dark lord. Almost every student shuddered at the thought of Lord Voldemort's return, and made them wonder about the years ahead.

The train ride home was a quiet one. Tense, but quiet nonetheless.

Even before the announcement was made that the dark lord had supposedly murdered Cedric Diggory and would have done the same to Harry, Katie had been acting oddly, as if she were guilty about something. But what could she possibly have to be guilty about?

She blushed at remembering what happened, but her bright blue gaze remained fixed on the countryside which was blurred as the train hurridly passed the scenery.

The Weasley twins had wandered off as the train began to slow down, something about messing with Ron and congratulating Harry for his victory and the Tri Wizard Tournament. Even when the two identical boys had been in the compartment, it had been unbarably silent, each teen silent for his or her own reason.

Angelina crossed her arms and let out a dramatic sigh, "Guys, I'm bored! Entertain me." She looked from Alicia to Lee to Katie, then back again, waiting for one of them to jump and do a funny dance, or start up some striking conversation that wasn't dead depressing.

Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes, but Lee actually started up conversation, "So, have any plans for the summer? Other than ultimate boredom and ultimate humiliation to some degree?"

"Of course, I just don't know what they are yet," confessed Angelina, grinning, and leaning back in her seat.

After a while the other two girls joined in on the conversation, bringing a little bit more life into the compartment, at least until the train came to a stop. As they unloaded from the Hogwarts Express, they noticed that everyone was a lot more cheerful, and they must have been able to distract themselves from what they had heard before departing from Hogwarts. Not that they could be blamed or anything, I'm sure if you knew that the evilest person on the face of the earth came back to, oh I don't know, kill everyone, you would want to try and not think about it all the time.

Lee smiled and kissed Katie on the cheek as they parted ways, bidding her to have a good summer, and to make sure she owled him at least one time so he would know he wasn't completely forgotten. Katie smiled and nodded at her instructions.

As she made her way to her father, Katie was tugged back by Alicia, who fixed her with a stern look, "You did something with Oliver, didn't you?" Katie tried to pull out of her friend's grip and continue toward her father, who was conversing with some little old witch. Alicia pulled her back. "What happened?"

Katie was finally able to pull away from Alicia, but she didn't leave, instead she stood her ground and sighed, "It was nothing, ok? Nothing happened."

"You're lying."

"So what if I am? I just don't feel like talking about Wood right now, alright?" Katie turned around and stalked off with a small huff.

Alicia noticed how Katie had called her beloved captain plain old 'Wood,' and that never happened unless she was upset about something. And that something was defaintely Oliver Wood, but what?

* * *

Katie curled up into a ball as she lay on her bed, and heaved a large sigh. With another sigh, she turned over and grabbed a stuffed dragon and hugged it close to her chest. "You'll never confuse me, will you Chester?" She asked the toy dragon silently, giving it an extra tight squeeze, causing the toy to let a high pitched squeak.

Nodding and turning over once more, Katie frowned thoughtfully, "I didn't think so. You were always my favorite for a reason." She kissed the stuffed dragon on the head, which began to turn three shades of red, but she barely even noticed, as she snuggled up with it and drifted to a fairly uncomfortable sleep.

Mrs. Bell had been at the doorway of Katie's room, listening to her daughter's depressed state. She had never heard what had happened to upset her daughter so much, but she knew when a love issue presented itself. After Katie had fallen asleep, Mrs. Bell gently closed the door and ventured downstairs to her husband's study.

"No! No! No! I've told you a thousand times already that this is a non-negotable issue. Indian Administration can't understand that much, then translate it for them! I will not pass this motion and what I say **_goes_**!" Mr. Bell was yelling angrily at the fireplace there. In the fireplace was the head of one of the many wizards that worked for him.

The wizard nodded quickly, "Yes sir, Mr. Bell. I'll get right on it. I'll stay up all night if I have to. Sorry to have wasted your time, sir." With that said, and a small pop, the head of the wizard vanished and the fire died down until it was completely out.

Mr. Bell muttered under his breath as he returned to his desk, which greeted him with papers practically mounting to the ceiling, and swaying dangerously. It took him a moment longer to notice that his wife was standing there, a small grin of amusement playing on her face. "I tell the Indian Prince that we cannot possibly allow the people to use flying carpets in the European area, and do they listen? I tell them time and time again--" He stopped short and shook his head before collapsing into his chair and rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"I'm here to talk about Katie. You know, our daughter?" The last statement had been dripping with sarcasm. "I'm really worried about her, darling, and I think it would be best for the both of you, if we went on a little family trip together."

Mr. Bell was already shaking his head and waving off the idea, "Honestly, I haven't got the time to go on little outtings. The ministry is really getting to me this year, and if anyone is going to keep them straight after this whole You Know Who fiasco, it certainly won't be Fudge." He shook his head, "No, no, I must stay here and get as much work done as possible, including all these special assignments I've--"

"Our daughter is in her room everday talking to stuffed animals, refusing to read her mail, barely eats, you haven't had a decent conversation with her or me, for that matter, since summer began, and you're going to increase your blood pressure if you keep up with this ridiculous work load!" Mrs. Bell snapped finally, her lips in a tight, thin line. **"This ends now!"** She stamped her foot on the marble flooring, glaring daggers at her husband. "Pack your things we leave tomorrow!"

Mr. Bell didn't dare argue with his wife, instead he sighed and nodded. When the lady of the house left the room, Mr. Bell smiled to himself and shook his head, "I knew I married her for a reason."

The next day, the three Bells were off on some unplanned vacation to a small village in France.

"Mum," Katie said, looking over the vast countryside, where nothing but miles of grass awaited them. "I may not be too good at this whole vacation planning thing, but aren't vacations usually--" she shrugged as she looked for the proper word, "luxurious?"

Mrs. Bell smiled widely at her daughter, "This isn't a pleasure trip, my dear. This family is a wreck, and I thought getting away from England would do us all a bit of good." She placed her hands on her hips and nodded proudly, breathing in the frsh scent of--

Katie coughed as the scent of cow manuer overtook her, "Mum! We're middle of nowhere and--"

"I never thought we'd be back here again," Katie's father muttered, shaking his head and grinning slightly. Katie looked from her mother to her father, then back again. Were they both completely insane? An old farming village, wreaking with the stench of farm animals was not exactly what Katie would call a vacation. It was pure torture!

Katie watched as her parents seemed to drift back into a completely different time, probably a time before they were married. It took the two adults a moment to realize that their daughter was absolutely clueless (and the readers for that matter) about the signifigance of this dreaded and smelly place.

"This is where your father proposed to me," Mrs. Bell said silently, sighing a bit, as if caught in a dream.

A look of pure an utter confusion crossed her face, "On a smelly old farm?"

"Actually," Mr. Bell interjected gently, "your mother lived here for a spell of time, with her grandparents, before she went off to Hogwarts and moved with her aunt and uncle."

Katie had never heard much of her mother's past before Hogwarts, she looked from her mother to her father. Something told her they would be speaking a lot about how they fell in love and all that jazz. Looking over the farm land she would be staying at for a time and sighed. Right now, love was the last thing she wanted to hear about.

"Oi! Cynthia! Is that you?" Called a rough male voice from the little wooden house at the very center of the land. He was tall, well built man, with strands of grey running through his hair and beard. He waved a large hand in the air and called out to the Bell family once again. "Is that Robert with you? And who's that skinny little thing?"

Katie felt herself blushing at being called out so plainly. She looked over at her parents, the only question playing aross her face was, Who's this guy?

A moment later, the large man was introduced as Katie's Uncle Drew. After he worked for the ministry for a couple of years, he had apparently took over the farm that had once belonged their grandparents. Though it didn't look like it, he made a fortune for working the farm year after year.

The three Bells were welcomed warmly into the house where Katie met the rest of the family on her mother's side. Her Uncle Drew had three children, the two boys were both under the age of ten, but the girl, Michelle, was a year older than Katie. At first, everyone was gathered into the main room of the farm house, where they spent hours catching up on the happenings and other such things.

"--leaving me at the alter. I'm standing there, trembling like the dolt I looked like that day, in my robes while Aunt Gertrude is bawling her eyes out and Unlcle Herbert was running around with his wand, aiming his wand at everyone, threatening to hex them into twenty years if they didn't find Evette right at that moment." Drew laughed and joked about his second marraige, in which he had been left standing at the alter.

Mrs. Bell nodded wisely, crossing her arms, "I always told you about her, didn't I Drew? You should have listened to me."

"No one ever listens to their little sister," Mr. Bell came to Drew's defense, laughing merrily, but smiling an apology to his wife, "I'm sorry Cynthia, but it's true. Always has been always will be."

Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Bell nudged her husband and looked back to her older brother, "So what after that? I know you must have fallen in love again. You have those two lovely little boys under your care," she jerked her head to the eight year old Winston, who was playing a game of exploding snap with the six year old Sean.

Michelle and Katie were at the other end of the room, sometimes listening to their parents, sometimes watching the two little boys play a slightly altered version of exploding snaps, and somtimes talking amongst themselves. When they began to speak again, they spoke about what to do for the next day.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" Katie found herself asking, trying her hardest not to sound rude.

Michelle shook her head and grinned, "Well, usually, dad has me help out around the farm, but since you're here, I will probably be able to get out of it and go shopping." When Katie cocked her head to one side, she exploded with silent laughter, "You're in France, Katie, makers of the finest wizarding products in the world. It would be economic suicide not to place a shopping plaza in every corner of the place."

Grinning, Katie nodded, "You have a point. So, tomorrow you'll show me the sights and I can finally do some real french shopping? Sounds like a wonderful plan!"

* * *

_Katie,_

_Sorry if our last meeting was a little awkward for you. Truth be told, it was the same for me as well. I just wanted to apologize for-- Well, you know, and wanted I also wanted to check up on how your summer was going so far. I suppose this is all I really have to say. Oh, I've also recieved an official notice from Puddlemere United. For the time being I'll serve as a reserve keeper and hopefully, after a couple of games, I'll be able to play in the actual matches as a regular, but they still aren't too sure if they want to place such a heavy gamble on a kid. Well, have a good summer, and I hope you write soon._

_Sincerely _

_Oliver_

* * *

Oliver stared at this note for a moment before he crumpled it up and threw it away, deciding not to send the note to little blonde afterall. He stood up from the desk in his room and sighed a little. He didn't need to look at the mirror to know that his reflection was flipping him off and making other rude hand gestures toward him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he pulled out his wand and gave it a half-hearted flick, causing his clothes, casually tossed about the room, to instantly make for his opened trunk, lying on the bed. He hadn't been able to master how to get his clothes to fold, but he could have cared less at the moment. Once his trunk was fully loaded, another flick and the trunk shrunk to the size of and fingernail.

He placed the small trunk into his pocket and left the cleared room. Though he could no longer see his reflection he heard it loud and clear, because it was in the very back of his mind. _You dolt! You certainly are full of it, aren't you? Just send the bloody letter!_

Oliver reached the front desk of the inn and placed the key infront of the inn's owner, "I'll be leaving early, but will be more than happy to pay the price for the entire three weeks."

"Not at all, Mr. Wood," the little witch cooed, batting her eyes at him. She took his key and replaced it to his designated slot, "Will it be safe to assume that you've heard from Puddlemere United?"

A small nod and grin was her only answer. She smiled sweetly at him, "That's simply wonderful for you! I wish you all the luck in world. Now go on and make something of yourself, young man, and don't worry about the payment. Your stay is on the house." She winked at him.

Trying to supress a smile, Oliver nodded, "Thank you, madam, and I will do my best." With a final nod, the Scottish reserve keeper for Puddlemere United turned about and slowly walked out of the inn.

The witch watched the young man leave, and grinned to herself, "If only I was thirty years younger."

"Agnus! Woman get yerself back 'ere now!" Came the voice of the woman's husband.

The witch rolled her eyes, "If only I wasn't married."

"Agnus!" He called once more.

"Alright, you old man! I'm commin'! I'm commin'!"

* * *

**anjel-gurly11** - Hehe.. You're making me blush.. Stop it! But thanks really, for reading the fic. Thank you even more for enjoying the fic and thank you most for reviewing! Love you lots and here's a cookie!

**Maria Casey Wood** - I'm glad that this stpry is mind boggling, I can barely keep up with it myself! Personally I dunno who I'm rooting for.. Obviously it's got to be Ollie or Lee, I just haven't really decided yet.. Maybe I will by the end of this fic.. I dunno though, it all depends I guess. Anywho! Thanks a bunch for the review!

**Lala **- I just thought with this chapter I could make you possibly suffer a little bit more with this chapter. I mean, heh... Why not? It's fun to watch you guys squirm and actually plot for the future, which actually gives me ideas to put in the fic.. hehehehe! You're great! Everyone is really, but I'm glad you enjoyed Oliver talking to ya, and no, not everyone can say that Oliver Wood spoke to them. Heh.. That is a reserved one I suppose, though he talks to me all the time.

**TheBrassPotato **- I hate AP classes.. Too much work and too hard.. I'm taking English Honors... Amer. History Honors... Economis and Anatomy.. As far as acedemics goes, that's all I need in order to gradute. Hehe.. Anywho.. Glad you're enjoying, glad you're reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter ok, and yes LOVE the pen name.

**Goodybad **- Ever heard of Instant Star? It's this tv show that plays on the n or whatever and that's how I thought up that little kissy thing, but on the show the guy is a music producer and 21 years old and this girls is 16 years old and she's a client of his and I was running all over the house like OMG OMG OMG and I had somehow, but not exactly, put that in my fic... So that's where the chapter came from. Hehe.. Sorry your mom thinks you may be a little off, but everyone else knows where you're coming from. Hehe..

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Inu Yasha is an awesome anime, and it's japanese just so ya know, but it isn't my favorite one. My favorite has got to be Prince of Tennis, if you ever get to see that you'll love it. Just add like, four years to the ages of each guys and you'll be absolutely in love. Uhm.. Yeah as to this fic.. Don't feel bad for Katie.. She just has issues that she needs to work out a few things.. Plus, she got to kiss, kind of, the most adorablest person in the fic!

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - Would this classify as more? I hope so, glad you're demanding more as well, because I feel pretty darn wanted right about now. Hehe.. You rock!

Alrighty everyone hope you guys are all enjoying more will be up soon... I hope.. and the fic is almost done! We only have the summer and one more year to go! J.K has NOTHING on me! Bwahahahaha!

Yeah.. I'm crazy..

Later Days

**_Richi Sama_**


	33. Extremely Important AN Well Not Really

(This is Public Service Announcement brought to you by the Grey Goblin Committee.) 

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Attention everyone, please! It had just been brought to my immidiate attention that **_Qudditch Throughout the Ages_** has no proper disclaimer on it. According to the page 3.464 paragrah thirteen, and the sevent hsentence in Harry Potter, A Fanfic, once a fic has exceeded the amount ot twenty chapters, another disclaimer must immidiately be posted, so every reader in the world knows that the writer in question does not in fact own the characters. The current writer in question is Richi Sama.

**Richi: **This is ridiculous..

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Now.. As for your punishment, you must apologze to your reveiwers for misleading them, and allowing them to think that you are the initial creator of Quidditch Throughout the Ages.

**Richi: **But dude!

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Apologize or I shall send you straight to Azkaban for rebellious young writers like yourself.

**Richi: **Fine! I'm sorry ok?

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Good, now you must state a proper disclaimer that is approximately 500-1000 words long, and it must be grammar free at all times, unlike the rest of your fiction. Do it, or suffer the consequences.

**Richi: **I'll do something even better! I'll ignore you and pay attention to my reviewers who love the story that is told through J.K's characters and setting and all that exatra stuff.

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **You can do no such thing!

**Richi: (**Snaps her fingers.) Show him the charts guys.

(Fred and George drag out a huge chart wit a bunch of lines and numbers. Katie comes out with her wand at hand.)

**Katie: **Now, pay attention closely, Mr. Important-stately-looking-Goblin, because I won't be explaining this twice. Emotional outburst have increased 75 since the begining of QTTA, thus increasing the readers' offbeat interaction with the characters.

**Richi: **Yeah! And if you look on the next chart, you'll be able to see that I myself have been in an awkward sense, have been connecting with the reviewers! For example, **Goodybad **and myself had a rivoting discussion about running through the halls yelling and screaming like an idiot! It's all great fun!

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Uh..

**Katie: **Also, people have been putting down who they think I should hook up with. Over 85 of the reviewers are rooting for the ending to be a Katie/Oliver paring, while 10 have their hearts set on the Lee/Katie pairing that has apparently set up throughout the course of the story. The other 5 simply think that Richi is on some sort of drug and can't make up her mind, or they are undecided as to who they want to see me with.

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Impressive.

**Richi: **Very. Katie, continue on.

**Katie: **Also, I would like to give you the numbers recorded from on the progress of QTTA. There are a grand total of 130 reviews, which far exceed Richi's personal goal of 100. There are 5,610 hits on QTTA which increase by the minute..

**Richi: **I check it all the time at school. Heh..

**Katie: **There are 34 readers who have this fic placed onto their favorites and 14 readers have this fic on alert so that whenever there is aan update, they will be alerted to it. In no way, shape or form has Richi ever attempted to hoodwink or brainwash these readers. They read this of their own free will, should they hate it, they hate it and should they like it they like it.

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Yes, but what about the disclaimer?

**Richi: **I don't own any of them except for like.. The stuff no one has ever heard of..

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Oh.. Well, that's all you had to say from the start.

**Richi: **But I said that at the very begining of QTTA! I don't own them!

**Important-stately-looking-Goblin: **Right. Well then.. Court's ajourned! Let's go out to lunch. I feel like having icecream..

**Richi: (**Walks off muttering.)

**Katie: **Uh.. Great job guys!

* * *

I'm nuts.. I know.. But the next chapter is almost done I needed to make sure you guys didn't jump off the face of the earth or something.. 

But I really gotta go..

And your personal acknowledgements will be coming in the next chapter because I'm seriously going to get in trouble ing like.. Two seconds if I don't stop typing.. And posting and all that. Later then.

My principal is right in here and I have to go..

Later Days

Richi Sama


	34. Bell Family Vacation Part Two

* * *

Katie and Michelle had spent most of the day away from the farm house and in the heart of southern France's finest shopping establishment. Every now and then they would stop and look at a couple of things they thought to be nice, and Michelle had to drag her cousin away from the window of a Quidditch shop, in order for them to continue on with their little shopping journey.

"You are really obssesed with Quidditch aren't you? I've never seen anyone just stand in front of a shop." Michelle opened the door to an old icecream shop, and allowed Katie to go in first and pick out a booth for them. She settled down across from her cousin, "So did you play at Hogwarts? Quidditch, I mean."

Katie nodded, then dove into telling the story of how she got her start at playing Quidditch. Michelle thought it was a brilliant story, and laughed at every single appropriate moment.

As the two girls continued to sit there and talk while eating their icecream, some sort of commotion started up outside the shop. They were able to ignore it for a while, until the people from the icecream shop started to mutter about who it was that was causing such a chaotic scene.

"That's the new Puddlemere United keeper. Well, he's only the reserve keeper, but he's supposed to be much better than Cash, and according to my daughter he's terribly easy on the eyes," the woman running the shop was saying to a man trying to place an order.

At hearing this, Michelle perked up, "Want to take a look?" Katie grinned and nodded.

Quickly, each girls wolfed down their icecream, collected their things, and hurried outside into the thick crowd, most of them young women waiting to catch a glimpse of the new seeker for one of the top Quidditch teams in the eastern conference. Michelle and Katie had been able to push their way through the crowd easily, until reaching the very front where they would be able to see this supposedly handsome new keeper.

"Oh! He is a cutie!" Michelle whistled in approval.

Katie; however, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the young man and a bright blush krept up on her cheeks. Her blush deepened several shades when she realized that he was just as transfixed on her as she was on him.

* * *

The day before, Oliver Wood had been a normal former Hogwarts student, just barely surviving in the real world, and trying to make it one day at a time without the aid of his parents.

And now, Oliver Wood was popular, not even for being an unbeatable keeper, but for being a handsome reserve keeper. Though the practice season hadn't yet started for Puddlemere United, there were agents looking to market Oliver, and make tons of galleons for not only themselves and Oliver, but for the team as well.

Or so they said.

Oliver was seated in a black carraige trimmed in silver, and lead by thestrals, or at least, he assumed, being that he couldn't really see what was leading the carriage. The two people who were seated across from him was the star chaser of Puddlemere United, Crystal Fletcher, from somewhere in America, and a man seeking to be Oliver's agent, Christopher Knowels.

"You are definately are marketable young man," Knowels was saying, "So what I'm proposing is that you do a little bit of advertisment for the Dorfman's Quidditch Apparel. It's a great photo opportunity for you and I'm sure you'll cause quite an uproar, especially amongst the young ladies." Knowels grinned as Crystal rolled her eyes.

Shifting in his seat slightly, Oliver felt a little uneasy, "But I haven't even played yet, and no one outside of Hogwarts has ever seen me play." Knowels frowned at him while Crystal remained politely uninterested in what the young man was saying. "So how, could I possibly make an effect on anything if I'm just a reserve keeper?"

"You have got to lot to learn, kid," Crystal said rolling her eyes and smirking at the newest member to her team. "No one cares if you can play well during the off season, and furthermore, you wouldn't have even made it to the team if you didn't have any skill worth talking about."

Oliver fell silent and resolved by nodding.

The rest of the carraige ride was a silent one, until they reached the plaza where Oliver would be making his first professional appearance. He wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable with this or not, but he would soon be finding out.

The moment he stepped out of the carraige, he was surrounded. Smiling politely, and trying to get through, he tried to part the rather noisy crowd of girls, and make his way to Dorfman's, but the task was a bit harder than he thought it would be. Crystal and Knowels didn't make the situation any easier. They would stop him every five seconds to allow a photo to be taken.

Five minutes had passes and Oliver still had been unable to get to the shop, but someone in the crowds had captured his eye, and for a moment he was frozen, as was the girl staring at him.

Crystal noticed where Oliver's gaze was, and rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, "You're already adopting the habits of celeberity. Oogling at the fans is a no no, Oliver, now let's be off." She tugged his arm quite forcefully and pulled him toward the shop, but Oliver pulled out of her grasp and headed toward Katie.

"Katie what are you doing here?" Of all the places he would expect to see Katie, France definately wasn't one of those places. It seemed that things had been terribly cliched lately, not that Oliver was complaining or anything.

The blonde was simply going to try to ignore him, but the girl she was obviously with, pushed her forward, grinning like an idiot. She muttered something to Katie, causing Katie to turn a bit pink, but she finally spoke. "Uh-- Hey, Oliver. Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

Why was it that Katie was the queen of lamesness? Uh-- Hey, Oliver. Fancy meeting you here, huh? How more stupid could she have possibly been, not to mention the fact that her cousin was right there watching her make an idiot of herself! And if things could become even more worse, she was several shades of pink!

**_UGH!_** Why was life so cruel to Katie! What did she ever do to deserve complete and utter humiliation?

Michelle pushed me forward again, tempting Katie to answer Oliver's question as to why she was there. Katie bit her lower lip, "I was just shopping with my cousin. Michelle, this Oliver, Oliver, Michelle."

"Nice to meet you," Michelle extended a hand which Oliver accepted, but his gaze was fixed on Katie.

Ever since their little-- uhm-- Ever since their last encounter, Katie had been purposefully avoiding anything to do with Oliver Wood, which had been relatively easy since he had practically been doing the very same thing, but now it was inevitable to avoid him, being that he was about one yard infront of her.

"Well, uhm, nice to see you," Oliver supplied weakly, mentally bashing himself for such a lame greeting.

"Oi! Oliver! Can we continue this little reunion of your's inside the shop?" Crystal called, her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face. "I do prefer cool air to the sun, like any normal person."

Oliver turned to Crystal and waved her off, before turning back to Katie and Michelle, "Care to join me for a while?"

While Katie quickly shook her head, finding it the perfect opportunity to escape, Michelle piped up with a, "Yes! We'd love to, wouldn't we dear cousin?" Grabbing Katie's arm, Michelle followed behind Oliver through the crowd of somewhat silenced girls, and in to Dorfman's Quidditch Apparel.

Crystal watched as Oliver laughed with the two girls, mainly the little blonde one. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, tuning out whatever it was Knowels was saying. It was probably something about making Oliver Wood the new teen idol for Quidditch.

The little blonde girl, oh sorry, Katie, for the first hour or so of her and her cousin being with Oliver, would try to take any opportunity possible to escape from the boy, but now she was buckling down and joking with him. Oliver had explained to Knowles that Katie had been on the house team at Hogwarts, that she was a relatively good chaser and good friend of his. There was only one thing that Crystal could properly conclude from all of this.

She did not like Katie Bell.

* * *

_Dear Oliver_

_I had a wonderful time in the plaza with you. Michelle had fun as well. If you want to meet up again sometime and go shopping or something like that, send me an owl. It would be fun to hang out again. Sorry if I was a bit distant with you at first. You know I was still kind of thinking about-- Well, you know. Anyway, I'll have to make this letter a short one, dinner is in a few minutes and I suppose I'm to help serve. Take care of yourself._

_Katie_

_P.S - Congratulations, on making the Puddlemere United team. I suppose the only bad part about being on the team is being around that Crystal Fletcher. I've read in several magazines that she's not exactly the nicest person to be around, though she is a great chaser._

* * *

Katie was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to spend anymore time with Oliver while in France. Apparently, Knowels had his schedule full and he had to make about several trillion more appearances elsewhere as well as go to the official signing.

But, while in France, Katie learned how to do things the old fashioned way, though she didn't really appriciate all the extra work she had to put forward.

After two weeks, Katie said goodbye to her new found family, and promised to visit more often. "When I become a famous Quidditch star, I will come here to get away from the stresses of the celeberity life." She had told Michelle in a joking manner, and Michelle stated that she couldn't wait to see the day.

The two cousins hugged, and Katie promised to get Michelle Oliver's autograph as well as a picture, though Katie wasn't sure if she would be able to. Hopefully Oliver wouldn't be too busy to help out a friend.

"I wish I could stay longer, but summer seems to get shorter, and if Robert takes off anymore time from work, they're going to really get on his case," Mrs. Bell was saying to her brother, giving him a long, tight embrace. She wiped a lone tear from her face and sniffed. "Look at me," she muttered, shaking her head and grinning.

Uncle Drew laughed openly at his sister, "Despite the name change, your like every other Renolds woman, you're too sensative for you own good." He laughed even harder when his little sister smartly pinched him. "And vicious too!"

Katie's father stood in the doorway shaking his head, watching the parting of ways and grinning to himself. "Well, Cnythia," he began slowly, crossing his arms and leaning heavily onto the door way. "I can go to work on my own, I don't really require a babysitter."

Mrs. Bell glared jokingly at him, slowly understanding where he was getting at. Katie; however, was virtually clueless and cocked her head to one side. "What are you talking about, dad?"

"Well," Mr. Bell began once more, "I think it will be best if I return home alone, to go back to work and all. You and your mother," he jerked his head toward Mrs. Bell, "should stay here for a while longer. Have a real vacation for once, without having the old man around to slow you down."

"Really?" Katie gasped, hurrying over to her father and hugging tightly. "Thank you, daddy!"

Michelle clapped her hands and bounced a little, "You're the best uncle ever, Uncle Rob!" Over the two weeks, Michelle had taken the option of calling Robert, Uncle Rob, after declaring that Robert was far too dorky for her liking. Once Katie released Mr. Bell from his bone crushing hug, he was swept into another by his niece.

* * *

**goodybad** - Hehe.. You're like really really hyper.. Hehe.. Oh! And I hope you had a wonderful vacation and all that, uhm.. Hehe.. I dunno what to say really.. I'm really out of it right now..

**snuffles101** - Glad you were actually able to take time out of your busy life and actully read my ramblings. Uhm.. Heh.. Hope you enjoyed this update and that you.. uh.. I dunno.. Review again, I guess? Heh.. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Nah.. You don't have to put up another review, but what made me do that was I was talking about the Harry Potter books to a friend of mine and I was going all into this really descriptive scene and saying how funny and all that, an my friend thought that I was absolutely bonkers. Turns out I was describing a scene from a fic I had read. Heh.. Oh well.. And of course its wierd with the three trouble makers and the three chasers. Make to be an interesting story though.

**tagS16 **- I wonder what Oliver is going to do as well.. Hmm.. Probably continue to be that adorable Scottsman that we all love and adore while trying to work out his feelings for Katie while he hides his feelings from Katie. Or he could randomly hook up with some chick... Who knows, right? Well, hope you're enjoying everything!

**QHLuver** - It took me a while, but I was finally able to get this chapter up! I'm glad you're enjoying, and can only hope you didn't ignore anything important from the physical world, such as food and water as well as other essentials. Hehe.. But again, I am glad you're enjoying it so far. Heh.. Well.. Thanks!

**TheBrassPotato** - If you want to give me some ideas for the farm, I would love to take them, because being the city slicker I am, I know very little about the country, I mean, I do at least want one fact in there. Oh, and incase you're wondering, the ending (staying at the farm and all that) was especially put in just for your review, so you better give me something good to work with. Hehe.. Just messin' with ya, but if you have any ideas, I'm all game.

**akawebstergirl** - Heh.. You're one of those undecided people. Let's see, Oliver or Lee... At least you understand what Katie's going through. Thank you a bunch for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying, and bearing with my horrible grammar and skipped words and all that ness. Thanks again.

**rembrandt** - I thought the little Agnus scene would be a nice touch.. You know.. Talk about how good looking Oliver was.. So good looking that women several decades his senior would even want him. Heh.. Heh.. Glad you're enjoying, glad you're reviewing and glad you were one of the brave few who stated that Lee simply had to go. lol

**Maria Casey Wood** - You know how parents can be some times. They won't tell you about something really important until they feel you're old enough to accpet it or something stupid like that. You know, like in Princess Diaries. Heh.. Wow.. Never thought I'd see the day where I compare a Harry Potter fic to the movie Princess Diaries. Anywho, hope you liked the update!

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - You got a really special acknowledgement, because my mom thought I was going to have a coniption fit when I read your review. Just so funny, it was absolutely great and made my day like ten zillion times brighter. Thanks a bunch and much love.

**Marauders-rock-my-socks** - Lala, you're awesome and you aren't as insane as some.. I guess.. But anyway, to tell ya the truth, my Ollie doesn't talk to me much, but my Fred and George, they just won't shut up. Talk talk talk all the time. Lots-o-love and thank you kindly for your continuous support and reviews. Kisses!

**Eruaphadriel **- You're right.. What has gotten into our precious Katie? Hehe.. It's really fun to write.. A chapter usually takes me about a day and a half if I don't have school and everything, with school in session now it's taking me about three and a half days to get through a chapter, but I'm getting through it. Well uhm.. Thanks times ten billion and three, and I hope you're enjoying the updates and all that great stuff. If something sucks, please, let me know. I might not change it, but hey! Hehe.. Nothin' but love for ya!

With that done, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm an exhausted little thing right about now, so..

Later Days

Richi Sama


	35. Another Year

* * *

Michelle laughed at her cousin as she was dumped onto her rear end by a bucking burster. "If you would just listen to my instructions, I'm sure your rear wouldn't be so sore."

Katie stood up, rubbing her backside and muttering under her breath. After a moment, she crossed her arms and heaved a daramatic sigh, "But I'm doing everything that you're telling me to do, so why is this burster still bucking at me? I'm not even pulling on its legs hard or anything!"

Again, Michelle laughed, "Those aren't the legs Katie." She pointed to the long, thin items emitting from the awkward looking creatures body. "You're pulling it's secondary heads, so no wonder they're bucking at you."

"How can you even tell the difference?" Katie examined the body part she had been pulling on, searching for eyes, ear, a nose, a mouth or something that could be identified as a part that belongs on a head, but she found none of it. "This is so confusing! How do you do this everday?"

Michelle only laughed harder, "I'll show you one more time, but if you can't get it then we'll just have to--" but she stopped whenshe noticed her father standing in the barn door. His large frame leaning against the wood that made up the old barn. Michelle stood up, wiping her hands off onto her pants, "Yes, daddy?"

"We have some important guests coming today," Uncle Drew rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Since this farm is the largest manufacturer for the stuff that makes the bludgers and quaffles and all that." He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "I don't exactly know who's coming, but you girls might want to head on in and clean yourselves up. I'll finish up with the bursters."

Shrugging, the two girls retreated into the house where they cleaned up in changed into everyday wear. When they were done, they settled into the living room, where they were joined by the two young boys, Sean and Winston.

Sean, Katie learned, didn't speak very much. He only said what he needed to say in order to get what he wanted. Any other time, he would have simply remained perfectly content in his silent state.

Winston, on the other hand, would not shut up. "Katie, Katie! What's it like at Hogwarts? Is it really cool there and do you have dragons and trolls all everwhere that. Chellie told me all about Wands Academy and all that, and I was wondering about how what it looked like, and daddy says he might let me go there if--"

"Win," Michelle said, holding her head in her hands and sighing slighyly. When Winston fell silent and looked at his older sister with those wide blue eyes of his, Katie was reminded of herself when she was little. She smiled, barely noting that Michelle was giving her younger sibbling instructions to clean up.

Dragging Sean with him, Winston hurried off. "I'll be right back, ok, Katie? I promise!"

Katie grinned and leaned back on the couch, "They're so adorable."

"Being adorable will only get them so far," Michelle muttered, combing her long fingers through her hair. "But, I was going to ask you a question about Mr. Wood."

Before she knew what was happening, Katie felt a blush creeping up on her face. Figures Michelle would want to talk about Oliver, rather than just non-Oliver related things that wouldn't make me feel so wierd all the time, Katie thought desperately as that blush grew deeper.

"Come on, dear cousin," Michelle said, making herself comfortable, "Spill all. I want to hear everything, because you don't blush like that over some guy friend."

* * *

Crystal, Oliver discovered, wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. She was just more passionate about the game of Quidditch than the publicity that went behind it. She was actually quite charming when reporters weren't buzzing around, snapping away on their cameras and asking scores of ridiculous questions.

Which was what happened about every ten seconds until Knowels, Oliver and Crystal were able to find refuge in a private cottage, meant to be a get away for distressed Quidditch celeberities, which Crystal and Oliver were.

Obviously.

Oliver, Crystal discovered, ate, slept and breathed Quidditch.

It was very annoying.

But kind of cute too.

Oliver and Crystal, Knowels discovered, would probably be the most marketable couple in the history of marketed couples. So now, with that idea firmly planted within the greediest parts of his mind, Knowels had a plan. To set these two up before the season started, that way, their sales and publicity would triple.

Being as how they fought more than they had rational conversation would be a bit of a problem.

"That's mine, you little twirp! Give it back now!" Crystal growled, reaching across Knowels to try and snatch of her hair clip, which Oliver had been playing with as a little monster upon picking it up. She growled her frustration and allowed her voice to drip with sarcasm, "You're really acting your age!"

Oliver grinned and opened the hair clip repeatedly, as if it were a talking mouth, "And you're acting even more your age by screaming at me like an idiot?"

Knowels sighed. Perhaps setting them up would be pointless and a great waste of time.

"You are insufferable, you know that?"

Oliver made a shocked face, "Wow! Isn't that a bit of a large word for an American?"

At this comment, Crystal lunged at him, knocking Knowels completely to the ground.

It was an all out battle.

How old were they?

* * *

Katie and Michelle peered out of the window of the farm house as several very important and stately looking wizards stood with Uncle Drew, talking in lowered voices. Every now and then, they would laugh at some joke or other thrown out, but they would soon return to their business like manner.

"I think," Michelle began, running her hands through her dirty blonde hair, her gaze still focused on the men and her father, "I think they're here about the tratlen roots."

Katie nodded, having heard of this type of wood before, "They use those for the bludgers and quaffle, right?"

"Yeah," was her cousin's reply. "That's how we make a fortune. We're one of the only farms left that carries the stuff."

As the men continued to talk, the girls grew bored of watching them through the window, and coached the young boys who had engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess. In the end, with Katie's aid, of course, the victor was Sean, much to Winston's dimay. The older boy crossed his arms and pouted.

An hour later, Uncle Drew came inside the house, beaming proudly, and taking his cloak off. "Well kids," he said heartily, clapping his hands together, causing the small room to shudder slightly. "Looks like this is the only farm left in the Eastern hemisphere that produces mass amount of tratlen roots."

Michelle grinned at her father, "So what now?"

"This place gets turned into a professional farm. Hire workers, more materials, the works." He shrugged and grinned, "I oversee everything."

That night, the six of them (Uncle Drew, Katie, Michelle, Winston, Sean and Mrs. Bell) celebrated by going out to France's finest resteraunt and celebrating Uncle Drew's most recent success. The dinner was fabulous, and they were permitted to stay as long as they wished, being that Uncle Drew was probably their most wealthy client.

Time had passed in a blur for Kaite, and before she knew it, Katie found herself standing infront of the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. Running her hands through her hair, she held her breath and ran through the barrier. For some reason, going through the barrier was very different this year, because it was her seventh year.

Her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Katie!" Came Alicia's energetic voice. "This summer was absolutely amazing, and did you see the Daily Prophet? Wood's in it! Did you know that he's the reserve keeper for--" Alicia was loaded with information on absolutely everything going on in the wizarding world of London, and was rattling off every bitty thing she had read, heard or seen over the summer.

Angelina came up behind her, rolling her eyes and immitating her. When Alicia final paused for a break, Angelina prevented her from speaking anymore, "She's been like this all summer. It seems that there is absolutely nothing that can stop her from--"

"Like you didn't yak my ear off either you--"

"That's a load of bullocks you--"

"Lee!" Katie shrieked, happy to leave the arguing step sibblings to join more tolerable company. She practically jumped the tall young man and hugged him tightly. She planted a kiss on his cheek and beamed happily at him, "So you're summer was a great one, I bet?"

He nodded, supporting her weight, then gently putting her back down to the ground. "My summer was amazing, though I was a little worried when my girlfriend never wrote me."

Katie grinned guiltily, "I was in France with my family. We were on a farm and I just forgot about a lot of things." She frowned, making sure to make her lips as pouty as possible. She rocked from side to side and fixed him with those infamous puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sorry, Lee. Are you mad at me?"

At first, Lee tried to scowl at her, but in the end he simply grinned and shook his head, "I'm not mad at you. Come on, let's grab a compartment." Their fingers laced together and they made off toward the Hogwarts Express, the still arguing Angelina and Alicia following beihind them.

* * *

Uhm.. I really feel like this chapter wasn't really up to par.. but no matter how many ways and times I tweaked it still didn't seem quite right.. I dunno.. Maybe cuz now a little bit of stress is starting to get to me.. Meh.. I dunno.. Growing up sucks though.. That's for sure. Oh well.. Onto the acknowledgements!

**Daisy** - Don't worry! I know you aren't all psycho depressed and all that. Being glued to the computer is loads of fun! I do it all the time! Heh.. Well, glad you enjoyed the fic, and I hope you.. uh.. yeah.. this chapter. Well thanks a bunch!

**tagS16** - I didn't feel like having Katie be all like 'OMG IT'S LEE! QUICK! HIDE MY HEAD IN THE DIRT!' But that would have been really funny.. I might have to add that later on in the fic.. Well.. Uhm.. Glad you're enjoying, and keep on ejoying so that you keep on reviewing and making me feel special. Hehe.. Thank you!

**TooSweet4Words** - Hope you enjoyed! Thanks a lot.

**QHLuver** - Oh! I hope the horse show went well.. Being the sheltered city girl I am, I've only ever seen one. I don't like horses too much, one almost threw me off a long time ago so I have Horse-o-phobia.. I dunno the real term for it though.. Heh.. Oh well. Thanks for the review and thank you kindly for enjoying.

**Maria Casey Wood** - Yeah.. I must have been on something when I made that little cmparison.. Well, it sounded good at the time, but now it's just really dumb. Well.. Glad you're all curious like and stuff, because that makes me think about what I should do with the whole Oliver/Crystal thing that isn't happening.. Heh.. I might just have to torture you guys a little bit with this one. That would defaintely be fun to play with. Thanks for the idea!

**rembrandt** - I've been caught death glaring at my computer.. My mom wouldn't let that one go for weeks.. Then again I often well or laugh at the computer and go 'BOOM BABY!' Heh.. heh.. It's a lot of fun though. Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying. Take care!

**Lala** - I actually think Crystal is pretty cool.. Villian or not, which I'm not saying she is or anything. I'm just saying that I think she's cool, and besides, Crystal can't take Oliver from Katie, because Lee belongs to Katie, not Oliver. Hehe.. Look at me.. Defending fictional characters. Ah well.. It's fun! Glad you're lovin' it!

**TheBrassPotato** - You're review made me laugh.. Still makes me laugh actually.. You love not what he does but what I write, eventhough I write what he does, but you still love it. It's great! Anywho.. As you might have seen, I did borrow that whole set Oliver up thing, but only as an idea at first. Hehe.. Things may develope though.. Who knows, right? I sure don't! Hope you're looking forward to more, I know I sure am.

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - Can't say that I've ever expeirenced the whole milk or soda through nose thing.. But water is a defainte yes! Rather embaressing.. but still really funny. Heh heh.. And I'm very glad you didn't jump off the face of the earth because then I'd have to break your heart and tell you that it's a relatively difficult feat to attempt, though jumping off a cliff or mountain or something like that usually works.. Not that I think anyone should ever do that or anything.. Uhm.. I'm gonna shut up now before I put my foot even further up my mouth. Thanks for the review! You rock my socks!

**Wingsofthefae** - Michelle is based of a friend of mine.. Well.. kind of... half of my friend is Michelle the other half of my friend is Crystal. Two extreme opposites, yeah? Hehe.. That's why my friends are cool! Cuz they're psycho crazy! BOO YA! Anyway, glad you are enjoying, and thank you very much for your review. Lata!

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Before this fic is over, I'll at least have them run into each other ONE more time.. I guess.. But it won't be something you'd expect. Might even be a repeat of Katie's third year. How so? You'll just have to find out! But by telling this, I'm giving away like... a MAJOR spoiler as to complications and just never mind.. You'll like it, and you'll see that our dear blonde hasn't changed that much, and that good ole Ollie is noticing a few more things than he used to.

**snuffles101** - Because you asked so nicely, consider this post a personal favor to you, but don't tell anyone else because they might jump me if they think I'm posting for only one person.. Hehe.. Just messin' Glad you're enjoying, and I hope you keep on enjoying. Thanks a bunch. You're awesome.

Alright kiddies, I rad the entire thing myself... Wow.. I didn't know that my grammar was THAT terrible.. I'm trying to get better honestly.. But it's just, I do the whole thing without thinking and I don't feel like going back and blah blah blah blah blah

But other than that, I actually found myself laughing at certain things that I seriously don't remember throwing int here.. Hehe.. It's really fun to back and read all of it. It's like.. I dunno.. Wierd..

Anywho Kddies, I think I'll be off, I've an essay to type, and though I wish it a thousand and one times, it will not type itself.

Later Days

_Richi Sama_


	36. Decleration of War

I was debating with myself for about two hours on whether or not I wanted to really talk about the effects of Hurrican Katrina, because you guys have probably heard more than enough to completely fill you in on the news, through everyday discussion and read things in the newspaper, but I just felt that I had to. Personally, I have no connections to what happened as far as family and friends go, but I know plenty of people who do. I don't want to tell people that they have to donate or they have to anything to the Katrina victims or keep them in their prayers, but I just wanted to pay tribute them, because it's something that has always invaded my thoughts, as of late. Should anyone wish to donate, remember to becareful of the scams out there. It's far safer to donate through Red Cross than anything else. 

To all those effected by the storm, my prayers are with you, and to those of us who have not, realize how truly lucky we are, and how short life can be.

Now..

Onto the next chapter of **QTTA**.

Enjoy

* * *

**_-Angelina's P.O.V-_**

Alright, I may not be the most observant girl in the history of Hogwarts, but anyone with two eyes and a brain can tell that something is totally up with Katie. I mean, she was all creepy happy on the train, and cuddled up with Lee about fifty billion zillion times more than she usually does.

I'm pretty sure the thick dolt just thought his girl was just deeply in love with him.

Licia and I think otherwise.

When we were on the train, Alicia pointed out to me how silent Katie was. At first I hadn't noticed, because Fred was going on and on about how Ron was a Prefect. After I was able to tune the red headed dolt out, she was oddly silent. Even for someone who was normally silent.

"So," I said, cutting off Fred just as he was about to announce Ron's Prefect gift. I looked directly at Katie, and she looked me back in the eyes, "How was everyone's summer?" I then averted my gaze to everyone else, smiling cheerfully. I guess I smiled a little too cheerfully because Fred gave me the stinky eye.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Angelina?"

Now all curious eyes were on me.

Well, that plan failed miserably.

"No," was my slow answer. "Can't I just ask how everyone's summer was?"

Lee and George looked at each other, than over to me before replying in unison, "No, not really."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Hopefully finding out about Katie's summer would be more successful for Alicia than for me.

**_-Alicia's P.O.V-_**

Oh, she's a slippery one that Katie Bell. She thinks that she's pulled the whool over everyone's eyes. She may have had fooled Lee, Fred and George, maybe even Angelina, I can't tell all the time, but she hasn't fooled me at all. I, Alicia Carina Spinnet with a hint of Johnson, will not fail in finding out what happened.

At least, that sounded all confident like in my head about twenty minutes ago right after dinner.

Me, Katie and Angelina had just walked into the common room, and decided that going to the dormitories was an overrated action for the time being, and crashed in the couch and arm chairs of the common room.

Merlin I love those plush couches!

Anyway, after a few minutes, we started talking about our summer, well, me and Angelina did. Katie just listened, and purposely did not speak of her own summer. This drew suspiscions from me.

Finally I broke down, there was no way I could let her just dance around something like this, because it was driving me absolutely bonkers!

"Katie!" I finally spit out. "You haven't breathed a word of your summer, so spill! What happened?"

That had felt really good to get out, and I really thought I would get an answer that involved a certain Oliver Wood. I even thought she would blush for Merlin's sake. But it didn't happen. Instead, she told us about how she spent her summer in souther France with her family. She even told us about her cousins and uncle.

Angelina was just as shocked and disappointed as I was.

Family?

That was it?

I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance.

That was seriously it?

A family vacation to France?

That didn't include a tale of Oliver or even a blush on Katie's part!

I was shocked and appauled.

Now I sit in my four poster bed, pissed as hell because I had been so convinced that Katie was holding some deep dark secret that she wasn't telling us about.

But then again, this was Katie we were talking about. Something bad to her would be like finding herself alone with Oliver and kiss--

I gasped.

"Katie!"

* * *

Katie's eyes slowly opened as she heard Alicia screech her name. With a small roll of her eyes, the small blonde turned over on her bed and threw her pillow over her head after muttering, "Bloody hell, 'Licia, aren't you a little old to be having nightmares?"

Alicia jumped onto Katie's bed, causing it to sink slightly under the new pressure. A moment later, Katie's bed sunk in a little more as Angleina joined in, wanting to know what all the yelling was about. Alicia opened her mouth to speak, but noted how Katie was still settled under her pillow.

"This is important," Alicia growled, ripping away Katie's pillow and tossing it to the other side of the dorm. She turned her friend over and poked her in the side. "You aren't sleeping, so stop faking it."

Katie's eyes opened, but barely. She glared heatedly at her friends, "Alright, Alicia, you have my attention, now what's all this about?" She let out a small yawn.

"I know what happened! I don't know when, but I know what happened," Alicia hissed triumphantly.

Angelina cocked her head to one side, "Sorry, but what do you know happened?" She looked over at Katie for a hint, but the blonde only shrugged and shook her head. Angelina's gaze went back to her step sister.

"Like I said, I don't know when it happened, but you and Oliver kissed didn't you!" Alicia exclaimed excitedly, making more of a statement rather than an actual question. When Katie blushed brightly and looked down, Alicia's eyes widened considerably, "You really did? Kiss him I mean? Oh my goodness! When?"

Angelina was beyond confused now. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes in thought, "Wait. I don't get it. Katie and Oliver kissed? But that's impossible! Katie, you're going out with Lee. You should be kissing him."

Katie let out a gruff sigh and hid under her blankets, "I'm really tired, guys. Just let me go to sleep."

As the two girls silently left Katie's bed, and retreated to their own, Angelina shook her head, "Way to go, Alicia."

_"What did I do?"_

* * *

"They're gone!" Knowels muttered, wringing his hands together and pacing through his office. He turned and looked at the fireplace to his left, "I don't know where they went, but where ever they are, I think they might be together."

"Why do you say that?" Answered the head in the fireplace, a stately looking wizard.

Knowels stopped pacing and finally collapsed into his armchair, "Because Crystal doesn't know much about Europe. If you haven't noticed, she's either with you, me or back at home in America. I doubt she would wander off on her own, Mr. Phantom." His hands gently rubbed his his temples. "Oliver knows this place like he knows the rules to Quidditch. Thouroughly."

"You worry too much for someone your age, Christopher. If Crystal is with Oliver, all will be fine." Mr. Phantom replied calmly. He nodded his head, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get a few things in order. I will be seeing you around Cristopher, and do try to relax."

As Knowels nodded, the head quickly vanished, leaving the man alone in his office.

Now the pair of Quidditch players in question, were in fact many many many many many many miles away in Hogsmeade village.

"This is Zonko's Joke Shop," Oliver said, grinning from ear to ear and leading Crystal trough the small wizarding village.

Crystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking over the shop with a slightly narrowed gaze. She then glanced at Oliver, "You know, kid," she began dryly, "I do know how to read for myself, but I suppose it's nice to know that chivalry ain't completely dead."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled an apology, before dragging her off to Three Broomsticks for a mug of butterbeer. Crystal declared it a rich, warm treat that she'd love to get the recipe to. Oliver was glad that she had finally let down her tough girl act.

As they sat there in the relatively empty pub, Crystal looked around, "Is this place always so empty? With stuff this good, it seems like it would be more, I don't know, full or something like that."

"It get's rather full when the Hogwart students come around. Every now and then, with parent permission of course, students come to the village. Since there are so many of them, the vendors don't worry much if business it a little slow." He grinned slightly, remembering his own trips to Hogsmeade, and one in particular with a little blonde--

He shook his head, realizing that Crystal had said something to him. "I'm sorry," was a quick apology, "You said something, Crystal?"

There was odd glint in the young woman's eye, and she smirked, "You like your little blonde friend, don't you?"

"Wh-what?" Oliver sputtered, his hands fumbling over the table for his butterbeer. He gripped it with white-knuckled hands and took a deep gulp. "That was rather random, I mean you just don't--"

"You like her or not?" Crystal interrupted him sternly, a curious brow raising, a broad grin forming over her face. "Because if you do, now's the time to tell her." She winked and jerked her head to the large window that overlooked a majority of the village. "She's right there."

Oliver didn't even bother to look. Judging by the students that were slowly trickling into the pub, he knew Crystal was more than likely right in pointing Katie out.

Not that he _cared_ or anything.

* * *

Katie linked hands with Lee was they walked to Hogsmeade. It was so wonderful to get out of the drabby confines of the castle, especially with that terrible Umbridge woman lurking around every corner and making everyone's life a living nightmare. With a small smile of content, she leaned against Lee's shoulder as they walked along the village.

Angelina and Alicia had been dragged off by the twins to Zonko's, leaving the couple to do whatever they wished. As they continued on, strolling past Three Broomsticks, Katie glanced around to see who was in the pub, which slowly begining to fill beyond capacity.

Her eyes widened slightly at spotting Oliver, but then she noticed Crystal sitting across from him at the very same booth and her eyes practically popped from her head. Lee noticed Katie's reaction, but didn't see her what she was looking at, "Katie, are you alright?"

"Uhm--" she shook her head, and felt her muscles relax a small fraction. She looked up at Lee and forced a smile on her face, causing those muscles she had just managed to relax to tighten once again. "I'm just fine. Why don't we go over to the gift shop over there."

Oliver was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, but after being in the shop for a few short minutes, the center of her thoughts had entered the very same shop. Katie practically hissed as seeing that he was once again with Crystal.

Katie's blue eye's were alight with anger, and she narrowed them in his direction.

_Oh yeah, this was war._

* * *

**fussyrussy** - LOL Was my update quick enough for ya? I really hope it was. Heh.. heh..

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - Ha! My ultimate goal of confusing you has finally worked! BWAHAHAHA! I'm so proud of myself, I think I'm going to eat me a cookie, and give myself a pat on the back. But you're right, Ollie is such a kid, but isn't that why we love him? That and his accent and his odd obsession with Quidditch? Hehe.. He's great though. I wanna hug him.. Lee too.. Kind of.

**tagS16** - We haven't had a Katie Ollie moment yet, but.. Oh never mind, you'll find out in the next chapter. And yes, it is very important to keep up with the happenings of the overly adorable Oliver Wood. Hehe... Thanks for the review!

**dreamy-crazygirl** - Firstly of all.. Is college difficult? I mean, I'm all like.. I'm gonna die when I leave home and I worry about the unknown a lot and all that jazz, but anyway.. to the fic.. Uhm.. I hope you liked the chapter!

**QHLuver** - SWEETNESS! But I'm still really really scared of horses.. Heh.. Glad you're enjoying, hope this chapter is up to par. And uhm.. Want a cookie?

**TheBrassPotato** - TWINKIES! YES! I'm glad you like Winston.. I like him too.. I kind of wish I had a really little brother now.. That was just like him.. And with an accent.. Ok never mind.. I'm happy with being the youngest. And the whole hair clip being used as a pupper thing? Did it to my sister all the time. That scene was like a me moment.. Heh.. It was absolutely great and satisfying in an evil little sister way. Thank you thank you thank you for the review and your continual support.

**rembrandt **- Well.. Oliver and Crystal are sharing each other's company, but they are not together... So is it safe to keep my doors unlock? Or perhaps I should sleep with one eye open or something like that. Hehe.. And Lee needs to go? Aww.. But that would take away like.. the uhm.. whatever I have going on in this fic! I still haven't decided if I'm going to keep Katie and Lee together or not.. Hmm.. Maybe I should.. OH! And in the future they could get married and have a bunch of little Katies and Lees running around a cute house with a white picket fence! Wouldn't that just be adorable? Ok.. Maybe now I should lock my doors. Hehehehehe.

**Maria Casey Wood** - Happy Be-lated Birthday to you! And for your birthday I will take your word that you are innocent, well at least somewhat, and torture you even more! Hahahahaha! But honestly, torturing the reviewers makes the fic even better.. Hehe.. Gives me new and interesting ideas on what to do next. Know what I mean? Well, continue to enjoy!

**Eruaphadriel** - I wanted to punish Katie for not writing Lee, and yell at her and be all like "You meanie head!" But then I remembered... I wrote the fic... So I had a real bad me moment and stared at the computer trying to decided or not if I was going to put Katie through moral angst and all that, but then decided, with the few chapters I have left, I can torture her even more! Hehehehehe! I'm evil, but the characters are well paid for it. Katie: We get paid?

**Wingsofthefae** - I totally agree that the transition was wierd and random.. Kind of like me.. And J.K Rowling is so offically fired because she messed my whole 'Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George are all in the same year' theory. So now, this fic is officially dubbed AU. With it's complete contradiction of HBP everyone now knows that I really truly don't own anything Harry Potter related, unless you've never ever heard of it and can't find any proof of its exsistance. As to my essay? I guess it was alright.. It was about four hundred something words with no grammatical errors, yay me, and I sent it in with my application. So now I have to cross my fingers and hope for the best.

Later Days my precious kiddies!

_Richi Sama_


	37. At Midnight

* * *

Katie pulled herself closer to Lee when she was absolutely certain that Oliver was watching. She smirked, realizing that the older boy did have a reaction to her antics. Not too much longer, she noticed that Oliver had gotten a little closer to Crystal. Had the scottsman immidiately caught on to her game? 

**_Duh!_**

Crystal looked back at Oliver, raising a brow questioningly, "Have you been smoking Mandrake roots or something?" Though she was scorning him harshly, she didn't bother to raise her voice, she had an inkling of an idea as to what the boy was doing.

"What?" Oliver hissed in a hushed voice. "I was just looking at the what's ever in this stuff you're looking at!" When Crystal rolled her eyes at him, and turned her back to him, his chest puffed out defensively, "What? You don't belive me? I have nothing to gain by lying to you."

She simply nodded, "Right, whatever, kid."

Oliver groaned, "And don't call me kid."

"Sure thing, kid."

Katie had been so busy practically fumming at the mouth, that she had barely noticed that Lee had spoken to her. She instantly regained that innocent gaze she always had and turned to Lee, "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind my running off to the joke shop for a few with Fred and George." As he said this, Lee glanced over to Zonko's anxiously, "They said something about trying their luck with Umbridge, whatever that is supposed to mean." He looked back at Katie and grinned pathetically, bouncing up and down as if he had to go to the bathroom, "So is alright if I leave you for a while?"

Aww, Katie thought, pretending to think about Lee's request, He's asking permission to go to Zonko's! How adorable. After a moment, she nodded. "Take your time, though I'm pretty sure you will."

In a minute, Lee vanished the shop, leaving Katie to openly glare at Oliver and Crystal who didn't even look like a couple, but the simple fact that Oliver was with her of all people, really seem to tick Katie off.

"You might want to tell your little girl friend to stop staring, before her eyes get stuck that way," Crystal muttered to Oliver before heading for the rear of the shop where she had spotted some jewlery. The longer she could avoid that rather unnerving glare of the little blonde, the better.

And now it seemed that the shop was slowly emptying, leaving only Oliver and Katie glaring at one another. Well, Katie glaring at Oliver, and Oliver looking slightly annoyed with the whole situation, not that he knew what the situation was or anything.

"So," Katie began shortly, crossing her arms over her chest, and finally tearing her gaze away from him and staring hard at the floor, "I suppose you're having fun with Puddlemere United," and in an undertone, added, "and Crystal."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "And I can see you're having a grand 'ole time with your boyfriend," he also added in an undertone, "that commentator bloke."

There was truly no need for name calling.

A moment of silence passed between them. They had been doing that a lot. Meeting up unexpectedly then allowing a strained and awkward silence to pass between them. It was rather repeatitive, but niether seemed willing to change the seemingly regular routine.

"Well, uhm--" Katie began lamely while Oliver had also spoken at the same time.

"I guess uh--"

They both abruptly cut themselves off to listen to the other. "Oh, go ahead," Katie said politely, prompting the older boy to continue on with his thought.

He simply shook his head, "No, you were going to say something first."

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Crystal growled from somewhere in the back of the shop. "This is worse than '_All My Children_'!" Rolling her eyes and allowing her arms to dangle loosely at her sides, she stormed up to the front of the store and only stopped to send cool glares to both Oliver and Katie. "I'm not even going to waste my time." She began to walk again, right out the door, leaving the two gaping at her retreating form and at a loss for words.

"Well that was--" Oliver began.

"Very." Katie nodded in agreement.

About five minutes later, the two had finally emerged from the shop, apparently on friendly terms once more. "And so while Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George were being all dumb and whatever last year, me and Lee just kind of got together." Katie explained, shrugging her shoulders.

For some odd reason, she wasn't exactly comfortable with telling Oliver about the events of last year which, in some off handed way, led to her eventual hook up with Lee.

Oliver nodded, "Sounds-- er-- Interesting."

"Yeah," Katie said silently, hooking her hands behind her back. A moment later, she noted the great scores of students heading back up to the castle. "I had better go, I suppose. Everyone is starting to head back."

"Yeah, you should start heading back to the castle," the scottsman said, nodding his head slightly. "And I should be heading off too. Practice and all."

The two stopped walking so they could face each other, but making sure there was a great deal of space between them. They wouldn't want another little scene like the last time they had been at Hogsmeade together.

"Well, uhm-- Bye."

"Yeah,"

With their pathetic partings said, they turned away from each other and hurried off to their respected destinations.

* * *

Quidditch use to be the highlight of the school year for the Gryffindor team. Angelina was the most excited, having been chosen by McGonagall to be the captain and all. Fred and George had even promised to be on their best behavior, though they paled and ran off when their captain asked them to give a blood oath. 

As excited as all of them had been, Quidditch hadn't been exactly what the Gryffindor team had hoped for. For example: Ronald Weasley, younger brother of Fred and George Weasley, was the keeper of the team. He would be a very talented player had he not been a complete mess whenever someone gazed at him while he tried to perform his task of keeping the quaffle from getting through the hoops.

On top of that, Harry had repeated run-ins with Professor Umbridge, not only causing them to lose house points, but causing Harry to miss numerous practices.

It was by some miracle that the entire team had been able to play a game without completely falling apart.

Well, for the most part.

Now where were our five Quidditch playing heroes of the story and their faithful commentating commrade? That's quite a simple question to answer. In the common room after a rather defeated victory.

Katie and Alicia glanced at each other nervously before allowing their worried gazes to drift elsewhere in the common room. Though they were a bit down, they were dead deperessed like the rest of the team. Ron was looking as though he were trying to figure out what size noose would fit around his neck. Harry looked like he was completely lost. Fred and George had cooped themselves up in the corner of the common room, possibly cooking up some sort of revenge for the old toad lady, and Angelina was staring blankly at the opposite wall. It was clear that she could only really think about one thing.

Fred, George and Harry had been booted from the team, and she would have to find replacements for them, but that was near impossible.

Lee hurried into the common room, heading straigh over to the twins, who welcomed him silently. In and instant, the three friends had their heads pulled together, and were whispering silently amongst themselves, which caused Alicia and Katie to only worry a bit more.

"I'm going to--" Angelina finally said, standing up and walking toward the common room exit, clearly not looking where she was going, but she didn't really need to. They had all spent seven years memorizing every nook and cranny to the old castle, the twins especially. Most of the older students could travel through any part of the ancient place with their eyes closed. "Yeah--" Angelina mummbled as she made her way out of the common room.

At her retreat, every eye was on her, including the twins and Lee.

Alicia had risen from her seat. but Katie pulled her back down and pointed toward Fred who had also stood and was already progressing to the portrait hole.

It had been no trouble following Angelina, Fred had discovered, as she was moving as slow as a weighty horn slug, that moved about twenty feet every year.

Or at least that was what Looney Luna had said.

Anyway, Angelina didn't really seem to have much of a destination, because several times, she halted in the middle of the corridors and stood there, looking around as if she were lost. The fifth time she did this, when she finally started to move once more, she was headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

Fred finally approached her, making sure his presence was known so that he wouldn't startle his friend into next week. "Angie, are you--"

Angelina stopped at the bottom of the stairway to the Astronomy Tower and collapsed to the stone flags that made up the castle's flooring. She wasn't crying like she had at the Yule Ball the year before, but she was just as defeated now as she had been then.

"Hey, you'll have no trouble finding people to fill in our spots on the team," Fred began to speak. He had never been one to do much comforting talk, that had always been George's department for some reason, but here he was, trying to comfort Angelina. His best female friend.

Angelina shook her head, "It isn't even about that." She sighed and leaned back, looking up at Fred. Though tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks, they never did.

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about--" Angelina shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know what it's about."

Fred held his hand out to her, a silent motion for her to take his hand so that he would be able to help her to her feet. She did so, but when she was firmly planted on the stone flooring, her hand still grasped Fred's. He didn't seem to want to let go of her hand either.

* * *

"I think we should just assume that Fred and Angelina are fine and--" Lee had been whispering fiercely to George as the two made their way through the dark corridors, hoping they would randomly bump into Fred or Angelina. Perhaps even both if they were lucky. 

"What?" George hissed, cutting Lee off and shaking his head quickly, "And have bloody Katie and Alicia yell our ears off all night long, listing hundreds of thousands of ways Angelina and Fred could be dead or in danger?" He held his lit wand out infront of him so that their way would be visible to them so not to stumble upon some unwanted obstacle.

Lee rolled his eyes as he continued to creep along the corridors with his friend. Though he refused to say it aloud, he had to admit that George had a point. Katie had accused him of not only being a poor friend to both Fred and Agelina, but to being a not so caring boyfriend.

Which was why he was out in the corridors.

At midnight.

Looking for Angelina and Fred.

He stumbled over George who had slowed down considerably, and swore silently.

_Oh yeah, Katie owed him **big** time._

The two crept throughout the castle for about an hour, before they decided their two friends had probably retreated back to the common room. Well, at least they assumed their two friends had retreated to their common room until they rounded a corridor only to be greeted with a sight neither had seen coming,

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The end is near, and I've still left a lot holes in this fic because... Heh.. What can I say, I'm absolutely positively evil. Hehehe.. Uhm.. I really hope everything is going smoothly with everyone, and I hope that ALL are enjoying the fic. Uhm.. Yeah! 

**tagS16** - I didn't have the heart to make a repeat of Two Can Play That Game or whatever I called that one chapter, but it was very very tempting. Heh.. Oh well.. Uhm.. I hope I'm not ruching through everything, but I kinda really want to finish this one so that I can gets to posting the sequel.. unless I feel like I ended it fine with this one and that my readers are 100 completely satisfied with what I have already written.. Heh.. though sometimes I seriously doubt it. Uhm.. Today I'm giving out cupcakes! Because that's how happy I am, and that's how much I love ya!

**elvenrarehunter** - Oh! A new reviewer! YaY! Hi Holly! I'm Richi, and this is the fic and here are ALL the reviewers and everything, and I'm sure you know the characters by now.. Here's a cupcake with sprinkles on it, you know.. the rainbow colored ones and everything, and it even has rainbow colored icing and ALL that. Yay! A new reviewer! Uhm.. I'm so excited I could just dance! And I hope that this update was soon enough to your liking and I hope that you enjoyed the update! Thank you sooooooo mcuh! Yay!

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - Hahahahahahahahahaha! Not only have I confused you, and myself and probably the rest of the world, but you're hugging Lee! That's a big step up, allow me to refresh your memory. - _Aw, I really think that I hope Katie ends with Lee- No I don't I want Oliver- No Lee- No Ollie- NO! GAH! CONFUSION!_ - Hehe.. That's great.. Oh! And another one! - _Personally i would of loved to see Oliver in France, heck! I wouls love to see oliver in person, even more heck! I would love for Oliver to be real! _- So.. Now that I have you right where I want you, I will have to.. uhm.. well.. Write more I guess. Thanks! And a cupcake for you too.

**Wingsofthefae** - Hmm.. Let's see.. I actually like your idea.. That would make a great fic.. Looooong.. but still good. But yes, JK is still fired, Katie is in her 7th year, HBP never happened and uhm.. Let's see.. Cupcake? It has sprinkles and everything! Hehe.. Oh and thanks for the chocolate and coffee, but I'm afraid I'll be bouncing off the walls for hours on end.. Hehe.. Then I'll totally crash at school. Thanks for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**TheBrassPotato** - Ick! School.. Hope it wasn't too gruesome.. So far I've got all A's and a B. Photography is sooooooooooo challenging.. I know how to print photos though so I'm happy, even thought they're all black and white. Uhm.. what else.. Glad you're enjoying and continue to do so. Hehehe.. Oh! And of course, here's your cupcake.

**rembrandt** - Hmm.. Interesting opinions you have there.. Hehe.. Poor Lee, you want Katie to dump him for the oh so loavable Oliver Wood even though she know Lee better than Oliver, though I haven't really demonstrated that throughout the story, but like.. I kind of have and kind of haven't. But anyway! Here's your complimentary cupcake in all its sprinkly goodness, and all that ness. Thanks a bunch for the review and continuous support, hope that you enjoyed and continue to enjoy, and as long as you keep enjoying you keep getting great treats, such as cupcakes, cookies, juice and the next chapter!

**Eruaphadriel** - So glad you're enjoying, and here is your cupcake as well. Didn't think I was going to leave you out, did ya. Hehe.. Alicia's the smart one of the group, she always has been.. Ok not always, but has a bit more common sense at times, especially more common sense than our dear Angelina. I forgot who I based Alicia off of, but Angelina is kind of like me! I'm proud of that.. Hehe.. Anyway.. Uhm.. What else.. Uhm.. Glad you're ejoying and reviewing and all that jazz. Thanks a bunch!

**TooSweet4Words** - Glad you're enjoying and thanks for the review, here's your cupcake, but I think I'm running out of sprinkles now, so I'll have to ration them a little bit.

**iris2489** - I'm sooo happy you are enjoying and here's your cupcake as well with limited sprinkles I'm afraid. But you still got them, so I hope you enjoy the cupcake and this chapter. Thank you kindly for your support and your reviews, of course. Thanks again and peace out.

Sorry to everyone if I seem a bit hyper or scattered brained or something like that, but it's just like.. Really weird around here and everything because marhcing band + strained tendons + other after school stuff crazy psycho me.

I knew that my math classes would come in handy.

Later Days

_Richi Sama_


	38. AN of Importance Not Really Though

Just so everyone knows I am alive and well, just encountering a few problems that I like to call classes. I start Amer. Gov. Honors tomorrow and I'm none too happy about it.. 

Uhm.. I also have marching band to take care of... basketball... my after school clubs.. blah blah blah and all that jazz.

**tagS16** - The fact that I actually did a cliff hanger was like wow.. to me, because I'm not to good at them. Meh... But I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hehehehe.

**fussyrussy** - You and the rest of the world I'm sure.. Hehe, but I guess I could hook them up just for you, but then again, I dunno if I should just flat out hook them up, or torture you some more and make it this big whole complicated scheme. Hehe.. Glad you're enjoying, thanks a bunch.

**kittiegalal** - Hehehe... The end is near! The end is near! The end is near! But don't worry, I'm cooking something real good after this is over, so you're stuck with me for another year at the very least. Uhm.. Let's see what else? I'm at a loss of words now, so I'll say thank you and shut up. Thank you!

**Depth.of.a.Shadow.** - Yeah.. The updating thing would be super cool, but it's a rather difficult feat, but I try. I'm almost done with the next chapter though, and I hope you like it. Uhm, glad you're enjoying!

**Eruaphadriel** - I can't wait to see what's around the corner myself. Should make for interesting conversation I'm sure. Heh.. Cheers unto you as well!

**TheBrassPotato** - I guess there will be more K/O interaction and all that. I mean there should be since that's what everyone wants, but then I start to think, perhaps I shouldn't do anymore K/O interactions just to see how everyone would react. Then again, if I did that, I would have to sleep with one eye opened. That would be a bit creepy after a while. He.. But I'm glad you're enjoying and thanks a bunch for your review.

**iris2489** - So.. wait a minute.. If Katie and Lee don't hook up and Katie hooks up with Oliver, who's left for our poor wittle Lee? I'm kind of fond of Lee now. He's growing on me, like mold grows on old cheese.. Heh.. Ok, well maybe not like that, but.. Ok I'll be quiet now. Thanks a bunch for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the cupcake!

**TooSweet4Words** - Tension is what I live for! Hehe.. But seriously, there's nothing but tension between a bunch of my friends, you know, good and bad tension. Not that any tension is good really, but you know what I mean. Ok well, uhm.. Glad you're enjoying and I'm supre glad you liked the sprinkles!

**rembrandt** - You're right.. I think I have an idea for a chapter.. or something like that. But, you'll see how everything works out in the end. Hint hint. Nudge nudge. Wink wink.

**Wingsofthefae** - I've finally gotten glomped! You rock! Thank you sooooooo much! Oh and college makes me nervous.. I'm not even in it yet, but I'm already sweating bullets and shivering like a freakazoid.

**Realist** - You're right, I could have cut out a lot of crap in this fic, but then it would just be like one of those stories little little little kids write like _"Once upon a time everybody lived happily ever after. The end."_ I try to stray away from that.. Shrug, but hey, to each his/her own. And you're pen name really fits your review.. Heh.. Very realistic like.. know what I mean? OK.. I sound stupid now so I'm just going to say thanks for the constructive critism oh and here's a cookie, with icing on it. Pink icing because that was the only kind I could I find.

**Jinxd n cursed** - Well.. Heh.. I feel special and all that, but if you fail English, I blame you. Only because of the fact that your pen name is Jinxd n cursed.. lol But thanks a bunch for the review, and if you really want to pass English, don't pay attention to my poor sentence stucture, poorer spelling and the fact that I sometimes skip words. I often type faster than I think. Hehe.. Glad you're enjoying, not glad that English is in jepordy. That's actually my favorite subject too.. Oh well..

Alrighty kiddies..

Uhm...

I just want to let ya'll know that this is like a G or PG rated fic; therefore, get your minds out of the gutter about the cliff hanger.. One of my friends read it.. and well.. they automatically thought xXx which is a no no on my part, because uhm... yeah..

With that in mind, I leave you to imagine what's to come in the last few chapters.

Uhm.. yeah that's about it!

Later Days

**_Richi Sama_**


	39. YOU WHAT!

* * *

"I think we should just assume that Fred and Angelina are fine and--" Lee had been whispering fiercely to George as the two made their way through the dark corridors, hoping they would randomly bump into Fred or Angelina. Perhaps even both if they were lucky. 

"What?" George hissed, cutting Lee off and shaking his head quickly, "And have bloody Katie and Alicia yell our ears off all night long, listing hundreds of thousands of ways Angelina and Fred could be dead or in danger?" He held his lit wand out infront of him so that their way would be visible to them so not to stumble upon some unwanted obstacle.

Lee rolled his eyes as he continued to creep along the corridors with his friend. Though he refused to say it aloud, he had to admit that George had a point. Katie had accused him of not only being a poor friend to both Fred and Agelina, but to being a not so caring boyfriend.

Which was why he was out in the corridors.

At midnight.

Looking for Angelina and Fred.

He stumbled over George who had slowed down considerably, and swore silently.

Oh yeah, Katie owed him big time.

The two crept throughout the castle for about an hour, before they decided their two friends had probably retreated back to the common room. Well, at least they assumed their two friends had retreated to their common room until they rounded a corridor only to be greeted with a sight neither had seen coming.

* * *

Fred rolled his eyes and turned over his bed, trying to drown out the sounds of Lee and George's teasing voices. He would never hear the end of it from them. "We're seventeen years old, for Merlin's sake!" He growled, throwing his pillow to whoever was closer to him. "Act your age." 

"Aw," Lee began, collapsing onto his bed of one of his best mates. "What's wrong, my friend? A little embaressed that you weren't able to snog with Angelina because your robes got stuck to her earring?" The boy laughed heartily, but laughed even harder when Fred pushed him off of his bed and to the floor.

George grinned as he took up Lee's former seat and draped an arm over his twin's shoulder, "I honestly thought your first kiss with Angelina would be a little bit less comical." He grinned and shook his head. "But, you know, can't go around planning everything in life, I guess."

And indeed, the red head had a point. Had things been planned out, Fred's robes wouldn't have gotten caught onto Angelina's earring, causing both parties a bit of discomfort. It had been a rather amusing scene, watching the two struggle to dislodge the boy's garment from the girl's piece of jewlery that she wore all too infrequently. It took five minutes for Lee and George's laughter to subside before they were able to help their friends out of their awkward position.

"Firstly of all," Fred growled, shoving his twin to the floor, and on top of Lee, "I never even got the chance to kiss her because of the minor fact that my robes were latched onto her ear, and secondly of all, Angie and I have already kissed. A number of times infact." With that said, the red head stood and exited the dormitory and retreated into the common room.

George and Lee sat up and glanced at each other.

When had this occured?

Meanwhile, Angelina sat silently on her bed while Katie and Alicia attempted to guess what was wrong. Lee and George had never really told them what they're friends had been up to, only exchanged quick good nights, and chased after Fred, teasing him all the way into the boys' dormitory.

"Are you still bummed about the whole Quidditch thing? I mean, of course you are," Katie was saying, trying to be comforting and practical at the same time, "but I mean, I'm sure we'll find people worth being on the team and all that. There's loads of talent in this house."

Angelina smiled weakly and patted her on the back, "I'm fine, just really tired. Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Alicia delivered her step sister a wary glance, but resolved to crawl back over to own bed and retire for the night. Or atleast try to. Katie made a few more feeble attempts to find out what was bothering her friend, but Angelina had nothing more to say, and was already preparing herself for a somewhat good night's rest.

"Well then," Katie sighed, crawling over to her own bed and making herself comfortable under her many layers of blankets. "Good night, 'Licia. Night Angelina."

"Night Katie. Night Angie."

Angelina smiled and turned over in her bed before gently closing her eyes, "Night dumbies."

There was a moment of silence, then--

"Oh, and Katie?"

"Yeah Angie?"

"Those bloody earrings you got me are going in the trash first thing in the morning, so don't be offended when you find them in some random trash bin."

Katie yawned and pulled her pillow closer to her, "I won't even ask."

"Good," Angelina mumbled, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

* * *

"Six," Fred said, grinning widely. 

Alicia shook her head and smirked, "I don't think so, Freddykins."

George silenced his twin with a shake of his head, then leaned forward and whispered something to his twin. Fred nodded, frowning slightly, before looking back at Alicia. He folded his hands together and fixed Alicia with his poker face. "Alright then," he said evenly. "Ten, final offer."

"Then it looks like you two are going to fail," Alicia said, standing up from her comfortable position on the armchair of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Good luck with your futures, boys. I wish you both the best of luck."

Fred and George conferenced once more. The two nodded and then it was George who spoke, "How about fifteen, and I'll take you out." When Alicia turned around to gaze at the twin who had spoke, George winked at her and grinned, nodding his head slightly in attempts to prompt her to say yes.

Alicia was silent for a moment before she finally turned around and returned to her seat on the armchair across from the twins. "Alright then, I do your work for the both of you, I get fifteen free samples and a date with George to Kempton's," she said, naming one her favorite diners in Hogsmeade.

"Three Broomsticks," Fred argued before George could agree. "Kempton's would cause you to fall back down to six freebies."

"Fifteen freebies," Alicia said, crossing her arms over her chest, "one date to Kempton's," she went on, glaring pointedly at Fred, "and you'll both get two, error free essays for Snape's class and you, dear Fred, will score a date with Angelina to the place of your choosing."

"Really, Alicia," George began. "You don't have to do all that--"

Fred stopped his twin from saying anything more by roughly slapping his twin upside the head, "A date with Angie, yeah? Any place of my choosing?"

Alicia grinned triumphantly, nodding as she did so.

"And you're good for your word?" There was a suspicious note in his voice, as if hardly believing what he was hearing from Alicia. "I mean, not that I couldn't get a date with her if I wanted to or--"

"After that embaressing display last night," George said with a small grin, "I doubt you'll approach her on your own any time soon."

Fred shook his head quickly at his twin, a silent notion for him to shut his trap, but Alicia was intruiged. Her eyes lit with curiosity, "Oh! What happened? Angelina wouldn't tell me and Katie a thing."

"Twenty free samples of any prank you want, and a date with George at Kempton's, my treat," Fred interjected quickly, before the pair could start up on the events on the past night. "In exchange for your silence, your assistance on our essays."

Alicia grinned, "Of course! But don't forget your date with Angelina. You can double with me and George!"

George grinned and shook his twin as he watched his twin trying to decide if he were happy or terribly upset about this arrangement.

* * *

"You WHAT!" 

Katie had to quickly cover her ears to attempt to block out Angelina's angry howl. Angelina and Alicia had been playing the part of best friends for so long, Katie had been counting the days until they had their first sibbling arguement.

"Ok, first of all," Alicia began reasonably, backing away from Angelina, "When I said blind date, I didn't really mean blind date. I mean, you know almost every guy at Hogwarts, and you know him already, but you just have to do this for me!"

Angelina glared daggers at Alicia and crossed her arms, "And why should I? You've probably set me up with some loser moron who's not at all worth my time! Alicia how could you?"

"Well, maybe you should go on the date," Katie suggested weakly, immidiately regretting the fact that she had stepped into the arguement without invitation.

"You're siding with HER now!" The dark skinned beauty whirled on the smaller girl. She balled up her fist and crossed her arms. "You never side with me, Katie! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am, but--" Kaite bit her lower lip, cowering back in her friend's wake. She then turned to Alicia, "Well, maybe it would be better if she just didn't go on the date. Angelina's a big girl and can hook up on her own."

Alicia scoffed and waved the idea aside, "You're just saying that because you think she's gonna kill you in your sleep. Besides," she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You know what happened last time we let Angelina choose her own guy. George ended up beating the bloody bloke down and--"

"I'M STILL IN THE ROOM ALICIA!"

And so the battle between the two raged on until finally, Angelina lost her voice; therefore, she yielded into silence. Alicia declared herself the victor of the battle and set up her 'blind date.'

* * *

Uhm.. Hope everyone enjoyed! All the love in the world kiddies!

Later Days

**_Richi Sama_**


	40. Yeah

**Uhm... Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get everything done, but I promise I will not delay this much anymore.. Really, scouts honor, even though I'm no longer a girl scout. I was a girl scout though, so I'm sure the whole scouts honor thing would count for something. Well! Uhm.. I bet you guys are wondering why I'm doing this whole thing BEFORE the chapter, well, it's not to hard to figure out, but if you're completely clueless, you'll find out at the end of the chapter. Uhm.. Yeah so.. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Katie collapsed onto the seat closest to the window of the Hogwarts Express. At the same time, she was excited about leaving Hogwarts, but also very saddened at the thought that she was no longer a student at the place that she had made so many memories at. It was quite obvious that Angelina, Alicia and Lee felt the very same way.

"I'm still mad at George," Alicia was saying to Lee as they entered the compartment of the train and took their seats. "I swear! You think Fred and George could have gotten themselves kicked out of Hogwarts after me and George had our date during the Hogsmeade trip!"

Lee attempted to defend his abscent friends, "But 'Licia, they weren't kicked out, they were--"

"But no!" Alicia went on loudly, ignoring the voice of reason and collapsing into the seat directly infront of Katie. "I worked so hard to get that deal too! I even scored Angelina a date with Fred!"

At hearing her name, Angelina stepped into the compartment and closed the door with her foot, "Bloody hell, Alicia! Are you still going on about that? You have the rest of your life to go out with George!" She took her seat next to Alicia while Lee settled himself down nezt to Katie.

"Yeah, Alicia," Katie agree, still looking out the window to the old castle, "If you haven't noticed, we're done at Hogwarts, so you really don't have to rely on Hogsmeade weekends in order to go out with someone."

Alicia shook her head and let out a long dramatic sigh, "That's not the point! We had a date!"

They spent the good part of a quarter hour listening to Alicia's rants and raves about how George had just wanted to get out of the date because of the fact that he was too nervous. Lee and Katie had engaged in silent conversation about what would be next for them in their lives. While Katie still had no clue what she wanted to do, Lee had a plan. He would work for the twins by taking care of the real business aspect of the joking industry. Angelina had simply pulled out that day's issue of the Dailey Prophet.

"And the really sad thing is I've--" Alicia was going on, until she was abruptly cut off when Angelina let out a shriek and jumped up to her feet.

She held the news paper out infront of everyone, though not long enough for anyone to actually see what she was so excited about. "They're doing it!" She cried over and over.

Once she finally calmed herself, she read directly from the newspaper, "Extra extra, read all about it. The Northeastern Quidditch Circuit finally decided to promote minor league Quidditch!" She excitedly flipped through the paper until she was able to find the heart of the story, "There will several teams throughout the Northeastern parts of the world will finally be promoting minor league Quidditch to train those waiting for the chance to go into the pro league, or for those retired Quidditch players that haven't quite lost their game, but no longer are able to play professionally."

Katie grinned brightly at this information, having an idea as to what this was all leading to.

Angelina read on, "Blah blah blah, yaddy yaddy yaddah-- Oh! Here it is! Try-outs will be held at the Mystic Stadium located in the heart of Wales in late September. The dates have not yet been determined, but when they are, be on the look out, because there is a registering proccess and the number of those trying out is very limited."

She jumped up and down and somehow managed to hug them all, only to celebrate even more. "It'll be like having the team back together with a few exceptions of course! Fred and George will be the beaters and me, you and Katie will be the chasers! We could even convince them to have Lee be the commentator! It'll be like old times almost!"

Though Alicia was happy to see her step sister so excited, but at the same time she felt a pang of guilt. "Angie," Alicia began silently, shaking her head slowly. "Uhm, you know I'm going to school for being a medi witch, right? Doing that and the whole Quidditch thing would be too much to handle."

"That's alright, 'Licia," Angelina said, finally sitting down, "Because should the whole healer thing not work out, you can always play! It's perfect! And we'll all go pro together!"

Katie frowned at the same time Alicia did and for the first time since the Great Divide, Katie realized that they would be going their seperate ways. Angelina would definately persue a career in Quidditch while Alicia would go through more schooling in order to become a medi witch. Lee would be entering the corprate world of business, and Katie would just be there, probably living with her parents until the day she got married.

"I don't think you understand, Angie," Alicia said, disrupting Katie's thought. "I'm not going to play Quidditch anymore. I mean, it's a great career path for you, but for me, it just won't work."

Angelina was silent for a moment, registaring her words and let out a sigh. "I just--" she began, "I had hoped--" she shook her head and shrugged, before glancing at Lee, "Well, you would commentate, wouldn't you? If I could work something out?"

Lee smiled weakly, but Angelina took that as enough of an answer and hurridly looked at Katie, desperation detectable in every aspect of her face. "You would play, wouldn't you Katie?" Angelina's eyes read, loud and clear: _Please don't abandon me!_

Flashing her brightest smile, Katie nodded, "Do you think I could ever stay away from the game?" Perhaps Katie could ok this plan with her parents, though she no longer really had to. She was an adult now, and was quite capable of making her own decisions.

After that, light conversations would break out amongst the four friends, but for the most part, they rode the train in silence until they heard that high pitched screeching sound of train's breaks.

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express and looking over the many faces of students she had spent the better part of her life with, Katie felt herself on the brink of tears. She bit her lip, a tiny action to prevent herself from crying right there on the platform. From behind, she felt Lee squeeze her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Every student, first through seventh year, moved carefully through the crowds, parting ways and making promises to write. The goodbyes were difficult ones, and she worried that she would never see any of these people again, though she knew she would eventually, even if it meant waiting a few years. For a long stretch of time, the three chasers from the Gryffindor house team stood with one another, their heads bent low together their arms surrounding each other in a friendly embrace.

"I swear that I will write at the very least once a year," Angelina said with a wry grin.

Katie and Alicia laughed before either of them spoke. It was Alicia who spoke first, "I promise to not kill George when I see him, though that's probably for my own benifit."

The two other girls silently agreed. It was then Katie's turn to make her promise. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she thought. Finally she parted her lips and drew breath to speak, "I promise that you two will all be my closest and best friends."

The three grinned at one another before hugging each other and parting ways, knowing for a fact that they would be seeing one another soon.

"Katherine, darling!" Mrs. Bell beamed happily and embraced her only child tightly, showering her with kisses and good motherly wibes. "I can't believe you're already done with Hogwarts! Where has the time gone?" She let out a small laugh in attempt to hide the tears pouring from her eyes.

Katie smiled at her mother, but before she was able to speak, she was quickly taken into another embrace by her father. She hadn't even noticed him until he took her in his arms. She let out a short laugh and hugged him back. When she was finally released, she turned around for a final look at Platform 9 and 3/4.

Not too far away, she could see Harry's muggle family getting a good talking to by Mad Eye Moody and a few other withces and wizards.

Fred and George were sporting new jackets and flirting terribly with Angelina and Alicia.

Lee was with his mother, joking around as they left the station.

With a small grin of satisfaction, Katie turned to her parents, still smiling. As they left, Katie decided to look at everything a little bit differently. Rather than leaving Hogwarts behind, she would be stepping into a new world, and hopefully both Quidditch and Oliver would be in her future.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Why did she want Oliver in her future? She was still with Lee, and perfectly happy with how things were going in her relationship. So why think about Oliver Wood?

"Somethings wrong, dear," Mr. Bell called back, noting his daughter had ceased all motion and looked rather shell shocked as she continued to stand there silently.

Katie shook her head to clear her mind, then started walking alongside her parents once more. She grinned reassuringly to her father. "I'm fine, dad."

She would have to sort the whole Oliver and Lee thing out later. For now, she just wanted to celebrate the fact that she was a Hogwarts graduate.

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Epilogue_**

Katie combed her fingers through her hair nervously as she stood outside Mystic Stadium. Angelina, who stood at her side, was just as nervous and shifted from foot to foot, practically hopping with anticipation.

"Fred and George aren't coming, yeah?" Katie asked, looking at the large stadium before them rather than her friend,

Angelina, still hopping about from foot to foot, nodded her head quickly, her gaze also fixed on the rather large stadium, "Yeah."

They stood there for a few moments, completely silent, but still shifting about nervously asthough they were about to go into conference with Professor McGonagall.

It was Angelina who broke the silence, though not the tension, "Got your broomstick, yeah?"

"Yeah," Katie replied, nodded quickly, and lifting her broomstick lightly, allowing her fingers to glide over the polished wood of the stick's handle.

"Our last year at Hogwarts sucked, yeah?" Angelina went on to ask.

"Yeah," was Katie's weak reply.

Angelina conintued to shift, "This should make up for it, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You nervous?" Angelina finally looked at her blonde friend. The girl's dar features were alight with excitement, but at the same time, she looked a bit insecure and nervous about how the try-outs for this new minor league thing would go. If she would even be accepted.

Katie looked at her friend and nodded quickly, "Extremely. You?"

"Scared as hell."

The two stared at the stadium once more, trying to, at the very least, regulate their breathing so that they wouldn't look as though they were spazzing out upon entering the stadium.

"Well," Angelina began.

Katie nodded, "We can do this."

The two girls clasped hands for a moment before heading into Mystic Stadium, leaving behind their childhood and taking the first few steps into adulthood and their new lives.

* * *

Right well... Uhm the end guys! 

But is it really? Hmm...

First I want to do the whole thank you everyone for every review ever! And all the hits over 100,000 by the way, and thanks a bunch all you guys for everything, you guys are the reason why I write. Uhm, but you know the story of our dear Katie Bell is just begining, so I'm going to introduce to you: **Flying With the Cannons!**

There of course will be more moments between Katie and some guy or other, and moments between Oliver and some girl or other, and of course moments between Lee and some girl or other. I could tell you what's going to happen, but that would spoil the fun.

Keep your eyes open for the sequel, and I really hope you guys enjoyed everything.

Later days

-Richi Sama-


End file.
